


Alpha [yandere south park]

by FearTheHime



Series: Werewolf [M/N] [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Hybrids, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Van Helsing Style Werewolves, Yandere, Yandere Various, dracula wakes up, fractured but whole - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 93,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: It's been years since the stick of truth happened; Clyde was banished, the new kid brought two kingdoms together for one huge fight and won after farting on Kenny.Now, everyone was playing hero's, teenagers playing hero's and having their own civil war. Everything was smooth, minus the break up between Tweek and Craig. Everyone saw it coming. What they didn't see coming was the huge missing people toll, it leaves everyone confused, not even Dovahkiin knows what's going on.One person does, that person is [M/N] Van Helsing.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, David Rodriguez/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Reader, Pete Thelman/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, Trent Boyett/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader
Series: Werewolf [M/N] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081613
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**- >New Game?**  
_Locked_

Toolshed was tired.

Not just physically but emotionally as well, Wendy left him again, which wasn't a big surprise there, school started next week and he had yet to fix his piece of shit car so that was a problem by itself. Now, another civil war broke out between them, Stan thought they settled all this on freshmen year of high school but no. The team broken up after an accident between Wendy and Kyle, one that nobody wants to talk about. Of course, Stan took his girlfriend side instantly along with Tweek, Jimmy, and Token. Though, Stan has long regreted his decision the moment Kyle's tears fell. 

While others took Kyle's. Most of them took Kyle's side along with Professor Timothy. Now they've broken up, most going solo and others made a trio of heros. Now that Wendy broken up with him, Stan was going solo, sometimes he caught up with Jimmy or Token but he was alone most of the time. Like now, now wasn't a very good time to be alone either.

lately, people from South Park have been going missing, most of them younger adults and in their late teens. They'll be gone a day, two at most and be found in the morning on the bus stop, bush, basketball court, drained of their blood and eyes wide with fear. Their nails broken because they tried to fight back. This cause lots of things with people, for one fear; who wouldn't be scared? Just thinking of a love one dying scared Stan enough. Suspicion: Everyone has became a suspect, everyone including your own children. The person who's causing this knows the in and out of South Park if they were cocky enough to leave the body anywhere they pleased. Lastly: anger, everyone was angry that the police and the mayor has yet to do anything at all! anything, not even setting a curfew either. She was putting everyone in danger.

Stan though, was grateful for the last one, he was spending the night at Token's house since him and Kyle couldn't exactly stay in the same fucking room. He rather be here than that shitty farm.

Though, he wished Kyle or anyone was out here with him, patrolling the boarder of the town and the forest. He would've called Dovahkiin, but he was out of state traveling for the last week of school. So it would be useless to call him now. Everyone else was at home asleep, watching tv, having sleepovers or for Kenny's sake, out fucking someone.

They were all having the time of their lives and Stan was out here.

Stan stops when he saw something speed pass him, he snapped his head at that direction with wide blue eyes. Gulping, the ravenette followed after on foot, trying to catch up to whatever sprinted passed him. So many possibilities, Fastpass could've gone pass him without knowing, it could've been a deer, Human Kite flew pass him too. That last one was a hopeful thought. Stan hurried once he saw the thing that went pass him. He jumps over a log, hurried passed trees with branches that stood out and marked his skin with bright red scratches. 

" Human Kite?" Stan called out but yelped as he trips on something and crashes down onto his knees and winced. It hurt like a bitch, especially the stick that partially stabbed him. he grumbled and turns to see what made him fall and his blue eyes widen, and lips parted to scream but nothing comes out.

There laid Kevin, not Kevin McCormick, Kevin Stoley, he was from their grade and had been in South Park along with everyone else. Stan didn't talk to him often but he was a pretty good guy, kind of boring but he didn't deserved this. No one did. His dark brown eyes were wide and no life was in them at all, the pupils were large and blank. His head bared two needle points, from where the blood was being drained from like the others, it stained his dark blue shirt. Kevin's fingernails were also broken, as much as Stan could see without touching the dead body. He could tell how desperate Kevin must've been, They were red, the nails broken off but then Stan noticed the hair in his hand. He would get it, would keep it as evidence but he couldn't.

Whatever just killed Kevin was out here and was going to kill him too if he didn't get out of here. Stan takes one last look of the body, gulping his nerves and stood up shakingly. His breath caught in his throat when he heard fluttering of wings from above. Without another word, Stan bolts away from the area. He was heading back to Token's home, to rest and tell him what had happened if the news doesn't talk about it first in the morning. 

Stan Marsh was tired and a coward.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**- >Charcter loading**  
[M/N] knew who he was and how he was gonna die. Everyone knew at the base, everyone knew of his great-great-great grandfather and how his bloodline and family killed themselves off. No one wanted the responsibility. That's why they all took their lives but not before popping out a baby before they died. His great-grandmother, his grandmother, his mother. His many cousins, aunts and uncles he never knew, they killed themselves in order to avoid the job.

A job of a Van Helsing. 

Lucky for him and for everyone else, he would be the last until his great-great-great grandfather shacked up with someone again. He could have kids, [M/N] could make a household of little ones, his fishes were all swimming. He had one problem really, a tiny one. [M/N] was gay.

He didn't care who wanted or needed to know, it was out there, the only Van Helsing alive and active was gay.

It worked on several occasions as well, like now. [M/N] kept his hands on the guy's waist, pulling him slow with the song. There was many couples around them too, keeping the same pace and position as they danced. [M/N] was at a homecoming dance in New Orleans, they opened a month ago. He went under a surname and wore dark contacts as well. He was the shy boy next-door type and brought a lot of attention to himself, including his target who was sharing a dance with him. 

The target was very infatuated with [M/N], a lot. Puppy eyes and blowing kisses at him during classes that [M/N] despite. Giving him bedroom eyes during the lockeroom when they changed and they had their first kiss when the target was drunk at a party. Not that [M/N] mind, he had worst kisses before.

" We should get out of here." the target cooed into [M/N]'s ear, his eyes narrow a bit as he stared down at his target. He was a few inches taller than him. " Scared?" the target asked, licking his lower lip and his hand glides over [M/N]'s crouch, his pointer finger drifting upwards against it. [M/N] pretends to gulp and shakes his head. " Then let's go, let Robbie take care of you." The target, Robbie, cooed. They linked hands and both walked out the gym, and down the school hallway. [M/N] watched Robbie open the door of the bathroom, and they both entered. Once the door was locked, Robbie tried to have control of the situation.

[M/N] almost grimaced as Robbie began tugging his tie off and once it fell to the floor, [M/N]'s collar and neck was exposed. Robbie's rough and sloppy kisses made [M/N] cringe internally, but he pretended to moan when Robbie found his spot, which wasn't it at all. Robbie grins against his neck and pulled back. " You like that baby?" [M/N] nods meekly, " I ain't usually a top but tonight, I'll make an exception." He cooed, tilting [M/N]'s head up and about to kiss him on the lips when a sharp pain came from his chest. 

" I can't make an exception, baby." [M/N] mocked, shoving Robbie off his knife and watched the black blood fall to the floor and dripping on his nice dress shoes. " Ugh."

" What-who--" Robbie stutters, pressing his hand to his chest, trying to stop the blood, " How did you know?"

" I knew because it was obvious." He chuckled, [M/N] stared down and bends down into a crouch so he could talk to the witch. " You were sacrificing kids from your foster home. One, you never talked to any of them until the day you need them for your sacrifices, never a good word to them at all. Two, getting everything you want and you're not even popular." [M/N] mused, as he stood up, raising his knife. " Three, next time you have a black spell book, keep it hidden." [M/N] slammed the knife into Robbie's forehead and ignored the way his skin crawled and heavy heart it left him.

" Ew." [M/N] mutters as he yanked the knife out of the victim's head and turns towards the sink and began washing his hands after rolling his sleeves up. He kept his gaze on his hands and once finished, he dries them but stops when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and pressed the green button, with a sigh he answered. " Yes Sister."

" [M/N], we need you home, we're moving again." Sister Maria Diaz said, " You have a job in South Park, Colorado."

" Why?" [M/N] asked as he walked out the bathroom, and down the hallway towards the school exit. The drugs in the punch should be working the teens system, making them forget they ever saw [M/N] or even knew one. " Stuff always happens there, no one gets hurt too bad usually." He had heard and had assignments about South Park, he never took them.

" Vampires." She said simply, [M/N] wanted to groan. He hated vampires, they were pieces of shits and they smelled it too. " And from what I can tell, there are a whole nest of them there, and they've been taking eating the last of them over there. People are scared and people are dying more and more each day."

" Okay, Okay." [M/N] sighs, as he opens the door of the school, shutting it behind him and began walking towards the apartment they had him live in. " When do I leave?" [M/N] just wanted a vacation. A nice long one. 

" In two days, we will have a house ready for your arrival as well." Sister Maria said, pausing for a moment. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm good." [M/N] answered, " I'm good."

" [M/N], don't lie." She said, waiting for another second. " Have you taken your supplments?" She asked, and [M/N] sighs. " You kno-"

" You're not my mother Maria." [M/N] stopped her usual lecture as he kicked a can a few feet away from him. " I know what would happened if I don't take them, I know what would happened to me if I loose control, I know what happened to the world if I die." [M/N] said, as he stopped and held the phone to his ear with a scowl. " I don't need a constant reminder that I can be thrown away easily then second I become useless to the order."

" [M/N], please, it's nothing like that." Maria whispered softly. " I just want what's best for you, rather those supplements than the alternative." Beer, wine, moonshine, whiskey, anything with alcohol in it.

" I'm not a prude Maria." [M/N] said, as he looked at the dark glass beside him, [E/C] eyes staring back. " I'll talk to you soon, two days soon." He hangs up before she could say anything or bless him a goodnight. He didn't need to be blessed, prayed for or given a goodnight. He just needed to go home and eat something meaty and from a cow. 

There was a hint of golden color in his eyes, so he needed it soon.

" South Park huh?" [M/N] mused, as he began walking towards his apartment. Ignoring the police sirens coming down the street and down to the school he left. " Sounds interesting, to say the least."

**- >Character complete<-**  
_[Story mode starting]_


	2. 01[ New Kid]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school

**New item acquired**  
 **- >School Schedule<-**  
Period 1| Math AP  
Period 2| History of Myths   
Period 3| English AP  
Period 4| Gym  
Period 5| Lunch  
Period 6| Psychology AP  
Period 7| Blank Period 

[M/N] scanned over the schedule for a moment longer, and eyed his Gym period in distaste. He always hated gym class, too sweaty and he didn't like moving around when he's perfectly safe inside. He only ran or anything with movement when he's on an actual job. Plus, he hated when people eyed him like a piece of meat, in and out the changing area.

" Are you Okay?" [M/N] looked up from his paper schedule to the girl, Wendy Testaburger, who was showing him around. " I get it, the feeling of being new to somewhere, especially for your last year of high school. But trust me, when you get the hang of things here, you'll have a blast." Her soft brown eyes shown kindness but [M/N] didn't trust her, he didn't want to make connections but he needed to be ignorant and trustworthy. Maria said to do another face, another trustworthy face.

" Thank you Wendy." [M/N] said sweetly, " Yeah, I move around a lot and it's hard getting use to people. But, I think South Park should be it for me unless I want to do college after High school." She smiles, cheeks turn a bit pink. Ugh, gag me with a spoon. [M/N] thought as she turns around walking towards his class, he follows after her and ignored the whispers and stares he was receiving. He ignored them but that didn't stop him from getting a headache. 

" Here we are!" Wendy chirps as she opens the door for Math AP, there were some students inside already and were working on the morning math question. " If you want, I can come for you after class, so you won't be lost." Wendy offered with a smile on her pink lips. Lipgloss, too much of it.

" No, no, it's fine. If I'm lost then so be it." [M/N] said, shaking his head at the offer. He wanted to get a layout of the school first and he didn't need her tagging around with her group. He could tell she belonged to the popular crowd or the possible queen bee. " Thanks for showing me around and to my locker." 

" It's no problem." She giggled, " I'll see you soon then, Locker Neighbor." With that, she leaves and headed to the opposite direction. [M/N] smiles, as soon as she was gone from sight, the smile left his lips and scowl came back naturally for a moment. He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or not, too friendly either way. He pulls his face back up and [M/N] walked into the classroom of ten students, most of them were guys and one girl. 

" You must be the new kid," the teacher said from her desk, looking up from the laptop. " I'm Mrs.Hill, you're expected to do the morning question every morning unless it's Friday where we will take the test in the morning." She said, eyeing him, waiting for him to cry out in protest about it. " Go ahead, Sit next to..." Her dark eyes glanced around, " Kyle. The one with the green hat." 

[M/N] looked over the class and his [E/C] eyes locked onto the boy in the middle row of tables. He was swearing a green bomber hat that covered his red curls, he had a big nose too but nothing too gigantic but it wasn't small either. There were tiny freckles around his nose and cheeks but it was hidden. [M/N] couldn't exactly tell what his eyes were either, but they either looked hazel or green. He walked over slowly and sat beside the redhead, pulling out a sheet to start his work as well. 

" Jesus!" Kyle felt movement and turn to see someone new sitting beside him, his eyes wide a little before focusing his eyes on his work. He was so busy finishing the work, he didn't noticed the other sit beside him. He pretends to be focused on his work, taking small glancing at the new kid. It looked like Dovahkiin wasn't New kid anymore, this guy was. From the angle that Kyle was looking from, the new kid had soft looking [H/C] hair, [E/C] eyes with a hint of something else on the edges. He had-

" It's rude to stare ya know." [M/N] said, looking up from his finished problem, and propped his chin up with his hand, giving Kyle a grin. Up close, Kyle didn't look half-bad. " Normally people introduce themselves." 

  
" My bad," Kyle said, giving the guy a meek grin, Heat pooling into his cheeks out of embarrassment " I'm Kyle Broflovski. I didn't notice you until now when I looked up." Kyle gives another smile, and looked at his own problem then to [M/N]'s, his red eyebrows furrowed in confusion, it was a totally different answer than Kyle's. " Dude, you got that wrong." He said.

" No I didn't." [M/N] said, not even glancing at his paper to see what he got wrong. " It's correct." It should be, [M/N] had memorized that problem over and over again or else he would've been in trouble with Sister Chi. His math teacher at home. " Sorry to say, but you're in the wrong, Kyle." The Red-heads name rolled off his tongue with ease and smooth. 

  
" I know you're new and all, but I'm never wrong." Kyle sounded so sure of himself, he was rarely wrong in this class. " and offense but I'm not gonna be told I'm wrong by a guy wearing pink." Kyle's green eyes drifted to the pink cardigan that [M/N] wore. It suited him honestly, it looked nice against his [S/C] but Kyle didn't want to admit he was wrong, even if he was, he didn't want to hear it from the new kid or from anybody.

  
Instead of an explosive reaction or a given a defensive reply, [M/N] shrug his shoulders and cheeky grin making its way to his face. " No offense taken," he said cooly before looking back at the board just as the timer rings meaning the time was over for their answering. " I'm never wrong either, babycakes." [M/N] cooed, his eyes kept directly at the board as Kyle's cheeks matched his hair and Mr.Hill began explaining the question in detail. 

Kyle rolled his eyes a bit, a smoother Kenny is what he is. He looked to the board and waited to prove how wrong [M/N] was but as she contained her explication, shock and humiliation filled his veins instead of the cool and confident feeling. He was wrong, for the first time in forever Kyle was wrong in a subject he was actually good at? Really?

" I don't need an apology babycakes." [M/N] said as he hands his paper in the front, he pulled out his new notebook and pencil out as the board was cleared for notes. 

  
" Don't call me that." Kyle groans quietly in his seat, doing the same as [M/N] and looked over to him. " How'd you know?" He must've added, or subtracted something if he gotten it wrong.

  
" You forgot to divide seven and carry the ten, share it and add." [M/N] said writing down the notes carefully, not wanting to mess up despite going to throw the notes out when he was finished with the town. " Everyone has off days." _Everyone does, that and when you try to boost your confidence up while trying to put someone down, would make you off. Trying to outsmart me. Pft._

" Yeah off days." Kyle muttered under his breath, looking away. 

[M/N] smirked a bit to himself before focusing most of his time in class. He would see Kyle glance at him for a brief moment then looked away from the corner of [M/N]'s eye. He probably mentally fucked with Kyle's brain that there was a possible smarter kid in his class. It made [M/N] happy that he could fuck with someone at all without touching them at all or mentally manipulating them. The bell rings after Mrs.Hill assigned them two pages of homework, [M/N] packs his things up and walked out the room with the others, he looked down at his schedule.

" What's your next class, Dude?" [M/N] lifts his head up a bit and saw Kyle standing there waiting patiently. _Huh, That's weird, usually they want to beat me up or something when I fucked with them. Strange._ " History of Myths."

" Oh, My friend is in that class." Kyle said, adjusting the grip on his binder a bit, his jade eyes staring at the new kid. " I can walk you..if you want." Kyle offered hesitantly, " I mean, I did give you a low blow back there about what I said about your pink sweater." Kyle licked his lips, why was so hard to be nice like this? He wasn't use to apologizing, especially to people he doesn't know. He knew the civil thing was to apologize about that comment, but the other half of him wanted to leave to his next class. " I-"

" Sure, I would love that." [M/N] said, a bit pleased how embarrassed and nervous the redhead was. " So, your friend?"

Kyle gives a weak smile in return, he began walking with [M/N] by his side. " His name is Kenny McCormick, a bit of a flirt and pervert." Kyle explains as they walked towards the classroom, people whispering and eyeing the new kid like a piece of meat, especially the female population. " He's probably in the back with a magazine. He's wearing an orange Parka and has blonde hair." [M/N] takes note of it, a male to probably avoid unless he was the target. " He's pretty cool but he might piggy-back off you for answers." Kyle chuckled bitterly at that, they came upon a door and Kyle nods to it. " Alright, see you in class."

" Thanks Babycakes." [M/N] said simply, walking inside the room and looked around. He left Kyle flustered and annoyed to no end, though, he had to admit, being called something nice and nothing about his hair or Jewish culture. Kyle checked the clock in the hallway and hurried away, he had a minute left or he'll be tardy. 

[M/N] looked around for the said blonde for a moment, the teacher was there too but he barely glanced at [M/N]. " Pick any seat." The teacher grunts, barely glancing up from his phone. [M/N] rolled his eyes before finding a spot in the back and moved sitting down. _I wonder what myths they're gonna talk about._

" So you're the New kid." [M/N] turns his head and sees a teen sitting in the desk beside him, his feet kicked up and magazine hid his face. Though, [M/N] could see the orange parka, this had to be him. " There's been buzzed that one single glance that by you, you make girls and guys cream their pants." [M/N] wrinkles his nose in disgust at the image and thought of that. " Usually I do that, but I don't mind sharing the spot light." Kenny chuckled from behind the magazine. 

" Thanks." [M/N] said a bit drily, that's exactly what he wanted. " You must be Kenny, your friend Kyle told me about." [M/N] pulled out his notebook for the class and reached into his pencil bag to get his pencil. He wondered if he could outsmart the teacher if it was a myth he knew. [M/N] couldn't feel any pencil or pen, he grumbled and looked into his bag for one.

" Well," Kenny closed the dirty magazine and looked up to see the new kid, and licked his lips a bit. He was sexy, the blond couldn't see his eyes but he bet his firm ass that the new kid's hair was soft. " I hope I don't disappoint." Kenny prompts his head up with his elbow and chin on his hand. Teal eyes watching him, almost trying to figure him out a bit. Though, the blond now knew that [M/N] was so worth to cream about. 

" It wasn-" [M/N] looked up, holding his pencil, shock filling his veins as he turns to the blond. The blond had scars roaming around his face, like someone took a fucking rake and beat Kenny. [M/N] could see some scars going down further and further, hidden with the blond's clothes. [M/N]'s grasp on the pencil was weaken, the pencil falls onto the floor rolling towards Kenny. 

" Uh, Here, let me get it for you." Kenny's voice knocked [M/N] back to reality, and without thinking the [H/C] haired boy leans down to pick his pencil up only to crash heads with the blond making them both groan. " Okay, Ow, I didn't think I would make you fluster and nervous that fast." Kenny chuckled as [M/N] picked the pencil up and looked to Kenny, only to see the scars were gone. " I'm Kenny McCormick."

" [M/N] [L/N]." [M/N] had used a fake surname but always kept the original first name. " Sorry, it was just, uh, surprising." He lets out a fake chuckle and smiled only to see the scars have gone, " I've never seen someone as dashing as you before." _Keep the persona_

Kenny chuckled, he had to be honest, it was cheesy but cute. " Oh, sweet talking me will get you everywhere." Kenny flirted as he eyed the other, " Though, I rather be the one giving them out sweetie."

" I don't thinks so," [M/N] responded, his [E/C] eyes filling with mischief and tinted with playfulness. " I rather be the ones giving them out to someone beautiful as yourself, I'm surprise no one has taken cared of you yet. A king does deserve to be treated as such." Kenny's cheeks felt warm and a bit pink making [M/N] smirk a bit. " Can't take the heat baby?"

" I can take it." Kenny flirted back, " But can you handle it?"

Before [M/N] could respond, the bell rings once more. Kids hurried to their desk and began taking their notes out. The teacher has yet to look up, and [M/N] turns to Kenny, smirk on his face, lifted Kenny's fingerless gloved hand and kissed the top of it, surprising the blond a bit. _There you go, perhaps if you weren't the victim, I would ask you out but.._

" I can handle anything you give McCormick." [M/N] said, and used his other hand, yanking Kenny closer by the back of his neck. Kenny letting the other do what he wanted, even surprising himself. [M/N]'s lips lightly grazed the blond's, making Kenny shive a bit but [M/N] felt it under his finger tips, his teal eyes wide in shock. " But can you handle me?" With that, and gently biting onto Kenny's earlobe, a noise of pleasure coming at the back of Kenny's throat, [M/N] moved back and let the blond go just as the teacher stood up and began talking about Bigfoot. [M/N] listened, taking notes, eyes focused ahead. Pretending nothing happened.

Kenny on the other hand felt buzzed; the different kind. Like something was crawling out his throat and chewing on his tongue. His palms grew sweaty and his eyes didn't linger to the dirty magazine on his lap, they were on [M/N] only. He didn't understand the feeling very well and he knew he wasn't turned on or a random boner was going to appear. No, this seemed darker, twisted at most. He felt good too, the good when someone compliments you on your hair or clothes. The good that felt like someone actually enjoys your companionship. [M/N] seemed to bewitched him the moment he came in, and honestly, Kenny didn't mind. Maybe this was love at first sight or perhaps destiny? Something that drove [M/N] into this very room, in this stupid town. Perhaps [M/N] was something that Kenny can have for himself. No Cartman, No Kyle, No one. Whatever this feeling was, it felt twisted, dark and he loved it. Not like he was gonna admit it. 

Maybe this year, something actually comes out good for him. The good being [M/N] [L/N].

**New Love Interest Unlocked**   
**- > Kenny McCormick/Mysterion **


	3. Yandere Kenny McCormick

**- > File Loading**

Kenny McCormick isn't one to have his heart on his sleeve, no way. Especially when he has sex with someone, male or female, it had to be something to escape from reality for both parties or Kenny was horny and drunk. If there was money Involved then he would honestly do it for it too.   
He's the type who would act like a clingy yet friendly friend, affectionate too. Throwing his arms around [M/N]'s shoulders, side hugs and friendly kisses to his cheek. Kenny would flirt playfully and [M/N] would flirt better or ignore him and Kenny's usual flirty advances. Kenny is the one to text him good morning and a good night, even when [M/N] hasn't replied or had the chance to look at his phone. [M/N] didn't mind, most of the people in school said Kenny has been more affectionate friendly. It didn't bothered him, only when Kenny did something sexual like grab his ass. There weren't any red flags at all. Kenny was just perverted.

Kenny is a pervert, but in different ways, more serious than ass grabbing. 

Kenny was given a phone on his 16 birthday from Token, it wasn't as new but it took nice pictures with and without flash. He was working enough to pay for the bills, plus he rarely goes on it anyway. Only to pick up calls or text messages. Then when he met [M/N], everything changed. He may have taken [M/N]'s number from Dovahkiin's phone, but he used it to send his goodnights at first, but then Kenny began taking pictures when the other wasn't looking or was far away to see Kenny at all. Kenny would snap pictures from any angle he could managed had them printed from the library at school then hang them up in his closet behind some old clothes. Before bed, he would kiss one and fall asleep happily, he even kisses a picture goodbye when he leaves for school.

Kenny didn't just stop at pictures, no, he had also gotten some of [M/N]'s notes and random doodles that he made. He digged through garbage, letting kids whisper how dirty he was and such as he grasped a piece of paper with a stupidly drawn Mr.Garrison on it. Kenny didn't care, something he could coo at.

It's a bit different when Kenny becomes Mysterion at night. An hour before his private patrol, he would come passed the [L/N] household and onto the window that was [M/N]'s Room, he would peek in a bit and hoped to see [M/N] in a certain erotic position or something to get him through the night. As always, it was [M/N] studying, reading or on the computer. Mysterion would watch for an hour before hurrying away into the night.  
But boy, when Mysterion does come and see [M/N] jerking off or watching porn, Kenny couldn't help but come back for more. Moth to the flame. The first time Kenny saw this, something else grew slowly.

_Lust_

Kenny would jerk himself when everyone was asleep with the video of [M/N] jerking himself to porn or to nothing at all. Remembering the throaty moans, gasp and hard pants were a turn on, from the on as Mysterion or Kenny, he would wait outside of [M/N]'s window. Sometimes it was studying, cleaning his gun which Kenny found hot, or [M/N] jerking himself off. Kenny's favorite passed time was that, everything about [M/N] turned him on. 

Not to mention, Kenny could be the closest to [M/N], well, affectionate and friendly wise. He didn't know much of him, but isn't that great? [M/N] didn't have to know a lot of Kenny either. He doesn't know his past if Kenny could stop it, he wouldn't have to know the many sexual adventures that Kenny had with others, mostly girls. Would [M/N] be jealous? Would he? Knowing Kenny has been touched by others? Would he?

Of course he maybe jealous, who wouldn't?

Though, Kenny would have terrible jealous reactions towards any gender that came towards [M/N], he would play it off and throw an arm around [M/N]'s shoulders and grin lazily at the dumb person and pressed himself against the other as well. The person who was flirting with [M/N] just moved away, and [M/N] shrugs and leaves with Kenny at his side, even if the class wasn't Kenny's at all. Though, if it was someone who Kenny disliked and didn't take [M/N]'s lack of interest in hand, Kenny will get rid of them. 

First: Scaring them off  
\- Usually when [M/N] is gone or not around, he would scare the person off, politely threating them with either himself or if they don't stop, they would be hurt, and never wake up. usually the first scares them off.

Second: Jumping ahead   
\- Usually males are used, but he will do it to females too. They ignored him, punched or advanced with their own agenda. Kenny will come behind them, for once ignoring his moral code as a hero and good person and yanked them into the road or train or anything that will kill him usually but this time Kenny brought a friend, unlucky for the person, they can't come back like Kenny.

Kenny doesn't kill often, it's threats and more threats. Unless they weren't listening to him. Soon, he had planned to woo [M/N] a few months before graduation and they'll move into [M/N]'s house unless [M/N] wants to move away then Kenny and Karen will be more willing to follow. Kenny would be glued to [M/N]'s side with Karen, they'll work, grow and have their own family and maybe add a few kids and a dog too. Big old house, with a white picket fence, everyone had their own room minus him and [M/N]. PTA meetings, family cookouts, school plays, everything that Kenny never really had as child would happen for his own little family.

**His family with his own [M/N] [L/N]**


	4. 02 [ Hungry?]

**- > Game Resume**   
  


History wasn't as stupid [M/N] hoped it to be, it was actually pretty laid back and the teacher went to sleep after ten minutes of teaching, Kenny tried to talk to him more, but [M/N] was off in his own little mind and drew on the notes he was suppose to be taking. He thought of the places that the nest could be at or possible area that most sightings happen. The boarder between the mountains would be good, or the park area too would be good then again near the church as well. It had Victorian vibe around the area as well, vampires are drawn to that.  
  
  


The bell rings and everyone hurried out with their things, chattering about other things that [M/N] didn't care for. He picked up his bookbag and binder but before [M/N] could walk out, Kenny snatched the schedule paper from the top of his binder. " Kenny-"  
  
  


" Oh~" Kenny cooed, eyeing the paper, " We have a smart one here, AP English." He said as he placed the paper down onto [M/N]'s binder once more and tugged him out the classroom earring some strange looks before they mind their own business. It wasn't new, Kenny dragging some new guy away, probably to the bathroom to fuck him. " I have a few friends in there myself." Kenny said, a bit proudly like a mother.   
  
  
  
  


" You don't say." [M/N] replied dully, letting the blonde drag him away. He noticed the way other's were looking at him and the disappointed and disgusted looks others held when they looked at Kenny. " Are you some kind of teacher's pet or something?"  
  
  


" I can be your pet~" Kenny flirted as he dragged the other.   
  
  


" Okay, uh, why are people looking at you like you shit your pants or something. " [M/N] reworded as Kenny shrugs, " Dude."  
  
  


" They think we're gonna go fuck in the boys bathroom." [M/N] raised an eyebrow at the blonde. " Yeah, sometimes I take guys into the bathroom and well, ya know, give them a happy ending. Lots of them are either closeted or they wanted to try something different for once. But like who cares, right?" Kenny said, with a fake cheery laugh at the end. [M/N] stared at him for a moment before shrugging, " Yeah whatever, It's your life not theirs."   
  
  


" Wow, a man after my heart." Kenny laughs a bit, as he moved holding his hand into [M/N]'s, the other tried to tug it away but Kenny kept a firm grip on it. [M/N] tried tugging it once more but Kenny didn't let go, " But you know, if you want a happy ending, find me. I'm the best around," Kenny winked and [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit and let the other hold his hand. " I mean it."   
  


" I'm not one to sleep around, Maria would be pissed if I was." [M/N] said, the woman was still a nun and had her own ideals. Sex before marriage was a big one for her, the only plus side was that she didn't care that [M/N] was gay but she wanted him to save himself. 

" Who's Maria?" Kenny asked, glancing at the other. " Sister? Aunt? Cousin?" He asked, not giving [M/N] a moment to answer. Kenny hoped it wasn't a long distance girlfriend, or something. Then he would have some real competition then, whatever [M/N] was making Kenny feel different, it felt good, like something was literally attracting him like a moth to an open flame. Maybe it's his sugar and cinnamon cologne that he caught a bit.   
  


" Kind of like an older sister, an adopted older sister." [M/N] said just as they made it to the door, he pulled his arm away from Kenny. " My stop, Uh, thanks for dropping me off and talking my ear off.." [M/N] said, as the door freaked as he opened it, some kids inside talking and such. [M/N] began walking in but stops when Kenny pulled on his wrist again. The hunter sighs quietly and turns towards Kenny with a raised eyebrow, " Yeah?"   
  


Kenny felt a rush when [M/N] looked at him, he was gonna part from him with a kiss on the cheek like he would do to any guy he would want to do later but when those dark [E/C] eyes turn to look at him, his confidence explodes then and there. The smell hitting him right in the face and his eyes glazed over for a moment before he shook the feeling off. There he goes, looking like an idiot in front of the new kid. " Uh, do..you want to sit beside me at lunch?" Kenny managed out, his throat suddenly dry as he asked. _Why is this happening to me? Especially in front of the new guy who smells like a fucking bakery._  
  


[M/N] stared at the blond for a moment, which made Kenny even more nervous, " Sure." [M/N] said before slowly walking into the classroom, still weirded out about what happened. Kenny clinging to him like that was just weird. His eyes scan around for a seat before taking one next to a sleeping guy. He sits down and pulled out another notebook for the class as the guy beside him grumbled. He smelled like an open bar, [M/N]'s nose twitched in irration and tried to wave the smell off but it was strong, even for his nose. Obviously made the wrong choice in seating. [M/N] stood up with his notebook and things before taking a seat in the front and sat down to a quiet male who was on his phone. His grey eyes glancing to [M/N] then to his phone.   
  


[M/N] rubbed his nose a bit, trying to get the smell of heavy alcohol out but then there was a tap on his shoulder. He turns to the person only to see the guy on his phone, now showing something. " Huh?" [M/N] reads off the phone quietly.   
  


_New Kid? Or class transfer?_   
  
  


" New Kid." [M/N] said as the guy types something before showing it to [M/N] once more with a small smile. He must be mute or something.   
  


_Nice to meet you, I'm Dovahkiin. I was the new kid but now I'm just as boring as everyone else here._ [M/N] chuckled a bit at the end, _Also, sorry about Stan, he's just having a mid-teen crisis, he drinks between periods and at home. He just needs to sleep it off._ [M/N] nods his head, he understood a thing or two about sleeping off hangovers. When he had bad nights, he needed to drink a lot to keep himself down. " It's nice meeting you Dova, I hope we can be good friends." [M/N] said with a smile, _hopefully I can get some information around here and their little odd characters._ [M/N] thought as the bell rings once more, the teacher gotten in front of the class, she slammed her books down which made kids jolt up a bit and Stan twitched but nothing else. 

" Today, I will assign the annual senior project for our English class, this year I wasn't going to assign it since we were down a kid, but thanks to Mr.[L/N], I can." She said as she sat on her desk, and looked over a piece of paper. [M/N] could feel glares at his head and even a light tap from a paper ball hitting his head. "This will be about Fables and Folklore, you will pick a book and then write one small story about the Fable or Folklore of your choice, either about a different direction of the book or a story with the same elements of the book." Kids groan and placed the huge stack of papers on Dovahkiin's desk, who takes one and passed one to [M/N] who takes one and it goes on and on. [M/N] looked over the packet with a frown, his eyes reading over the books they could select. " Those this year, I feel nice and will decide the partners. So, in a couple minutes, you will see your name along with your partner."

[M/N]'s eyes glanced at every story on the sheet but nothing peels his interest, though maybe if he picked an easy book, his partner could finish it after he leaves with ease. [M/N]'s eyes stared at the final one at the bottom, interest peeked a bit. _The Boy who Cried Wolf_  
As cliché as it sounded, [M/N] found the story amusing, even when the boy was eaten by the wolf. This would be easy for him, terribly easy.

" Excuse me?" [M/N] looked up to meet two light blue eyes, very light but the right eye was milky white with a scar over the pupil and the eye area. He was a bit pale and had an undercut style of blond hair, a lot lighter than Kenny's. He was fiddling with his hands a bit and his dark blue sweater. He looked nervous and yet he looked so kind. [M/N] could feel it in his bones. " I'm Leopold, or well, everyone calls me butters." Butters said, as he watched the New Kid. " Mrs.Greene made us partners for the fable project."

" Oh," [M/N] said as he glanced at the board to see everyone partnered up. " Oh! Sorry, I was looking over the stories, and I think the best one for us would be The Boy Who Cried Wolf." He said, giving Butters a smile and the blonde's eyes gleam and a smile coming to his lips. The nervous demeanor gone within seconds after [M/n] said that. [M/N] raised an eyebrow at the sudden happy expression, why would he be so happy? Werid.

" Oh gee! I was thinking the same thing too!" Butters said, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, though kids would make fun of him and call him gay if he did it. " I like the moral of the story and the wolf in the book that I read as a kid was so cute!" Butters kept his smile on his face. [M/N] looked a bit shock, _the wolf? Cute? Since when? The wolf eats the boy._ " Hamburgers! Sorry for rambling, It's just..been a long time since I've been excited. The last time was when we had Sloppy Joe day." Butters excused his behavior with a meek smile now, and [M/N] shakes his head. 

" No! It's fine, it's just, the Boy is eaten by the wolf..it just confused me. Usually, people get upset when the boy is eaten." [M/N] said, leaning on his desk a bit, he used his hand and arm to prop himself up a bit with a smile, it felt different though, not forced. " Usually it's the parents who are upset about the outcome."

" Not me!" Butters said, shaking his head, " It was the boy's fault after all! Lying on the poor wolfie, and he bothered all the people in his village because he kept crying wolf," Butters shoots [M/N] another kind smile. " Even if it sounds dark or well, goth, the boy deserved to get eaten." [M/N] chuckled, _Well, isn't he different..His scent is awfully nice too, he's human that's for sure, but he's like a human version of sunshine. He smells like cinnamon, pumpkins and amber. Autumn._

" Exactly my thought." [M/N] breaths out with a chuckle, He glanced to his side to see Dova was gone with his papers. He must be with his own partner. " Sit next to me, let's discuss the project. Maybe exchange numbers? For the project sake." [M/N] said, mentally screaming about asking for numbers. How stupid is he?! Maria said never to ask for numbers, wait for them to give it to you! Gah! Fucking moron, maybe he thinks you're weird now.

" Sure!" Butter chirps as he sits down beside the New Kid, he was awful nice to him and didn't call him gay just yet. He was very talkative unlike Douchebag. " Here, you go buddy." Butter hands him his number on a bunny stickie note and smiled. " Now about the project, I was think-"

[M/N] takes the stickie note and into his notebook it went, to add later during lunch or something. He also kept focus on what Butter's was saying about their project, throwing out ideas on how to re-write the story or change it's future. [M/N] nods his head, writing down details until the bell rings. Kids scurried out the door, [M/N] cleaned up and smiled once more. " I'll see you later butters."

" Do you want to sit with me at lunch time?" Butter asked, as [M/N] stopped and glanced at the blonde. " My table gets awfully lonely now, It's only me now." He rubbed his knuckles over each other, a hopeful look on his face. " Everyone has the same lunch time, so it wouldn't be any trouble. I-I ain't forcing you either, if it seems like it!" He stutters a bit as [M/N] simply gives Butters a smile. _Huh? What's that feeling in my tummy?_

"Sure, I'll see you later." 

[M/N] moved out the hallway and began down the corridor, something was nagging on his mind though. Like he was suppose to do something else while in the lunchroom, though he couldn't remember why and what it was. Maybe it wasn't very important and he couldn't bother to remember it. _Whatever, maybe it was something dumb._ [M/N] makes it to gym and enters the boy locker's room, the second he entered the whole room had too many scents which gave him a bit of a headache. He rubbed his temple as he walked towards one of the free lockers only to stumble back when something slammed into him as he turns the corner. " Hey!" He snapped with a snarl.

" ACK! Sorry-y!" The voice squeaks, [M/N]'s eyes glanced at the person to see another blonde who's hair went in different directions and uncombed. He had his own bag with his clothes in probably. His green button up shirt was button up in the wrong places which bothered [M/N] a tad, he had dark jeans with black shoes too." I-I didn't mean to run into you, ECK! I swear man, AH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" [M/N] flinched a bit at his panicked and fast tone, he must be high or getting high or something. He pressed a hand to the blonde's forearm to stop him from yanking at his blonde hair but then his scent hit him. _Coconut and Coffee beans_ , it smelled so savory together and it blocked out all the other male scents. " H-Hello?"

" Stop tugging on your hair, you're gonna go bald before 30." [M/N] said calmly, and Tweek's hands slowly released his hair, he did NOT want to go bald. " It's fine, I'm sorry, it just stinks in here." [M/N] excused his behavior, mentally thanking the panicked blonds scent. " I didn't mean to take it out on you, uh.."   


" T-Tweek Tweak." He stutters, as he looked to the New Kid, he was way different then what he expected really. He expected someone meaner, with tattoos and piercings. Someone that could stuff him in a locker too. " You?"

" [M/N] [L/N]." The hunter introduced himself as the door of the boy's bathroom opens, chatter of guys. [M/N] surprised a groan from disgust, they all smell like sweat and something else. " I have to change, uh, later." [M/N] pushed passed the blond who watched him for a moment before leaving out the door. He didn't want to be caught staring by his Ex.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym was basically warm ups before playing a quick game of basketball, no one really won because everyone kept stealing from each other. After that, [M/N] changed and left the bathroom. His stomach growling in hunger as he walked to his locker, switching out his books for his afternoon classes and his lunch from his backpack. [M/N] slams the locker door and there beside him was Kenny who was grinning, " Ready for lunch?"

" Uh, Yeah?" [M/N] said, as he turns on his heel, following the smell of food. Kenny by his side as well. " Why are you asking?" 

" I asked if you wanted to sit with me at lunch time." Kenny said, frown taking over his grin. " Did you forget that fast? I'm hurt." Kenny did feel hurt, a bit, like a little thud against his chest and heart but [M/N] probably forgot anyway? It is his first day after all. " You're lucky that you're cute, I can forgive cuties."  


" Thanks?" [M/N] didn't get the blond really, a bit weird for his liking. Too openly friendly and affectionate, his smell different which he didn't understand well. It was like mint mixed with either wood or some sort of spice that he couldn't pinpoint. " I was gonna have lunch with Butters, he's working with me on a project for English." Kenny's frown is replace with a scowl then it was back to a grin within seconds. " Cool, I know butters, he's my friend and he's in my math class. I'm sure he won't mind me sitting with you two."

[M/N] nods his head, as he walked, not caring much that Kenny was going to join them for lunch. [M/N] walked in the large cafeteria, it was loud and people were sitting with their friends or their cliques. [M/N] could name all five from where he was as he walked in, he could see the jocks with their cheerleader girlfriends, the artsy kids, the popular kids, the band kids, the geeks, ect. His eyes glanced around for Butters and saw the blonde walk out the food line with his tray empty. [M/N] began walking with Kenny at his side, once Butters sat down at an empty table in the corner of the lunchroom, [M/N] sat down in front of the pouting blond and Kenny beside him. " What's wrong?" [M/N] asked.

Butter's light blue eyes flickered up, first glancing at Kenny eyes narrowed for a moment and Kenny did it right back. Sighing, Butter leans forwards a bit, putting his chin on the empty tray.

" My dad didn't pay for my lunch card, I forgot that he grounded me off food."

" What the fuck?" Both Kenny and [M/N] said, even if Kenny and Butters are butting heads at the moment because of the whole superhero ordeal, doesn't mean Kenny stopped caring about Butters as a friend. " Why?" [M/N] asked, Kenny nodding along as Butters gave them a bitter smile. 

" I told em' I liked boys too, Just like my dad." Butters said, drawling circles on the tabletop with a sigh. " But I'm not Bi-curious like him. I am Bisexual, nothing curious about that for me. I like both guys and gals." Butters said as [M/N] shakes his head a bit. How cruel, why would a father starve his son of food because of his sexuality? It was just cruel and abusive. " It's my fault."

" No it isn't." [M/N] said, as he moved his hand forward and gently grasped Butters hand in his, stopping him drawing circles on the tabletop with his finger. " Butters, you shouldn't think this is your fault. You have no control in who you love, want to love or who would love you. If your father is in the closet then it's his problem, not yours. Love, fuck, it comes in different ways and you don't choose who you love at all. It comes and goes as we grow." [M/N] said warmly, as he gives his hand a soft squeeze with a smile. " Fuck your dad, he's the one at fault." Butters listened, his heart pounding as the feeling returned, it made him feel icky a bit but then it felt warm. Nice and loved. Butters stared at [M/N], then something trickles down his cheek. " I didn't mean to make you cry."

" Oh, OH hamburgers!" Butters pulled his hand away and wiped his eyes, what he said was just so nice and touching. He knew inside that it wasn't his fault, but he never had validation that it wasn't his fault until now. " Sorry for tearing up like that, it's...been a while since someone said it wasn't my fault..you're a real pal." Butters said, as he opened his eyes again to see [M/N] smiling and Kenny leaning on his shoulder a bit. The feeling in Butters went bitter for a moment until his stomach growls. 

" We can share food." [M/N] said, as he opened the boxed lunch and both boys at the table moan as they smelled his food. [M/N] raised an eyebrow at them before looking at his food, it was what Maria always cooked for him.

" Is that..like real Japanese food?" Kenny utters in complete disbelief, his mouth watering at the smell of food. " Like..Like in fucking Animes and Managas?" Kenny's stomach growled, how many days has it been since he ate something good? He couldn't remember.

" Uh, Yeah, Maria makes it for me." [M/N] said, pulling the chopsticks, opening them and mixed the rice a bit so it could be picked up easily. He picked up the first chunk of rice then eats it, it was perfect. He grasped some rolled up omelet and offered it to Butters, much to Kenny's annoyance. " Eat."

Butters gulped a bit before leaning forwards and snagged the egg dish and eats it with a hum escaping his lips as he ate the omelet piece with a smile. Whoever this Maria is, she is a very wonderful cook. Better than his own mother's! " This is amazing! This has to be the best food I've ate in forever!" Butters complimented as he licked his lips a bit. 

[M/N] smiles until he felt a nudged against his cheek, he glanced to see Kenny, pouting and gestures his mouth with his finger. His eyes bigger than usual, and making the noise, " Uh, Uh, Uh?" [M/N] rolled his [E/C] eyes, he grasped some omelet and placed it in Kenny's awaiting mouth. Kenny snapped his mouth clothes, keeping his eyes locked with [M/N]'s as he chewed slowly. [M/N] stared back as he slowly removed his chopsticks from the Blonde's mouth. Kenny kept eating slowly, a tiny piece of onion on his chin which [M/N] removed with his thumb. Kenny grasped his hand, which surprised the hunter for a moment. Kenny knew Butters was watching him, and this made Kenny excited, a little audience. Before [M/N] could yank his hand back, Kenny pulled his thumb up to his lips and slowly licks over [M/N]'s finger. His tongue licked over his thumb tip for a moment and pulled back. " Thanks for the meal."

[M/N] stared at Kenny, a look of surprise and shock coming to his face, he could feel his heartbeat beating against his chest loudly. He didn't hear Butters trying to snap him out of it, Or Kenny either. All he heard was his heartbeat and then Kenny's scent flowing in his nose, the Mint smell mixed with the scent of Hyacinth flowers. It wasn't a spice at all, the mint made it seem like a specie but it actually flowers that are usually at funerals. What Kenny just did made something light up in [M/N]'s brain and he didn't know what happened, but he needed to leave and quickly. 

[M/N] shoved the food in the middle of them, " You guys enjoy, I need to go!" [M/N] said quickly, hurrying away from them and towards the closet boy bathroom that was by the cafeteria. He pants as he leans against the sink, gasping and breathing hard as he stood over the sink. Kenny smelled so strange, so soft, yet so addicting. Though, the scent usually meant something out of this world. He didn't smell like death, like many other creatures. It smelled so nice, refreshing but the way his tongue glide over his finger? Fucking hot but it did something, it activated something in him. It made [M/N] want to pounce on him and just mark him in his scent or worst. Mark him as a potential interest to mate with. 

[M/N] looked up to the mirror and gulped, seeing his golden eyes coming out from [E/C] ones. The scent in the air shifted into his than the smell of cleaning supplies and lemon scented things. His scent, reeking in the bathroom. " Fuck, I need al-"

" Dude, why does it smell like a fucking bakery in here?"


	5. 03 [ Taste it]

**[WARNING: SEMI-LIME]**

Stan needed to puke up everything he tried to eat at lunch, it was good despite the food being tofu because the girls whined to P.C that the food should be healthier for nature or something. If they wanted something healthy, why not pack your own fucking lunch? Problem solved. But he didn't want to eat a thing, until Clyde began begging him to eat and Craig with his monotone comments about how unhealthy it was if he didn't. So, he had to take a few bites of his lunch before hurrying out to hurl it. Stan ignored the looks he gotten from them as he made his way to the bathroom, his taking deep breaths but before stopping at the bathroom. He took a deep breath and the smelled, _apple pie?_

_Apple pie_

_Strawberry tarts_

_Blueberry muffins_

_Chocolate chip cookies_

_Homemade Lemon bars_

_Brownies_

The smell of those sweets, it made Stan's stomach grumble, but not to make him hurl but it made him want to eat everything, even if it was in the boys disgusting bathroom. Maybe it was some sort of drug that made it smell like a whole bakery? He didn't know, but he certainly did not want to miss out on the opportunity for a pot brownie or something. Stan opens the door carefully, and the scent hit him full force. He inhales just a bit, mouth watering at the smell, then he saw the New Kid there at the sink.

" Dude, why does it smell like a fucking bakery in here?" Stan asked, blurting out what came to mind. When the other didn't answer, the ravenette takes a step closer and moved his hand over, gently nudging the others shoulder. " Hey, you oka-" Stan gasped as he was pulled around and thrusted onto the sink like he weighed nothing at all. Stan grasped the sink with one hand, other hand clenched and swung at the guy but it was caught with ease and slammed against the mirror. The mirror cracking a bit, " WOAH! GET THE FUC-" Stan started and when his chin was tilt towards the New Kid's face. Stan's dark blue eyes widen as he saw a pair of golden ones stares back at him. Not amber colored or light brown, pure gold eyes. 

" What are you gonna-a do with me?" Stan's voice weavers, " Hey asshole, tell me!" Stan snapped, as he kept staring into the New Kid's eyes, his breath hitched a bit as the guy nuzzled his head under Stan's chin and neck area. He kept doing that and Stan tensed as he did it. He didn't know or understand what the freak was doing. " Dude-" Stan tried again but then a smell hit his face. _Blueberry muffins? The smell is coming from him! It's so addictive. The smell is just..so good...he smells better than Wendy..._

" Your smell..you're very depressed and upset.." The New Kid whispered, Stan tilts his head up a bit as the guy switched to the other side of the neck, gently nuzzling the untouched area. Stan's eyes a bit blurred and glazed a bit from the smell, it had to be. _Blueberries, cherry pies, cheesecake._ " Someone close hurt you and you're soaked with Depression, helplessness, their cruelty and anger. But most of all, I can smell," Stan shivers a bit as the New Kid's tongue glides upwards on his neck, " Your own pain from their actions." Stan's eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from coming out his eyes. 

Yes, everyone close had hurt him but he also hurt the one person who cared and took care of him for years. Kyle, he had hurt him and now the redhead no longer want anything to do with him. Stan wanted to talk to Kyle, walk by his side in the hallways, talk shit about people who pissed them off then make fun of Cartman who would bellow at them. Then Wendy, as soon as Stan sided with her, She couldn't handle the pressure of being the cause of the teams breaking up, so she left him hanging to dry. His Parents have been tense at home, more arguments and such going on in the household. It had been tense since Shelly went off to college with Kenny's older brother, apparently they were a thing too which made his dad pissed. Out of everyone, she had to pick a McCormick, in his words. Then the a few nights ago, before discovering the body of Kevin Stoley, his parents were having another argument and his mother blurted out in anger and hurt, " HE'S YOUR SON RANDY! I WANTED A FUCKING ABORATION BUT NOPE, YOU BEGGED ME TO HAVE HIM!" After that, Stan really looked at his relationship with his mom, why she always dotted on him as a kid, coddled and always picked his side most of the time. Maybe it was out of guilt for wanting to kill him as a baby? Maybe, or Maybe she regretted thinking about killing him? Stan didn't care or want to know. Though, his Dad only laughed at her, " You think I wanted him? I didn't want to pay the abortion bill!"

_Why didn't they want me? Was it because they would be shamed if they had one? Is my dad really that cheap? Why doesn't anyone want me?_

" Hey, don't cry, just...let me inhale you more, touch more..just until this comes down since there isn't alcohol around." He breaths against Stan's, Stan inhales sharply as the New Kid glides his tongue over his adam apple and Stan tilts his head back, _This dude clearly wants me...and I like it. Do it, more, touch me more..you want me right? THAT HAS TO BE IT! YOU WANT ME!_ Stan thought as he yanked his arm out of The New Kid's grasp and let go of the sink. Stan wrapped his arms around his neck. " Then do more, uh, before we do this, or whatever, what's your name." Stan breaths out, before quickly inhaling the smell of chocolate chip cookies. This guy was just making Stan hungry for sweets. 

" [M/N]." He breaths out as Stan grins, he liked that name now, [M/N]. 

[M/N] grins wolfishly, and Stan's eyes widen as he saw how sharp his K9's but before he could say anything, [M/N] pressed soft and nipping kisses against Stan's neck. Stan groans a bit, as he felt the kisses go down to his collarbone. Stan's fingers lightly tugged at [M/N]'s [H/C] hair, as the sharp teeth grazed his adam apple and [M/N] gently bit down on Stan's collarbone earing a needy moanish-whimper that escaped Stan's lips. Stan could feel his dick slowly rising up in his jeans, and it was getting tighter down there. [M/N] sucked over the area, harshly and Stan tugged his hair hard which made him feel guilty instantly. " S-Sorry-"

" I like it." [M/N] said, glancing up over the small hickie he made. " Do whatever feels natural, Stanley." [M/N] cooed as he licked over the hickie, it would've made Stanley feel embarrassed and tried to hide his face but the way [M/N] said his name, _Stanley_ , it brought shivers down his spine and it felt good. _Stanley, Stanley, **STANLEY~**_

__

[M/N] sucked near the first hickie, his teeth gently biting down before sucking once more, Stan tugged [H/C] hair harshly and [M/N] growls lowly, not in pain but getting turned on. Stan's dick twitched in it's tight confines at the growl. Stan's eyes watered once more, and [M/N] pulled back from the second hickie he made. [M/N] looked up and Stan noticed the glowing golden eyes starting to fade to two handsome [E/C] ones. _NO! NO! WHATEVER HE TOOK, HE'LL LEAVE! HE'LL LEAVE **ME**! _Stan quickly slammed their lips together, ignoring the pain that came from the force and the little trickle of blood coming down Stan's lower lip. [M/N]'s eyes widen a bit before slowly kissing back, his tongue shoving passed Stan's pale lips and ignored the taste of blood that was defiantly Stan's. [M/N] groans more, human blood.

_Rich, savory, dark._ [M/N] thought as Stan submits to his tongue, not even fighting for dominance. _His blood, it's good, weird._ [M/N] lightly ran his tongue over Stans upper before lightly grazing the top of Stan's mouth which the ravenette groans in response, his hips jerking upwards against [M/n]'s midsection. They break from the kiss and Stan pants, " What?" [M/N] asked noticing the look Stan was giving him. " What is it?"

" Uh, You-Dude-Uh-" He started as he looked away, his boner was hurting him and [M/N] finally took notice. His high was almost gone, but the least he could do was help him out. [M/N] pulled back and out of Stan's grasp. Stan's eyes widen and tried to pull him back but [M/N] shook his head. He pulled Stan to the edge of the sink and [M/N] sank to his knees. " [M/N], what are you doing?! Someone can come in and see!" Stan hissed, his pale cheeks turning a bit pink.

" Eh, so what? It's for you, not them." [M/N] said as he pressed a teasing kiss to the bulge which made Stan moan a bit. " Just let me take care of you Stanley~" [M/N] purred and Stan gulps, sweating a bit as he heard and felt his Zipper un-zip on his jeans, [M/N] tugged his jeans down along with his black boxers. " For a moment, let me take care of you~" [M/N] grins before giving a long lick to the member. 

Stan whimpers and leans against the glass that began to fog up a bit from his heavy breathing. His dark eyes closed as [M/N] began taking care of him. _Yeah, Please, Please, take care of me, Love me, just Love me and stay with me. I might go **Crazy** if you don't._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] had finished school, leaving during his blank period, Stan wanted to recover and [M/n] wanted to hurry out as soon as he could. When Kenny licked his finger so sensually, it worked up his wolf instincts to mate or fuck the nearest person. Usually, alcohol would stop it, and force him to focus but he didn't bring anything. He thought he would be safe but with Kenny McCormick, he would have to prepare. 

After leaving School, he walked around a bit, going through the park and just looking around the town before spotting a coffee place. That should calm him down, [M/N] enjoyed coffee and would settle him on this weird day. A nice way to finish the day, he did just give some random guy name Stan, a blowjob in the boys bathroom. He had done it before but only after three days of being in the stupid school he was assigned to. [M/N] walked to the glass doors and opens it, the bell jingling above him. Some dull senses in the coffeehouse, coffee mostly overtaking the scents. [M/N] walked towards the counter and ring the bell for service.

" GAH! I'LL BE THERE SOON!" A voice chirps and [M/N] perked up a bit hearing it, Tweek. The back door comes out in an apron this time and using a rag to clean his hands. " OH! It's Y-You!" The blond stutters, twitching a bit. [M/N] gives him a small smile, " Uh-ACK!" Tweek twitched, eyes blinking as he looked at the New Kid. " What w-would you like?" Tweek asked as [M/N] hummed. 

" One vanilla ice coffee." [M/N] orders, as Tweek nods his head. " The girl special, got it." Tweek said, and freezes. " I-I-I GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek cried out as he tugged at his blonde locks. " I didn't M-Mean to say tha-"

[M/N] laughs, holding his stomach a bit as he laughs. The girl special? really? " Dude, it's fine! I'm just a basic bitch." [M/N] snorts as he pulled out his wallet. Snickering as he looked to Tweek who let go of his blonde hair. _His laugh sounded nice._ " How much?"

" N-NOTHING!" Tweek yelps loudly as people turn to look at them, " I-I mean, it's on the house. Since you're new and all..." Tweek gives [M/N] a smile, before hurrying into the back to make the coffee with red cheeks. _Gah! I haven't felt this nervous since I started dating Craig...He's so nice..._

[M/N] hummed as he leans against the counter, looking around before smelling a scent he knew for years. Scent that he had hunted for years as a child up until now. He growls a bit before looking at the backdoor for a minute, he would have to come back for the coffee. [M/N] left the coffeehouse and began walking towards the direction of the scent. Only to stop when there was a cry, his eyes stared at the direction of the scent and it was fading fast. There was another cry of fear that sounded like a child, it was coming down the alleyway.

" Maria might kill me but fuck it." [M/N] huffed as he began coming down the hallway. There were three older girls shoving around another girl but she was probably a few years younger than them. She had a bruised cheek and a cut on her lip, she had dirty clothes too unlike the three girls. She had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair too. 

" KAREN, KAREN, KAREN, SMELLS LIKE SHIT," The three girls began chanting as they shoved her around and [M/N] scowls a bit as they began chanting that, why would they do that to a small child? " GUESS HOW MANY BOYS SHE HAD KISS!" The girl with a ponytail shoved Karen to the dirty ground and she whimpered as dirty water soaked her pants. " ALL OF THEM!" The three older girls cheered and laugh, turning around only to see [M/N] there. His mind drifting up a bit to his own chanting as a kid, _the alter boys, the orphans and nuns, all of them were assholes like these kids._

" Who the fuck are you?" A short haired girl sneered but [M/N] growls in the back of his throat. All of them took a step back, before shaking it off. " Whatever, we're done with here, fucking freak." The girl huffed as they pushed pass [M/N].

[M/N] rolled his eyes before walking towards the crying girl, he got to his knees and the girl looked up, Karen. " You okay?" [M/N] asked as the girl, began nodding before shaking her head with a little whimper and sob. " Come on, let's get you out the water." [M/N] said, offering her a hand and she slowly takes it and [M/n] helped her up. " I'm [M/N]."

" I'm Karen." She whispered, " I'm sorry about your pants.." Karen said, there was some gunk on his pants and water but she didn't know what to say else. Those girls would've made her eat garbage again and would explain that she ate something bad at lunch time. " Uh.." 

"Are they always so mean to you? I mean.." [M/N] asked, and his heart broke a bit when she nods her head. She smelled like mint and chocolate, a lovely combination yet one rarely found. She was just a kid, barely 13. That age is hard. " Do you want me to walk you home?" [M/N] asked, and those girls are probably lurking about, plus those vampires too. 

" Yes please, it gets scary at night." Karen said as she grasped [M/N]'s hand, " My brother is probably worried that I'm not home yet." She said as they began walking out the alleyway, Karen leads [M/N] down the sidewalk, the lamps outside began to light up and the sky darkening. Yup, it would be feeding time soon. [M/N] hummed in agreement, " I would say that too. It is getting late."

"Yeah, Kenny gets worried when I'm out this late since everything bad is happening with people dying." Karen said, she might get a lecture when she gets home but that's all. [M/N] frowns, but his mind screaming to let her walk home alone, he didn't want to face Kenny again but his morals were too high to let a little girl go home alone and possibly die the next day. 

" Yeah, that's what big brothers are for.."


	6. 04 [ The last one bites the dust]

[M/N] had made a pit stop before resuming their walk to the McCormick household. Ice cream, he thought it would cheer up Karen a bit and it did. [M/N] kept walking, holding Karen's hand as it gotten increasingly darker. Karen was also asking him random questions as they walked, not that he minded, he would entertain her as he walked. The questions were simple and just so cute. 

" Do you like cats or dogs?"

" I like pepperoni pizza, but I don't like pineapple on the pizza. Is that weird?"

" What's your favorite color?"

" Do you have a boyfriend? You'll like my brother Kenny, he likes everyone!"

[M/N] only ruffles her dirty blond hair in response as he walked, she's a sweet girl alright, very clam too and she did not talk about boys at all other than her brothers. The girls were probably jealous of how cute she was and how nice she is. Once they made it out the town area and off the neighborhood sidewalk, they both carefully walk over the train tracks, [M/N] almost tripping on them but he managed. He expected some nicer houses but the houses he saw looked to be barely standing. Windows cracked, brown boards halfway covered up in the front window, though there was a light pink. The paint on the walls in the house was starting to crack and go down as it did. Their garage was not any better, there were multiple visible holes in the roof of the garage and their garage door was open just a bit but [M/N] can see some rats skittering around or fighting other rats for nasty scraps of moldy food. It made his stomach twist a bit but he kept a calm face as he walked beside her. He stops a few steps behind her and Karen opens the door with one hand and took a step forwards but she's stopped when a familiar boy with an orange parka stopped her with a hug.

" Karen! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it here! Whe-" Kenny began his lecture and looked down finally from the hug, eyes widen. " What happened to your face! And your jeans!" Kenny gasped as he looked over them, then behind her. " [M/N]?"

" Yeah!" Karen pulled back, licking her ice cream before looking to her new friend. " I was being bullied again by those girls, and [M/N] scared them away then we got ice cream. He's really nice Kenny, and he bought me ice cream!" Karen beamed and Kenny smiled, ruffling her dirty blonde locks like [M/N] had done. " He's single too!" [M/N] chuckled, rubbing his nape, a bit embarrassed that Karen just outed him like that in front of the already too affectionate male.

" That's nice, Kar-Bear. Come on, after your done, go wash up and off to bed." Kenny said, as the girl smiled, turning towards [M/N] and gave him a small, " Goodnight." She hurried off in the house and [M/N] nods his head to Kenny. " Thank you, I mean it, like dude, you're an angel." Kenny said, as he began shutting the door. " I'll see you around." He flashes [M/N] a smile and shuts the door behind him. [M/N] stared at the door a bit confused before shrugging off the behavior, maybe he expected more. [M/N] began walking home, ignoring the grumbles and grunts of the local homeless he just noticed were Lottering around the McCormick household. No wonder Kenny was worried for his sister, [M/N] would've been worried too. 

Once over the tracks, and on the sidewalk, the hunter stared at the sky as he walked. _So far so good, I sucked some random guy in the bathroom then I helped a little girl home...I did a lot of nice things today._

Before [M/N] could cross the street and make it to his home, a certain scent of the dead hit his nostrils. He stops dead in his tracks, head lifted up as he inhale the scent deeply with a sigh, vampire. He inhales the scent deeply before snapping his gaze towards the a trail, passing the houses and into nature. _They must be hunting_ [M/N] thought, his [E/C] eyes shifting into light amber, growing in color. He began making his way down the trail, rocks and empty beer cans crunching under his heel as he walked. The smell getting stronger and stronger, until he heard grunts and bones snapping ahead. He hurried behind a large tree, his eyes glowing gold in the dark. He peered over to see some vampires, hunched over and drinking the blood from the victim's body.

_They cracked the bones._

_Ripping out the guy's heart and lungs, anything that was pumping with blood was being rip apart for the blood._

_Swishing the taste in their mouth_ s _and letting out a sigh of relief once the victim's blood was dripping down their lips and the blood was in their stomachs._

Yep, vampires are the worst.

[M/N] removed his pink cardigan jacket, and throws it on the floor, it was new and he didn't want it ruined at all. He licked his lips as he pulled himself up, his eyes flashing fully gold now and his fangs sharpen along with his teeth. Werewolf's bite is completely venomous to vampires. Licking his two K9's, he peeked over to the vampires to see them still feasting on the body, he began making his way towards them only to stop when a chubby Burnette literally falls from the tree and beside them. [M/N] stops himself, confused along with the vampires who stared at the chubby male with confusion and annoyance. The chubby male shakes off the feeling and stands up, shaking off the leaves and twigs that were in his costume sticking out. _NO! No, what the hell are they doing?_ [M/N] panicked a bit as two more came out of the tree with him. " They're gonna get killed!" He looked like a giant racoon which confused [M/N] a bit, were they cosplaying?

The next guy was wearing a dark blue suit with shoulder pads? He was also wearing a grey headpiece and a large kite sewed behind him with a long piece of string wrapped around his waist. There was also a kite symbol on his chest but it looked washed out a bit and dark brown combat boots. [M/N] can see some red hair poking out from the top as well. _Kyle? What the fuck?_ The scent of strawberries and cream filled his nose when he came out, the scent made [M/N] a bit hungry. He had dark brown garden gloves too with bandages wrapped around his hands peeked out a bit too. 

The second guy came out too and the scent is familiar too, but he couldn't point where he remembers it. The guy wore a dark sweater with a large green question mark on the front of it, dark jeans and black combat boots too. His face peeked out from under the dark hood he wore along with the cape. There was a smaller green question mark bobbing around on his head too, and black fingerless gloves. He landed down on the ground professional, unlike the chubby guy. His expression seemed unfazed but serious. Though, [M/N] could see some blonde hair peeking out from under the hoodie which [M/N] blink a bit. _Tweek? Respect._

" Goddamn it, fucking Human Kite." The chubby growls, throwing the finger at Human Kite who rolled his eyes, using his kite to land on the floor quietly. The chubby one turns around and gagged, " Sick! Toolshed wasn't lying, there are fucking cannibals'." He said before shaking his head, getting into some stance, " Whatever, prepare yourself for The Coon!" The vampire's shared a look before bursting out laughing which sounded high pitch. [M/N]'s ears perked up, taking a step closer, and peeked to see four females.Around their twenties, forever young they say. 

" He said vampire's, not cannibals, dumbf-OH SHIT!" Human Kite began but moved backwards when one tried to punch him. He held to his kite ends and move backwards, the kite tail following backwards as well. Human Kite glanced at the five females, gulping as he avoided their gazes and their sharp claws. " Mysterion, what do we do!?" He cried out as another tried to snare his leg in their claws but he kicked her and her head went back, "Sorry!"

Mysterion avoided the woman's clutches by, sliding to the side, and raised his leg to kick the back of her head. She hissed and backed away while rubbing her head. He kept his hands in front of him, clenched and glaring at them. " Don't say sorry for one, and just keep them around in the circle." Mysterion orders, doing another side kick to another female who hissed and dugged her nails into his leg which caused him to bleed. _Bad sign, fuck, fuck!_

The Coon, kept moving from their grasp, digging his claws into their hands but the females hissed louder. [M/N] watched the females share a glance and their heads nod. They moved back and the chubby male laugh, pointing a fake claw finger at them. " HAHAh! I KNEW YOU BITCHES WOULD BE TOO SCARED OF THE COON!" He laughs as the females smirked, that's when [M/N]'s stomach dropped when they began spinning much to the others confusion. Within minutes, they weren't regular blood-sucking women but large vampire bats with female characteristics. They still had their hair and their eyes but they were sharper and dark. They had large wings and their clothes had gone and in it's place was grey flesh. They hissed at them, and the teens began taking steps back. Even the mysterious Mysterion, they kept their fighting stances. 

" Dude! Bail! BAIL!" The Coon blurts out as he hightailed it out there, Mysterion right behind him but before Human Kite could even fly away, the vampiric female yanked his Kite off and smashed it into pieces. He falls to the ground, groaning before gasping. [M/N] watched as Human Kite scrambles backwards as the females crackled at the fear he displayed. 

" P-Please, No...god...please.." [M/N] heard him blubber as the females open their mouths, jaws yanking down far as Human Kite gagged when one's serpent like tongue brushed over his cheek. _Show time.._ [M/N] thought as he gotten ready, going to aim for the redhead one first. Her jaws open and before any of them, including Human Kite could blink. The female redhead's head went down to the ground with a pair of booted feed stomping on her head, blood splattered against Human Kite's face along the assailants. " You..."

[M/N] didn't acknowledged him at the moment as he yanked another female vampire hair closer, his jaws opening enough, and bites into her neck, taking a huge chunk of her skin and muscles out. She screams loudly, trying to press her hands against her neck for the bleeding to stop but there was no blood. It was dust, everything crumbling in front of her in seconds. Nothing left but some bones and dust on the ground. [M/N] spat the dusty skin out of his mouth and turns to the two who hissed at him. 

" YOU!" The blonde growls, her eyebrows pinched, as a sneer came across her lips. " You beast! You dare kill one of our own!"

" Matilda!" The black haired one stopped the blonde, " It is him! He has finally shown, we can not kill him now." [M/N] perked up a bit as he watched the black haired one try to coax her out of killing him. " We must return, return to tell him and gather the last bride!" Matilda stared down at the black haired one for a moment and huffed, " Thank you." The black one opens her wings and flew off into the sky. Her sent disappearing with her. Matilda glared at [M/N] who growls at her.

" This isn't over, mutt." She snarled as she began lifting herself up by her wings, in a flash of grey, she was gone. [M/N] watched them fly away, and shakes his head. He looked down at his boots and grumbled, he began trying to rub the blood and brain matter off into the grass. " Stupid fucking brain, it's gonna take forever to wash this out. Maria is gonna kill me." He grumbled a bit. His eyes narrowed below a bit, he looked up and caught gaze with Human Kite. " Hey."

"[M/N]?" Kyle asked, and [M/N] looked back to his boots, trying to get the matter out of his shoes. " What happened to your eyes and your face, it's...sharper.." He whispered a bit, he stood up, a bit wobblily, too wobblily. Kyle took a few steps and almost fallen to [M/N]'s body but the hunter caught him a bit, "What are you?" Kyle breaths out, fanning [M/N]'s face and he inhales his sent more. _Strawberries, cream and sugar._ [M/N] wanted to bath in it, and he stared into Kyle's deep green eyes for a moment and his golden eyes gleam a bit. " Are you a monster?" Kyle asked, wondering why [M/N]'s gaze wanted Kyle to curl into him, hug him close, closer to his sweet scent. _Apple pie_

[M/N] moved his hand up, gently wiping off the vampire spit off his freckled cheek, he felt how warm Kyle's cheek was. He must be either hot or embarrassed. " Almost." He said, as he guiding his hand down to Kyle's exposed neck and thumb over the area where he felt the heartbeat. 

" [M/N]?" 

The said male only smiles, and he slammed his fist against the pressure point and Kyle inhales sharply and Kyle saw dark dots. He could feel his body be lifted up and he leans his head against [M/N]'s slightly dirtied shirt as the other walked. Kyle was close to sleep from the hit of his pressure point. Not to mention he had been so tired because of everything happening, in and out of school. He couldn't exactly remember the last time he had a full eight hours of sleep. Though before he fallen to the deep slumber from the hit, he heard [M/N] whisper in his ear. 

" I'm a curse."

_You **saved** me, you're a pretty good curse... _Kyle thought as he finally drifts off to sleep, snuggling against the wolf. 


	7. 05 [ That boy is a monster]

**[ Game Resumed]**

  
  
  
Kyle groans as he flutter his eyes open, blinking his eyes a bit as his eyes adjusted to the room. He groans again, rubbing his eyes and finally they adjusted. The redhead slowly sat up, wincing a bit. Everything the night before flashing in his eyes, the blood, the sound of bones cracking and screams of pain from the vampire lady. Then Cartman and Kenny taking off while he was left alone to be eaten as vampire bait. Then [M/N], a really hairy one with sharp golden eyes and long teeth, fangs practically but thicker. He took them down without a second thought, killing them, one even turn into dust. Kyle sits up more and saw the room he was in. 

The color of the room was a neutral and mute color orange, it wasn't too light nor too dark or annoying. It reminded Kyle of Kenny's parka almost. The floor was dark wooden with a white round carpet in the middle of the room, there was a huge window in the middle of the room, facing out to the backyard, it had to be late, like afternoon time. His mom must be going crazy. Kyle glanced at the bed to the grey sheets and comforter then at the picture on the small side table. He moved and gently grasped the sliver frame.

There in the picture is a tween [M/N] who looked very pissed, scowl on his lips and arms crossed, his golden eye gaze glaring at the floor but he wasn't really looking at the camera. There was a teen, probably 17 year old girl behind him trying to smile but it was very fake and she had her hands on his shoulders. She had dark black hair, olive colored skin, almost Carmel with large green eyes. She had a beauty mark on her cheek and her eyes were almond shaped. The women is a very pretty women with eyeliner. Both in uniform and crosses against their necks. Catholic school? Probably. " [M/N] was a pretty cute kid."

" Cute? Pft, I looked like a freak." [M/N] said as he closed the door with his foot, he had a dish of freshly baked cookies that was wrapped up and a note. " Your mom was really nice though, showing me your baby pictures..for the last two hours." Kyle yelped, the picture falling onto the bed as Kyle pressed himself against the wall, eyes narrowing at [M/N].

" How do you know where I live!?" Kyle snapped, his heart beating harshly against his chest. He didn't know how the other found his home or even saw his pictures. " If you did something to my family, I-I-I.." Kyle stammers at the end, he didn't know what he could do exactly, [M/N] is a werewolf, a big hairy and scary werewolf that could probably snap his neck if he wanted to without breaking a sweat. 

" I followed your scent, or well, where it comes from more frequently. You smell like cinnamon and pumpkin spice." [M/N] said as he walked to his bed and sits on the corner of it. He placed down the cookies on the bed and crossed his arms. " Your mother is a very...touchy women. I told her you passed out at my house while studying and she ranted on and on about your health. Your father was trying to calm her down, and I assured her that you were safe and introduced myself." [M/N] said as he opens the plastic, the smell of chocolate chip cookies instantly hit the both of them. " She was making some cookies and gave me a plate. Then talked my ear off about your baby pictures and such." 

" Ugh, Mom." Kyle whines, slamming his hand against his forehead as he watched [M/N] smirk at his direction. He rolled his eyes a bit, his eyes glanced at the plate and his stomach grumbles for food. 

" You can have one." [M/N] offered with a smile on his face, a small one but it was real. " Unless you think I poisoned them before opening the wrapped cover."

" Whatever." Kyle leans over taking one and sits up a bit, leaning against the wall as he ate his mother's chocolate chip cookie with a hum. Yep, this was his mothers cooking, he practically eats it within seconds. He moved for another, and began eating it. It was unhealth to eat junk food at this time but he was just so starved and a bit tired. 

" Take the plate." [M/N] gently pushed the plate towards the redhead with another pleasant smile on his face. " I mean, your mom did make it." [M/N] moved off the bed as Kyle takes another cookie. He picks up the picture and sets it down on the bedside table, " I'm sorry Tweek and that fat one left you like that, I thought they would be more heroic than that.."

Kyle blinks, licking his fingers of the chocolate marks that they left on them. " Tweek? No, that wasn't Tweek but yeah." Kyle watched [M/N]'s eyes flashed for a bit in confusion, " But Cartman left because he's a pussy, Mysterion on the other hand probably left because we were _NOT_ prepared for that. You saw how quickly they tore down my kite and tried to kill me. I would've been dead if it weren't for you." Kyle grasped another cookie and chew on it.

" Yeah, you three were not prepared." [M/N] hummed in agreement. " Though, I need you, the mysterion and Cartman to stop with this game. You'll be killed if you do not cease this."

" What?!" Kyle chokes on the cookie, he coughs a bit and looked at [M/N] with wide eyes. " Dude! You can't just tell us to stop, we are the last thing standing in between those vampires and humans! Every day we keep losing people to them, and plus, what can you do?! Make us stop? Arrest us?" Kyle challenged the werewolf, eyeing him with a frown. They can't give up just because the new kid said so, they were doing this long before this kid was probably changed into a werewolf. It was no fair to them even if their teams were separated.

" I can actually erase your minds with a simple mint that my church made." [M/N] said, eyeing the redhead with amusement. " I could do it in a snap, without you knowing. To you, your friends, your family, your teachers. Everyone you come in contact with." [M/N] grins at the shock expression on Kyle's face as he crawls on his bed on all fours. He slides the plate away a bit before getting in Kyle's face with a sadistic grin on his face. Kyle gulps as he leans further into the wall but he was stuck and caught like a fly in the spider's web. " My, acting shy now? How cute, you claimed I couldn't stop you and your little friends but perhaps I should use other methods of trying to stop you." [M/N] purred as he pressed his knee in between Kyle's thighs and deathly close to his junk. The redhead gasped, almost banging his head back against the orangish colored wall. " Listen, Kyle, you may be cute, smart and has cute curly red hair~" [M/N]'s finger loops around a curl red strain that fallen out of Kyle's sliver headwear, " But you are so out of your league, so is everyone else. I'm just saving your life, stop playing with things out of your control, or die." 

"You're gonna kill me if I don't stop?" Kyle asked, staring into [E/C] eyes then to the finger that looped around one red curl. 

" Not me, unless I'm ordered to." [M/N] hummed, and pushed the red lock behind Kyle's ear and Kyle flushed a bit at the action. " By my hands or the vampires."

" They won't listen to me." Kyle said, looking to the side much to [M/N] curiosity, " They run by themselves, Mysterion and Cartman didn't even want to come with me but I can heal and shield them if needed to be. Heck, they bailed because my powers were so fucking useless that leaving me would give them time to escap-" Kyle's head is turned and he stopped talking when lips were pressed against his cheek. Kyle's emerald eyes widen and they snapped to [M/N] once he pulled back. Kyle smacked his hand against his cheek as a red hue came upon them.

" You talk to much." [M/N] said, as he sits back, almost sitting on Kyle's legs. " If you're a healer than you are obviously important. It was stupid of them to leave you hanging there for their clutches but I was able to sniff them out, and half-way transform. I killed two of them, though, I don't like the idea of the other bride." [M/N] thought there had to be a coven or nest of them around, with other brides and their alpha husband. " Now, perhaps call your friends into a meeting soon so I can explain it to them?"

" I can't guarantee it's gonna work, but I'll try." Kyle said, as rubbed the spot he was kissed at.   
" Then you're gonna take over everything? You're the one gonna stop this?"

" Duh," [M/N] shrugs a bit, " That's what I've been hired for and sent here. Honestly, if it weren't for you almost dying last night, I wouldn't be able to be closer to the vampire sent here. Closer to their nest." [M/N] chuckled a bit, smirk coming onto his lips. " You make great bait though, you're begging even made me salivate too." [M/N] opens his mouth just a bit and ran his tongue over his own sharp K9's. Kyle gulps loudly at the movement and looked away with a small grumble, cheeks tinted pink a bit. [M/N] snorts and closed his mouth. 

" Stop doing that."  
" Not my fault that you look delicious."  
"Dude."

  
**[ New Love Interest]  
Kyle Broflovski/ Human Kite**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden among South Park mountains is a castle that was built there around the 1800's, when the war between werewolves and vampires vs hunters happened. The vampires decided to build castles, bunkers and nest within places no hunter would dare to look. They prayed on nuns and priest along with lost children to live. They dared not to turn a soul away due to their religion and beliefs that they would enter heaven if they helped every soul, the nuns and priest did. As for children, their parents never taught them wrong and they naively believed to help a stranger. Werewolves blended in until it was the full moon, they ravage livestock or poor souls that walked in the night. 

So hunters got smart, they blended themselves into the church and successfully alliance with other churches around the world. Together, much to the two species horror, began working together on riding the world of them. Slowly, and by numbers, vampires and werewolf's dwindled slowly each day and soon they went into hiding. After a few years, the hunters went after other creatures and species that seem to want to kill off the human race. They adapted quickly to the world.

Then, 1875 happened. A vampire, headcount appeared, his name, or what they called him, Dracula. No one knew him but that name, soon, any vampire alive came to join him, females, males, children, elderly. At the same time, an abomination was born, Gabriel Van Helsing, he was found by the church and trained in the arts of hunting. He was made to kill Dracula, and Dracula was happy to murder the hunter. Though, Gabriel was the one victorious in the battle but soon lost himself over the years of his werewolf self. He did procreate, and the curse born along the baby. Everything seemed fine after a while, but the castle never burned down. The artifacts of the years never burned and turned to ash along with it's master who've fallen asleep along with his wives.

" Master, Master, it is time to wake." Jezebel cooed, her fingers grazing the coffin top and hummed as Matlida returns to her side, holding the key. "Do it now, as the sun sets finally." Jezebel orders the black haired female who nods, " My master, finally you can set your claim on the spawn." Matilda began unlocking the locks on the coffin, they all began unlocking with a loud clank as they hit the floor. " My Master-"

" Shut up, Jezebel." A redhead finally appeared behind them, arms crossed and head held up high. " You sound like a whore wanting to get fucked. He will rise without your insane babbling." Jezebel hissed, " Just because you are legally married to Master doesn't make you shit now." Sabrina rolled her eyes and shoved Jezebel back as the coffin lifted up slowly, the moon shinning in the darken bedroom where the master had rested for years.

" It technically does, I'm his wife, you're just a concubine." Sabrina sassed, as she watched the figure come out the dark coffin and blinked slowly. " My love." Sabrina cooed.

" My master." Jezebel repeated with a loving smile. " My honey." Matilda sighs dreamy at the sight of their lover, the count.

" My darlings, it is time." Dracula announced with a yawn, staring at the moon as he put his arms down. " I can smell him here, here, my next bride."

" HE?!" The three of them screeched loudly, one in disgust and the others in shock and anger. 

" My soon-to-be bride," Dracula said, as he stared out the window at the tiny town below them. " My Van Helsing. Why else would I wake up for? Not for you company, such a dreadful time."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments are welcome!


	8. 06 [ The day with the Broflovski]

** [ NEW AREA UNLOCKED: The Broflovski household] **

[M/N] helped Kyle walk back to the green house of the Broflovski's. That was the least he could do since he let the redhead stay a his home, the walk there was quiet and Kyle didn't bother to talk or question [M/N], a bit fearful that [M/N] would turn and snap his mouth around his neck and kill him. Plus, [M/N] didn't mind they weren't talking, it was actually nice. Though once they gotten to the redhead's house, and Kyle was barely on the second step, the door opens and Shelia poked her head out. Her eyebrows furrowed and dark green eyes narrowed in anger and worry but her anger washed away when her eyes locked with [E/C] ones. A gleam of happiness shining in them instead, a smile coming to her maroon colored lips and she moved to open the door wider.

" Hello, [M/N]! It's nice to see you twice on the same day," Shelia said happily and [M/N] gave her a polite smile in return. " I've just finished making dinner, it's in the oven warming up, please, come and join us!" Kyle looked between the two and shot a begging look towards [M/N], he rather have his mom fawn over [M/N] than yell at him. [M/N] looked at Kyle and mentally sigh, it meant Kyle owed him twice. 

" Oh, thank you!" [M/N] said with a polite smile on his lips, " I would love to go inside and eat with you guys, Maria wouldn't mind since she's out of town." [M/N] had told Shelia that his _foster mother_ was out of town for her job and the redheaded woman fretted over him that he should stay over their house until she returns but he managed to calm her down by visiting every chance he could get then she said he was such a responsible gentleman. She went on and on about he was a better young man than her bubbe's other friends.

" Great! Come along now, before the snow gets you two sick, Kyle, go wash up before dinner!" Shelia leaves and Kyle sighs a bit, gesturing the other to follow into the house. [M/N] gently shuts the door behind him. He is swallowed by the smell of beef, broth, carrots and potatoes that came from the kitchen. It had to be some sort of soup or dish, not the one he was use to but something homey and would fill him up tonight. Kyle walked upstairs and [M/N] saw Shelia head back to the kitchen. Gerald wasn't in sight so he had to be in his office, [M/N] had learned from Shelia that Gerald is a lawyer usually dealing with petty crimes or offenses, he had met him but only for the last few minutes before he left home with the plate of cookies that Shelia had sent him off. [M/N] looked around for a minute longer before deciding to help Shelia with the food. The hunter walked into the kitchen and looked at the woman who was slowly and carefully serving stew into the pale blue bowls.

" Mrs.Broflovski, would you like some help? Perhaps with setting the table or something?" [M/N] asked, the woman turns towards him with a appreciated smile on her face. 

" Oh, yes please!" Shelia smiled as she poured the next serving into a bowl. " Please put out the smaller plates at the corner of the table squares and a glass cup." She gestures to the clean plates, silverware and cups. [M/N] nods as he takes the items and walked out into the other room where the dinning table was and slowly laid them out on the table squares and placed the cups down at the corners. They were perfectly spaced and [M/N] smiled at the job before hearing hurried footsteps come down and turns to see Ike who beams when he saw the hunter.

[M/N]! You're back this early? Can you play video games with me now?!" The thirteen year old asked energetically. [M/N] met the preteen when he knocked on the door, the Canadian boy was confused at first but let him in when his mother told him to. First, Ike didn't have a vibe with [M/N], a good or bad vibe coming from him. He watched him closely, how [M/N] acted but decided he was cool when [M/N] asked if he fought the ender dragon yet, a noob question but a good one. Ike wanted him to play games with him but [M/N] had to go back and check on Kyle who slept over his house, so the older teen said he would be back to play a round or two. 

"No Ike, he's here for dinner!" Sheila called from the kitchen and the boy deflates just a bit. " If he wants, he can stay for a bit after dinner to play a Card Game, the video games are gonna rot your brain with the dare games." Ike frowns more and [M/N] shakes his head, his mother was right, but he wasn't gonna let the kid feel upset. [M/N] nudged the preteen with a grin, " You can try to kick my ass in go-fish or UNO, but I ain't gonna let you win easily." Ike smirked, pulling out a chair to sit down once his mom comes through with the bowls. 

" Pft, I'm gonna run circles around you!" Ike declared, determination in his dark grey eyes. " No one can beat me in any game!"  
  


" Would it be fine for you to stay for a game? Your mother won't mind, even if she's out of town, she won't mind you staying?" Shelia asked as she sits a bowl in front of Ike then [M/N]. Before the hunter could reply, she turns towards the stairs and called out, " KYLE! GERALD! FOOD!" She moved back to giving the two their bowls on the table. " Should you call her to let her know that you're staying over for a bit?"

" Shelia, stop trying to mother him." Gerald Broflovski said as he adjusted the dark jacket around him and sat down across from [M/N]. The older man shoots him a smile, " Hey, thanks again for taking care of Kyle, one of his other friends would've kicked him out rather than let him sleep in." _Whoever these friends are, sounded like pricks_ [M/N] thought as he heard Kyle leave his room upstairs and down the stairs. 

" It's no problem, he was sleeping like an angel." [M/N] recalled the face Kyle was making when he carried the redhead home. Even when [M/N] slammed the door by accident, Kyle didn't stir at all but snuggle deeper into his shirt. " It was no trouble really, if he's ever up for a sleepover, he can call me." [M/N] gives them his charming smile and he saw Gerald glance at his wife with approval and the redheaded woman gave it back to him with a happy smile. " With your approval of course." Sooner, he'll have them eating out of his hands with his charm.

" Aw!" Ike groans, arms crossed a bit, " I want to sleepover too, how come Kyle has all the cool friends?" [M/N] smiled a bit, ruffling Ike's hair a bit making the boy chuckled a bit and playfully swat at his hand with a growing smile. Something stirs in [M/N], another emotion that he felt with Karen when he walked her home. Probably a instinct to protect, like he would any child who was in danger or a mother's instinct to protect their young or any young, the good ones at least.

"Maybe when Kyle comes over to study, you could play my games." [M/N] suggested with another smile and Ike accepts the answer with a smile. Kyle comes down, dressed in casual clothes with the green ushanka to hide his red hair. Kyle didn't greet [M/N] and sat down beside the hunter with a little frown on his lips. [M/N] looked to Shelia who sat at the head of the table and began eating. It was quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the soft clanks of their spoons hitting inside the bowl. [M/N] found the stew tasty, rather homey than what [M/N] is use to, especially the bento's that Maria sent him for his lunch. The meat was cooked fully, the spices blended into the stew was just so delicious against his tongue and the carrots were just so good. If he had a tail he would wag it happily.

" So, [M/N]," Gerald spoken up, looking up from his dish and at the hunter who looked up too after stuffing his face with a spoonful of stew. " What's your plans for college? Or after high school?"

" Dad, do you need to interrogate all my new friends?" Kyle groans as he looked at the stew with a frown. " This is why I don't bring them over, you guys always chase them away with your questions."

" Kyle, I'm just curious." Gerald brush his son's sour mood off, [M/N] glanced at Kyle a bit before looking back to Gerald. 

" It's fine, Kyle." [M/N] said giving Kyle a smile, his smile never leaving as he looked back at the lawyer. _Okay, Just like you practice all those times, for eighteen years_

" I have looked at some colleges in Colorado, but colleges in New York or New Jersey seem cool, though there is a school in Miami for Veterinary studies." [M/N] said as he looked over the beef piece in the stew, he lightly push it around in the bowl with a smile on his face. _I'm going to keep hunting every beast in this goddamn world_ " I really want to become a Veterinary, I love animals, they are just so cute and innocent, it's a shame what people do them in this world. Though, I'm not going against eating meat for survival." _I rather eat animal meat than lose control and eat an actual human being._ " Or a Vet Tech, I would be satisfied with either job. It's just a passion I have, as long as I work hard, there will be many opportunities for me." _As long as I kill the damned, I'm allowed to live._

" That's sounds like a passionate aspiration." Gerald said, picking up a carrot and eats it with a hum. " You heard that Kyle, he'll make good money with the job he wants. Heck, he would be able to travel around too with school and his work. He might become a famous Vet~" Gerald gave his son a knowing glance and smile as Kyle groans, pulling his green hat down more to cover his face. [M/N] glanced at the brunette who looked at his wife, Shelia hummed as she sips her water that she served when Gerald was talking. 

" There are a lot of famous Veterinarians," Shelia sang practically from her seat, her green eyes moved to Kyle and smiled. " Most of them converted to Judaism after they marry their husband or wife. You never know, maybe you'll find a good college in Miami." [M/N] listened and his eyes widen a bit at what they were going at with their son. _They want me...to date...and marry..and convert...with Kyle? Uh, what? Do they even know if Kyle is gay or not? They must've or Bisexual or something! Why...Why am I freaking out like this..?_ [M/N] slowly moved his hand secretly against his chest, right over his heart, feeling it beat rather harshly against his chest and his mouth turns a bit dry. _Why is my heart beating so..so fast?_

" UGH!" Kyle slammed his hands on the table, some broth falling onto the dark table and stood up, almost knocking his chair over. " Why do you two keep doing this?! Bringing home some handsome or smart guy from my school or one that graduated from school a year ago?! You two try to put me up with the guys YOU like! WHAT ABOUT ME!? JUST BECAUSE I'M GAY DOESN'T MEAN I'LL BE MATCHED UP WITH THE GUY YOU LIKE?!" Kyle practically hollered in anger, he hurried away from the table and began stomping upstairs before Shelia and Gerald could say a thing. There was a loud bang coming upstairs, and loud music.

" ..That boy." Shelia sighs, she moved to clean up Kyle's mess and shot a look an apologetic look towards [M/N] who stared at where Kyle sat. " I'm so sorry, [M/N] about him, and sorry for trying to set you up...it's just...Kyle had a crush on a boy..one that broke his heart and well..as much as we enjoy Stan Marsh here..he isn't right for my Bubba, the poor teen has a problem with his emotions and smells like a bar." Shelia crinkles his nose in disgust, it relaxed and she smiled. " He really is a nice kid, knowing how to wash the dishes and cook some meals but he has my temper." She moved, taking Kyle's dishes into the kitchen and Gerald nods his head. " He is a good boy. Just short tempered." [M/N] nods slowly, taking everything in. _So I was set up with Kyle..for this? I would be pissed too._

Gerald finished his dish and takes it up, once he was gone, Ike turns towards [M/N]. " His door doesn't have a lock, and just take it easy when you go upstairs, Kyle has a mouth on him. Though if you guys decide to fuck-" [M/N] shakes his head, and Ike smirked, " I'm just saying, keep the music up high." 

" I will go check on him, but not in the way you think." [M/N] said, standing up as Ike takes his plate with his. The hunter walked out the dining room and began walking upstairs, his steps made the stairs creak a bit as he walked. He kept walking up the stairs and passed by the pictures, his eyes scanning each one he passed. _Fifth birthday, class pictures, Shelia and Gerald's wedding..wow, Shelia really went overboard with Kyle and Ike when she took these pictures..I couldn't even remember what I look like as a kid, only that one with Maria and that was my graduation picture.._ [M/N] stops at the last one of the photo's, he stared at it with a frown. He wasn't upset, he just never expect to see a group of others acting so friendly with each other. [M/N]'s group pictures were about separate kids, lots of blank looks and in lines with uniforms. It was one of Kyle, Kenny, Stan and a fat kid all together, laughing and huddling together since they were outside. _I've never had pictures like theses...they all looked so happy.._

[M/N] shakes his head a bit, he walked down the hallway towards the room that the music was coming from. He opens the door like Ike said, and saw Kyle on his bed, his back towards the door. His heat thrown on the floor and he curled himself a bit, [M/N] frowns a bit and he began walking towards the redhead, and slowly sat at the edge of the bed. [M/N] watched him, waiting for him to tell him to leave or snap at him at all. 

" I'm not going to say I'm sorry." Kyle said, not looking up from the wall he was staring at, if he looked at the other, he would cry. His parents just bring out all the bad emotions, they just want to make him explode with all this rage. " I'm just going to say that I should've handled that better, but I'm so sick of them bringing random guys around my age over here to try and woo me. Why can't they understand that I'm not in the mood to date someone?"

" I'm sure they had the best intentions." [M/N] said, peering over to the redhead. " Though, they could've handled it better like you said. Maybe they're worried that you would end up single with a million cats." 

" Then they should accept that I would be happy with a million of cats than force me to date someone." Kyle huffed, turning on his back and stared at [M/N]. " You're so lucky that you don't have parents."

[M/N] stared at Kyle, a bit amused with his choice of words. " Yeah, I'm sure every orphan in America loves to hear that too." Kyle puffed his cheeks out, and [M/N] wanted to cooed at how cute Kyle was being but kept it down, knowing the redhead would punch him or nag at him. " I'm kind of..jealous of you a bit. I think? My stomach twists up a bit when I see the photos in the hallway and how Shelia talks to me like a worried mom." [M/N] shrugs, not wanting to go too deep. " I moved around a lot, met a lot of moms and most of them were boring housewives and emotionally abusive bitches over their kids."

"What about Maria?" Kyle asked, propping his head up with his hand, blowing a red curl away from his face.

" She's like an absent older sister, she gives me my missions and stuff, sends me bento's but she's never really there." [M/N] shrugs again as he looked down at Kyle a bit with a raised eyebrow. " If anything, she's like my handler." He met Maria at a young age, when his wolf-ism was growing and he wanted to bite anything with a pulse. " She's cool, I got a lot of independence from her, she would cover me when I got sick after _healing_ myself." Hangovers, though, there was a hunch that Kyle didn't like people who drink a lot since Shelia commented on Stan smelling like a bar. " I never really saw her unless I went to the church to get supplies but that's it, no mom, dad or brother.."

" Were you all alone?" Kyle asked, frowning a bit as [M/N] shrugs. " I was usually alone, in my room or in detention for doing something bad. As soon as I came into this world, I was locked in a dark room, but my backstory is for later." Kyle frowns a bit more, his heart a bit heavy for the other than to how he acted downstairs. He was lucky to have his mom and dad who loved him even when he came out to them. How his mom makes him food and his dad for giving him some crappy advice. Than he wasn't totally alone either, he had his little brother, adopted but his brother who bothers him a lot but loves him. [M/N] had no one but Maria, but not even that, the lady was just in and out his life, not to mention, Maria could just be his handler and possible kill [M/N] if he would step one inch out of line. That pained Kyle, _just because he was different, doesn't mean he should be locked up and treated like the devil. That's not fair, all alone._

" You probably don't need my stupid pep-talk, but-" [M/N] began but stops when a warm hand touched his cheeks, he frozen up, shoulders hunched a bit and eyes wide a bit. There was a hand touching him, a hand! His eyes stared at the pale hand before slowly looking at Kyle who sat up to touch him. " What are you doing?" [M/N] asked, not that he didn't like the touch, no, he liked how warm Kyle's hand was and the smell coming from him. _Pumpkin spice, pumpkin pie, autumn leaves_

" Uh, I've read somewhere that kids who are raised alone or had little to no affection, are a bit touched-starved, like it could be the opposite but I don't know yet with you." [M/N] stared at Kyle for a moment, many things running in his mind but didn't reject the touch. Kyle felt like he was sweating under the gaze of the hunter and slowly began taking his hand thinking it was annoying the other but [M/N] pulled his hand close, leaning his cheek against Kyle's palm with closed eyes. " Dude, I'm not making you uncomfortable?" Kyle asked softly, eyes softening a bit at the other, he hoped that the werewolf didn't hear his heart beating fast. _Does he like this? Does he like me touching him? I like touching him like this, just me and him. So far he isn't **rejecting** my touch either._

" No, don't make this weird." [M/N] said, opening his eyes just a bit to look at the redhead, Kyle could see a hint of gold swimming in his [E/C] eyes but [M/N]'s eyes closed and leans into Kyle's palm, slowly rubbing his cheek against Kyle's hand. Kyle ignore the feeling bubbling up and kept lightly caressing [M/N]'s cheek with a soft smile. The music playing around them, hiding how loud Kyle's heart was beating to the hunter and [M/N] just letting the redhead touch him. He wouldn't admit it but it felt so nice against his skin. Kyle watched how [M/N]'s usual annoyed or blank expression switched to a soft one, a comfortable one and his heart swore a bit when he pulled his hand back just a bit and [M/N] leans closer and followed his touch, he could smell how sweet [M/N] was, like he put some fancy lotion on before coming upstairs, it almost reminded Kyle of a bakery's open window. **HIS** touch was making [M/N] draw to him. [M/N] was just so cute and so touch-starved, this is just something Kyle would have to keep to himself.

If not for the glaring eyes staring at them from outside.


	9. 07 [intruder]

  
  
  
  
  
_" Again!"_

_Sister Opal orders as she walked behind the young boy, ruler behind her and clenched in her hands. One of the faceless nuns behind the child released another dove into the air and the white bird soar in the air. It's wings flapping to catch speed in the air and glide around them, it's dark eyes looking around curiously and wonders where it's cage was again. The child stared at the bird with wide eyes, his eyes following it as it flew around, again a smile came to his lips until a sharp cry came from them when the ruler smacked against his temple. He rubbed the spot as Sister Opal hissed her order again. The child sucked at his teeth as he pulled back the bow string, his eyes watching the bird and let's it loose, the arrow soars in the air for a brief moment and completely missing the target, on purpose. The dove seemed scared when the arrow passed him and moved on quickly into the air, flying away into the cloudy sky. The young boy watched, feeling happy that he was able to save the bird this time around._

_"Sister Opal, p-" The faceless nun began but the older woman used her foot and kicked the child behind his knees and he falls forwards into the mud and dirtied his uniform. He snapped his head towards her with a loud growl and she glowers at the child with a sneer._

_" You had one job you worthless mutt!" She snarled, her eyes narrowing down at him with the ruler lifted high in the air. " You had to hit the bird and kill it, what do you think would happen if you missed killing a vampire that flies a few feet in the air and travel in high speeds towards you?! Or a bloody fairy or a witch on a broom?! NOTHING, BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" She brought down the ruler on each word onto The boy's back and head. The edge of the ruler nicked his eyebrow a bit and made it bleed but he ignored it, he lets some grunts of pain but nothing more. He wasn't going to make her happy by his sounds but the wacking got hard and the edge of the ruler stuck into his back._

_" Sister Opal!" A voice in the background screamed in alarm, " What have you done!? [M/N] is a child! You cruel bitch!" The voice kept screaming and [M/N] could barely open his eyes, he didn't know how many hits he took with the ruler but he could feel blood pouring down his back from the woman. His clothes stuck to him as he laid on the ground, the blood pouring onto the mud beside him and running down his arms. Dark spots coming into the corners of his vision but he could make out the figure running towards him along with two fathers and the superior mother._

_"Maria.."_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] opens his eyes, blinking a few times as he realized he wasn't in his room but laying against something soft. He looked up to see Kyle was leaning against his wall asleep, some drool coming down his lips a bit along with soft snores. [M/N] smiled a bit before slowly lifting his head off the other's thighs and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and there were small popping sounds coming from his back as he moved. [M/N] looked to Kyle and slowly, and as gently as he could slowly laid the redhead onto his bed. Kyle groans but didn't make any objections as he was laid correctly on his bed, [M/N] pulled the blanket over the redhead a bit and Kyle made a noise of approval.  
  
  


[M/N] pulled back and checked the clock, it reading, 2:55 am. Pretty late, or well morning. [M/N] moved to the window oppose to the one by Kyle's bed and slowly opens it, luckily it was the one by the tree. [M/N] moved, shimming onto the branch and used slowly closed the window behind him. Just a jump down and he would be free, why not take the normal way out the house like a human being? For one, if Shelia or Gerald saw him than he would be probably force to date Kyle since they might think this was wrong and second, the tree look faster. [M/N] slowly grasped the tree, holding on and his body hanging off before landing on his feet correctly in a superhero crouch. [M/N] stood up and brush off the snow and pine needles off his shoulders before walking towards the direction of the house. Though there was a sent on his clothes, something he knew from somewhere but the under scent of death covered it. The tree must've been dying.  
  
  


[M/N] walked to his house, not stopping at all and shakes the snow off his boots and opened the door of his home. _Maybe I should just stay up and wait for something to happened, I mean, I had enough sleep and I could miss first period tomorrow-_ [M/N] freezes a bit as he looked at the closed front door for a moment. _Why was my door unlocked? I locked it before heading to Kyle's! No way, some fucking junkie or tweaker is in my house!_  
  
  


[M/N] growls under his breath as he looked around the living room for a quick second and saw nothing has been moved or taken, especially the large tv. He slowly takes a few steps towards the kitchen and flicked the lights on but nothing was out of touch or the back door was open at all. The salt under the mat wasn't touched either or the window ledge either, [M/N] turns the light off and began walking towards the stairs when he heard the loud thump from above. [M/N] growls, eyes slowly turning gold, [M/N] moved towards the fake plant on the bookshelf, pulling out the gun he had with salt and garlic scented bullets for vampires. He cocks it before hurrying upstairs, letting his steps be heard and the scent of a human coming into his nose, _that smell_ from the tree.   
  
  


[M/N] kicked the door open and the figure turns towards him, though [M/N] raised the gun in a threating manner but the figure panicked it seemed and knocked the gun out of his hands. [M/N]'s eyes flashed more as the gun slides into the hallway. [M/N] rushed at the figure but the figure jumped back onto [M/N]'s bed, getting mud on the sheets and [M/N] punched the figure's shin which cause the intruder to grunt and kneel for a moment but aimed his fist at [M/N]'s face but [M/N] moved his head to the left grasped the figures arm but groans when the intruder kicked his foot out. His boot kicked [M/N]'s chin and made the hunter bite down on his lower lip by accident. He ignored the taste of blood as he falls against the dark dresser behind him. The intruder moved off the bed and hurried to the window and began unlocking it but [M/N] wasn't gonna let him go just like that. [M/N] moved, his now sharper finger nails digging into the cape the intruder had and pulled him back. The guy choked, gasping for air and yanked [M/N]'s curtains down along with him. [M/N] yanked the cape off of the suit and lets it fall, he moved and shoved the intruder down on the floor but the intruder kicked [M/N] in the gut. The hunter growls, he straddles the guy's stomach and pinned down his wrist against the intruders head, a snarl like growl came out. [M/N] could feel the other shiver under him, his golden eyes blazing as he stared down at the other. " What do you think you're doing in my fucking house?!" He hissed, digging his claws down into the intruders wrist, poking through the gloves. The intruder was breathing heavily and [M/N] felt a growl rise in his throat. " Answer me you fuck!"   
  
  


" I was on watch and I wanted to see you~" [M/N]'s ears perked up a bit at the voice, his eyes adjusted a bit and Kenny, who looked a bit flustered and hot, stared back at him it's a large smirk. The mask outlining his eyes pulled up just a bit, showing more of his teal eyes. " And I saw you were being **awfully** close to Kyle, it's no fair." Kenny pouts as [M/N] huffed, shoving Kenny's face away before standing up, fixing his shirt and Kenny slowly stands up, and saw the remains of his cape. " Man you ruined my cape, cut your nails." Kenny huffed, just a bit as he looked over the long drag lines from [M/N]'s finger nails. _They are longer than I remember from yesterday, I wonder how they'll feel when he holds me down, dragging them down my back. Oh~_

" Let me see you fuck." [M/N] huffed as he picked up the fallen cloth and looked over it, his fingers running over the claw lines with his finger, frown pulling on his lips. His golden eyes flashed to Kenny who watched him with a dirty smirk on his face. " What the fuck are you anyway? Question mark man?" [M/N] asked as the smirk on Kenny's face falls, maybe he accidentally offended him? Kenny moved, putting one leg onto the bed, arms crossed against his chest after pulling his mask down to cover a bit of his face. " Kenny?" 

"My name is not Kenny," The blonde said, his voice deepened more and he glared at the wall. " I'm the one person keeping South Park together, the one person that stands in between our town and citizens, I'm the one who protects the people at night, I am, I'm the unamed angel that protects the people here, douches or not." [M/N] stared at Kenny as he turns his head and stare at him with a frown, keeping that act up. "Mysterion." [M/N] stared at the blonde still, he smelled human, that was for sure but that scent of death reeked on him, maybe a halfing or something. Quarter death maybe?

" The name sounds cool, but you sound like a batman wannabe." [M/N] said as he held the cloak in his hands. Kenny frowns a bit, _I am not a batman wannabe, he got it from me!_ His mind sassed, he moved his boot off the bed and his arms on his sides. " Why are you in here again?" [M/N] asked, as Kenny huffed, " I said I came here to visit you, ya know, make my presence known and welcome you to the neighborhood, stupid homey things like that." Kenny said, it was far from the truth. He was going to visit Kyle and say sorry about the whole mess about the vampires last night but then he saw Kyle, alive and well with [M/N]. Kyle caressing [M/N]'s soft [S/C] cheeks and smiling at him, something burned in Kenny and he knew it was jealousy and he felt so angry with Kyle, it was made him so mad that he wanted to confront [M/N] and demand answers from him about why he was hanging out at Kyle's house. Letting the redhead touch him like that, how come Kyle got to be that one? Why him, why not Kenny?! So the blonde came here, at [M/N]'s house and looked around because he was curious but then Coon called him because apparently a shit-ton of cows were drained at the local farm by the boarders of Canada and South Park. After that, Kenny returned back, this time landing himself in [M/N]'s room, looking over the plain room set up before opening a drawer and tucked the prize he had found in there. 

[M/N]'s underwear, black ones which was hot. Kenny had taken the underwear and inhales deeply into it, he could smell the laundry soap but there hidden within the smell was the smell of [M/N]. Musky, and him, when he heard the door open and shut drawer loudly. He was so close to the window too when the door open. They did their little fight before [M/N] had him pinned down. It was actually pretty hot how the other looked, so determined to put Kenny down. The boxers were now safely hidden away in Kenny's pants so he could _love_ them later.

" Dude, why couldn't you come tomorrow, when, I don't know, was home?" [M/N] scowls at the blonde who suddenly grins, shooting finger guns at the hunter. " So I CAN come over tomorrow, so we can ya know," Kenny makes a circle with his fingers together and used his pointer finger and middle fingers pressed together and moved them in and out of the circle. " Can study biology~"

" I don't have that class, but I'm sure we can study math together since we have the class together." [M/N] said, and Kenny frowns a bit and shakes his head, his flirting not drawing [M/N] in at all which disappointed him a bit. " But I am allowed over right? I mean, I am off tomorrow, no work and Karen is gonna go over to the fucker household for a project."

" I guess, just don't keep putting this flirty persona on, I mean, just be yourself." [M/N] said as he moved to his drawers which caused Kenny to freeze and went still as [M/N] shifted the clothes around before pulling out the flask. Kenny watched the other open it and takes a long sip from it and closed it up. " I don't care, unless you annoy me than I'll kick you out." [M/N] said as he closed the drawer, his eyes slowly turning back to their natural [E/C] eyes. Kenny hummed, he was relaxed and moved forwards, his gloves gently cupping [M/N]'s cheeks and smiled,[M/N] looked down at the other a bit, being an inch taller than the blonde. Yeah, this couldn't been Tweek, Tweek has darker eyes than Kenny, really dark while Stan's eyes were a shade lighter than Tweek's. Kenny's eyes were a soft teal color, almost electric blue at most, they were the most beautiful color he has seen in the longest time. 

" Why were you at Kyle's?" Kenny whispered, his gloved thumb lightly grazing the male's lower lip. Just like at lunch time, his hand and fingers roamed around [M/N]'s lips, gently rubbing the lower lip with a smile. _He smells so good, so sweet, something like apple pie or brownies~_

" I wanted to check on him, you guys pretty much abandoned him to be eaten." [M/N] said, watching his fingers roam around his lips with a raised eyebrow, keeping his whole expression calm. Kenny frowns a bit, that wasn't his greatest moments but he thought Kyle was behind him. "I saved him. Plus his parents asked me to stay for dinner." 

" Oh, so him touching you was something you let everyone do?" Kenny asked, as he waited for an answer, jealousy churred a bit in him. _Just because he was weak to fight back, doesn't mean you could let **Kyle** touch you_

" You're touching me now, does that make you happy?" [M/N] asked, he stared at Kenny who frowns more, something twisting inside of [M/N] a bit as Kenny kept frowning. "What do you want me to do that would make you happy? You keeping making that face and it annoys me." [M/N] said as Kenny hummed, thinking but chirps his request.

" Kiss me." Kenny demanded and [M/N] rolled his eyes, of course something so simple. [M/N] gives into his request, knocking Kenny's arms around from his face, [M/N] pressed his lips against Kenny's. Kenny hummed as their lips made contact, he throws his arms around [M/N]'s shoulders and laced together as they kissed. Kenny let the other take control, only because [M/n]'s teeth tugged at his lower one and hard. Kenny's eyes closed more, groaning as the other's tongue lightly ran down his tongue. He really wasn't being easy on him. [M/N] grunts as he felt his hair tugged by the blonde who seemed to giggle at his actions in the kiss, [M/N] bit down on Kenny's lower lip which caused him to moan a bit. " Pervert." [M/N] said, pulling back from the kiss and scowls to Kenny who panted a bit and grins.

" Hey, you gave into me, so who's the real pervert now~?" Kenny cooed, as he tugged at [M/N]'s hair and the hunter growls a bit. _You make me feel so good, let **me** be the only **one** to touch and kiss you~ Mark you with my marks~ _Kenny moved his hands down, going to try and entice [M/N] for a good night of sex but felt small marks over his back making him frown, knowing what they were. _Scars? Who hurt you?_ Before Kenny could pull [M/N]'s shirt off, [M/N]'s warm hands grasped his own and stopped him there. Kenny goes to seduce him so he could look at the scars but [M/N] frowns, " Don't, you already felt them."

" I won't judge you or them." Kenny said, as his hand grasped [M/N]'s hands in his.

" You won't but I would," [M/N] said as he moved to pull his hands back but Kenny held them tighter in his gloved ones. " I said no."

" I know, but I wouldn't judge them, I didn't think someone like you would have any." Kenny said, he had some, some were from being killed or from Butters or some druggie fighting him. They were around his body, mostly around his chest and stomach area. 

" Yeah, and I didn't expect anyone like you to play super heros." [M/N] changed the subject and moved back, sitting on the edge of his bed, Kenny watching him quietly. 

" My sister needed someone to look up to," Kenny said as he rubbed his neck a bit with a awkward smile. " She already had her brother, Kenny McCormick, she also needed her guardian angel, she may be 14 years old but she still believes in me and she can't be abandoned again. Kevin, that fuck, left and our parents aren't good so as long as Karen is here with me, Mysterion is allowed to live." Kenny chuckled as [M/N] gave him a small smile, _that's so cute, for his sister._ " Sorry if you think it's sappy, you can laugh if you want to, I won't mind."

" No, it's actually kind of cool that you play two people, one as her brother, and the other her guardian angel." [M/N] said as he watched Kenny's face morph into shock and a giddy smile on his lips. _Now, that Looks natural._ " Karen is a good kid, polite and sweet. Though, maybe show how to protect herself? I mean, you can be cute and dangerous." [M/N] had a feeling that those girls would be back to torment Karen more, at least showing her how to block or throw a punch would be helpful. " Those girls are looking for a fight, let Karen give them a smack or two."

" Noted. Speaking of Karen, I think I should go home, I mean, Karen is at home alone with my parents who could be trying to beat the hell out of each other." Kenny said with a sigh, he moved towards the window he had opened and step over the curtains. " See you at school?"

" Maybe, it's almost 4 AM now." [M/N] chuckled as he laid on his bed, sighing a bit. " Night, K-" He looked to the window but Kenny was gone, the window left open and [M/N] rolled his eyes and laid on his bed, shutting his eyes. _Kenny is such a loveable yet perverted guy, though he's something, not fully human. I'll call Maria and asked her in the morning or when I can remember. He's actually kind of cool. Karen is so lucky to have someone love her that much to make two people up in order to help and raise her._


	10. 08 [ I've found my dream pet]

**[ New locations unlocked: South Park]**

He did skip school the next morning , he was too tired and wanted to drink for a bit more after Kenny left. [M/N] went to sleep after an hour of drinking, slept and woken up at 3:30 PM. [M/N] had no other plans but to clean and cook for himself, so he changed into clothes that didn't clung too tight to him and slipped his shoes on for running. He walked out the house, locked it behind him and began jogging down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes forwards and keeping quiet as music played in his ears. Neutral look on his face, not pissed or angry, just eyes ahead and lips in a line. People moved out his way as he jogged, he was collecting their scents while on the move, nothing important, something he did when he jogged. 

He passed by the movies, the plastic surgery place, the abortion place and even city hall too. Once he was at the church, he leans against the tree in front of him, panting a bit as sweat came down his forehead. [M/N]'s eyes watching the church in all his glory, some of him wanted to go inside and introduced himself to the priest and just look around while the other half wanted to catch the church on fire. Sometimes he wanted to watch every church burn in his eyes, watch as the fire claims the lives of the people who worked inside it, the abusive and prudish people in it who are hypricrate to those who are different, Sadly he can burn every church. [M/N] looked at the house of god once more before kicking a stick that was in his way though as it flew into the woods though a loud hiss came out when the stick probably hit it.

[M/N] felt bad, and began walking through the brush and bushes for the small or big creature he hit. But stops when he noticed blood, he looked down over the darken snow from the blood and began walking faster, following the trail of it until he was in front of a big bush. The stick he kicked was sticking out on the top of the bush and a large puddle of blood under it. [M/N] sniffed and heard soft breathing under it, he must've struck the poor thing. Ignoring the feeling of snow getting on his work out pants, [M/N] kneels down and slowly pulled the entrance of the bush up and saw a small black cat under it. The cat stared back too, annoyance in his redish-brown eyes, his tail fluttering beside him a bit as blood covered his fur a bit. 

" Fuck, I didn't mean to hit you, I swear, I-I just meant to kick the stick." [M/N] said, almost trying to explain what happened to the cat that couldn't even understand him probably. The cat merely blinks at him and flickered his ears a bit. " You probably don't care, but I can't leave you here to die." [M/N] said as he moved, and gently pulled the cat out the bushes. [M/N] held him close and the cat simply laid calmly in his arms as held it close. [M/N] began walking out the forest, and began speed-walking towards the town. He was so sure he saw a vet place, though he half-expected that the cat would scratch him up but he was just calm and very sleepy. [M/N] passed by the movies and saw the vet building, using his hip to gently push the door open and towards the desk. " Hello, cute cat, appointment?" The desk woman asked, as [M/N] shakes his head.

" Actually, I found him in the forest, bleeding and I came here to see if he gotten hurt or something." [M/N] didn't want to put in the fact that he was the one who caused the bleeding just yet. Maybe the cat was already bleeding before he found him. The cat probably was a failed attempt of a draining from the vampire nest. " I couldn't just leave him there.

" Oh, poor thing," The woman said as she typed something on the computer and looked up with a smile. " Go sit down, from the looks of it, the blood is almost dry so he's probably healing or the blood clotted. I'll have you seen by a vet in a few." [M/N] nods as he walked away and sat down quietly and looked over the cat who was still sleeping in his hold, little snores coming from his mouth while his ears flickered a bit. _He is pretty cute..for a cat._ [M/N] wasn't a pet person, thanks to Sister Opal making him kill small animals for practice until Maria stepped in when she turned 18 years old. He enjoyed some like dogs who can fetch things and he liked Scooby-doo while cats were okay, he liked the ones with short tails and orange ones but [M/N] found the cat in his arms laid-back and very sleepy. 

The door chimes and in came two teens, one with a carrier and the other on his phone. The woman perked up once more and smiled at them. " Hello Mr.Tucker, here for the annual check-up for Stripes?" She asked as the one with the dark blue hat nods a bit as he sits the carrier on the counter. The woman cooed at the animal inside before tapping her fingers on the computer. " A vet will come to get you two in a few, sit." The two moved and [M/N] looked down at the cat. They moved and sat down beside him, the carrier separating in between of [M/N] and the teens. [M/N] looked at the clock in the waiting area, inhaling a bit to make sure. The one on the phone smelled like strawberries and cream, which was a bit femimine for him since he wore a South Park high school varsity jacket so he had to be a sporty person like football or something. The guy next to him with the blue hat smelled like the out doors. Freshly cut grass and rain, nature type.

" Cute cat." The guy on the phone said, and [M/N] snapped his eyes to him. " Let me guess, some douche kid threw rocks at him or something?" He said as he put his phone away in his pocket and eyed the cat curiously with a smile. _He has dimples_ [M/N] noted with a hum. " I'm Clyde Donovan, ya know, the quarterback of the football team, likes taco bell and my guys hot and girls perky~" He shoots a wink at [M/N]. _Is he trying to flirt with me or just letting me know he's something at school?_

" I'm [M/N]." The hunter said as he adjusted the hold of the cat, " This isn't my cat, found him bleeding outside in the forest area by the church." Clyde gasped a tiny bit, leaning forwards towards the New kid and looked over the cat who blinked up at him. " OMG!" Both [M/N] and the cat winced at Clyde's loud squeal. The other guy beside Clyde didn't even flinch or look at him, he was just watching the five white doors anxiously. "He's so cute, I always wanted a cat by my dad is allergic to them so I had to settle with Rex, my greyhound, he's really old now but has a heart of a puppy-" _He talks way too much and his eyes gleam as talks about his pet._ " -Anyway, I'm here with my best bud Craig, his pet Stripes IV hasn't been feeling well, his stomach I think." Clyde leans over a bit, covering his mouth with his hand a bit and whispered, " But I think it's because his parent divorced and-" A hand smacked Clyde's head and the said boy cried out and rubbed where he was hit.

" Can you fucking not?" [M/N] heard Craig's nasally voice said, annoyance dripping in his words, he looked to see dark eyes staring at him, dark blue like the night sky. He had some a few small pimples around his face but they were barely noticeable unless you actually looked at him, and a scar under his chin going down a bit to his adam's apple but it healed nicely and barely seen. " You shouldn't bother people and spill your life story to them." Craig scolded Clyde a bit, keeping his face expressionless. His eyes looked back to [M/N], " Sorry, he can be annoying, he doesn't hold back." Clyde whines and kept rubbing the spot he was hit at. Craig's eyes glanced to the animal in [M/N]'s arms who stared back at him, emotionally as well. " Nice cat."

" Thanks, not mine though, found him." [M/N] said just as the door opens, both [M/N] and Craig snapped their heads as an older man wearing a tie and white coat, large round glasses and a beerbelly hanging out over his legs came out. " Uh, eh, bleeding cat guy?" He called out as [M/N] stood up and began walking to the older man. The man leads them through the door and pats the examination table, slowly [M/N] placed the cat down and it laid there, tail flickering behind it as he Boredly watched them. The Vet looked over the cat gently moving his arms and legs, rubbing over the cat's stomach and on his sides. The cat's body was relaxed and only moved when the Vet moved him. [M/N] watched the man worked from the other side of the table, nervous about the damage he possibly did. _He was reallllly relaxed for a cat_

" Well, the beauty doesn't have any visible marks, nor does he have any open wounds too." The vet said as he gently pets the cat's head, his eyes looked over to [M/N]. " I would say that he was just laying in blood that a hunter probably caused from his last kill. Now, the cat doesn't have a collar and I didn't feel a chip in his ear, would you possibly want keep him?" [M/N] looked at the cat who wasn't hurt by him, he probably just bothered his sleeping area under the bush. He seemed very relaxed and almost aloof, probably independent too so [M/N] could still continue his hunting at night while the cat did what he wanted. _He would almost be a roommate, I've never had a pet before._

" Yes please!" [M/N] exclaimed happily, the Vet looked taken back a bit and nods his head, " It's settled then, I'll send one of our student volunteers to help you set up registration and the next appointment." The vet said before walking out, shutting the door behind him as [M/N] looked at the black cat with a wolfish grin. " I've never had a pet before, I've moved so much so that might be a problem and the Sisters might not like a cat on their grounds." [M/N] said as he moved his hands under the cat's chin, the animal's ears flickered at the touch and stared up at [M/N] Boredly. " But who gives a fuck, right? Not to sound cliche, but I'm going to take care of you from now on, you're gonna be apart of my clan, or family or pack..whatever the fuck you call it. I ain't gonna abandon you." The Cat's ears flickered again, eyes narrowed at [M/N] for a moment like he understood it before slowly licking his fingers making [M/N] beam at the affection.

The door opens and [M/N] turns his head just a bit to see a familiar ravenette come in with a clipboard and collar in hand. " Woah, you work here?"

Stan looked up from the clipboard and gasped a tiny bit, he almost dropped the clipboard but kept it in his grasp, shaking a bit. _No way, it's him! This..is so embarrassing._

" Y-Yeah, I work here sometimes, or well volunteer here." Stan said, licking his lips a bit as he took steps towards [M/N], eyes glanced at the cat then to him. " It helps for college, I want to study to be a Vet. Working here makes me look good." Stan hands the clipboard over with the pen and [M/N] takes it, writing down his information as Stan watched him. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, his stomach tying up in knots and tangles like he was about to throw up his hangover breakfast and his hands were shaking a bit. This only happened with Wendy and it was so long ago. " You like cats?" Stan asked. _Of course he is, he's adopting one. You're such a fucking dumbass Marsh._

" I like all sorts of animals." [M/N] answered as he wrote down his address on the line, humming a bit. " I just didn't want the little guy to get hurt or abandon by someone else. Plus, I like black cats, sort of gothic appeal to them ya know?" [M/N] hummed as he looked over the name of his new pet, his eyes glanced to the cat who've fallen back to sleep, curling and tail around his body. _I don't want something cheesy or something dumb that could make him piss at me, thought maybe something cool. Like..uh.._

" Hey, Stan, which name do you like?" [M/N] asked as he lightly tapped the pen in his hand against the name line with a hum. " I don't have a clue." Stan looked to the cat, _Black fur, dark ruby eyes which could be brown..kinda lazy..but everytime he looks at you..it's like he's watching into your soul._

" I like the name soul, but you probably think it's du-"

" Soul it is then." [M/N] chirps as he began writing the name on the line, Stan blinked for a moment. _Did he really just take the first name I give? Is he always this willing to listen to me for ideas? Speaking of-_

  
" Uh, [M/N], about the last time we were together and you sucked my dick..uh..why?" Stan asked, rubbing his arm with his hand as he asked, cheeks a bit pink. " I had my dick sucked before but not that good..."

" Are you saying I'm a good dick sucker?" [M/N] asked in a teasing tone as Stan stammers a bit, cheeks flashing red. " I kid, but, I did it because I was horny and you were horny so..why not? Not the best impression but we did it. Why, miss my lips?"

_**Yes** _

" Don't be crazy," Stan huffed as he denied the little voice in his head. " I was gonna say, I never did that before at School, and I don't want it to happen again..at least not at school. I'm not saying I'm gay but I'm saying is..well.." What is he saying at all? The on-and-off relationship with Wendy has finally been broken and he never really saw any other female romantically or tried any boys until [M/N]. " Please don't find me werid."

[M/N] finished the application and hands it to Stan, " It's fine, I attract everyone." [M/N] said as he looked at Stan and takes his hand, writing his number down on it. " But here, if you want to be not weird, call me. Just don't give my number out to random people." [M/N] said as Stan smiled finally and looked over the application, resisting the leap in his heart when [M/N] touched him. " Late Stan." [M/N] hummed as Stan took this moment to leave and shut the door behind him. [M/N] opens the collar with a bell on it, the bell chimes as he slowly sits the sleepy cat up and gently tied the collar around his neck. 

" Welcome to my Van Helsing family, Soul."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Stan was in the file room, he shuts the door and leans on it as he breaths heavily. He looked over [M/N]'s paper work and grins happily, the feeling to throw up was gone but replaced with giddiness. " He likes my ideas, the very first one and he agreed with me!" Stan hummed before he takes his phone out and pressed the picture app. He had five minutes before he's needed to do something stupid like cleaning. He held the paper up a bit and steadied the phone before clicking the photo button. It takes a picture of the address and smiled more, now he would get to visit [M/N] all the time! He had his phone number, his address, his attention and now he could complete it all by having another important thing.

_**His last name~** _


	11. 09 [It's not good when it's quiet]

  
  
  
The next few days passed, Thursday it hits. Three days and it had been quiet, no vampire sitings at all nor has any dead bodies came up around the area. People were finally smiling again and people actually enjoyed coming out, [M/N] figured they had moved to another town or state after he came in and killed two females. He was in the clear probably, and he awaited for Maria's call to leave. Though now, School had ended but he was waiting for Butters to come over now so they could work on their Fable project. [M/N] toes practically curled a bit every time he ran the vacuum on the carpet in the living room. Hating vacuum cleaners are not just for dogs, the noise makes his bones rattled. Soul was laying on the couch, tail flickering a bit as he slept, the last few days the cat actually slept and ate like a glutton in his lap or on the couch. Pretty much what he expected, a lazy roommate.   
  
  


Once the living room was finished, [M/N] unplugged the blasted machine before rolling the wire around the holder just as the doorbell chimes. " He must be here," He muttered before calling out, " I'll be there in a second!" [M/N] opens the small closer that he hang boxes and some extra ammo and scoots the vaccum into the closet. He shuts the door behind him and walked towards the door, he fixed his hair a bit with his fingers and opened the door. Butters stood there on the porch, holding a notebook and his bookbag but what was new was Butter's bright yellow scarf that covered his chin, mouth and half of his cheek. [M/N] raised an eyebrow but shakes it off before moving back, " Hey, Butters. I was just cleaning up a bit before you came. Come on in." Butter eyes gleamed and [M/N] saw nose rise a bit with his cheeks. _Smiling, hopefully._  
  
  


Butters walked in and [M/N] shuts the door, locking it out of habit. " Aw, ain't he a cute fella!" [M/N] turns to see Butters cooing at Soul who had finally waken up and stare at the blonde with a raised eyebrow it seemed, eyes drooping a bit like he wanted to sleep again. Butters sat down his bookbag by the couch and his notebook on the small square living room table, he sat down beside the cat and hummed a bit as he gently scratched behind the cat's ear. Soul almost got off the couch but the second Butters began gently scratching his ear, he lets him and slowly his rusty brown eyes began closing with a purr coming from his mouth and lean into the blonde's touch. " He's such a cutie, I wish I had a cat or dog, but my dad said I would kill it in a week." Butter said as [M/N] sat on the other side of Soul. " What's his name?" Butters asked, blue eyes snapped to [M/N].  
  
  


" Oh, Stan suggested this one," [M/N] said as he looked down at the cat, not catching the annoyance and disgust swimming in Butters eyes. " I was never really good at naming things, so I went with his first name, Soul." Soul looked to [M/N] when called and closed his eyes once more, leaning into Butters touch. " Anyway, I was thinking we could rewrite the story like Mrs.Green said, maybe switch it up, a wolf that is suppose to be watching their area in the forest, he gets bored and cries human?" [M/N] explained his idea and looked up from Soul, Butter's emotions hidden and hummed. " I think that's a good idea! I honestly thought I had to do all the work for you!" The blonde chirps as [M/N]'s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Do all the work...for me?_  
  
  


" Anyway, should we give the wolf a name? What colors should he be? Do we pick any old forest and name the place where he lives? OH! There should be a mom wolf and a dad wolf!" Butters rambled excitedly, a bit muffled from the scar around the lower half of his face. [M/N] tried to listen to the other questions, finding the way Butters eyes gleam and the happy tone in his voice was cute. [M/N] chuckled a bit which caused Butters to stop rambling on and on about their project. Butter's turn pink, moving over and lighting up the tips of his ears. " Sorry! I didn't mean to talk your ear off." Butters quickly said, as he rubbed his hands over each other, dumb habit of his.  
  
  


" It's okay, I mean, we're not going to write a full on retelling of our idea but I like how you pay attention to the little details that Mrs.Green wouldn't care about." [M/N] said, giving Butters another charming smile which made the blond melt internally and smiled back even thought the other couldn't see it. " Do you like to write at all?" [M/N] asked as he opened the notebook and looking at the blank page with a hum.  
  
  


" I kinda do, but I don't think I have the guts to make it as a big time writer like Mr.Stephen King or that Harry Potter lady." Butters said as he looked over to [M/N] watching him begin their story slowly and lightly tugged at his scarf, it was getting a bit hot for it inside. " Plus my dad wouldn't be too kind if I decided to do that." [M/N] heard the dejected tone in his voice and looked to him, a bit surprised, just a tad, since Butters father didn't pay for his lunch card at lunch a few times now. " He's said writing is for people who can't make it out there, in the real world."  
  
  


" That's not true." [M/N] interrupted before placing the pencil down just as he finished writing the forest, not a lot of detail but at least where the wolf lives. " a lot of great writers are making thousands a day, every time someone writes a book, they get a big check, lots and I mean, lots of zeros!" [M/N] stretched his arms wide showing how many zeros and the blonde chuckles. " Plus, as a writer, you get to create what happens, you can make worlds and so much more! You can have heroes fighting against villain's, have the villains win," Butters eyes lighten up more which [M/N] noticed. " Make a book about fantasy, vampires, werewolves and witches! Hell, maybe you could make some romantic books, single people love them." Butters smile never left his face as [M/N] talked about what he could write. The way spoken made Butters feel warm and accepted, something that he barely felt with his own friends and parents. Usually it was rejection or dejection, but having someone on your side for once felt nice. It was _homey_ ~  
  
  


"Aw geez, if I ever write a book, I would mention you, my first fan I hope." Butters said, and yelped as he tighten the scarf around his face and mouth. _I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUTLOUD! I SWEAR IT! OH! HE'S GONNA TELL EVERYONE I'M GAY! MY DAD IS GONNA MURDER ME-_  
  
  


" Well, then you better write that book." [M/N] smiled before noticing the worried look on Butters face, Butters didn't notice [M/N] moving closer, his panicked voice repeating over and over again about his dad and fears. " Butters? You oka-" [M/N] moved to touch the blonde who jerks back and blinked a couple times, looking at [M/N] and his scarf falls off showing the bottom of his face. " Huh? What?" Butters said, and noticed the dark look on [M/N]'s face. " Did..Did I do something bad? Are you angry with me?"  
  
  


" What happened to your face Butters?" [M/N] asked calmly and the blond shivers, it was to calm and that look was still on [M/N]'s face. " Who hit you? I know you didn't have it at school, so someone did it before you came over." [M/N] moved closer and Butters moved back but [M/N] gently turns his head and tilts his chin up. Butters winced, it didn't hurt but the way [M/N] moved his face closer made him a bit uncomfortable at how their faces were coming closer. 

" It's not a big deal!" Butters stammered as he saw [M/N]'s narrow at him. _Aw geez, he's scary when he's getting pissed!_  
" I mean, my dad could cool down but he had a right to hit me! I wanted to go out tonight with my friends to this new club they have since it's getting close to Halloween and all! My dad must've heard it from one of the fella's dads and now I'm grounded and I got beat." Butters explained quickly, " it was quick and it barely hurts! I was being a bad boy."   
  


" Butters, you're dad shouldn't be hurting you at all." [M/N] said letting go of butters chin, he frowns and crossed his arms over his chest. He had dealt with violent and abusive parents before on missions, most were and are Pieces of shit. His father must've hit him so hard that it began turning purple early, almost like you get hit in the eye, a black-purple coloring comes around the eye. " Does he do this all the time."   
  


" No, only when I'm a very bad boy," Butters sighs, looking to his new friend, " I'm a very bad boy, believe it or not."   
  


" Right, and I'm the queen of England," The hunter rolled his eyes a bit, " Still, he didn't have to fucking punch you or beat you with something." [M/N] moved away and stood up, " Be right back." [M/N] said as he began walking into the kitchen and opens the semi-empty cabinet and picked up the white box, opening it. He moved the many vials around in the box, looking for the small jar of clear liquid and pulled it out. Shutting the box, and came back to see Butters petting and holding Soul, who was more than happy to be held and cooed at, [M/N] watched from the archway of the kitchen. Soul's ears twitched every time Butters scratched behind his ears, a faint purr coming from the feline. 

" Your Daddy is such a nice fella," Butters cooed as he looked down at the cat with a smile as [M/N]'s cheeks heated up a bit, embarrassed, not only from watching Butters coo at his cat who is usually sleepy and avoided everyone and everything. _Daddy? Out of all the words you could've used, you used that?!_ "The lucky gal he marries will be so lucky, so inspiring and kind." [M/N] stuck his tongue out before shaking his head.

" I'm back." Butters perked up and looked to [M/N], the hunter moved around the couch and sat down. He opens the bottle and poured the clear liquid on his fingers before gently applying it onto the slowly growing bruise on Butter's chin before pulling his fingers back. " There, your chin will be good as new in a few hours, try not to fuck with it." [M/N] said as he moved, shutting the vial before placing it down on the small table in front of them. " So about this club..?" [M/N] started off.

" Oh!" Butters moved his hand away from Soul's ear and the cat squints at him in annoyance and pulled out a dark purple invite and hands it off to [M/N]. " Eric gave it to me, because they wanted me to be the sober driver." Butters sighs as he goes back to gently scratching Soul's ear with a hum, " Now, Eric is going to be awfully sore about me not able to help them, just in case, now I have to give back my money too." Butters sighs once more, shoulders slumping a bit as [M/N]'s heart pulls a bit and he moved placing his hand over on butters that was on his knee. Butters looked to [M/N] and the hunter grins.

" Hey, what if I be their driver? I have my license," [M/N] gives a smile, " Plus, I want to get to know your friends too, so we can all be friends at school." _Ew, stop smiling, moron._

" Aw, geez, I don't know." Butters started out, rubbing his hands over each other, Soul was fed up that he wasn't getting his affection and moved off Butters lap and began walking away to sleep somewhere else. " It sounds like a good idea but I don't think the fellas would like it, they don't like change." Butters wasn't too sure, he was sure Kyle and Kenny would be okay with it, as long as they get a ride but Eric didn't like newbies, he hated anyone new just because they were alive. 

" Butters, would you rather have Eric get piss at you or me driving them?" [M/N] asked as Butters thought over it for a moment before sighing, " I mean, I'm still new but I kinda want to go to the club." _Maybe some vampire's were hiding and draining people, a possible nest area._

" Oh, Oh," Butters sighs, giving a smile, he was actual pretty glad that Eric wouldn't be mad at him, though he was still worried about [M/N]. " Fine, you can do it, just..not let Eric get to you, he thrives on reactions from people, especially from Kyle. So, they might fight and throw a few punches..maybe? If Eric doesn't get too pissed drunk, then he's really, really, really calm." [M/N] raised an eyebrow, " He's very..creepy when he is, as for Kenny, he get's drunk and very wild. He is willing to do alot of things when drunk, for money or not. Just the other night, he ran in the Target parking lot with no clothes on and fell on his wiener." Butters shivered a bit at the memory before looking at [M/N], grasping his hand tight, not too tightly. " Then there's Kyle," Butters voice went deep. " He's the one you should watch out for."

" I've met Kyle, he isn't that bad." [M/N] said, " I mean, not drunk Kyle, how bad is he from calm Eric and wild Kenny?"

" Worst," Butters said, " Kyle is the usual uptight, and calm type. So when he's drunk, which is very rarely, he would be very touchy-feely, aggressive and will flirt, hard. He's the one you need to probably keep him away from everyone." Butters said, every time he tried to bring him home, Kyle would put up a fight with some random person they bump into at the exit. " It's best to leave the second he is drunk, or you might have to pull him or carry him like a sack of potato's."

" Noted." [M/N] said as he looked over the invite, looking at the address and to the time. " Will I pick them up or are they gonna meet me there?" 

" Meet them there, Kenny has work at City Wok, Kyle has to watch Ike and Eric would be eating, but they would all meet there." Butters explained, " You see curly red hair or a bright orange parka, and you'll know."

" Great, I won't fail you Butters." [M/N] smiles, as he thought over the weapons and things he would need just in case. Nothing too big that the bouncer would probably see as he walked inside, a bottle of holy water too. " I can't wait to make friends with them, get closer to them!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N]'s ears ringed as he walked down the hard stairs, the music vibrating under his boots as he walked onto the second to last stair, his [E/C]'s gleaming along with the many flashing colors. People, teens and young adults dancing around. Most dressed in the most skimpy and tightest clothes, some holding glow sticks and others had drinks in their hands. [M/N] wanted to plug his nose, the smell of sex and sweat in the air but he pushed through, he did promise Butters. He looked around the dancing crowd for red curls or a orange parka, though he saw none. _Where could they be?_

" [M/N]?"

The hunter snapped his head up to see Stan behind him, dressed almost like the others dancing in front of them. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, he wore black jeans with some rips in them and a tight black tank too on his chest, having some rips too, [M/N] could almost see a nipple but the shirt barely hid it. He had a black leather jacket and black boots. His hair coming out more and his hat hiding the rest on the back. [M/N] could see a black hoop in one of Stan's ear and black eyeliner barely on his eyes. _He actually looked pretty sexy._ [M/N] thought, _No! Wait, bad brain! Hunt vamps! No hunting tramps! He ain't a tramp though..._

" I didn't know this was your scene." Stan said, pushing some of his black hair back behind his ear, his stomach churning a bit and he felt like leaving to the nearest bathroom. " I mean, I would've been the one to invite you."

" Invite me? Butters just gave me this paper to show upstairs to the guy, and he let me in." [M/N] said, as he looked to the sea of people for Kyle or Kenny, he had no clue what Eric looked like at all. " Plus, I'm doing him a solid." [M/N] wore a different outfit from his aesthetic and charming boy clothes. He wore black slacks which were very comfortable for him, a white tank under his navy blue button up with white leaves placed randomly, the first two buttons undone to show his tank a bit and his collarbone. His hair wasn't really touched or brushed, [M/N] had no idea what to do with the mess and had his cross hanging a bit on the button up shirt. He didn't bother bringing a jacket and had dark navy color shoes, converse. " You? Friend or something?"

" Oh? OH!" Stan smiles forcefully, not liking the idea that Butters made [M/N] do him a solid by picking those assholes up. What else could it be? " I was here for a fun and a few drinks, which-" Stan takes another step down and stood on the same one that [M/N] was on, giving him a smirk, " You could treat me one."

" I guess?" [M/N] replied with a shrug, before feeling Stan drag him into the sea of people and when another crowd headed towards the bar area, Stan's grip on his hand was gone. [M/N] covered his nose a bit as he looked around for Stan but then someone shoved into him and he moved, holding them and his hands were very warm against their cold skin, their hip area. " Watch-"

" Hey, cutie~" Kenny flirted, looking up to [M/N] just a bit with a grin crawling on his lips, showing some teeth, the top row a bit. _He has a gap? Huh. Learn something new every day._ Kenny moved, wrapping his arms around [M/N]'s neck, pulling the unamused hunter closer and hummed. " You look fucking sexy, like really fucking sexy, better than everyone in the club." Kenny said as he stared up into [M/N]'s [E/C] eyes, tugging them even closer so they were chest to chest. " I could do you right now in front of everyone, we would be the number one viewed video on PornHub in seconds." _Wait..chest to chest?_

" Kenny, wheres your shirt?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised and stared down at the blond who pouts, pretending to think with his puckered lips. " Kenny," [M/N] raised his voice a tiny bit, the music drowning him out but Kenny heard him. 

" I don't know." Kenny shrugs, as he looked up to [M/N]. Kenny had orange pants on along with is brown boots and Parka around his hips, hair messy and a Hello Kitty Band-aid on his hand. " Help me find it?" Kenny tugged [M/N] closer and the hunter sighs as he was dragged off, only to be pulled back by his other arm, Kenny stops tugging him too and turns but his expression darkens. " Stan, back off, he's helping me find my shirt." Kenny grits out, removing his arms off [M/N]'s neck and moved grasping [M/N]'s free hand. " Now." He growls deeply.

" Yeah right, fucking STD parasite," Stan snarled a bit at the blond, [M/N] glanced at the two with uncertainly as the flithy smell of sweat, sex and drugs made their way into his nose and he groans a bit. " You have other fucking victims here, go fuck with them, suck their dicks, that's all you've been good at!" _He's_ **MINE** _,_ _Back off or I'LL-I'LL.. I DON'T KNOW YET!_

" I ain't like your ex-girlfriend, Marsh!" Kenny sneered, as Stan tenses a bit, " [M/N] would rather hang with us then a fucking drunk." Stan growls under his breath as he began tugging [M/N] to him and Kenny tugged back. [M/N] winced, he didn't know what was going on between the two of them but the grip on his arms were really annoying him and didn't like how his muscles were being pulled. " God! Let go, he's mine!" Kenny huffed childishly, " He's mine for the night, we need to find my missing shirt!"

" You probably left it with the dude you fucked in the bathroom!"

" You can't prove a thing!"

" I known you for so many years Kenny! Just three years ago, you started fucking guys in the boys bathroom!"

" I'M PANSEXUAL! IS IT A CRIME?!"

[M/N] moved and tugged himself, or tried to out of their grasp, wild Kenny's grip was tight and he smelled just like the bar behind them. Stan was just sober for the moment and wanted [M/N] to drink with him and get to know his **future** husband even more, but Kenny had to be an announce. [M/N] was just the poor victims of their childish tug-of-war.

" God, you guys are just like fucking dumbasses," A voice said in front of them and [M/N] looked up to the familiar bitch face. " Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable, having fucking tantrums because he has a dick, grow up and fuck with someone else instead of the new kid."

Both looks of annoyance and anger flared on Kenny's and Stan's faces at the newcomer. 


	12. 10 [ Shots! Shots! Shots!]

Greg?" [M/N] tested the name, the boy from the vet clinic the other day, the one with the puff ball hat. " Or?"  
  
  


" It's Craig," The boy responded, a bit peeved but pushed it down, his dull green eyes glanced at the two pulling at [M/N]'s arms, he crossed his arms across his chest. " You're always making a fucking scene, he probably doesn't want to be with either of you." Craig said, frown on his lips. He had lost sight of Clyde and when he saw Tweek and Token, he walked the other way. Clyde wanted to get laid, and claimed Craig needed to see the world again. He seemed cool too when Clyde began talking to him, he didn't push off some flirty persona or act like a dick. Pretty chill, if he had to be honest. " Don't you have a dick?" Craig asked, as Kenny scoffed, and Stan looked away. [M/N] looked at the two of them before sighing, he began taking his shirt off slowly, both Kenny and Stan drinking it in as [M/N] flexed his arms as he took the shirt off, muscles and seemingly perfect skin showing off under the neon lights. [M/N] offers the shirt to Kenny who takes it slowly. 

" Wear it, just give it back to me tomorrow or something." [M/N] said as Kenny grins a bit, and began pulling the shirt on, feeling how soft and nice it was, unsure if he should actually give it back to him or not. " You, can you get us some shots?" [M/N] asked Stan who nods his head, frown still on his lips as he pushed back to the bar, since people gathered around more like bar flies. _I can't please everyone, oh well._

" So, thanks for saving me-" [M/N] turns around and Craig was gone, he couldn't see him or smell his scent anymore. Not with the bodies pushing against each other, grinding and casually making out. Though when he did turn, he saw Kyle sitting at a table, drink on the table and annoyance on his face as a waitress placed food down but not for him. [M/N] began walking towards the redhead and saw the person across from him, a large brunette, either husky or fat but he wore a South Park varsity jacket with a cow on the back of it. His hands were stained with some dark substance, like barbecue sauce or chocolate from the chocolate strawberries that a table had a few feet away, he was now eating a burger with wedge fries that were drowning in ketchup. His face was a bit round, but could make out his cheek bones and sharp eyes; brown and blue. _They look cool._

" Keep eating at the rate you are Cartman, and you'll get fucking diabetes and back on a fucking scooter again like Scott." Kyle said drily as he watched the other consume his third order of the night. Cartman scoffed, looking to Kyle with a scowl, some ketchup dripping down his lips a bit and wipes it away before it could hit his new shirt that his mom bought him. " Scott doesn't have a scooter Kahil, stop fat shaming him. Plus, Diabetes only happens to people like Scott Malkinson because his mom is a fat bitch." Cartman said, pointing his fry at Kyle who shakes his head, out of all the people he could hang out with, he had to choose Cartman and Kenny who was probably dancing around drunk.

" You're a pig." Kyle huffed as Cartman muffled replied made him roll his eyes at him before looking around for Kenny until a familiar figure in the crowd was coming closer towards them and his eyes widen a tiny bit and ducked his head down a bit. " Great, so that's who Butters sent for us." Kyle sighs, readying himself to protect [M/N] against Cartman's brutal attacks on him for one thing or another.

" Hey, Kyle, drunk yet?" [M/N] asked as he looked at the red head then to the male who was wiping his mouth with a napkin, he was watching him as well, mismatched eyes narrowed at him. " You must be Eric."

" It's fucking Cartman," The chubby teen snapped, eyes narrowed at the new comer almost challenging. _He looks built like a fucking football player, this bitch better not be trying to take my authortah over the football team! I had to get Stan so buzzed for the game so he would be kicked off!_ " Who are you queer?"

" Cart-" Kyle began but [M/N] gently placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder in a calm way and [M/N] gives the usual charming smile to Cartman who narrowed his eyes at him, frown pulled onto his lips that replaced the scowl. _A fake smile?_

" I'm [M/N]," The hunter introduced, giving an even brighter (fake) smile towards Cartman, " Butters was grounded and so, I came in his place. He only told me your name was Eric." Cartman huffed, _Of course Butters gets grounded the moment we need him to take our drunk asses home. God, I'm so fucking him up tomorrow. Now were stuck with this fake ass bitch, I know how to fake too, asshole._

" Butters is the only one allowed to call me that," Cartman said as he stuffed another fry in his mouth and looked at [M/N]. " I try beating him up every time he kept saying it but the dumbass can't understand, so being the cool guy I am, I let him. Can't teach a dumb hoe new tricks." Cartman finished his plate in three bites and the waitress came by, he snapped her fingers and [M/N] saw her roll her blue eyes and looked to Cartman.

" Anything else I can get you?" She asked sweetly and Cartman's eyes narrowed in disgust and gives a smirk to her.

" Uh, yeah, a waitress that doesn't smell like the goddamn ocean." Cartman snipped and she narrowed her eyes at him, " I need to break in the new guy, if he wants to keep hanging with us and not end up like a social outcast like the fucking goths."

" Cartman, leave [M/N] alone." Kyle warns sipping his own beer which smelled sweet to the hunter. _Or was that Kyle?_

" No way, Kahil," Kyle grimaced at the poor attempt at his name and rolled his green eyes. " I'm challenging this pussy-boy with a shot contest, first one to stop drinking or pukes, loses." Cartman grins mischievously, a dirty plan in mind. _I'll order the most intoxicating drink on the menu, might rob my money for a week if I loose_. " Loser has to pay for all the drinks that is ordered, our shots, and never comes to the other at all at school, outside, ANYWHERE!" Cartman grin shifted into a smirk.

" What does the winner gets?" [M/N] asked, as he sits in the booth after Kyle scoots over a bit, their knee hitting together a bit and [M/N] stared at the football player with a cheeky smile. Kyle sips his drink, trying to keep down his own flushed cheeks and Cartman flushed a bit, angered a bit at the feeling. _You're not gay, you're not gay, you're not gay._ The large teen chanted mentally, " Well, what do you want?" [m/N] pretends to ponder, a finger tapping at his chin before shooting another smile at Cartman.

" I want to know more of your Super Hero game," [M/N] chirps and Kyle choked on his drink a bit. _So blunt and in the open!_ "I have something to say to your groups, it's important and I need you to set it up."

Cartman's heart lurched a bit and glared at [M/N], " How do you know about our _Game_?" He hissed lowly, eyes darting around to make sure no one heard them, thankfully the music covered up the conversation. " Are you some spy the Jewish community sent to destroy the rest of us?!"

" CARTMAN!" Kyle slammed his hands down at the accusation and glared at the chubby football player. " You fatfuck! Leave the little to none Jewish community here alone! You know godamn well that they had no part of this!" His cheeks going dark as his red curly hair and [M/N] saw it, and moved, grasping Kyle's hand and rubbed his thumb on the top of his pale hand. Kyle's slit-like green eyes glanced at [M/N]'s hand and kept glaring at Cartman. _Why does this feel nice?_

" You're saying that because you're a Jew." Cartman huffed, glaring at [M/N] before exhaling, " Fine, sure, whatever, but if I win, you pay and never talk to me or my gay ass friends." Cartman pushed his empty plate away from him as the waitress came and placed down the 12 shots. All the color red and Cartman snickered, " Look, the Red-headed Slut shot, your own drink, Kahil."

"At least I wasn't on the cover of crack whore magazine."

" AYE!"

[M/N] rolled his eyes a bit, and takes a deep breath and licked his lips, these shots would barely do a thing to him and would help him not loose control. He would win this, most definitely. He takes six as did Cartman and [M/N] lifts the first red shot up first just as the music began changing to another song, one with a large beat and too fitting at the moment. " Cheers!"  
  


" Fuck you and Drink, dildo."

"Start us, Kyle?"

" Start." Th red head said as [M/N] takes the shot, dumping the liquid into his mouth and Cartman does the same, they hit their cups on the table at the same time. [M/N] takes another of his as did Cartman. Kyle watched them as he nursed his own alcoholic drink and amazed at how [M/N] can keep up with Cartman at this rate, though it had to be the enhanced wolf abilities somehow while Cartman's fat body just easily ate the alcohol with ease. Maybe Clyde on a good day could out do him, but Clyde was a messy and sobbing drunk.

Soon a group of people were crowding around, including Stan who was drinking one of the drinks he bought at the bar and held [M/N]'s in the other.

" Go Cartman!" Some said, their voices just as loud as the music.

" Go New kid!" Others said, as the song boomed.

" Holy shit! They're at their last drinks." One guy laughs as [M/N] held up the last glass of his six and drinks all of it before slamming it down on the table top as Cartman struggled with the six, drinks it and throws it behind him as he wiped his mouth. He ignored the angry sneers behind him and glared at the New Kid. _This dipshit ain't winning! I know a drink that would put him on hid goddamn knees!_

" A blow job shot!" Cartman demanded and the waitress walked towards the bar, his mismatched eyes staring down at [M/N] who stared back happily and gleefully, " If you win this and not puke, considered us assembled!"

" Thanks Cartman, you're a doll!" [M/N] replied happily and Kyle snickered to himself as he looked at the two. Cartman fist clenched before running his fingers through his dark locks, eyes narrowed at the new kid. Something pissed him off! He didn't understand what was going on, just the way that [M/N] smiled at him and the ugly tugged feeling that made his stomach churn **every-time** he touched **Kahil.** _Stop that, that's gay! You're not gay, Eric!_

" Two blowjob shots." The waitress said and placed two chocolate shots on the table, Cartman takes a deep breath as [M/N] takes the shot too, giving it a sniff. " What? Not gonna drink, pussy?" Cartman asked, and takes the shot, it slowly sinks into his mouth and placed the glass down, pushing down his puke trying to come up and looked to [M/N] who still had his shot and grins, Cartman hiccuped, " I win!"

" You didn't." [M/N] said, and stood up with the drink, Cartman turns to get out the booth but stopped. People gasped and whispered as [M/N] placed the blow job shot in between Cartman's thick thighs. Cartman brown and blue eyes widen, he was in a state of shock that he couldn't shove or kick [M/N] in his face. People took their cameras out and took pictures, Kyle watched mildly interested, shock and a bit turned on. Only because [M/N] was doing it and he imagined himself instead of Cartman, his cheeks flushed a bit and bit his lower lip. _Damn the gay thoughts!_

" D-Dude-" Cartman stutters and watched [M/N] looked up, winked and goes down, grasping the cup's rim and lifted his head up, Cartman's body was on fire and [M/N]'s hands were cold on his thighs. [M/N] lifted his head up, drinking the chocolate and whipped cream shot. The taste hitting [M/N] taste buds. [M/N] licked his upper lip slowly, getting the whip cream off his upper lip and stood up, sitting on the table a bit, slamming the shot glass on the table with a smirk. " I win~" He says that as Cartman rushed off into the bathroom, face in discomfort and people clapped at the drinking show. The small group left and [M/N] looked to Kyle who kept his face down, face red and his own drink empty. " Kyl-"

" Dude, that was fucking awesome," Stan said as he walked over, holding the drink he ordered for [M/N] and the hunter takes it. The blow job shot was hot, but anger burned in him for watching Cartman getting the treatment he deserved. " You can really hold your liquor, I mean, I would've barfed after the fifth drink. I can drink vodka but not all six shots."

" Pft, sure, Stan," Kyle said from his spot, eyes narrowed down at his lap and fist clenched a bit. " We all know you would drink anything with a single drop of alcohol in it."

" Kyle, I'm not trying to fight," Stan began, ignoring the curious look [M/N] gave to the two, " But if you don't shut your goddamn mouth, I will for you." Kyle's eyes snapped up and glared at the ravenette challenging. If they would get in a fight, it might take forever for someone to take each other down. Stan's fight were sloppy but he gave hard punches to the face, while Kyle was good at fist fighting too but his nose is his weakest point, and hates the feeling of it broken.

" Hey now," [M/N] interferes, " Let's just drink, yeah? I don't want to break up a fight between you two." [M/N] said, sipping the drink Stan gave him and he burps a bit making him chuckle. " Sorry, lots of bubbles Stan." Stan chuckled, sipping his own drink. Kyle rolled his eyes before seeing Kenny strutting towards the table and the blond practically flops into his seat beside Kyle, throwing an arm around Kyle's shoulder. Kyle eyed the blond then to his new shirt, " Kenny.." Kyle said slowly, as Kenny hummed loudly, " Where did you get the shirt?"

"[M/N], being the gentleman that he is, gave it to me~" Kenny sang happily, as he moved Kyle's hand to touch the shirt and the blond wiggles his eyebrows at him, " You feel that?"

" Feel what?"

" Boyfriend material~" 

Kenny wiggles his eyebrows at Kyle who moved his hand away, and rolled his eyes at the blond's antics, whoever's shirt was that, Kenny wasn't going to give it back, ever. [M/N] chuckled a bit as Stan moved into the booth, Pressing Kenny and Kyle together in the small booth as the next song started. " I never said this before," Kenny pipes up from Kyle's side, " But this is too tight, even for me!"

" I have a joke," Stan said with a grin, " Why couldn't the skeleton go to the party?"

" Why?" [M/N] asked, an amused smile coming to his lips.

" He had NO-BODY to go with." Stan said as [M/N] snorts a bit, before a genuine chuckle began coming up from his throat, _Really? No Body? No body?! That's so corny, I can taste popcorn!_

" That joke isn't even good," Kyle complained, crossing his arms over his chest as he ignored the burning feeling in his chest of jealousy. " I can tell a better joke."

" Pft, what, a knock-knock joke?" Stan asked, snarky tone matching his narrowed eyes. " You tell jokes that only Ike would laugh at."

" Ugh!" Kyle huffed, annoyance growing with Stan. " Yo-"

Before Kyle finished his harsh reply, the ceiling of the secret bar falls through and everyone either ducks for cover or move out the way of the falling debris. Well, Kenny wasn't the lucky one, a large piece of pipping stabs through the blonde's head, hitting all the way and blood splatters down on the table and booth cushion. " Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Kyle exclaimed, his face squished into [M/N]'s thighs as he landed for protection. Stan made it under the table, but heard Kyle, " You bastards!"

[M/N] sheilded his eyes from the dust and debris, some landed on his shoulders and people who were still alive scrambled out from where they came in. [M/N] steps out and shakes the dust off, his heart a bit heavy that Kenny died but sadly that happens on the job. A lot, that's why he never gets exactly close relationship wise, other than sexual, with anyone as he worked. " Different guy, Different mission", his motto that Maria hated.

There among the rubble was two large vampires in their large beast form, their bodies fully grey with long claws and huge wings. Huge bats basically with wings attached to their arms, long dark finger nails and dark golden eyes, their hair flowing behind them as they landed on their feet. " Stay down." [M/N] tells Kyle and Stan, Kyle moved down hiding under the table with Stan who scoots over and watched.

[M/N] stared at the female vampires who grin at the sight of him, or at least the one with black haired was. The blond hair one scowls at him, " You!" The blond sneered, as [M/N] shakes his head. " Me?"

" You are going to pay with your life, out Master has marked you as his!" The blonde sneered, as Matilda smacked the blonde's wing with her claw. " What?!"

" Stop Jezebel!" Matilda chided, eyes narrowed at the wolf, " I don't like this either but I master demands him as his bride!"

" What the fuck?" [M/N] voiced, before shaking his head a bit. He takes a deep breath and his shoulders rolled a bit, tiny sprouts of [H/C] hair began growing on his [S/C], cracking around his neck and his bones shifting a bit, ears growing sharper as did his K9's and eyes shining bright gold. " Whatever, I'm going to ignore what you just said," [M/N]'s voice gotten raspy and deeper, " You just killed a shit ton of people, Kenny and ruined my night, so being your husbands little wife, ain't something I want." [M/N] wipes his tongue over his sharpen fangs and snarled, " I'll send you back in pieces!"

" Sure, you will, mutt!" Jezebel hissed, wings fluttering behind her, bringing her to a mere float as Matilda does the same. " Don't fight this! It's your destiny to surrender yourself to our master!"

**[ New love interest: Eric T. Cartman/ The Coon]**

_[ FIGHT!]_

**[ Jezebel and Matilda vs [M/N] ]**


	13. [special]

_ Hint warning advised _

Being raised in a church, tons of things had to be suppressed and denied, many things taught and many things pushed down his mind and head. Anything electronic was evil, loving the same sex was evil, not helping the poor was evil, so many evil things. Though, by the time [M/N] was ten, he stolen a phone from one of the scout boys he saved, he didn't mind either. [M/N] looked up these evil things as he was figuring his sexuality at the time too, he liked boys, attracted to them rather than the girls at the church. Some were pretty nice girls, others very mean and uptight like Sister Opal. He hated girls like her. He gotten a fake Facebook, not putting his real name other than [M/N] H. He learned about video games, how to cook, anime, other things that excited him at the time. 

When work began getting hard, along with his own lessons, he had to drop his online life. He couldn't support the two, and gotten lost, out of the hoop of things until he bought another phone. The latest smartphone, then Kenny then downloaded a lot of apps along with Clyde, one including a game that everyone loved to play now.

**Among Us**

He would see his new friends playing online, and wondered what the game was about. With his new therapy times with Delilah, and actually learning how to be a teen thanks to his friends, and working missions around their home. [M/N] didn't have a whole lot of time to play the game. Though, he was up one night and saw almost all of his friends up and playing, deciding to play, [M/N] logged in and pressed on the code he saw Tweek's discord said to the group.

A tiny space man in white appeared in the game. Most had their names, minus Cartman who was called the, " Coon".

The message box above started to make noises and [M/N] opens it to see many of his friends greet him. Kyle types and said for him to open Discord so they could talk instead of text, the hunter does it and he could hear the many greets of his friends. 

" So you finally decided to play with us, is it a full moon tonight?" Clyde teased, his yellow character running around on the phone. He had a mini yellow space man with him. 

" More like, I was tired of the paper work that the church wants me to do." [M/N] answered, as he looked over the tiny hats for his tiny white space man before sticking with the broken egg on his head. " So..what's the objective of the game?"

" Pft, don't sound so fucking formal." Cartman huffed at his end, he was the dark brown spaceman with a hamster next to his and wore a uniform for the army, some sort of formal army. " And you just need to do your task and live, one of us is an imposter and trying to kill you."

" Oh, what else?"

" If you live long enough, find out who the imposter is and vote them out, you win the game." Kyle spoken up, he was the light green spaceman with a balloon on his head. " We can stick together [M/N], if you want to, so I could show you and help out." Kyle suggested but there were loud noises and chatter of disapproval. 

" Ack!" Tweek yelps, making [M/N] wince a bit, " N-No way! You could be the I-Imposter! You should stick with me and C-Craig, [M/N]!" Tweek was the darker shade of green character with a hamster too.

" Wha-no way!" Kenny protested on his end, his end a bit scratchy because of the low quality phone. He was obviously the orange one with a leaf sticking out from his head, " He should be with me for the first time! No one ever complains when they have me~"

" Dude, you're the first one to die every round." Craig pipes up finally, his nasally voice overpowering the others. He was the dark blue one with the sticky note on his face. " You should join in on us anyway, even if we were the imposters, Tweek and I wouldn't fuck you over and leave you in Peru."

" Dude, are you still on that?" Stan groans a bit, his character the black one with a tiny black spaceman at his side and black headband around his forehead. " It was ONE time." [M/N] chuckled a bit, " Guys, I'm fine, I rather stick with someone non-threating, like Butters."

" Really?" Butter chirps a bit from his phone, " WHOOPIE!" Butter's spaceman character went running around happily with the flower in the spaceman's head, he was the cyan one. 

" Hey, what about me?" Token asked, as he finally entered into the game and his color was purple. He had a suit on, an expensive one with a small purple dog with him at his side. [M/N] hummed, it was so cool how they got little animals with them. " Aren't I harmless?"

" Don't trust him," Cartman quickly interrupts, " He goes behind you and breaks your fucking neck, ALL.THE.TIME!"

" Yeah, I'll admit, I go after you Cartman." Token said, [M/N] could see Token rolling his dark brown eyes. "I can't kill you in real life, so I have to stick to this, you are not worth jailtime."

" He really isn't." Kyle agreed as some mummer in agreement as well. 

" Yo, Tweek start the game." Kenny said, as Tweek spazzed a bit, some muffled and then the blond spaz said, " H-Hold on, Dova is logging in, GAH!" Soon, Dovahikin loads up and enters the room with a pink character. Cartman laughs loudly on his side making the wolf wince a bit.

" HAHAHA! Douchebag got stuck with the girl color." There was typing on the game board and [M/N] clicked to read it, Dova simply typed, " Pink are for manly guys anyway, P.S, you're the color of shit. LoL :D."

Before Cartman could start the rant of Dovahikin being a jerk the game started. [M/N] was not an imposter but there were two, he did make the joystick to finger touch. Once the games started, he had task and began moving around to look at everything, Med-bay, engine one, reactor, security room. Curious, he walked in the room and the computer, he pressed the bottom in the bottom left corner that lit up. His character looked into the screen and saw people move around, he was about to leave when he saw Kenny die when he was by a vent. He did see the color and he panicked, not knowing how to alert the others. Though, Token began down the hallway, the screen changed and they were all there, talking again.

" It was fucking Token!" Cartman began loudly, "It has to be him or Kyle! The two races are working together to fight!"

" Shut up Cartman," Stan sighs a bit, " Who found it?"

" I did," Token admitted, " But Kenny was in the middle of the hallway, over a vent."

" See, Kenny always dies first." Craig said at his end of the chat. 

" Yeah, because you killed him." [M/N] said on his side, staring at the voting numbers going down. " I saw you come out the vent, killed Ken and went back inside before Token found Kenny."

" H-How?" Tweek asked, grunting before a small sipping sound was heard. 

" Security, but I didn't know how to tell you guys." [M/N] explained as the meter counts down and now they could vote, Immediately Token, Stan, Butters and Kenny voted, Craig voted too not long. " I'm not lying to you guys," Kyle then votes along with Clyde. 

" Sorry, I spilled something on my desk and I had to clean it up." Kyle said, as Clyde sighs dramatically on his end.

" It took a lot of though and many things came into mind, like bro-ship, bros before hoes and such but it had to be it, I'm sorry Craig." Clyde said dramatically, as Cartman voted too. [M/N] voted on Craig and Stan finally voted along with Tweek. The votes were in and Craig was booted into space. " I regret nothing," Craig said as his spaceman flies into space. 

**One Imposter left**

[M/N] moved his character around, still getting aquatinted with the space ship until the yellow and red arrows started to flash, oxygen was going down. He hurried in the direction, many of his friends started to pass him but the flashing stopped and [M/N] stopped in the hallway. He was going to go turn back but before he could, Pink stabbed his tongue through his head and he rolled over dead on the floor. He was a ghost now.

[M/N] glared at Pink, Dova, after Stan finds his body. He ignored their snaps and accusations of who killed him. They ended up shooting Cartman into space but for a different reason. His mouth. He floated behind Dova as the slient male killed until it was Butters and Kyle left along with the pinkette. Kyle was bringing up points that Dova could be the killer but Butters had voted that Kyle was the killer and the redhead was sent into space. 

They lost and Cartman lost it.

" BUTTERS! YOU FUCKING RETARD!" The chubby teen bellows on his side angrily, " You had ONE FUCKING JOB! It was to kill the imposter, not help him! YOU DUMBASS!"

" Aw Geez, I didn't mean to!" Butters whine from his end, " It's just Kyle was acting sus and I took the wrong gut feeling, I didn't mean it."

" FUCK YOU, BUTTERS!" [M/N] sighs as the game restarts once more, at least he knew where everything was now.

The paper work on the hunters desk was left alone as the game was played, he didn't check on the time but he did vote Cartman out a few times just because of his loud accusations and only killing Kyle or blaming Kyle. Clyde gave himself away five times in a game, Kenny was always killed first, not even on purpose, just pure random time. Stan worked on electric with everyone guarding him but an imposter always manages to get him. Though when 3 am hit, a few of the guys had to leave for bed. 

" One more game?" Butters suggested in the discord, a cute yawn coming from him. 

" I don't see why not." Kenny replied with a large yawn too, " What about you, baby?" He asked [M/N] but before he could answer, Craig huffed, " He isn't your baby, McWhoremick." Annoyance growing in his tone. " Well, he certainly isn't yours either." The blonde hero snipped back as Kyle sighs.

" Yeah, sure, one more game. It is a school night." Kyle said, " I just hope my grades won't suffer..from lack of brain cells."

" You could borrow some of mine." Kenny offered happily, as Kyle snorts. 

" I rather have Clyde's than yours." Kyle said as Clyde gasped loudly from his side.

" Kyle, you slut!" Clyde insulted but the game began. Butters having control over it since Tweek went to sleep and Stan had to get off. The game started and the imposter was none other than [M/N] who grins happily. He had seen the others killed, vented and escaped. It was finally his turn to shine. He sabotaged the lights first, before anyone got out of the cafeteria and then took out Butters and headed down towards the admin and walked in. Someone fixed the lights and the body was called.

" I had to be Clyde, he always killed someone in the cafeteria." Kenny started on his end.

" WHAT?!" Clyde exclaimed, " I couldn't see shit! 

" You used that the last time you were sus." Craig pointed out, " I say it's you, easy game." He yawns at his end and Clyde grumbled. " I see how it is, Why not [M/N]? He's the noob!"

" If I'm a noob, how could I kill him?" [M/N] countered, a shit-eating grin on his face but no one could see it. " It was totally you, Clyde."

" Plus, don't blame him for your dumb mistake." Craig chided a bit, " Stop being sus."

" Yeah, stop being sus." Kyle agreed as they began the voting off Clyde. One it was done, it revealed Clyde was not the imposter. The game started again and [M/N] began faking his task, before cutting coms off, as predicted everyone hurried down but Kenny, who's neck was broken, [M/N] kept going down and finally made it to Com where he mixed into the group of Kyle, Craig before tongue-killing Craig. 

Easy game.

"Maybe games like these are fun." [M/N] chuckled just as he heard a howl outside, a raspy but loud one and he sighs. [M/N] placed his phone down and cracked his knuckles. " But, my work is never done." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't help it, thank you for all the support, hearts and comments! You guys are amazing! 


	14. 11{#teamwolf]

[M/N] grasped the broken wood leg from one of the bar stools and grips it hard, as he stared at the two large bats. He's eyes looking at the two before moving to the side when Jezebel attacks him, she flies forwards and tried to grasp his neck so she could snap it or something. [M/N] leans back from her swipe as she fixed herself in the mid-air, hissing as she looked at him from behind. There wasn't a lot of room for flying at him or swiping, if anything they would have to fly into him or pull him outside. 

" Hold still Mutt!" Jezebel snarled as she goes in for a grab but [M/N] swung the stool leg at her and smacked her in the face making her cry out and held the place she was smacked at, her glaring yellow eyes staring at [M/N]. " Fucking dog!"

Matilda saw [M/N] focused on the other bride and she advanced towards him but before she could actually touch him. Kyle called out, " [M/N]!" The hunter turns and falls back, and out of her reach. Matilda hissed and then screams when [M/N] dropped the stool leg and grasped a broken table and flings it towards her. She goes shooting up as the table connected with her midsection. Jezebel hissed before advancing forwards to the hunter and yanked him up, about to slam him into the ceiling to knock him out but [M/N] head butts into her face and she lets out a painful screech and drops [M/N] on the floor. The hunter rolls over but winced, looking to his side, he saw a piece of rusty metal poking out from his skin and grumbled. He never made clean landings. 

" Matilda!" The she-bat commands and Matilda came down, eyes glaring at [M/N] now. " Du-te în spatele câinelui și apucă-l de gleznă. Scoatem acest scuipat afară!" [M/N]'s ears pinned back at her command. He wasn't fluent in Romanian, but he did catch the word dog in the mix. Jezebel rushed forwards, he grasped her slim waist as her finger nails grasped his shoulders, holding him there, her wings flapping behind her wildly as she hissed, baring her fangs at him. [M/N] kept her at bay, despite the pain in his side from the rusty bar but yelped when Jezebel pulled back and he was hanging upside down, he looked up to see Matilda grasping his foot and she flies out of the bar from the hole they made. 

The wolf snarled and moved, his claws had grown in and wiggled upwards and his claws scratched and digged into the she-bat's leg. The scratch burns and smoke appeared making Matilda drop him with a shout of pain and anger. [M/N] falls into a tree and landed in a couple of bushes like the one he found Soul in. The metal piece digging harder into his skin and he shakingly stood up, he would need to take it out soon or else his skin would heal around it.

" What's wrong dog? Can't stand for long?" Jezebel taunts as she hovered in the air, Matilda was by her, the wound of his scratches there but not bleeding anymore. "I-" Jezebel began but stops when shots rang out and she looked down to see a couple of cop cars and their officers shooting at them, " Matilda, take care of the pest." Matilda hissed but turns her full attention at the cops and the blonde went down, their bullets not affecting her at all it seemed. Though, it was just Jezebel and [M/N] now. Jezebel twisted her neck, cracking it and her eyes staring down at [M/n] who stared back at her, almost tauntingly. She screeched, sounding like a wounded animal as she began taking speed towards [M/N]. 

[M/N] couldn't pull a wooden branch out fast enough, nor could he jump up to bite her while the metal pole in his mid-section. _Wait! It ain't wood but it can fuck her up good!_

[M/N] grasped the edge of the metal pole and winced as it slowly opened up the wound. [M/N] grasped it and pulled, **hard**. He howls into the air in pain as the wound bleeds, and grasped it with both hands and swings just as Jezebel was a inch close to his face with her fangs barred at him. She yelped, her face turned away from the hit and [M/N] pevets his foot, raising the other and kicked her away, hitting her in the face yet again. She flies back, hitting the dirt ground, wings protecting her as she rolled on the grass and gotten to her feet. Not for long, [M/N] used the pole like a Javelin spear, the wolf hurls the spear at the she-bat. The metal pole hitting her and through her wing which caused her to scream, it echoed and very high which alerted Matilda who turns her head from her bloody mess of the police.

" Jezebel!" 

[M/N] pressed his hand against the wound and looked to see his skin began to heal up and the blood stopped dripping down his wound. _Great, of course my healing slows today when a new moon was born._ [M/N] looked up only to grunt when claws dragged across his face, Matilda flew back into the trees around him. He felt some blood from her marks trickle down and he growls, he looked among the trees for her, only to howl in pain when claw marks came down his back and swings his right arm but hits nothing. He could see Jezebel down and trying to take the metal pole out from her wing but her friend was smaller and flew faster. [M/N] thought he heard something from his left and moved, but Matilda came from directly under him, punching him in the jaw and he falls back. _Okay! Okay, calm down, she's fast and very small for a she-bat._

" Matilda! KNOCK HIM OUT SO WE CAN GO HOME!" Jezebel screeched before whimpering. _She's probably trying to remove the metal rod, hopefully, Injuried one of the major nerves._

[M/N] holds his breath, staring up at the tree branches that had leaves still, he could hear the fluttering of them and her flapping. [M/N]'s sharpen ears perked up a bit, trying to hear her breathing and closed his eyes. Without sight, he could smell her, she smelled like flowers, baby breath and marigolds. He takes another sniff of the air and _saw_ her scent flow into the trees, it was bright yellow. She was two trees in front of him, and getting ready to swing down at him! 

[M/N] waited and the second she came down from the trees, arms outreached to grab him, he dodged and hurried to stand up. She landed on the ground roughly, she turns to hissed but screeched when [M/N] soccer-kicks her in the ribs, and she falls on the ground by Jezebel. She whimpered, rubbing the spot where he kicked her, blonde locks falling over her shoulders.

[M/N] ignored the stinging feeling of his marks healing as he walked over, dragging with him a broken tree branch, not a traditional stake but it would make down. Matilda saw this and without a second thought came at him, her arms stretched out and [M/N] raised the branch to stab her but before any of them could hit each other. Something grey came towards [M/N] knocking him to the side, [M/N] lost the grip on the branch as he rolled on the snowy ground before using his hands to claw down in the ground to steady him. He snarled as he noticed the other she-bat, another one with long red hair and glaring yellow eyes. 

_HOW MANY SHE-BATS ARE HERE?!_

She snarled as she hovered in the air, wings fluttering behind her. _She had to be the leader or something, she looks a bit older than the other two. Long hair and the way she looks, like a leader at least. Her wings are a bit longer than the other two, if they have a shared husband like most vamps then she must be the first wife._

" Sabrina?" Jezebel wheezed as she yanked the sharp pole out finally and tossed it to the side. " Why-"

" You two take too long, he's getting vey impatient." The redhead scolded the two before all four perked up when another redhead falls out of the bushes. The three she-bats could smell [M/N]'s scent around him. They shared a look and Sabrina nods, " Go ahead, feast on the human, I'll take the beast." [M/N] locked eyes with Kyle who panicked as well, he didn't understand why Kyle was there at all! he thought he was back inside the bar. Jezebel moves towards the ruby haired boy and [M/N] knock her into the building , she crumbled under some bricks but there was some movement under it. [M/N] pants a bit before looking over Kyle, annoyance and disappointment in his golden orbs.

" I'm sorry!" Kyle aplogized, as he glared behind him, " Fatass shoved me out in the open!" 

"I'M NOT FAT, YA FUCKING JEW!" Cartman's voice rings out and [M/N] growls, and gently butts Kyle's shoulder with his head. " Go." Kyle brushes the snow off and began only to yelp when Matilda landed in front of him, about to swipe at him but [M/N] picked Kyle up, having his wolf-form meant he was way taller and muscular than him as a human, so lifting the redhead was plenty easy. [M/N] jumps back and held Kyle closer, Kyle freezed in his hold and [M/N] sits him down. His eyes glancing to Matilda and Jezebel who finally came up from the debris. They fly up, their wings fluttering behind him, and he growls loudly. 

" A meal and a show, go for the tiny one, Matilda. I'll keep the mutt busy." Jezebel orders as she went flying down at him but before she could touch him, [M/N] swings his fist into her face the second she was an inch, her nails dragging down his chest. He hissed as grabbed the branch beside him, the one he lost grip and thrusted it into Matilda's stomach. She cries out in pain which alerted the other two. The ravenette began crying, her she-bat body switched from a bat to a female body. She walked backwards, shivering, snot and tears coming down her face as he pulled the branch out. Matilda gasped and stood up straight, crying before screaming as her whole body began turning into dust and her bones fall into the snow. 

" YOU FUCKING DOG!" Before Jezebel could attack, Sabrina yanked her blond hair. " Sabrina!"

" No, we must go," There was sirens and they were coming closer. " NOW!" Sabrina began flying away and Jezebel hissed at [M/N] before following after the leader. [M/N] howls in a warning towards them and any other bats around. [M/N] groans a bit and sits down, taking deep breaths as the cuts began to slowly heal up and winced when a hand touched him. Golden eyes looked up to see Kyle's worried gaze. 

" Come on, I know some short cuts." Kyle said, as he tried helping [M/N] up but the wolf picked himself up and Kyle began taking his hand towards the back roads of the houses like promised. 

" Okay?" [M/N] made out, as a wolf, he couldn't say much because his mind focused on the kill and working to protect the humans. The nuns thought it was more beneficial that he didn't talk as he worked but he could say words. Not complete sentences but words. " Okay? K-K-Kyle?"

" Yes, I'm alright!" Kyle assured quickly as he helped [M/N] down the dirt roads, [M/N] kept helping him as he walked. He was a bit pissed but certainly not at the hunter, no, he was pissed that Cartman shoved him out there. He wanted to see if [M/N] needed some healing but didn't expect for the fatass to shove him out in the open. He almost was killed, but thankfully, [M/N] saved him. He **SAVED** him.

He would save anyone right? Or was Kyle just a special case? It must be, he's a hunter and maybe sometimes bad things happened to innocent people, almost like a bad hunting accident. If that was the case then Kyle must be so special, _**So**_ special that [M/N] had to save him. Maybe Cartman saving him was something meant to be? He was just so happy at the thought. [M/N] saved him but now, Kyle owed him, maybe he could take care of him? _**YES!** He would become the best caretaker for the job after all!~ _Kyle had taken care of Ike for so many years while hus parents couldn't or often forget they had kids. Their parents loved them of course, but they had some greedy decisions on their part, that Kyle had to be the adult. Then there was Stan, he would get too drunk and Kyle had to be the one to pick him up, clean him off and act like a caring mother. Now that Stan wasn't exactly friendly with him, Kyle could have [M/N] now. _He could have him now._ [M/N] could be taken cared of by him, he could help him if he needed it. Kyle could make him meals and not Maria, he could help him with his homework, clean his house and help with Soul. Kyle could almost be like a wife-

Kyle could be [M/N]'s **wife** , or well husband, not that he minded being called, " ** _Wifey_**."

That brought color to Kyle's cheeks at the though, a unknown sensation gathering in his chest as he thought more of it. Maybe his parents pointed him in the right direction, all he needed was to be noticed by the hunter. If he tried, it wouldn't take long at all for [M/N] to see him as wifey-material.

Once they gotten to [M/N]'s home and [M/N] opened the door, almost hitting his head on the archway before flopping on the couch. Soul not in sight, Kyle moved to look over the wounds he saw but they were gone and right before his eyes, [M/N]'s wolf-ish body shifted back into his human form. The hunter groans and flops onto the couch, laying down as Kyle glanced around before taking the blanket off the floor and unfolds it on top of [M/N]. Kyle quickly tucks in [M/N] who groans a bit and Kyle stared down at him. 

" Kyle? Sorry for wolfing out..but had no choice." [M/N] groans a bit before shifting around to get comfortable. " Might miss school tomorrow."

" That's fine, I can bring back your homework." Kyle purred practically with a smile coming to his lips. He smooths out the blanket and tucked him in once more, " Maybe tomorrow I could cook you some dinner perhaps? If you don't mind, it's a thank you for saving me practically, again."

" Yeah, sure, do whatever." [M/N] groans, blinking his [E/C] eyes at Kyle. " You don't owe me anything."

" It's a thank you," Kyle smiled, and moved some hair out of [M/N]'s face. _So soft.._ " Not an I.O.U." He grins as he stood up and checked the time, " I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?" Kyle said, as [M/N] didn't say a thing and Kyle looked over and awed quietly at the look on [M/N]'s face. _So peaceful, so handsome, I can't wait to wake up to that look for the next few decades~_

Kyle sighs dreamily, " Goodnight, _**Dear**_ ~" The redhead walked out the house, gently shutting the door. He takes a deep breath and began leaving home, humming merely as he walked. He did get home, gotten yelled at by his sleepily mother and sent off to bed. He wasn't grounded this time, at least. He changed into his sweatpants, and laid on his bed, giggling happily into the pillow of his. His phone on the charge, ignoring the notification tags as he settles down to sleep. On his Coonstagram, Facebook and YouTube was notification of videos being tagged with his name. 

A video of Kyle, being carried and lifted away from the fight. Between two she-bats and a wolf. Some were likes, comments and sharing. 


	15. 12[self-care day?]

  
  
  
**THEY WERE EVERYWHERE!**

The video had reached it's 200K mark by eight am that morning, the video showed [M/N] fighting the she-bats the other night. It caught him as a werewolf form, picking up Kyle and lifting him away, backing up and then some She-bat coverage which included her death. [M/N] couldn't bare to look at the possible comments nor see the texts that he gotten from Kyle and Stan. His hands shook as he tried to pick up his phone, [M/N] waited for the call for him to leave and the forget-me-nots pills in the water. Nothing, though, he didn't go to school as promised to the redhead, his body swore and he slept until two in the afternoon.

Now it was six at night and he refused to answer any texts, he gotten up though to change and take a hot shower. Changed and walked to the kitchen, only to see he was low on food and there wasn't any beer for him. [M/N] groans and slammed his head on the fridge before yelping, rubbing his forehead that pain radiated at. " Ow, fuck, okay, you hungry fuck, let's go get yourself some beer." [M/N] muttered as his stomach growls loudly in approval, he moved his hand over his stomach and rubbed the area. " You two, hungrier fuck."

[M/N] yawns a bit as he walked out from kitchen, takes his jacket up and zipped it on before leaving his home. Phone on the living room table as he walked in the direction of the nearest food place. He passed the playground, seeing kids either playing or watching something on their IPads then passed the old movies before walking towards the food place. The doors chime as he entered, and grasped a red basket as he made his way around the grocery store. There wasn't a lot of people, including store employees.

[M/N] throws in the junk food first, not caring what it was in the bag but it did look really good to the hunter. Spicy chips, salt and vinegar chips, lightly salted chips. He moved around to the next one, getting some meat and gently placed them on top of the chips then some vegetables if he wanted to make some vegetable soup then off to the junk food again. Some sweets and a small bag of donuts for breakfast. He walked through the lines, ignoring the nice greeting from the cashier.

" $55 dollars, sir," She said but is silenced when [M/N] slapped down a $100 dollar bill. She takes it as [M/N] walked away with his bagged groceries. [M/N] walked out and it gotten darker, he walked down the side walked before stopping when neon lights hit his face. He looked up to see the gas station and licked his lips. They didn't look carefully at his fake ID so they would sell him the beer and move him along.

[M/N] walked inside and headed towards the beer section and opened it. He shivered a bit before taking the 6 pack of beer, two grocery bags in one hand, beer in one then grasped a large bag of sweet and spicy chips from the rack. Walking up, he placed them on the counter and the guy behind it scans it. [M/N] slapped down a 20$ bill as it rang up to 19 dollars. The guy said nothing and bagged the things, [M/N] grasped it before moving out his way. He walked out and breaths out, mist coming out from his lips as he walked home. Hopefully gotten the memo that he wasn't in a mood for a visit tonight. [M/N] would feel some sort of guilt if the redhead stood outside his home.

" Aye, hit me again you fuck! I'll fuckin' gut you like a fish!"

[M/N] stopped as he was walking passed an alleyway, his ears perked up at the voice coming down the hallway. He looked over down, taking in the scent of blood, smoke and sweat. He takes one more step pass but stops when he heard a loud and painful groan. [M/N] looked at the bags then to the glass bottle beside him, sighing he leans down and grasped the semi-empty bottle before walking forwards towards the sound. His [E/C] eyes adjusting at the scene of three young adults and the heavy breathing blond below them. There was a broken pocket knife beside the blond on the floor. His mouth was bleeding, his clothes ruffled and the adult kicked the guy in the gut, he groans and covered his stomach section, heaving a bit.

" Just because you got out of juvenile detention doesn't mean you're shit here, Trent." One of them sneered, yanking Trent up by his blond locks. Trent sneered up at him, the adult snickered and yanked harder. " Maybe he learned a few things in jail, he had a cute face~" another said as [M/N] grimaced in disgust. _Nasty perverts._

" Oh-h, Yeah, I learn a few things with my mouth." Trent rasped, slowly looking up to the three towering over him, " Come closer, so I can take a fucking bite out of your neck, augh!" Trent gasped painfully as another kick aimed at his mouth. [M/N] smelled the blood coming out from the blondes mouth, he sighs and breaks the bottle against the wall which startled the adults. They turned and their panicked expression turns into annoyed ones, [M/N] couldn't really see Trent's. "Who da fuck are you?" One asked, their southern drawl clear.

" Someone who needs a self-care day, and a Fucking nap." [M/N] answered, as he looked at the now broken bottle, the glass glinting in the barely lit alley way, " Leave him alone or else."

" Why, what's it do you?" Another asked, sneering at [M/N], " His boyfriend?"

" Nope, just a random civilian doing random things, I just don't like people fucking up other people without reason." [M/N] said as he walked closer with smirk growing on his lips, " Now leave, the poor thing alone before this thing ends up in your fucking gut." He hummed, eyes glinting dangerously as he walked closer towards them.

" Pft, Yeah Right! I bet your just a goddamn pussy!" The last one laughs, the two others glanced at each other fearfully as the last one talked. " Come on guys, we can take.." The bottle stabbed into the guy's gut, not too deep but blood began dripping down. The last one held his stomach, looking at the blood dripping, grunting as the bottle was yanked back. He covered the wound, as the two grunts went to his sides. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" He barks but quickly closed his mouth when [M/N] held the bottle up, threateningly.

" Run." The three bolted, the stabbed one holding his stomach but ran behind the other two. [M/N] looked at the bottle before throwing it into the recycling bin, someone could reuse it. He looked to the blond who was rubbing his jaw. He had short hair but not buzzed cut. His skin was peached color, some old scars running down his skin and hazel eyes that were glaring at him. His cheekbones were high and doe like eyes but they were mature looking then innocent. His white shirt ripped, and sleeveless red flannel shirt dirtied of the mud water with some blood coming down his arm a bit. Dark jeans ripped and yellow-brown boots caked in dirt and sewer water. His scent was sweat, and blood but there were linger scents of honey coming from him. Despite his harsh appearance, [M/N] could smell the sweet scent he had. It just made his stomach grumble more.

" I didn't needs your help." Trent grunts, slowly standing, but his legs buckled a bit and he waited for the dirty ground but [M/N] grasped his waist a bit. Trent growls, shoving himself back and used the green dumpster for support, " Don't touch me, asshole, you could be one of them."

" Yeah, I stabbed some guy so I can have you to myself." [M/N] said sarcastically, and looked at the blond. " Come on, let me take you by my house and fix you up. No offense, but you look like shit." Trent huffed, but debated, if he went home like this to his momma would be all torn up like he was now would be bad. She would get angry at him then angry at the guys who fucked him up. The guy did just helped him too, he seemed trust worthy at the moment.

" Fine, I guess I can go with you," Trent glanced to the beer in the bag, " and a beer, I kind of deserve it. Don't I?"

" I guess you do," [M/N] smirked a tiny bit but went to take a step closer to the other, making sure he didn't fall off or down. " I'm [M/N] [L/N]." He introduced, as he walked beside the blond with a small smile on his face. Trent nods his head a bit before they reached the end of the ally way and he pushed off the green dumpster. Trent was limping a bit, holding his side a bit too but didn't say a word or make a peep about the pain. _He's really tough, I mean, he did take a beating but most would grunt or groan just a bit. Maybe a tolerance? They did say he was in kid prison.._

" I know, word of new people always come by me somehow." Trent grunts, looking ahead of them as they walked. " It's been a while since we had a new kid, last one was a few years ago with Dovahikin." He liked the quiet male, because he never bothered him or even say a bad word about him. He was a bit odd but he was pretty okay, even if he hang with Stan's pussy group. " What's your deal any way?"

" Define Deal."

" Why are you in this fucked up town?" 

[M/N] chuckled a bit as he looked ahead of him, they were getting closer to his house and the lights in some as they passed by were off. It must've been really late. " Hm, well, I'm here by myself basically, last year of school and probably gonna die here because of all the fucked up shit." M/N] said, partially true. He had no real family, blood related as far as he knew. He graduated years ago, and he was always alone in every fake house.

" Dark. You ain't the only one who decided to come die here without some kin." Trent said before grunting, about to fall but [M/N] caught him again with his free arm. He could smell [M/N], he smelled kinda like his momma's apple pie with whip cream on the top. Trent wanted to shove him off but the smell was just so alluring and made him feel relaxed, [M/N] looked at him before his cheeks flushed a bit when he gotten more of the whiff of his scent. _Honey, oats and brown sugar._ They were [M/N] favorite scents and he enjoyed eating anything that had any of those in the mix. 

" Do you need help?" [M/N] asked, turning his head a bit to side-eye the blond who kept a hold of his free arm. " I don't mind, my house isn't that far." Maybe another few minutes then they were at his house.

"Yes, speak of this and I'll smash your goddamn skull en'." Trent threatens before gasping as [M/N] switched their position, he held [M/N]'s neck a bit as [M/N] began giving him a piggy back ride. His legs shaking a bit as he desperate grasped [M/N]'s neck, a bit. It had been years since he was given a piggy back ride, a childish and innocent thing to do as a child. Something he was robbed when he was younger as he was sent to the detention center for Stan's pussy groups action. Trent kept his death grip even when [M/N] assured him that he wouldn't drop Trent. This made Trent think back to the time he was a child with his Uncle Bobby, his mother's brother. His parents were going through a rough divorce at the time and his Uncle use to take him out all the time. His father wasn't the best but Bobby filled in the spot happily, he took Trent out all the time and always gave him a piggyback rides. When he was forced into a center, Uncle Bobby had died a year later in a hit-and-run case. The piggyback rides and hunting trips stopped and his father never picked up the pieces.

" I can put you down if you don't like ths-" [M/N] began but Trent scoffed, pressing closer to the other. 

" Nah, this is good, I ain't made of glass." Trent said as he looked ahead before he felt the other stopped and he looked at the home. It was larger than his momma's trailer but it looked kind of dark inside. Not lights but the living room was on. " Want me to get down?"

" Nah, I can actually lift more heavier things," [M/N] said as he shakes his head a bit. Trent was barely heavy, he was thick in muscle but the dirty haired boy barely weighed anything. " I ain't made of glass." The hunter replied with a chuckle and Trent snickered a bit, a ghost smile coming to his face as he held on to [M/N]. _I like the way he smells..he ain't like them pussy boys. He's real nice.._

As they entered the hunter's home, two narrowed emerald orbs stared at the scene in distaste and disgust filling his stomach. The pot he was holding of his mother's stew recipe fallen into the floor, breaking the pot's edges and the stew spilling on the concrete floor, melting some snow around him. His gloved hands clenched tightly as he stared at the two figures from the sidewalk, and Kyle's insides churn even worst as the thought of his childhood bully, taking his new crush. It was barely nine at night and Kyle had helped his mother with dinner for the first time in years, only because he wanted to take part of feeding [M/N], who had been ignoring him all day. He gotten worried and after dinner, he packed up the rest before heading over. Feeding [M/N] the good stew was the start of his plan of slowly seducing and making [M/N] fall in love with him.

Kyle could feed him with something _he_ made, then maybe some talking and giggling before [M/N] could feel confident and comfortable with him. But then, as he was walking closer, he saw [M/N] walking closer then the blond which confused him but then Kyle felt sick when he noticed Trent was on [M/N]'s back, his back and talking in an almost close and romantic way. His heart just went cold, his hands clamy and eyes saw red. Now, that they were gone, Kyle kicked the pot over someone's fence and began stomping home. His green gloves tugging at his bright red hair as he walked, growling and muttering things under his breath.

It was not fair! How could Trent be so close to [M/N] in a way Kyle dreamed of?! Why does everything have to fuck up Kyle?! First Rebecca, then Leslie and Heidi, they all left him because he wasn't good enough and he wasn't able to stop it! Now, [M/N] might be taken away by some blond hair bully! Kyle was going to loo-...

Kyle stopped as a thought came to mind, his hand barely touching the door knob of his home. It was quiet for a moment, just one moment and a wicked smile began appearing on his lips. His phone buzzing for his attention and he moved, grasping the dark green phone and pulled it out. The light form the phone illuminating his blank eyes, a smirk still on his face as he reads a message from fatass.

**_All coon & friends, tomorrow at South Park's only library parking lot, we will be meeting and discussing someone who thinks he's one of us. It's been years since, I, The Coon would even think about accepting a hero poser. This bitch, is the real deal, come or be forever a douche._ **

_**-The Coon** _

Kyle would just seduce [M/N], pull him close and change his ways, the ways he thinks about others. He didn't know why hasn't done this before, change the way someone thinks about him by force. So what if [M/N] was a werewolf? Kyle had the upper hand, he was smart, handsome and knows how to manipulate someone just as much as Cartman can and could. [M/N] was his from the start, before anyone could feel a thing for [M/N]! He just needed to play his cards right and push the rivals away. Make [M/N] focus on him and only him, he was a kid back then with the girls.

Now, Kyle was a gowning boy who refuses to back down this time, four strikes and he's out but hes bringing [M/N] down with him wither he likes it or not.


	16. [special 2]

Bulletin style~

**What supernatural creature would [M/N] be if his mother slept with another creature?**

**Ghoul:**

\- He would probably hate himself if he had to eat human beings tbh.  
\- He would honestly go hunting for animals or anyone high, they won't feel it, even if it sounds sad.  
\- Would still be called; Wolf because of his grandfather and mother but doesn't wear a mask.  
-Still gay though.  
-Would be attracted to home like scents or honey.  
-[M/N] would have a Rinakaku or a Bikaku, but its up to you on how you see [M/N].  
\- Probably killed his mother at birth, maybe, ehhhh, at least you have something in common with Clyde.  
-Still works under the church but has been feed other species flesh to live, by force.  
\- Attracts all the boys, even more so when they discovered he ate flesh.  
\- Likes eating mochi and pizza , even when it hurts him.  
-Karen, Ike, Tricia and Firkle likes him, they want to play with his "Tail"  
-Wouldn't pick this species by choice but would if [M/N] had to protect his friends against other ghouls.  
-Still a hunter because he wants to protect his home and if the humans die off, he would too.

**Witch:**

-NOT A WIZARD, nope, a witch because he was more into the forest and dark magic aesthetic.  
\- Nuns use to make him bath in holy water because they could, his back, legs and ass would have burns but at least they bath him.  
-Knows at least a 1K spells, a natural at potions, curses everyone and everything plus speaks to demons on a regular basics.  
\- Also probably besties with Damian  
\- Still a hunter but feels a bit bad, a bit.  
\- Boys and girls are actually attracted to him, the way he carries himself and how he acts. Maybe is actually genuine? Maybe?  
\- Has three cats, courtesy of Damian, maybe familiars that turns into a big ass lion with three heads like Cyprus? Yes?  
-Wand? Nope, nuns broke it.  
\- Verbal and finger gestures of course, kinda like _The Owl House_ way.  
\- Boys are most willing to fight for [M/N]'s attention, especially when they learn he's a witch. Hopefully [M/N] could help them while playing _superheros_ like enchanting them more.  
-Does not eat kids  
-Mom probably dropped him off still, not wanting him to curse her.  
-Rides a car, no brooms, but the car can fly, and no, you are not on drugs.  
  


**Grim Reaper:**

\- [M/N] has Skelton hands, flesh stops at the wrist then bones, has dark gloves to hide his hands.   
\- Kenny's match made in hell?  
\- Loves animals but every time he's around they die or make angry noises at him  
\- Has the death touch  
\- Death + Van Helsing = Death Helsing  
\- Sucking souls is his meal but only did it to other creatures, can eat food but couldn't eat alot.  
\- He has moments where he blacks out and when angry, his eyes become black, like his eyes disappeared.   
\- Can talk to the dead, they are fucking annoying most of the time.  
-Scythe? Ehhhh, he kinda lost it..  
\- Can bring people back to life but he will go to sleep, stay in it, like a coma for 2-8 days. He will come back.  
\- Also, like [M/N] can't die?? Like he got hit by a car at 10, sonvabitch laid on the floor bleeding and stood up after 2 minutes. At 13, someone tried to rob the church and he got shot in the head and got right back up.  
\- Attracts bad souls naturally, which explains why he attracted the yanderes.  
\- Was happy when Stripes and Sparky wasn't scared of him, best day ever!  
\- [M/N] would be a bit more insecure as death, since his touch can literally kill everything and everyone.

**Dragon-Shifter:**

\- Not a lot of dragon characteristics but; Has thin almost wiry tail that hides in his pants, horns, very small hidden in [H/C] hair and scales over his chest and rib area.  
\- Cannot fly but can breath or create fire  
\- Nuns almost drowned him as a child but Maria stopped it  
\- Usually killed with his mouth than holy things  
\- Naturally hot, take it how you want it, either physically or naturally hot  
\- When angry, more dragon features come out  
\- Loves shiny things, almost got hit while walking in the road to get a quarter but Stan and Kyle pulled him back.  
\- Oddly annoyed by birds  
\- Very possessive of his things and scenting things with his smell.  
\- Enhanced everything; strength, endurance, intelligence, stamina, senses, durability and vision  
\- Oddly popular after two days of school, tried for soccer or football team but is now the captain? How? Stan let go of his spot instantly???   
\- Very good with money and best at cooking food?  
\- A bit intimating at first but everyone likes him? Even the goths? Wow  
\- Probably best species to be in his life.


	17. 13[Eye of the storm]

**Trent didn't go home until two in the morning, the two ate and had a couple beers.** [M/N] found the blond very relatable and very kind though he flushed at the praise that [M/N] gave him when Trent told him about graduating early while in kid jail. His cheeks were bright pink and it made the hunter snort. [M/N] couldn't tell help but laugh a bit when he tried putting a tough guy act on. It was Friday and he decided to go to school before heading to the meeting for his declaration. He changed into a light orange sweatshirt with a black jean jacket over it, not as tight as he thought so. Black jeans with white shoes, picking his backpack up, [M/N] left. The walk was normal and people walking passed him as he walked to his locker to pick up and drop off his books.

Before he could get his Myths book, his locker slammed and [M/N] held the books against his chest and glared heavily at the person only to see it was Kyle who had a deadpanned look on his face. " Oh, hey Ky-"

" You weren't home asshole." Kyle started as he crossed his arms over his chest. " I waited out in the cold before calling it a night."

[M/N] stiffed a bit, he almost forgotten that Kyle was suppose to bring food but was too busy with Trent to even think of Kyle. " I am so sorry, I was just so sidetracked with something else. How long did you stay out?" He asked, the hunter did feel a bit bad for making the other wait outside. 

" Long enough." Kyle huffed, as he stared at [M/N] a bit angrily and the hunter rubbed his shoe against the tile floor like a guilty child. " You could've called me first and let me know not to come. I don't like being left out of the loop." Kyle said, as he looked over [M/N]'s guilty face and his heart felt a twinge but kept his angered face. _Have to be angry, Have to be angry, Have to be angry.._

" Damn, fuck, I'm so sorry Kyle." [M/N] admitted as he gave him a apologetic smile and Kyle could tell it was real. His sharp green eyes stopped and he sighs, a small pout on his plump lips. " How about this, you can come over mine on Sunday for dinner. I probably can't cook as good as you're mom but I can make something." [M/N] was horrible at cooking, mostly, sorta good at making a grill cheese and slightly burnt tomato soup.

" Fine, but if you leave stranding outside in the snow, I'll kick you." Kyle rolled his eyes a bit before catching [M/N]'s stare and his smile made Kyle's heart squeeze a bit. " A-Anyway, the teacher has your homework, I couldn't give it to you and.." Kyle began explaining but [M/N] wasn't fully paying attention when he noticed someone walking down the hallway. The blonde was talking to Butters who was talking back with a smile though [M/N] felt different emotions.

Relief, fear, annoyance and shock.

[M/N] stared at the back at Kenny's head and expected to see the wound, a large hole in the back of his skull but it was nothing. It was just hair and his blood boiled a bit. How could he easily let the blonde near him while being something paranormal? Was [M/N] just sensing them at different times?! Was he losing his touch? He didn't like the feeling, his hand rubbed over his chest at the thought of losing his touch, a deep growl coming from his mouth which Kyle blink back in surprise as he noticed the way [M/N] was looking at Kenny.

" Oh, I see, I guess you have a thing for Kenny.." Kyle began, his heart heating up as he felt it clenched along with his fist. He didn't like it, the taste of jealousy and it was bitter. " I should've known, everyone has a thing for Kenny.." Kyle laughs it off a bit as his thoughts swarm: _What do I do?! He likes Kenny, everyone just loves Kenny, don't they?! How can I fix this?!_ Those were brief thoughts at the moment but Kyle felt sick to his stomach when the other thought passed by him _. Do I need to get rid of Kenny?!_

" What?" [M/N] blinked out of his internal rage and looked at the redhead. " You don't remember last night?" Did Kyle not see a pole stabbing Kenny's head last night? Did no one panicked when they saw him die?

" Uh...you fought a big ass bat for me, protecting me...why, what happened with Kenny?" Kyle asked, not understanding why [M/N] was too focused on Kenny. " Did he puke on you or something?"

[M/N] exhales out, whatever Kenny was, is, he keeps erasing his death the next day. " Nevermind. We should go to class." Maybe he could ask Stan instead, he was there too. [M/N] grasped Kyle's hand making the redhead sputter but he began walking to their class though a pair of eyes watched them walk away. The teen honestly thought it was only him that remembered Kenny's deaths, every single time. Now that the new kid, the wolf, [M/N] was here, this could be interesting.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Maria bows her head as the two mothers walked in front of her, her red-ish hands shaking a bit as she stared down at the brick road. Their heels clapping as they walked in front of her. That morning, she was chewed out for not handling [M/N] correctly, how he was lucky that everyone was stupid to notice what was fake and what was true. They had smacked her hands, because it was _her fault_ somehow.

" You need to fix this, Maria." Superior Sister Opal started, as she stopped her pace, staring down at the Latina Sister. " You gave [M/N] too much independence, too much free time between missions. It's bad enough you let him be **_homosexual_** now his hellish form is all over the Internet! Do you not know how bad it is? For him and a lot of others to be found out? This is all on you."

" Mother Opal, How could I let him be gay? You can not choose what you love, it happens." Maria said, ignoring the glares at her back. " People probably think it's CGI-" She yelped when the ruler was smack against her face, she turns to her side and rubbed the cheek.

" ENOUGH!" Sister Opal snapped, she held the ruler in her old hands, " You are going to that town, South Park, and fixing him right now! You do what you do best and clean his mess up, just because he is the last of the Van Helsing, doesn't mean he can't be put down." She fixed her black nun veil before turning on her heel, walking towards her quarters, " Get the job done, get home and get ready for the next missions, as long as there are creatures from hell then the church will be there to protect them."

Maria glared at her back as Mother Opal leaves, her door shutting. She didn't like the way she said they could take down her [M/N]. He was practically her little brother, they wouldn't dare put down [M/N] if he disobeyed. They would be in trouble with the higher ups, for destroying the remains of the Van Helsing bloodline. Their sole mission was suppose to protect it but now, it looked like it was a fair game of control.

And [M/N] was in the middle of it all.

_I just hope you're having fun and being taken cared of..._

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[M/N] had been assessing Kenny McCormick all day, keeping his distance from the blonde as well which both hurt and peeked Kenny's interest. Maybe it was because he dirtied [M/N]'s fancy new shirt? Maybe he saw Kenny flirt with the hallway monitor so he could get out of a detention? Kenny knew something was up, and it bothered him how [M/N] would stare at him, analyzing him with the coldest look in his eyes. The look that matched most of the students at South Park High, usually, the blonde would taunt the people who gave them those hateful eyes. Now, everytime those [E/C] orbs looked at him, it made Kenny shiver. Knowing those orbs could blink gold and he would be killed.

He would come back, but those golden eyes made him shiver at the thought of his inners becoming outters. Outies? Outoes? Eh, whatever.

Now, he was walking out of class, he can hear his chem teacher yelling at him but he shuts the door behind him. Kenny may have or may not drawn her with big boobs on the chalkboard and called it, an improvement, which it was but no one appreciated his creative mind. Kenny began walking down the hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets, moving his fingers around to try and find any money for Karen. Maybe pick her up early and get her something at the coffehouse, a muffin or something for her.

He stops when he felt something wafted in the air, he looked around for the smell of _caramel apples._ But there was none and knew that Home Ed was making lemon squares today, so it couldn't be them but his stomach growls a bit as the smell was becoming stronger. His teal eyes looked around one last time before stopping at the figure a couple feet in front of him, the guy leaning against the lockers with arms crossed. " You're gonna get a bad rep for leaving class, [M/N]." Kenny commented drily with a grin, " Wanna ditch together?" [M/N] kept his head bow a bit, not moving an inch as Kenny began walking closer. " Are you mad at me?" Kenny asked, not understanding but getting tired of the cool guy act. [M/N] is possibly the hottest guy there is in South Park but even Kenny can get annoyed at guys like him.

" Did you hear me?" Kenny tried again, a foot away from [M/N] who finally lifted his head to look at the blonde. " Are you mad at me or something?" Kenny asked, annoyance clear in his tone as he narrowed his eyes at the wolf. Yeah, he saw some of that, he was still alive for a minute with the pole in his head. 

" Yeah, I hate fucking people who lie to me." [M/N] spat back as he looked at the blonde, sneering taking over his features. " I thought you were pretty cool, being question mark guy, being a big brother and being affectionate because believe it or not, it feels nice to be touched without a sexual innuendo."

" What the fuck?" Kenny yelps as he noticed the orbs were turning golden, he moved to take a step back but [M/N] caught him, with so much force the werewolf, pevets his foot and slammed Kenny against the lockers which caused a large _CLACK_ sound that echoes the hallway. Kenny winced his his head slammed against the lockers and gasped when one of [M/N]'s hands grasped his throat, not exactly squeezing but kept it there like a warning. One move and [M/N] could choke him to death. " Dude I don't know what the fuck is going on but I always had a breath kink~" Kenny flirted weakly but winced when [M/N] pressed down a bit more.

" What are you Kenny?" [M/N] growls, leaning closer as Kenny moved back, eyes wide in confusion. [M/N] almost believed him again. " A Incubus? Demon? Changling? What the fuck are you? How could I not see you?"

" What the hell are you talking about?!" Kenny gasped, more when the squeeze came more closer, pressing harder against his windpipe. " Get off my fucking-"

" I saw you die last night," [M/N] breaths out, eyes glancing at the clock in the hallway. "I saw you get stabbed through the head, your brain matter splashed against my cheeks and face. I thought someone who I thought was genuine died. I felt upset of course but everything in me is twisting and churning knowing that someone I thought could like as a friend would lie to me about their species, lie about everything else possibly an-....are you crying?" [M/N] stopped his angry ranting before moving back a bit to see tears coming down Kenny's face. A wave of panic hit him but it stopped when a smile broke out on the blondes face.

" I'm happy." Kenny sniffed, rubbing the happy tears coming down his face. " I'm so happy that someone other than Cartman remembers, everyone always forgets me and my death. I'm so happy!" Kenny laughs, hiccupping a bit as [M/N] removed his hand from the blondes throat. " I die and I come back, die, come back, die, come back, its an unending cycle and no one remembers." Kenny sniffed a bit more, rubbing his tears away. This must be fate then! If someone like [M/N] remembers than it must be fate. _They could be soulmates_

**_They could be soulmates_ **

_**THEY COULD BE SOULMATES!** _

[M/N] moved back another step before feeling himself this time being shoved to the ground, he yelps a bit before feeling soft pair of lips pressing against his. Kenny sitting on his stomach as he kissed him, blonde hair covering his closed teal eyes and Kenny's cold hands holding his face. [M/N] lets him, a bit shock from the shove down, pain coming from the back of his head. _Okay..this isn't werid.._ Kenny pulled back from the kiss, panting, cheeks a deep red color as he stared down at [M/N]. " I was going to ki-"

" MR.MCCORMICK AND MR.[L/N]!" A voice snapped from above them, " YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR NOT ONLY DITCHIN' CLASS BUT FOR MAKING OUT IN THE HALLWAY! THAT IS NOT GOOD, M'MKAY?! DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU!"


	18. 14 [Catch me!]

" You can leave at five O'clock, M'Kay? You may not leave unless you tell Mr.Walker, but only if you need to use the restroom at our gender neutral bathroom. You need to do homework and study, so please don't bother the others here, M'kay?" Mr.Mackey instructed, as [M/N] held his bag in his hands. " Bye, New Kid." He shuts the door as [M/N] sighs, he turns and scanned around the detention room. There were two to three kids sitting at a table, most goofing off on their phones, some were drawing doodles on the paper as the teacher himself was on his phone. He sighs a bit as he walked towards the table with the one person there who kept looking at his watch. Kenny was moved to the second detention room because Mr.Walker had too much kids in his room and something about Kenny eating undesirable things.

[M/N] sits down and pulled out his Psychology AP homework and reads over the question and flips to the page that the paper said would help but [M/N] scans it and _nothing_ , nothing helped him with the damn question. [M/N] bounced the pencil on the paper lightly, his eyes stared at the question.

" Stop bouncing the pencil on the paper, you're annoying me." A nasally voice said from his side and [M/N] glanced to see the blue hat guy, Craig. He looked annoyed but he was checking on his phone though nothing was on it really. " How'd you end up here?" Craig asked, curiously.

" Kenny was making out with me in the hallway and Mr.Microsoft caught us and sent me here and Kenny into a different room." [M/N] summarized, he leans on the table and plops his head in his hand. " What are you in for?"

"Gave the finger to the nurse, after punching a guy in the face." Craig said, as [M/N] raised an eyebrow. " He was writing Faggot on my locker. I mean, I was already getting detention for that so why not? She was being a bitch too."

" How?"

" She said I deserved it because being gay is a sin." Craig huffed, he should be getting home and spending time with Stripes before going to the stupid meeting tonight. " So..McCormick?"

" He's very affectionate..I wasn't raised with too much affection so him kissing me out of the blue surprised me. Did I hate it? No. Would I be willing to let him kiss me again? Probably." [M/N] said as he looked at the time then to his homework, going back to twirling the pencils so he wouldn't annoy Craig. " How's that little buddy from the vet? You were upset that something was wrong with him?"

" How could you tell I was upset?" Craig asked first, slim eyebrow raised. No one but Team Craig could tell when he was upset because they were close to him. After middle school, he kept his stoney and expressionless face, making it hard for anyone to read it.

" I could sense it, I'm very empathic when it comes to emotions." [M/N] said with a small smile crawling on his lips. He smelled the worry, sadness and anxiety on Craig at the vet and it came off of him in waves. Now he smelled a lot like baked bread and oats, it almost made [M/N]'s mouth water. "I could tell you really love him."

" I do. More than my own parents," Craig confirmed, his fingers tapping on the table a bit. " He's alright, the vet said he was just feeling upset because of some recent changes at home. He just stopped eating for a while." The vet said it was because the stress Stripes had was because of him and Tweek's breakup. Plus, Stripes ate a magnet too, which explains why he was pressed against the cage for a while. " He ate a magnet."

"Oh, did it come out?" [M/N] asked, _can Soul eat magnets too? Do I even have magnets?_

" Yeah, how's the cat, uh, south?"

"Soul, but he's good, I never had a pet before." [M/N] admitted, he stopped twirling the pen and shuts his books. No use to do them now since he was talking to Craig more. " I move around a lot and Maria didn't want me to feel upset if we had to take them back." The sisters said no pets, they were target practice. " I'm happy that Cartoons and Youtube could help me out about taking care of him. He's good, sleepy but nice."

"You never had cat before?" Craig muttered, " No pets ever.."

" Nope." [M/N] smiled, his eyes drifted to the front only to see the teacher on duty was indeed sleeping on his desk now and everyone was still on their phones. " Thanks for getting me out of the human tug-a-me." He chuckled a bit, Craig shakes his head a bit with a roll of his dark blue eyes.

" You don't want to get in their mess, trust me, everyone knows not to mess with team Stan." [M/N] hummed, _Team Stan? Team Craig? Are they some sort of rivals in some cliche teenage drama or band fight?_

" Why? Stan seems okay, Kenny flirts and kissed me so it's...okay, weird." [M/N] said, bitting his lip a bit. _Whatever Kenny is, he's kinda cool for something supernatural._ " Kyle is like a mother hen and Cartman is..." he shrugs, he didn't hang out with Cartman much yet but he was kinda mean when they met.

" Well, you'll understand sooner or later." Craig said, looking at his phone at the time. **4:15 pm.** " Fuck."

" What?"

" I don't want to waste my time here, I wanted to go home, it would make me so happy." Craig sighs, frowning a bit. Anything would be better now, why not set a fire again in the boys bath-

" Why don't we just sneak out from the boys bathroom on this level?" [M/N] suggested as Craig stared at him blankly, "It's on the second level of the school but we can jump down, there are bushes below."

" So what? You want jump out the window from the second floor of the school, hope we land in the bushes that could break our fall or break our legs with fucking thorns and branches?" Craig recapped to the possible plan they could take. It's been a while since he did some stunts as Super Craig and as a thief so bending his legs could fracture something or not. " It sounds solid."

" Cool. Follow my lead and don't flip the teacher off.." [M/N] said as he pulled his backpack on, " We're going to the bathroom." [M/N] announced as the teacher groans but says nothing, still asleep. The teens didn't spare a glance at them as [M/N] walked out the door with Craig following behind but ignored at some of the Asian girls were taking pictures of them. [M/N] walked down the hallway, and opened the door of the boys bathroom. He looked out the window, peering down with Craig. There was a bush down there of course, large enough but that's where Craig was looking at.

[M/N] opened the window and moved over the ledge, standing on the small edge of the school. He stared down, " Come on, or are you chicken?" [M/N] asked as Craig rolled his eyes, lifting to the same position. The ravenette stared down below them, eyes narrow at the bush. _What if I miss and break my leg? Or what if land incorrectly and break something else like my dick?_

" Having second thoughts?"

Craig perked up a bit and looked at [M/N] who gave him a grin, it made his stomach flip especially when the wind came and made [M/N]'s hair flutter a bit. " Fuck yeah, I could break my dick."

" Well, if you're afraid to jump then it can't be help." [M/N] shrugs, shuffling close to Craig and the ravenette scowls at the closeness of them, before freezing when [M/N] lifted him up like a girl. Craig scowls again, wrapping his arms around [M/N]'s body. If he were to fall, he would bring [M/N] down with him. " Dick, what the fuck do you think your doi-HHHH!" Craig gasped when [M/N] leaps off the building ledge and clenched his eyes and teeth. 

" Hold on!" [M/N] laughs as he bends his legs down when lands, ass barely touching the ground as he crouched down. " Sorry! I didn't want to be the only one out of detention." Craig opened his eyes after a moment, looking around them to see they landed on the grass. Though, with that one action, he knew who he was. " Are you oka-"

" You're the wolf, aren't you?" Craig asked quickly as [M/N] stood up and Craig got out of his arms. He fixed his shirt and jacket, adjusting his hat a bit. " Or do you do extreme hardcore park core? Which I highly fucking doubt."

[M/N] lips twisted into a frown, he wasn't surprised that Craig figured it out. He seemed smart, Kyle smart, but his memories would be erased at the end of the mission anyway. " Yeah...sorry you had to see me go wolf. Kinda ugly, huh?"

" I thought you were pretty badass." Craig admitted as he began walking towards the sidewalk. " Come on, we might as well go to the meeting together, plus, I want to know about you."

" Why?" [M/N] asked as he walked behind Craig, watching him curiously. " Aren't you scared that I might ear your heart or something?"

" what heart?" Craig rolled his eyes as he walked, " Believe or not, you haven't tried to take over South Park for some stupid fucking reason, eat my family or me, or even try to make me eat vegetarian shit or vipe. I think I'm pretty safe, plus, I saw the video-" [M/N] winced a bit at the mention, " If you saved Kyle, someone human, then I'll take my chances with you than those she-bats."

" Huh," [M/N] chuckled a bit, " I didn't peg you as a smartie." Craig rolled his eyes punching [M/N] shoulder, and kept walking. 

" Fuck you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[E/C] eyes peered at the moon, a golden gleam flashed in his eyes as he noticed that the moon was almost complete. Maybe another few days until it is, then he would be a white-wine drunk at home. To be left alone before he could eat a human being or poor animal. He was wearing his school close but replaced the shoes with black boots for better tractions on the ice and snow. Cartman had texted Kyle, who texted him that they would meet at Token Black's home at the richer side of South Park. He didn't know where but thankfully Craig agreed to take him since they both did escape detention. It was kind on Craig, but [M/N] repaid his kindess by giving creative critism about his costume.

" I don't get it, if you had an hour to make your costume, you used it to draw an S on the front of your shirt."

" It's on a piece of paper, not on my shirt."

" Riiiiight. You used it to draw an S on a piece of paper than taped it on the front of your shirt. I mean, in an hour you could've probably come up with a costume. Like something with tights-"

" Tights? What the fuck do I look like, peter pan?"

" Like I said, something not that simple."

" Whatever. Look, we're here." 

They both stopped at the gates and looked at them, Craig moved forwards and pressed in the code as the gates creek a bit making [M/N] winced at the sound. Once they were open, Craig began walking forwards as [M/N] follows behind him. His eyes glanced at the large houses that could be placed in basic bitch suburbs, lots of white picketed fences, some had nice cars and others had some children bikes. Lots of rich families, though they walked towards the first large house in front, it looked really expensive and large as the church there in South Park. Token must be a rich kid.

Craig stops at the door, knocking on it once and the door opened to multiple voices talking in the living room. Token stared at them tiredly, and sighs, " fuck, thank god, everyone is within seconds of riping their heads off." Token wore something made of plastic, the suit had a black jeans and a long sleeve shirt, his helmet open, though made of tubleware with a green cap on the top of it, his mask was opened at the bottom showing his mouth and the bottom of his nose clearly. There were some other tubleware on his knees, elbows and black boots. " Hey, [M/N] come on in." Token moved out the way as Craig and [M/N] walked in. 

" Hey [M/N]!" Stan greets him first, dressed in a white shirt, dark jeans and repair man glasses with some tools on himself. " You look good."

" Stop being a kissass." Kenny, or Mysterion, scolded Stan, his teal eyes gleamed at the sight of [M/N]. " He has something to tell us."

" Yeah, he does!" Kyle agreed, back dressed in his Human Kite outfit. 

" Aw geez, I hope it ain't any bad news, like he can't play with us or somethin'" Butters, said, sitting on the couch wearing a tinfoil hat and cape. Kind of the super villan vibe he got from Butters. 

" Don't worry, Buzzzz-" Clyde chirps, sitting on the couch too, fake wings on his back, a nose maker on his face too with a belt of ketchup packets coming down his chest and stomach. " I have a good feeling that he wants to join us! A new teammate!"

" Oh my god, shut the fuck up!" Cartman groans, " Let the dumbass talk, it has to be a good reason, he almost practically sucked my dick for this mission, so let him talk!"

[M/N] nods as he looked at the others, their eyes glanced at him but moved to glare at the guy next to him. _They..have so much anger, it's consuming the room. It's bitter.._

 _" Yes, I would like to know what you came here today, Mr.[L/N]."_ Timmy spoken to [M/N] telepathically. It reminded [M/N] a lot of Professor X. The Patrick Stewart one at least.

[M/N] nods his head a bit, as he looked at everyone around him and clapped his hands once, to get their attention. " I want you all to stop playing hero." He said simply and loud enough for everyone to hear him. " This isn't a little kid game anymore, and you all are getting in my way." It was quiet for a moment, " Please."

" What the fuck."

" I said please."


	19. 15 [fuc-....I mean fight me!]

  
  
  
" What the **Fuck** do you mean, to stop..all of this?!"   
  
  


Cartman screams in rage and horror, he was barely welcomed back to the game and now he was going to loose it all to some hot douche, who could also turn into a werewolf too. A major hot douche.

" I mean, I don't people getting in the way of me killing the she-bats." [M/N] said as he looked over them all, a bit awe at their hero costumes. Though, he couldn't enable them to do this anymore, let them get killed because they wanted to help out. If they wanted to help their town, they could perform civil duties like helping the elderly? Have a bake sale to raise money for some sort of awareness? This was just too dangerous for them. " Trust me, no more bullshit, you may think we-"

" We've been working here more longer than you, asshole!" Clyde snapped, glaring at the New Kid. He was just equally pissed like everyone else, Butters was hard to read but he was rubbing his knuckles over each other. He pulled the party maker off his face, and stared down at the other. " It's not fucking fair at all! How dare you come into our-"

" Have you ever killed a succubus before?" [M/N] asked Clyde, he also noticed Stan, Cartman, Kenny and Kyle raise their hands. " How about a demon?" Their hands went down, " A vampire? Faes? Perhaps a skinwalker?" He asked around, eyeing them a bit. " I've killed them all, one by one. They didn't beg for their lives, they didn't cry for their mommys and daddys. No, they bite and claw at my hands that were killing them. My hands would burn and sting for days, but I didn't care, they were from hell."

" Holy shit, dude." Kyle whispered but many of the guys hushed him.

" Until you don't feel a goddamn thing, come tell me because I'll smack the senses back at you. Go outside and play hero again, and I'll break every damn bone in your body so you won't interfere." [M/N] said, as he looked at the time on his phone before pocketing it. " Thanks for lis-"

"..Bet." Mysterion speaks up this time as [M/N]'s orbs snapped to him and Mysterion held back a shiver from them. " You said if we keep on going outside and disturbed you work, then you have to break our bones. I bet you won't do that."

" Are you challenging me Kenny?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised as the Mysterion hero walked forwards, boldly and lifted his head a bit. " You won't be able to walk in the morning." _Oh baby, don't threaten me with a good time._ Kenny thought, resisting the urge to leave with [M/N].

" He isn't the only one," Clyde spoken up as he walked behind Kenny, pulling the red noise maker back on his face. " You ain't the boss of us. Right guys?"

" I thought you were pretty cool today, when we jumped off the school edge." Craig said as he stood up too, eyes narrowed at the other. " But now, you're being a little bitch, trying to order us around."

"Aw, Hamburgers, fellas, lets not fight, okay?" Butters said, trying to calm the others down but Tweek stood up too. " Tweek? You too?" Butters asked as the blonde shook his head, " Fuck no-o! I'm taking a few steps back, I-agh! Don't want to be apart of this, too much pressure!" The blonde began tugging at his blonde hair as pressed his back against the wall. Token soon joins his side, not wanting to be apart of this either. The New Kid had a point, he rather enjoy life then be eaten by some monster.

Stan stood up, but not taking his friends side and stood beside [M/N]. " You guys aren't gonna lay a finger on him." Stan growls, glaring at the others, some were taken back but Mysterion glared back. " He's my friend, and you dickwads aren't going to touch him."

" Stan.." [M/N] began but soon another joined behind him as well, " Kyle.."

" He's right, [M/N] knows what he's doing, we can't just die because some she-bats wants to take over the world." Kyle said, grasping the sides of the kite, " He's not going in empty handed with backup."

" Of fucking course, the Jew and the gay-guy take the New Kid's side." Cartman spits as he stood on Mysterion's side. Timmy making his way in the back, he wanted watch the fight go on between the two teams gathering up but wanted to see the New Kid's edge. His fighting ability and anything else worth seeing. " Douchbag, are you gonna help or not?" Cartman asked and [M/N] turns his head to see Dovahikin standing there, typing on his phone but to look up when his name was called. [M/N] hadn't noticed him at all. Dova wore a dark green shirt, dark black pants with matching boots, a huge black bomber jacket with faux fur poking out a bit. There was a leaf symbol on his jacket back and a fake golden crown under some of his hair, fake green gem poking out from under the hair curtain. His dark eyes shine with mischief, unlike the others who wanted to beat [M/N]'s ass.

[M/N] felt his phone vibrate and looked to it, pressing on Dova's message pop-up.

_wanna get coffee in the morning? Take it as an apology gift if I hit you too hard._

Dova joins the others, fist clenched and [M/N] noticed he had fingerless gloves. " That's Fine with me. Though, Kyle, Stan, I don't need your assistance." He said, looking at the two, smile coming to his lips. " It won't take long." The ravenette and redhead shared a glance before moving back, leaving enough space for [M/N] to fight. The hunter cracked his knuckles before cracking his neck a bit. " Last chance boys, you actually want to fight me or do you want to join Tweek, Token and Butters?" None moved to join them, their eyes narrowed at [M/N] who sighs. " Of course." [M/N] gestures at them, " Come at me."

Cartman takes the chance first, getting a running start towards [M/N], despite his heavy exterior, Cartman pevets his foot, lifting the other one and tried to kick [M/N] in the face but the hunter grasped his leg, Cartman's leg a few inches away from his face. Cartman gasped when [M/N] pulled his leg and Cartman falls flat on his back, he was about to get up when Clyde used his stomach as a trampoline and goes to kick [M/N] in the face. [M/N] easily evaded he attack and grasped Clyde by his shirt, pulling him down to the floor and [M/N] stomps on his back to hold him down. " AGHH! Fuck!" Clyde groans loudly as [M/N] rolled his eyes before moving back when Mysterion took his turn. The blonde kept throwing punches and kicks at [M/N] who kept walking backwards to evade and block the moves.

" Fight back!" Mysterion growls as he lifted his leg, to kick [M/N] in the gut but [M/N] blocked it. His hands pressing against the blonde's knee, stopping the force of the kick and pressed back. Mysterion takes a step back, glaring before moving to punch [M/N] in the face but the hunter grasped his fist and yanked him close. Mysterion's eyes widen a tiny bit as [M/N] yanked him close, their eyes meet and Mysterion almost wanted to stop fighting, an unfamiliar feeing pulling at his gut, until [M/N]'s palm striked against his nose. Mysterion groans and felt liquid coming down his nose but [M/N] pushed him out the way as Craig hurried, fist raised. 

[M/N] felt the first punch from them, he was too busy with Kenny to see Craig hurrying towards him. [M/N] backed away, back pressed to the wall and Craig went to punch him, but missed when [M/N] scoots to the left. Craig's fist punching the wall and he cursed for a moment, he goes to throw another punch but [M/N] caught it, his arms squeezing Craig's arm and swings him toward the old looking couch, with his force of swinging him, [M/N] watched Craig's body fling towards the couch, tipping it back. Craig groans as he laid beside the fallen couch as Token sighs.

" Nobody knows how to take care of things. Fuck."

[M/N] shakes his head and leans back when a fist was coming towards him. Mysterion was back up and going back to trying to punch him in the face. [M/N] takes a step back to do his neck move but arms wrapped around his legs and held him there. [M/N] glanced down to see Clyde holding him there, [M/N] looked up quickly before tipping towards Clyde's body to avoid Mysterion's incoming fist. Mysterion missed as Clyde yelped, groaning as [M/N] falls on him, his ass hitting Clyde's face. [M/N] pressed down on Clyde, making the chubby brunette groan more as [M/N] lifts his leg up, kicking Kenny in the gut, watching the blood fly back against the large fireplace, which wasn't on, luckily. Seeing Kenny die once was enough. 

[M/N] gets to his feet, Cartman was rubbing his stomach to relieve himself of the pain, Clyde rubbing his nose from the cone thing on his face as Craig laid on the floor. One throw and he was done. Mysterion was rubbing his leg, probably twisted when he fell back some how. Wait..wheres Dova-

[M/N] felt something smashed against his head and blinked his eyes a bit to see Dovahikin in front of him. There was a mark on his forehead and [M/N] felt like something smashed against his head. [M/N] rubbed his forehead before moving, directing a punch towards Dovahikin's face but the other pulled his arm up to block it. Dovahikin moved to punch back but [M/N] blocked it, raising his leg to kick him but Dovahikin jumps back, adding a little flip.

" Pft, show off." Cartman groans, watching the scene with the others. Dovahikin suddenly smiles which puts [M/N] off a bit. The wolf tilts his head a bit, watching as Dovahikin pets the ground and the floor vibrates under him, though poking out from the floor was tiny twigs? _What the fuck-_

SuddenlyDovahikin slammed his palm on the ground and out came the twigs, stabbing into [M/N] which caused him to cry out in alarm. Kyle moved forwards to help out of instinct but Stan grabs his arm. " Stan! Let me go, he can't win this by himself!" Kyle tried to argue as Stan caught sight of the eyes of [M/N]'s, they switched from [E/C] to golden a few times after he rubbed down the areas that the twigs stabbed him at. " Stan?!"

" No way, Kyle, he's going to win." Stan assured and removed his hand off Kyle's arm.

" You don-"

[M/N] advanced forwards, lifting his leg up to kick Dovahikin back but the male grabbed his leg and was going to push [M/N] back but the hunter clenched his fist and knocked the sides of his head. Dovahikin's head began ringing in pain and he took a few steps backwards, holding his head in pain. For a brief moment, [M/N] felt bad but he was pissed that twigs stabbed him. He moved forwards, raising his fist to punch Dovahikin. He was going to aim at the nerve point to knock him out but as he was a mere few inches close to Dovahikin, a powerful and awful smell filled the air.

[M/N] coughed and gagged, holding his hands over his nose to stop the smell from entering his nose. He gagged as he moved backwards, as he coughs. The smell was horrible and something he didn't dare to smell before. 

" Fuck, you literally farted in his face." Cartman commented, no longer rubbing his stomach but laid on the floor and had watched the whole fight. " Damn Douchbag. Didn't think you have it in you."

" T-That was from you?" [M/N] gasped, eyes watering a bit as he held his throat a bit. He could practically taste it. " Did something crawl up your ass and die?! Literally?!" Dovahikin shrugs a bit before watching [M/N] kneeling down and he walked over. He had his own sense of guilt too, he moved to place a hand on [M/N]'s shoulders but the hunter quickly kicked out Dovahikin's legs from under him. The usually slient male gasped as he lands on his back and [M/N] hurried and straddled him, pinning his arms down on the floor. [E/C] watery eyes glaring down at him.

" You owe me coffee and a fucking donut tomorrow." [M/N] hissed a bit, coughing a bit. Despite being farted on, [M/N] had a bit fun while fighting. Maybe they hated him right now but he had to put his foot down when came to these sorts of things. He couldn't have teenagers, normal ones fight with him or beside him or whatever. " There, I won, now you won't screw around with my work. It won't be long, once I'm done with the she-bats, I'll be gone."

" Like, will you come to visit time to time?" Kyle asked, eyeing the scene of fallen hero's, pride coming from his chest, he was almost beaming that **his** crush made this scene.

"Nope. I won't have a reason to." [M/N] answered as he got up, yawning a bit before walking towards the door. " Next time you guys come play heros, I'll break your thumbs." [M/N] hummed but stops when a hand touches his arm, he stops and turns to see Kyle. " Yeah? Please tell me you don't want your ass kicked."

" N-No!" Kyle quickly removed his hand, " Wanted to know if you want to walk home together."

" Oh, sure." [M/N] was neighbors with the other, it wouldn't be weird. " Yeah, it's kinda late too, wouldn't want you to be she-bat meat."

" Yeah, I wouldn't want that." Kyle chuckled a bit, as he ignored the glares at him. He gently loops his arm with [M/N], " Wouldn't want to be separated from you." Kyle explained as [M/N]'s shrugs a bit before walking towards the door. Passing Jimmy who was slowly making his way towards the door. The Burnette stared at the scene inside the home, not understanding why everything looked fucked up along with everyone else.

" W-Wow, I must-t-t-t've missed all the act-ac-act-action." Jimmy mused as they all groan in response, the ones beaten that is. 


	20. update notes

Okay, so updating will be ehhh...

there has been a recent death in the family; my mother

I want to write, I do, and I am

but mostly on this book so the rest of the updates will be here than the horror book, parenthood and the IZ x SP book.

I'm just working on this because there are so many arcs

SO MANY


	21. 16[Coffee and a Date?]

After taking a three hour bath, lavishing himself in bubbles and all different kind of scents, [M/N] was able to stop smelling the fart of Dova. He smelled like lavender, roses and baby-breath. He smelled pretty good, and it was nice. Though, he realized that it was now two in the morning so he taking a quick nap sounded good. [M/N] changed into some boxers and face planted on the bed, almost hitting Soul who was sleeping peacefully on his pillow.

[M/N] didn't open his eyes until a few hours later, it was Saturday anyway. He was woken up by the soft buzzing of his phone and blinked his eyes a bit. 

_Ready for our date?_

[M/N] blinked his eyes a bit at the message, reading it over before looking at the contact name to see it was from Dovahikin. That's right, he had a little coffee date with the slient male, or just getting coffee and a donut. [M/N] licked his lips before sitting up, wiping the drool that came from his lips. He might as well change and feed Soul before leaving. The hunter stretched before walking towards the closet of his, opening it up and his eyes scan the clothes that were there. He really needed to do laundry, really bad. [M/N] pulled up some boxers, sweatpants and a dark green V-neck. Something neat and clean.

He walked down the stairs and takes up his keys, he opened the door to see Dovahikin standing there with a large smile. His dark brown hair brushed but it looked like nothing had touched it, a bedhead type of style that [M/N] liked. It was long but not waist long, enough to run your fingers through. His olive color skin looked brighten with the red shirt, dark jeans and shoes. He had a small dimple on his cheek that looked nice with the smile. [M/N] hummed before closing the door.

" You look..dressed." Dovahikin smirked a bit at the compliment before typing something and hit sent. 

_Wow. that almost sounds like a real compliment._ Dova chuckles a bit, sliding the message up with his thumb. _You look handsome, the casual looks good on you._

[M/N] smiled a bit before smiling, laughing a bit. " I look like shit, don't lie. Come on, Coffee waits for no one." [M/N] said as he gently tugged Dovahikin's arm with a smile. The Carmel skinned boy smiles, giving a chuckle as they began walking down the sidewalk.

Just as a car drives up and parks on the street.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maria fixed her hair the fifteen time as she walked out the taxi, she looked around the very plain neighborhood before taking her bags from the car. Once the door was shut, the yellow car takes off down the road. " Okay, no money for you.." She muttered as she lifts up her bags and walked towards the door of the home she assigned to the hunter. 

She opens the door and it creaks, she walked inside the home. Maria sighs as she saw the lack of furniture in the house living room, two small couches, a small living room table and a large tv on the wall with some cat toys around. _Oh, a cat?_

Maria moved around, placing the bag on the couch as she heard noises from the kitchen. Maria slowly walked into the kitchen and saw a black-ish cat laying on the floor, it's tail fluttering behind him as it stared at her Boredly. There were some open microwave noodles around him.

" Oh, that boy, he doesn't know when to clean up." Maria puffed before she moved towards the creature, picking up the left over noodles around the feline. She bends down and picked up any left over noodles around the cat and throws it in the garbage can behind him. 

" Man," Maria breaths as she looked at the many empty noodle packs, there were so many of them. " I should go shopping for healthy stuff, he's still a growing boy." she hummed, smiling even more at the thought of making a homemade meal-

" Yeah, I mean, I didn't think he would need it because he smash my nose-"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They settled in a both at Tweek Bros, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were handling the counter, as a large line form with Mr. Tweak taking orders as the Mrs. Tweak was working in the kitchen. Tweek was walking around, taking orders from the patrons that were sitting down. [M/N] smiled still as Dovahikin gives him a smile back. The walk there was quiet and calming with the slient male, which he liked. He wasn't talking [M/N]'s ear off unlike some of the others, and Kyle, mostly Kyle.

" Walking here was so comfortable. You know what I mean?" [M/N] asked, tapping his fingers on the table as Tweek passed them once more, shooting him a smile before walking to another inpatient customer. Dovahikin types something and [M/N]'s phone bings.

_I do, I stand beside the four at the school stop. They do not stop talking for anything! All I heard is fatass, fucking jew and anything else they spew from their mouths._

" Damn." [M/N] hummed as Tweek finally came to their table, a smile coming to the hunters face. " Hey Tweek."

" H-Hey! Dovahikin and [M/N]." The spazzy blonde greets happily, pulling out his notepad and pen, " What-gah! Can I get you two?" Dovahikin points to the first picture on the plastic menu and Tweek writes it down before looking to the hunter. 

" A caramel ice coffee with not too much ice." [M/N] orders before looking at the donuts on the glass showcase. " Four glazed donuts please, if you don't mind."

" O-Of course! GAH!" Tweek takes the menu's and walked back into the kitchen after sitting the menu's in the holder. [M/N] smiled as he looked back to Dovahikin, "Anyway, how long have you been in South Park?"

_For 8 years, I was ten when I came here for my parents work. My mom is a Vet Tech and my dad works with shipment with Amazon, its a hell of a drive from here to North Park but it keeps the lights on._

" Oh cool. I mean, I like animals but most don't really like me." He chuckled as Dovahikin snickered. He was sensed as a larger and dangerous animal, even if [M/N] didn't look wolf. 

_How long are you staying here?_

" Hm, probably until senior year. I move around a lot for my sisters work." [M/N] said as he played with his phone a bit, tapping it on and off. He never stayed for long, even if he couldn't get a cover home, he would be forced to stay in motels. He didn't mind, [M/N] complained as a child and teenager but nothing changed. " It isn't bad."

_Don't you get lonely?_

" Sometimes." [M/N] responded, his eyes wondered around before seeing Tweek coming over and he smiled. His scent just wonderful, so wonderful. " Thanks Tweek."

" No probel-gah! You guy!" Tweek said as he placed the plate of donuts down beside the coffees. "Sorry about last night-ehhh!" Tweek spazzed a bit, " I didn't think they were going to attack you."

" It's fine, they're upset, and I get it, but you two are more mature and rather take me out for coffee and serve me coffee." [M/N] picks up his cold coffee and sips it as Dovahikin nods, Tweek shares another smile which make [M/N] suck in more, and he coughs a bit. _That..was strange.._

" Yo! Coffee boy, I need a reeeeeefill!" A guy beside them called out annoyingly as Tweek sighs before moving on, giving the two a wave. 

Dovahikin sips his coffee but his dark brown eyes stared at [M/N], a strange feeling in his stomach stirring as he saw [M/N]'s [E/C] eyes watched Tweek's figure. His head tilt a bit to the side, wondering what the feeling was and how come [M/N]'s eyes glued to the blondes figure. Dovahikin takes a bite from one of the donuts and began chewing, licking his lips a bit as he ate, the other hand typing on his phone.

_So, you and Tweek huh? You just want Craig to hate you even more, huh?_

" What?" [M/N] blinked back to his phone, sipping his coffee once more. " Why would he hate me?"

_Tweek and Craig use to date, they were together since the 4th grade, they broke up over this stupid fight but to be honest, they were always arguing or were giving each other dirty looks. Maybe they wanted a break but still..it was pretty rough. Heard Craig was still on him, but Tweek is all avoidance._

" Oh, but don't worry," [M/N] assured the other, biting down on the donut. " I don't need romance at the moment, I just let Kenny do it because well..Not gonna lie, Mysterion is kinda scary. Plus, I do like the affection." [M/N] wasn't big on affection since he was a kid, he wasn't use to it but when Kenny kissed him and was touchy-feely, it made his skin burn but in a good way. It felt nice against his skin, his lips and it made him very happy.

Dovahikin made a noise at the back of his throat before he typed his message.

_So if I were to kiss you, Would you push me away? 😗😘_

[M/N] stops lifting his coffee up and his eyes blinked in surprise at the message before looking at the other. Dovahikin grins over, wiggling his eyebrows, [M/N] flushed a bit before looking away at the thought of kissing Dovahikin. He wouldn't mind, as long it wasn't dick sucking with Stan or making out in the hallway at school then it fine. Maybe a peck on the lips would be good. 

" I don't mind, I ain't tied down to anyone-" Dovahikin grins, and he leans over and [M/N] leans forwards. [M/n] closed his eyes but before they could pressed their lips, a loud, "AHEM!" Was made. Both moved back and looked to Tweek, who held up another plate of donuts.

" I just got on break, and I wanted to know if you wanted to share some donuts with me?" He asked, not spazzing but his arms and eye twitched. [M/n] nods mutely, feeling flushed that someone actually came in between him and another guy, usually he was more domaint and cocky type as his personality calls it but he felt very flushed. 

_Yeah, whatever, it wasn't like we were gonna kiss or anything._

Dovahikin typed, showing the blonde who rolled his eyes and sat beside Dovahikin.

A bit proud that he did ruin a moment between the two.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] hummed as he looked at the empty cup, he had take one to go because he was still thirsty then Dovahikin was called for another meeting with the counselor at school. He needed to walk home, the questions lingering in his mind too.

_Did he liked affection now, thanks to Kenny? Was he more wiling to kiss Dovahikin? Is his type blondes too? Since when did [M/N] become easy?_

" I am not easy, fuck!" [M/n] huffed before walking into his home, kicking his shoes off but stops when he realized; Why was the door open?

" [M/N]?" The hunter look up to Maria who was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, apron on. " There you are! I was wondering what you wanted for dinner, I was thinking of making some chicken soup but then, there was a sale at the nice grocery store, got some squid and then bam!" She grins more, brown eyes glinting. " Takoyaki balls!" [M/N] smiled but as he takes a few steps forwards, there were three people, tied up and against the wall.

" Clyde? Stan? Kyle?" They had mittens in their mouths and Kyle and Stan were tied up with Christmas lights while Clyde was hog-tied with curtains. " What-"

" They thought I was a robber and the fat one wanted a re-match." Maria explained as there were muffled complaints from the three, especially with Clyde.


	22. 17 [ My sister]

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  


" I say to keep the chubby one in ropes, he might eat up all the food." Maria huffed once more as she sits the plates and plates of white rice and Takayoki balls on the table. Steam coming off from them, she sits the plates down on the table. [M/N] had untied the three and Clyde was pouting and teary eye as he sat at the table.

" Sis, I think that's enough." [M/N] sighs as he looked over the food, his stomach grumbling. He reached over to pluck some but her hand smacked his. " Oh yeah, sorry." [M/N] clapped his hands together, bowing his head a bit. Maria sits down across from him as she does the same, the three teens watched confused.

" Itadakimasu."

Both said with a clap, Maria grasped the tiny sticks from the balls and onto their plates. The three teens stared at the plate. All they knew was the balls were made of squid and other things too, it almost resembled to hush puppies. There was steam coming up off them.

"So, Uh, how do you eat these?" Clyde asked, staring down at the food. 

Maria placed some white rice on the plate beside the Takoyaki, " Pick it up with the pick and eat it, almost like you're using a fork." Maria said, she sits down after putting the rice out on their plates. " Come on Chubby, it isn't that hard." Maria sips her water as [M/N] shakes his head a bit.

" I'm not chubby, Cartman's chubby, I'm big-boned." [M/N] heard Clyde grumbled, picking up the pick and eats the ball. He chews slowly, taking the taste of the ball. It was pretty warm, and the squid was actually edible and the mayo was a good mix too. He swallows before taking another off his plate and another.

" Sick Dude!" Kyle said, eating another ball. " These are so good! This is better than my mom's cooking."

" Yeah, Man, Maria, how'd you learn to make this?" Stan asked, taking a bite of rice. Everything was made with such love and care, it just made him feel so happy.

" It's part of my culture Stanley, I know other Japanese food recipes." Maria said as she ate a ball, chewing it as she placed the pick down. " I actually know how to cook alot, if only my brother here would keep the fridge stocked up."

" I did! Lately, I've been busy so getting food isn't an issue at the moment." [M/N] said defensively. He had been busy hunting, getting to know more of South Park and just being out the house, getting food wasn't something on his list. He was used not eating.

" You-"

" You haven't gotten groceries?!" Kyle cuts the older woman off, his head turn to look at [M/N]. " [M/N], you may seem okay that you didn't need to eat a day or two, but you have money. Don't pull a Kenny because you think you're okay! If anything, you could come to my house to eat with my family. [M/N] don't think because you're not hungry for one night or morning, decides that you don't need food." Kyle lectured as [M/N] frowns a bit.

" Okay, geez, I won't do it again...this week." [M/N] said as he rolled his eyes a bit.

Maria listened and giggled a bit, " Awe, you care so much for my brother~" She cooed as she pinched Kyle's cheek a bit. " [M/N] I didn't expect you to marry a redhead~"

" We're not together!" [M/N] sighs a bit, leaning against the chair.

" Awe, then who are you with anyway~ On the drive, there were crowds of guys in groups~" Maria teased with a smile on her face, leaning against the table a bit. " I want to see my future-brother-in-law~"

" Maria, stop embarrassing me." [M/N] groans as he stuffed his mouth with another takoyaki ball in his mouth. He chews it as Stan and Kyle flushed a bit. 

" Dude, it's not any of us." Clyde spoken up as he began eating the rice, he swallows some. There were some on his cheek and chin, " It's another guy, his name is Kenny McCormick, blonde and always wearing an orange parka."

" Clyde!" Stan hissed, throwing a pick at the chubby male. 

" Stan!" Kyle hissed, smacking his arm.

" Wow." Maria said, watching the teens hiss or smacked one and other. " A lot of testosterone at the dinner table." She said, sipping her water once more as Stan flicked a pick at Clyde who yelped. He moved, covering his eye and [M/N] snapped his head towards him.

" Oh, fuck! Let me look." [M/N] moved, leaning over and removed Clyde's hand. The pick falls but his eyes were watery brown. 

_Hm, this smells..nice_. [M/N]'s thoughts shifted as he looked over the eye, no blood but pink. He smelled like peanuts, wheat and honey. He would've thought Clyde would smell like meat or BBQ. He actually smelled a lot better. 

" Oh, your nose is still red." [M/N] observed, focusing on the red color nose. " I didn't think I hit you too hard."

" Well you did, I came here for a rematch and now, I'm eating balls." Clyde huffed as [M/N] and Maria snorts a bit. " Not funny!" 

[M/N] left the room and upstairs for the liquid, Maria watched him before looking over the three. Large smirk crawling on her lips, " So, boy's, you want him to eat over your house?"

"Uh-Uh-Uh," Kyle began, face felt heated as she talked, " I-I mean, I don't want you worry too much of [M/N]. You look like a busy woman and all! Being a nun and a hunt-" 

_CLICK_

The three stiffen, a ball in Clyde's mouth partially falling out.

" What did you just say, Kyle?" Maria asked, clicking the safety off and held up the black gun in her hand. " Did [M/N] pillowtalk you about our jobs?" 

"I-I..."

" Kyle is the one [M/N] is saving in the video!" Stan said, eyeing the girl. If she was a hunter than she was very good with a gun. " Kyle knows and we know because he basically told us to stop fooling around at night, that's why Clyde's nose is red and sore and we wanted to make sure you weren't a rabid she-bat!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Clyde sobs in his seat, tears running down his cheeks. " I-I just wanted revenge from last night!" He sniffed, muffled sobs coming from his mouth. " Please don't shoot me, I'm trying to live with being called big-boned, and being handsome. I just want to eat and leave, pleeeassseeee."

Maria winced at Clyde's begging, she heard better but this was pretty sad, and pathetic. " Yesh, I heard begging better than that before." [M/N] said as he walked into the kitchen and held nothing in his hands. " Also, I don't have anymore liquid, so Ima going to the source." [M/N] said, walking towards Clyde.

"What's the source?" Kyle asked, but instead watched [M/n] lean over towards the brunette, his red eyebrows furrowed before his eyes narrowed into slits.

[M/N]'s tongue licked over the area of the nose, tasting tears but he pulled back as Clyde yelped in pain. There was a quick snap and bones snapping back together, and [M/N] saw the redness around Clyde's nose leave to it's natural color. " Wow...Wow..."

" What, got hard from him leaking your nose?" Kyle asked angrily, glaring at the larger boy. 

" NO!" Clyde exclaimed as he felt over his nose. " Kenny kicked it a few months ago and it felt weird, not broken but with [M/N] punched me, it was totally broken. Now it feels new! No pain anywhere!"

" Is your saliva healing?" Stan asked, feeling annoyance growing but amazed at the ability. 

" Only for broken things, when Kenny died, he was passed saving. I can't fix material things, but I can spit on a wound that has posion in it." [M/N] explained which earned confused looks.

" Dude, Kenny is alive, I saw him smoking behind the school yesterday." Clyde spoken up, touching around his face.

" Yeah, I mean, we would notice if Kenny died at all." Kyle said, a bit snappy but it was true. If Kenny were to die in front of them, they would know and probably be depressed. They were all pissed of at each other because of a girl but Kenny had been his friend for years.

" Were you high?" Maria asked, as she began cleaning up, not understanding Kenny's case. 

" What?NO!"[M/N] huffed just as Soul came out, pawing at his leg. " At least you don't think I'm high, don't you boy?" [M/N] lifts up Soul who pawed at his face. " Hungry huh?" [M/N] cooed before walking to the cat bowl and began feeding the cat. 

" Huh, I never thought he would be a cat guy." Clyde gushed quietly, the werewolf was moody or a dick but now he was sensitive cat lover. He had to be an animal lover, seeing him at the vet with his cat too and even caring about stripes. Maybe he isn't a bad guy either, maybe their sisters could be friends too!

" Yeah, I saw him as a dog guy." Stan commented, " I thought Sparky would like him."

" Or Rex!" Clyde added as Kyle huffed, he didn't need a pet to bribe [M/N] to come see him. _He could come pet me, if he wanted._

" Well, seems you three aren't useless after all." Maria commented drily, putting her gun away. She pushed some black hair away from her face. The humans seem loyal enough and this dying Kenny kid caught her attention naturally. Though, they were being paid by the church, she would need to blend in so no one would think otherwise. Soon they killed the vampires, the soon they can move on.

Though, the Sisters would be very displeased with [M/N]'s lack of control. Seeing his " Fake " Costume was everywhere on the internet. Maybe [M/N] could have a real childhood in this small town, for once he would.


	23. 18[Death]

  
  
[M/N] bends down, sniffed down over the body, sniffing over it. It was 5 am, and he was jogging before finding the body of a poor older woman. She was completely drained and honestly looked like she was sleeping, holding her neck like she slapped off something durning her sleep. [M/N] examines her neck, rubbing over the two holes in her neck, and her skin felt like sandpaper. This was probably not how she wanted to go but she died, knowing everything that was brought up as make believe as real.

" 911, what is your emergency?" The man on the phone asked.  
" Yeah, there's a dead body in the Park, hidden by some bushes." [M/N] reported, as he looked over her before standing up.   
" Alright, what's your name?"   
" Oh, I'm ..." [M/N] turns off the phone before stepping on the phone, he moved away. [M/N] walked out the forest and pretending to go down the sidewalk casually as he heard sirens coming by.

[M/N] watched the van rushed towards the direction before making his way down the street. All of people weren't around so there wasn't much of a witness though, he felt bad about the older woman. She probably had lovely grandchildren, a doting daughter pr son with a charming in-law.

_Maybe he shouldn't be hanging out with the others anymore?_

Did [M/N] mean that? These are the first friends he actually made, after so many years of being alone and leaving nothing but headaches, [M/N] was slowly getting use to this, getting use to people. Though, he didn't know what to do if he were to leave. Everyone knew his name now, and his face. His new friends practically visit every day; a sneer or joke from Cartman, some flirty jokes from Kenny, Kyle chiding him on things he didn't do like eat or do some homework, Stan would come over and talk about things going on, Craig honestly gave him a finger and wanted to know if they could spar together soon, Tweek always come over with coffee and Trent was his jogging buddy with Butters.

_Would I really miss them?_

[M/N] stared down at the road, the light was red and he would walk but his mind was mulling over things. _Would they even miss me when I'm gone? They wouldn't understand at all, even if I were to stay here, for most of my work. Crazy shit always happens here but that's selfish of me, wanting to stay here. I can't play with people's life's for the sake of wanting to stay in one place._

" Karen! Wait, the light turn green!"  
" I can make it!"

[M/N]'s eyebrows furrowed a bit as he thought over his possible decision. _Could I even make this decision? Only a lot of people and nuns would try to bring me back. Though, the thought of being in one place to call home would be nic-is that Karen running at me?_

" Karen?"

She kept running down the pedestrian walk until, towards him. [M/N] could see Kenny not so far behind her but the teen girl had more energy and stamina at the moment. Though, his ears perked up when he heard the squeals of tried coming towards them, [M/M]'s eyes flickered to the right to see a shiny red car speeding down the road, Karen had the right away at the middle of the walk way. Though, the driver didn't care. " Karen!" Kenny shouted, noticing the car too, and Karen turns her head to see it, coming at her fast.

Kenny moved first, throwing himself towards his little sister, hoping to shove her away so he would get hit. But everything seemed slow motioned. He was inches away from pushing Karen out the way, his hand reached out to shove her to _the love of his life_. Kenny felt Karen's cheap green sweater against his palm but before he could shove her out the way, another shoved himself forwards.

[M/N] had leaped forwards, Karen's face crashing against his chest as he crouched a bit, his right hand pushing against the red car. His sharpen claws digging on the front of the car, he could hear the tires squeal harshly, trying to push forwards but he didn't let car do that. [M/N] kept the steady hold, growling a bit, pulling Kenny's back closer. Practically squeezing Karen between them in that moment. Soon the red car's tires stopped and steam came from the hood, no more attempts and the drive not making a sound. The only sound was [M/N]'s heavy breathing, his chest hurting a bit from practically shoving Karen against it. Her head must hurt too.

"You Guys Alright?" [M/N] breaths out, moving back an inch only to see Kenny staring at him, eyes wide and Karen's watery blue eyes too. " Are you hurt?"

" No, but that was so scary!" She sniffed, rubbing the tears coming down her cheeks away. " The light turn green for me and the car kept going, I didn't even hear the car either!"

" Yeah, the dick is probably drunk." [M/N] said, looking at the window and then back to the girl. He moved back a bit before standing up, a loud and chilling sound of his nails retracting into his regular nail size was made. " Sorry for crashing into you."

" No, thank you for saving me." Karen hiccuped making [M/N] frown before moving, helping her up the. Kenny who kept watching him with wide eyes. " I'm sorry for getting your jeans dirty. I can wash it for you." Karen offered but [M/N] shakes his head.

" Nah, it's fine-"  
" You saved us. No one..has ever done that for me..for us." Kenny said finally, " I was going to throw her your way."

" Glad you didn't." [M/N] said as he looked over them back to the drive only to see the drunk sleeping at the wheel, cans and cans of beer inside. " Come on, let's get out of the road before we're hit." Once they were off the crosswalk, they began walking away from the scene, [M/N]'s hand was a bit sore but he would get through it.

" Oh No!" Karen gasped which made both teens snap their attention to her. " Look! You're bleeding!" Karen said, pulling [M/N]'s hand and there it was. It was a small cut, but looked kind of deep since blood was dripping down slowly. [M/N] looked it over and about to lick it when Karen went through her pockets and pulled out a pink band-aid. She opens it and held [M/N]'s hand, the hunter watched as she gently placed it on the wound. She smiled and looked up to [M/N]'s eyes. " All better! If you need another one, let me know!"

" Thank you." [M/N] said as she beams as he looked at his hand, feeling over the band-aid. " As repayment, let's go get some ice cream."

" No, you don't need to do that." Kenny finally said, shaking his head. He already saved them, [M/N] didn't need to do anything more. His heart beating wildly still and he had to figure it was the hunter. 

" No, I insist, don't forget, I was raised in a Church, Kenny." [M/N] grins at the blond and Kenny could melt then and there. " I have repay you in some way, or I might go to hell."

" We could go get Ice Cream!" Karen pipes up, " I don't want [M/N] to go to hell. He's a hero for saving our lives!"

Kenny sighs, but gives a lazy smile, if Karen was fine with it then he would be too. " Okay, Okay, come on then, lets go." Kenny said, as he grasped her hand and Karen held [M/N]'s, her in between the two. " Thanks for saving us anyway, and for the ice cream."

" Again, no problem, it's part of the job." [M/N] said, giving another smile as they came to the ice cream shop. The door chimes as he opened it, he walked through and held the door open for the other two. Karen smiles, walking to the glass casing and looking down, she awed at the flavors and [M/N] smiled a bit as he looked on too. There weren't too many good flavors or extra ones but they all looked good, plus the place looked very clean too.

" Anything you two want." [M/N] said as he looked at the girl, she gasped, dark blue eyes staring up at him. She looked like she won the lottery.

" Anything? Even on the top menu?" Karen asked, looking at him.

" Anything, even on the top menu." [M/N] smiles a bit, cocking an eyebrow at her. " Doctor Karen did just band-aid me, she deserves it!"

" Thank you!" Karen giggled as the worker came over, and Karen orders the top menu hot fudge Sunday.

" You're a natural at kids." Kenny commented, watching the whole scene with heart shaped eyes. He would've thought [M/N] hated kids or was awkward around them. So far, he was passing boyfriend/husband vibe. Seeing [M/N] interact with Karen in a positive way, just felt so nice and refreshing.

"Yeah, sorta had to be. Sometimes when they had other kids at jobs, I would be the gullible babysitter or if kids report the boogeyman under their beds, the Church would take it very serious." [M/N] said, smiling at the blond before looking at the ice cream then the top menu like Karen did. " One pumpkin cheesecake ice cream shake." He orders, and the older man nods his head as he passed Karen the ice sundae bowl.

" Me too, but strawberry." Kenny orders, moving closer to the hunter, leaning against him with a smile. [M/N] didn't mind or look at him funny, that had to be a good sign.

"How do you like our home, [M/N]?" Karen asked, holding her bowl, wanting to sit down and eat when they gotten their own.

" It's nice, small, lots of fresh air and people." [M/N] said, watching the man making the shakes. _Lots of poor innocen-..semi-innocent town of people to drink from, because I can't do my fucking job, I'm a horrible person.._

"Here you go, you two-" The old man said, as [M/N] pays the older man. [M/N] and Kenny take their shakes before sitting in a booth. Karen in between them, it was an old fashion both too.

"Is it different?" Kenny asked, eyebrow raised with a little smile on his lips, licking the ice cream a bit.

" I've been to almost all the states, all the countries and many Islands." [M/N] said, licking his own ice cream. " I worked getting rid of the most horrible creatures, and helped tons of people." [M/N] had visited a lot of places; Japan, China, England, Mexico and other countries. Learning, picking up things from other Countries like recipes or other little things too. He could understand most languages but couldn't speak fluently yet.

" So, you're a superhero!" Karen asked, happily.

" In a way, not a traditional one but yes."

" You're so cool! Kenny, you're boyfriend is super cool!"

[M/N] almost choked on the ice cream in his mouth but coughs a bit, patting his chest a bit. Kenny flushing at Karen's statement, he talked so often to her about [M/N], she must've picked up the idea that Kenny was dating the hunter. 

" S-Sorry, Karen, but you're brother and I aren't dating." [M/N] said, once the coughing stopped.

" Really? Awe! You two would look cute together." Karen sighs as she finished her sundae, wiping her mouth with the napkin. 

" I keep telling him that, Kar but he doesn't listen!" Kenny sighs loudly and Karen giggled as [M/N] rolled his eyes at the behavior.

" Oh please, dating is the last thing on my mind right now." [M/N] said, finishing his cone and swallows. " Where were you two going anyway?"

" Oh, we were coming from the park, and I was running away from Kenny because he was it." Karen said, giggling a bit. " Then I saw you and hightailed it, the light turn green when I was in the middle but then you saved me and Kenny! You're like my Guardian Angel!"

" Angel is far from what I am." [M/N] chuckled a bit, ruffling her hair with a smile. " Plus you wouldn't be able to see me if I was an angel."

" No, I could! I see my Guardian Angel every time I'm in trouble!" Karen disagreed.

" Oh? What's his name then?"

" Mysterion!" Karen smiled and [M/N] heard Kenny bite down on the cone hard and ate the rest quickly. Their eyes meet, and Kenny's teal eyes were begging for [M/N] not to say something and [M/N] nods his head a bit.

" Well, you're real special, getting to meet your Guardian Angel this early." [M/N] smiles a bit more, Karen beams when [M/N] believed her.

" He's really nice too!" Karen said as she leaves out the booth with them, the old man waves at them. They began walking down the street, Karen talking about Mysterion and [M/N] listened happily. Kenny was a few steps behind and watched them talk, [M/N] agreeing and not being disrespectful to her at all unlike his other friends. Kenny was also relived that [M/N] didn't rat him out, Karen still depended on Mysterion even thought she was almost a Freshman. She needed a good figure to grow up with, someone else other than Kenny himself.

_**You're looking at him, right there.** _

A raspy voice in Kenny's mind said, Kenny tighten the strings of his hoodie as he walked. 

_You fell in love first before everyone else, my dear, not to forget, he's a Prince~_

Another voice said, softer and sweeter than the first one. Kenny felt lie tugging his hair out when he began hearing them again. No way was he crazy, he couldn't be. Butters was the fucked up kid, not him. Then again, Princess Kenny and Mysterion had been in his life for years. They were both him yet different, Princess Kenny was kind, sweet, understanding and a badass chick with tits. Mysterion was calculating, hard, determined, protective and awesome. The ying and the yang.

_He's a ticket out of here too, he could take you and Karen far, far, away from this place. Of course, you would have to get use to moving around..alot._

**_But you'll be gone, you'll be his partner in crime. You'll be something with him, getting to kill supernatural creatures and baddies._ **

_Not to mention, he is pretty cute, smart and those yellow eyes, yum~_

_**Not to be gay, but I would let him tap this ass, hero or not.** _

_**You Need hi** m, he's yours!_

Kenny was too busy listening to the voices, agreeing with what they were saying about the hunter. They crossed a road, [M/N] was on the other side with Karen, waiting for the blond. They both waited, talking about Mysterion until there was a loud honking. [M/N] perked up and a Truck driver came down the road fast and crashed into the blond who didn't even look up to see the car.

Blood splatters on [M/N]'s face and some on karen's sweater, she was too shock to say something. [M/N] saw the truck keep on going and blinked his eyes a couple times, watching a teal eye roll passed them.

" Fucking hell, he's _sooooo_ getting an earful tomorrow." [M/N] growls as Karen latched to his side, crying into his shirt shaking a bit. He gently rubbed her back as wiped some blood off his face with the other arm. 

[M/N] didn't know why Kenny was super distracted but he dared hope that it was important. Enough to get hit by a truck filled with IKEA stuff.


	24. 19[Send me an angel]

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcROTsR-2l4>

[M/N] didn't understand why they had to come to his house for food and bring their video games. He never brought anyone over really, and when his Maria opened the door, they all piled in with their things. None of them upset that Kenny had died that early morning. So whatever Kenny is, it didn't affect the boys at all.

" Kick his ass!" Cartman said, watching as [M/n] repeatedly hit the A button. " Beat that nasty ass jew!"

" Fuck off Fatass!" Kyle replied, hitting the same button, going back between A and X. Kick, block, kick, kick and block.

"Does anyone else want more coffee?" Tweek asked, holding up an untouched coffee in his hand. He had brought them from work, extras basically. " I have coconut, hazelnut and vanilla left."

" I can't take it but I want vanilla." [M/N] spoken up as he played, trying to beat Kyle with the combo moves but Kyle wasn't budging at all by the looks of it. Dovahikin perked up, he looked up from his phone, he silently moved and takes the cup of coffee in his hands and gently poured the coffee against and into [M/N]'s lips and throat. The hunter stared the screen before drinking it all that was in his mouth. He moved doing another move as Dovahikin pulled the cup back and watched the game too. 

" I can do it for you Dovahikin, you're already busy." Stan cuts in but Dovahikin pulled the cup close, giving a look to Stan and Stan gives it right back.

" Stop being gay and get ready, you're ass is mine Douchebag." Cartman declared and the rest gave him stares. " Oh, shove it, I know all of you want to ride his dick."

[M/N] perked up, about to beat Kyle when the game was on pause. He tried to un-pause it but Kyle was the one who did it. "Guys?"

" What if we do?" Clyde said, arms crossed as he looked at everyone. " What? If I get a chance, I could have Maria as my sister-in-law and eat a buffet every night. Have you guys tried her food?"

" Gah! He-e is less trouble then, ack! than all of you guys." Tweek said, twitching a bit as he talked. " I rather have him then a j-URK!"

" Not my fault this time, you walked out, again!" Craig argues, " If anything, I want him because you do."

"Guys!" Kyle snapped, making their eyes go to him. " You are all treating him like a piece of meat, hanging on a hook! [M/N] is a hunter, a good one at that, a human being bu-"

" Oh shut up jew! we all know you want him, you've basically been clinging on to him since the beginning since he's smarter than you!" Cartman snapped, as Kyle huffed. " You and your jew germs are gonna ruin him! Plus, you're skinny as a stick! He can't shove anything at you because you'll break."

" Think against asshole, I have an ass, it's made from eating healthy unlike you eating junk food." Kyle snapped, patting his own ass as Cartman made a face of disgust. " He could only motorboat your fucking man tits."

" At least he has something to grab on!" Cartman hissed.

" Guys, guys, can we all agree that [M/N] would be better off with me?" Stan said, breaking the ice. " I was technically the first guy he sucked off here." That made everything freeze and everyone turning to look at Stan with such a murderous glare that made [M/N] even shiver.

_You sucked Stan off? When?_

[M/N] bit his lower lip a bit as he debated to tell them or not, one wrong move and they'll all attack Stan. Which he didn't know why at all, why were they all infatuated with him in the first place?

" Don't you have a girlfriend, Stan?" Butters asked this time, a bit calmer than the rest and didn't look too angry. If he was, he was hiding it too well. Which he was.

" Me and Wendy..have separated." Stan said as most stared at him, wide eyes before they began shimmering in anger. 

" You fucking asshole!" Cartman snapped, his hands shaking into fist. " We all separated because of her and the jew! I was right all along! A girl hero and a jew hero would bring destruction to the team! All this fucking work and now you two separated?!"

"No way! I can't believe it!" Butters seemed to be the one who wasn't too mad. 

"Everyone separated, Tweek and I broke up, and a whole other things happened! Because of you two and fucking Kyle." Craig snarled a bit from his seat, Clyde and Token holding him down a bit. They could tell the ravenette wanted to rip Stan apart. " I knew it was a bad idea to make a tea with the team losers!" All the anger focused at Stan switched to Craig.

" Who are you calling losers?" Kyle asked, glaring heavily at the ravenette, his cheeks slowly flushing red in anger. " Last time I remember, your team lost to us, EVERY FREAKING TIME." Kyle pressed on the last words as his eyes narrowed at the other.

" At least our names and origin stories were original." Tweek said, not twitching or making other noises as he said that which brought out an even larger argument between them.

They didn't noticed that [M/N] had sneaked away from the scene and out the door of his own home.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew he didn't want to listen to their fighting. [M/N] didn't know that they all lusted after him. He had to admit that he is a very handsome guy but his personality is always fake. They didn't know how depressed and lonely he felt, just because of his bloodline that he would be eventually have to pass down. He would lay with a woman by force and be force to give up his child to be the next protector of the world. [M/N] didn't want to put them through that or his future child. 

He wouldn't.

It would be easier if they would forget him, their lives without him would be easier if he was gone after this mission. That they never met him, it was clear that they all had deep roots in this town with each other, even if they don't want to admit it. [M/N] could bet that they would all forget him as soon as he leaves. He was sure of it.

Maybe South Park wasn't his home after all.

_So much for wishful thinking.._

" How pitiful, I only envy that you can dream up something like that." A voice cooed behind him, [M/N] turns and saw a dash of blonde hair. He goes to move back but ends up falling back as the she-bat grasped his [H/C] hair and slammed him back down on the log he tripped on. [M/N] grimaced as black dots enter his view and everything went black. 

" How pathetic." The she-bat cooed, " If you behave, the bite won't hurt as your kind things." Sabrina lifts the hunter over her shoulder and shifted into her bat form. With a gleeful laugh, she takes air, flapping her wings behind her. Pride beaming in her chest as she flies back to their castle. She had gotten the wolf for her husband before the little whore.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cat meows, tapping his paws against the glass window and his tail flickering behind him.

" Shut up cat!" Cartman barks, his back to the ground as Craig was on him, slamming his fist against Cartman's face. After a few minutes of arguing, the first hit was thrown after Craig called Stan loose and Stan accidentally punched Tweek. All hell broke loose.

" Aw, geez, come her' little buddy." Butters said, he was hiding from behind the couch from the fighting that most took part in, other than Token and Jimmy. Butters moved and picked up the dark cat and looked out the window before letting out a frighten scream as he saw the she-bat.

" Who brought the girl in the p-p-party?" Jimmy asked from behind the couch as Butters screamed again as he noticed the figure on her shoulder, he pressed his face closer to the window and the cat hisses when he was pressed against the window too.

" Butters! Stop fucking screaming like a pussy!" Cartman coughs as Craig punches him once more.

" Fellas! They have [M/N]!" Butters said, placing the cat down as he rushed towards the door like his life-dependent on it.

" Who has [M/N]?!" Kyle asked first, standing on Clyde, his hands around the chubby brunette's neck. Not even squeezing but Clyde was crying already.

" The She-bats!" Butters turn only to hit a firm chest and moved back, looking up, yelping as the woman stared down at him. " S-Sorry ma'm!" Butters yelped, rubbing his cheeks as they flushed pink. The first time he actually felt breast on his face and it was his not-so-secret-gay-crushes sister.

" You..said..my brother was taken?" Maria asked slowly, adjusting the bag of groceries a bit. Her purple eyes looked on to the living room to see all the boys who fell under her brothers spell fighting each other. 

No one dared to move from their positions until Dovahikin made the gutsy move. The teen gotten off Stan, and brushed off the invisible dust and offered her his hand. Maria raised an eyebrow before handing him her free hand and he pressed a soft kiss to it. _This kid is charming, cocky little shit._ Maria thought as he typed something on his phone, she could hear the clicking of the letters being typed on. Soon, Dovahikin showed her the phone and gave her a charming smile.

_I'm Dovahikin, and we were all currently fighting over your brother to date him but he seemed to be kidnapped by vampire foes. Do not worry, we are waiting for another friend of ours to be shaped, then we can get him._

" Oh, no, we ain't taking no cilvians with me. I'm getting my brother." Maria disagreed quickly as she looked at them all. " Thanks for thinking of my brother enough to go risk your lives but you're still kids."

" Most of us are 18." Butters said.

" You won't understand how we take care of business, under the catholic church." Maria added.

" Most of us is roman catholic, minus Kahl, he's a stinky jew." Cartman said, raspy a bit from screaming.

"...You won't understand what is going to happen when the full new moon comes, [M/N] will be a beast." Maria said, sighing when they weren't looking worried. " You all don't really like or love my brother."

"How would you know? You don't even know us." Stan said, wiping the blood off his chin.

" That's [M/N] scent you all want. His body is what you crave, you don't know a single thing of my brother." Maria said, placing the groceries down by her feet. "You can't understand his purpose."

" But we can try, something you haven't done." Stan said, looking at the woman. " He said he always moves around, without you or anyone. He's always alone, and he's probably depressed like me."

"You don't know that."

" I know enough, the damn walls are bare-" Stan starts.

" It looks like he's always ready to move, he doesn't go into too much detail with his life-" Kyle added as he stood up too.

" H-He's nice, naturally nice, and if a-anything, pretty kind-" Tweek spoken up too.

"He's a pretty smart guy, sexy as hell but so smart, it almost makes me jealous." Cartman added his own, " He's his own man."

"He is in control of his emotions and I liked the way he kicked my ass."Clyde chirps up, the wrong thing but still said something.

" He's a good person, he likes animals too." Craig said.

" He matters to us, and we matter to him even if we don't," Butters said, nodding to himself. "We still want to help." Maria stared at the others, wondering who the hell these kids are but her heart was touched when they wanted to help her brother. She sighs, and had no choice.

" Okay, sit your asses down and listen up. I'm about to school your asses on how to kill a vampire, the lore has been wrong for centuries." Maria said, before shoving the groceries into Butters arms. " You put them away or I'll kill you."

"..Better than being grounded, I guess.." 


	25. 20[We Lost]

Music played as the many guest danced in perfect circles with their partners, their dresses swaying along with them as they danced. Most of the guest wore bleak and dull colors, in contrast of the main couple who danced perfectly in the middle of the ballroom. There were performs in every corner, some performing acrobatics from above, one man hanging to a beam before moving to the other as the other man took the place. There were others performing tricks like swallowing an entire sword, blowing fire in the air, throwing darts at targets from a great distance. If the guest weren't dancing, they were amazed and watched the performers.

Not to mention the food too, there were displays and displays of food. From shrimp and caviar to pigs in a blanket with a side of "ketchup".

Though, the main point for all to see was the silver haired man wearing his oldest and most expensive suit. He danced around with the [H/C] haired male, whom was dressed in white, pure white and a masquerade mask hiding his upper face. All the guest were wearing the same mask as well, some with feathers, beads, glitter or fake jewels. None that outshined the male in all white.

Though, as they turned during a spin, the sliver haired male stopped them, the couples around them kept moving as he stopped. Slowly, he removed the [H/C]'s mask and smiled at the sleepy and dazed look he had on. "Marvelous," The sliver haired male whispered before moving closer, their noses brushing as he kissed him.

It was a moment that [M/N] moved his lips and the fang that nearly cut his lower lip. His [E/C] eyes blinked back to life and yelp escaped as he tried to pull back but his body refused to.

"You are finally awake, It's been a day," The sliver haired male mused as he spins them as the other couples did too. "You look lovely in white."

" I can't say the same about you too." [M/N] said as he felt the vampire's nails digged into him. " You would look better with your head steaked on my wall."

"Hush now, a future bride of mine shouldn't say cruel words to me." The silver haired male tuts before they spin around again and went back to swaying with the old fashioned music playing around them. A women singing angelically as they danced. "You're special [M/N], but not special enough to talk to me like that."

" Well excuse me, your whore-bat brought me here, without consent-" [M/N] grunts when their pelvises were slammed against each other. He felt the vampire dip him a bit, his body following with and he noticed the mirror beside them. His eyes peeked over for an exit but instead felt dread in him.

All the people in this grand ballroom was vampires, their reflection but [M/N]'s didn't show. His stomach was hard and felt like he ate lead, he also noticed his eyes weren't [E/C] but slowly shifting in the between. Golden and [E/C], he would loose total control in 48 hours, the new moon almost complete. He would kill and murder most of the vampires, that would put their lives on the line for their master.

This time he didn't have any luck on his side.

" I'm not a girl, I won't be worth a thing to you," [M/N] said as he was brought up and spins when the rest spines perfectly. " Dead, is what I'm better off as."

" You sweet dog, you're worth more than that, everyone knows that." Dracula coos, as his eyes looked at the hunter. " Those silly human boys all rather stab their hearts out, swallow poison and kill each other to have you. But, at least, they can not have you."

"Because I'm supposedly yours?" [M/N] scoffed a bit as he looked at the vampire.

" No, sweet dog, because they are human." Dracula said as he spins the human male fast and pulled [M/N] closed to his chest, he looked at the other, his cheek against the arm of the hunter. His own ruby eyes glimmering a bit at the snarl coming to [M/N]'s face. " They have a timer, where you and I do not. Yes, you will age but slowly, as they age along with their families. They will find out the fate they have won't affect you. They will slowly age into an elder and die off, leaving you heart broken."

" So what?" [M/N] spat, begging his body to move but the vampire had a grip on him.

"You'll be all alone again." Dracula cooed as he moved and pulled the hunter down, using his free hand, he removed the few buttons off [M/N]'s collared shirt and saw his soft [S/C]. He moved his fingers and felt the heartbeat of the hunter. His mouth drools a bit at how it felt against his fingers. " A hunter, living a lonely life, no home, no family, no nothing. Nothing to gain, but the admiration of people who had started wars, genocides, lies and bloodshed. You are better than them."

" Being something like you would be no better." [M/N] said, staring into the eyes of the count. Everything he said was true, the life he would live out would be lonely, unforgiving and quiet. A world he was used to. Though, he rather live that world forever than drink blood of an innocent. " You feast on the weak and young, you think you can take them all on, you think you'll rule this world but truely, you're the one causing all the bad things in this world."

Dracula was silent, like his mind was debating or something. Though, "Yet, you'll finally join in as the first werewolf hybrid." He chuckled lowly before moving, his eyes downwards, his jaw opening wide as his fangs began to grow until they were needle point.

[M/N] felt pressure coming from behind his eyes, he could hear his heart beat and his hands shaking a bit. _Was this what the victims were feeling when they were going to be sucked dry? Scared out of their wits end? How could I accept such a fate like this?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maria stared at the many vampires gathering around the ballroom, all of them dressed up and danced like it was the 1800s again. The music was nice but off putting, but she spotted her brother, being forced to dance with the count of vampires himself. She held most of the boys back, her eyes looking around as the plan formed in her head.

" What do we do?" Cartman asked, Deeping his voice a bit as he was in and out of being "The Coon" person.

"Jimmy, you see that dart thrower?" Maria said, ignoring Cartman.

"Y-Yes ma'm." Jimmy nods his head a bit.

"You change his aim at the guy who's dancing with [M/N]. Make sure it's the position where he's about to throw." Maria orders as Jimmy nods and hurried down in a dull yellow flash.

"Kenny?" Maria said as the blonde hidden in dark clothes walked in front. " When the guy on the rope comes back, I need you to lift me up and throw me enough where I can snatch it."

" You got it." Kenny's voice was deep too, and he gotten ready to lift up the girl.

" And us?" Kyle asked, as Maria looked to them, and grins.

" You wait here, it matters that [M/N] is taken home. It's bad enough that there are skinwalkers, we don't need my brother to be a freaking hybrid." Maria smiles as she saw the guy on the bar swing back, she quickly hurried forwards, using Kenny's hands as a step and throws herself upwards, catching the bar and she is swing towards the other guy. Her eyes on the second bar rather than looking below.

She saw the position [M/N] was in and she takes a deep breath, grasping her knife, she slices through the rope, the bar going down to swoop [M/N] with her. As ordered, Jimmy ran passed the dart thrower, twisting him around and the darts hits Dracula's back. He hissed in pain, turning to kill whoever did it, leaving [M/N] unguarded. Maria swoops through, grasping her brother by the waist and lifted him up to the balcony that the others were. Maria sits them on the ground of the balcony and [M/N] takes a moment to breath.

" Did he bite you?" Kyle began, looking over him, getting ready to heal him if he needed to be. He looked physically unharmed. " Is anything broken-" 

[M/N] moved, despite the shocked and angered gasp from the others, [M/N] pulled Kyle close by the collar of his costume and kissed him. The others were shocked from this but watched as Kyle was frenched, they could see [M/N]'s tongue dart out and moved into Kyle's mouth. Kyle didn't dare move a muscle but felt pricks of pleasure shoot up his spine as he was frenched kissed, tongue and all. Kyle lets out a moan when [M/N] rolled his tongue against his, his knees going weak for a moment and gasped for air when [M/N] pulled back.

Kyle was a mess, some red curly strains coming out and his cheeks a deep red and some saliva coming down his red lips. His eyes a bit hazy and he was breathing heavy. "[M/N-N]?" He whispered.

" That fucked kissed me with some tongue, I needed to get it out of my mouth." [M/N] said, pulling his hands away from Kyle's collar and wiped his mouth making grunts.

"Can I have what he had?" Kenny asked, raising his hand, his voice deep still for his character.

"I second that." Clyde raised his own, though the red cone gone since the other vampires would've noticed when they walked in with their cloaks. 

[M/N] rolled his eyes just as he heard a laugh coming from below, him and the others couldn't help but look down in curiosity. 

"[M/N], you silly hunter, how long do you think you could oppose me?" Dracula asked, his gleaming red eyes staring at them all from his spot. The music stopping, the dancing and the events too. "You and I both know we belong together. Just face the fact, you lost."

"I belong to no one, I just frenched a guy up here because I wanted you desperately out of my mouth." [M/N] looked down, snapping at the monster. "You killed, pillaged, and murdered humans for the fun of it. I will never become one of you-"

"What if I promise the cure of werewolf-ism?" Dracula spoken up, interrupting the hunter. "Aren't you tried of being controlled like the little weapon you are to the church? Do you not wish to be free and have a Teenage hood? Young adult hood?" 

"Do not listen to him [M/N], his mouth is the snake and the false promise is the apples on the trees. You made a vow to the Church to fight for humanity when they need you most." Maria said, looking to her brother. "Do not be tempted by his false promise."

"Why listen them? They are the ones who abused you as a child, promised you a world that you will control," Dracula continued, "I can tell how damaged you are, with that kiss, I felt the cracks of that soul, how you try to cover them up with fake images of yourself, how you plastered that fake smile and say, "I'm okay". All because of what? A false promise that the Church has given you? A false view of yourself as a hero, rather than a weapon?"

"For what will a man give in exchange for his soul?" Maria rebutted the conversation, " My brother isn't stupid, as do all the creatures in hell and heaven, they all want him for his bloodline, his curse that he endures for humanity."

"Holy shit, they are doing some bible talk and I'm totally digging it." Cartman said, but the guys shushed him.

"Of course, I want him for his blood," Dracula said, before lifting his hand upwards towards the balcony. "But I wanted him for his soul, I can repair you [M/N], I can save you from yourself, from your future in the Church, they want to excuse you for being a homosexual because the bible says. But it's lies, no one knows the true meaning anymore. If you stay here, there won't be worries of the damn house, no more humans to save, no more pain. Let me take you from that pain and reward you with a life you want."

_Do I want a life free from the pain? From everything I was trained to do until I die?_

"It's not good for a man to be alone." Kyle spoken up and their eyes snapped to his, Kyle moved forwards and grasped [M/N]'s shaken hands. " We all haven't known [M/N] for a while, but we know that if he has cracks then he knows that we will take care of them."

"Yeah, everyone is damaged someway, and we promise to take care of this damaged wolf." Stan said, stepping out and beside Kyle.

"This is totally gay, but I'm willing to go gay for this guy. He can gave me at any time he wants. Titty or not." Cartman goes as he ignored the disgusted looks from below.

"I-I agree, he makes me feel sa-afe, so I'll try to do the same." Tweek said, moving forwards as well. 

"He's the missing part of me, he's something I will always need. Bloody weapon or not, He's with us." Kenny goes next, taking [M/N] other side, pressing a kiss against [M/N]'s cheek. 

"I have baggage, but I'll lighten up [M/N]'s load," Craig said as he stuck the middle finger at the other below. 

"I'm straight." Token said, as he looked below at the crowd. " But if my friends like him enough, then I'm in it too. He's my friend too."

"Aw geez, this is embarrassing, but [M/N] is the first guy I ever like," Butters said as he looked down and shiver at their intense gazes. "But if ya'll lay a single finger on him, **I'll kill you all**."

"For a little short stack, you sound scar'" Trent gruffed as he shoved Stan a bit over, holding something in his hand, and glared down. "Like the little thing said, you touch him or so ever kiss em', we'll destroy you." Trent said, as he looked down, Dovahikin nods too, scaring [M/N] a bit when he appeared, holding a smoke bomb.

[M/N] finally found his voice and began, "I-I rather die a wolf then be lured into your disgusting harem." [M/N] said, as he ignored the pressure from behind his eyes. All those things were sweet, every single thing they said.

Dracula snarled a bit before shrugging, " I guess I have to get rid of your admirers and sister before I can have you. I knew you would play hard to get." Dracula sighs as he twist his hand and flick it. All the guest in turn, hissed, turning their gazes towards them. " We lost today, it seems." Their jaws opened and showed sharp fangs and their jaws opening more as they hissed.

" Not today, you fucks!" Trent drops the ball down and Dovahikin throws his on their floor. Smoke came out and everyone headed towards the bookcase that was hidden by a armor of bronze. Kyle grasped [M/N]'s hand as they began going down it, where the boat was hidden. Maria had a map of the castle and it's inners and outers, so they came in as guest and would leave through the boat that would take them down to Starks pond.

The hissing of the many vampires were getting closer and closer, as the door closed behind them. The many claw marks trying to get the door open was heard before a loud boom, it made dust fall off the walls. 

"That was a light bomb that Maria had," Clyde said as they walked into the boat area, a large boat tied to the deck and Jimmy waving from his spot on it. 

"F-F-F-Finally you guys c-came." Jimmy said as he moved back as Butters and Craig jumped onto the boat first, taking the rope off the deck side and pulling the anchor up. The others climbing on as Maria took steering, and the boat starts up slowly. She began driving out the cave, the lights dimming but the only thing glowing was [M/N]'s eyes that were shifting back and fourth to the colors. Gold to [E/C].

[M/N] lays his head on the shoulder close to him and his eyes slowly drifted off. The annoyance, pain and hurt thoughts pushing through him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[M/N] kept running, bullet wound in his heel as he ran. Red blood tricking behind him, and he ignored the pain and kept pushing on. His body wanted to rest and take a break but the bloodhounds were almost at his ankles. He could hear their loud barking and howls coming closer. He sniffed as the 12 year old ran, leaping over a log in the way and moved down the hill, his hands grasping the earth before he slides all the way down. [M/N] moved and saw a huge tree, the opening large enough and he limped inside._

_[M/N] sniffed as he looked at his leg, and blinked his eyes a couple times to stop crying. He moved and looked over the wound, whimpering as he digged around only to whine loudly. [M/N] grasped the wood from the floor and bit into it, he could hear the hounds coming closer and digged more into the wound. His finger looking around for the bullet, shaking before pulling out the bullet. It was bloody and his wound began healing, the skin sealing together finally._

_[M/N] spat out the wood and looked over his leg, there was some pain but it was going down slowly. " Another hour and I'm done." [M/N] whispered as he looked at his leg, he had been running for the past four days, from the sisters and hounds. It was a test to see how he would survive in a situation like this._

_All he need was an hour._

_"Grrrr-" [M/N] gasped as he looked to see a hound there growling at him, making [M/N] take quick breaths, especially when it snarled at him. "Nice puppy-"_

_It launches at [M/N], and with no choice, he grasped the dog's throat and applied pressure, that's what they wanted of him._

_To kill one of gods creatures for survival._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"[M/N]?"

The hunter grunts and slowly opens his eyes, his eyes adjusted for a moment. He was in his room and out of his suit, tucked in with the curtains drawn over his window to hide the moonlight. His eyes moved around to Maria who smiled gently at him, she sat beside him and gently pets his hair. " I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

Maria sniffed a bit, " That beast was right, you didn't have a childhood, or a teenhood, you were deprived of those wonders. You hide how you truly are because of your bloodline." She said, as tears came spilling down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them. " You're not right, and I knew but never did a thing about it."

"It's okay, you didn't shoot at me, beat me or tell me to kill things." [M/N] said, his eyes on his sister and tried to sit up but felt the chains around his chest. The full moon was coming.

"It's not, but with some suggestion of Kyle and Clyde, I have made an appointment to see a therapist, I know we don't seek help outside the Church but-"

"It's fine, thats...thats fine." [M/N] quickly interrupts. This wasn't her fault, it was the Church, and maybe speaking to the therapist would do him well. He was fucked up, and did fucked up things and witness them too. Seeing someone to talk to, outside the Church would be good. 


	26. 21[sweet neitherborn]

**Warning:** **_Smut and cursing_ **

<https://youtu.be/c0OI7x20QJk>

  
When the full moon came, the surge of werewolf hormones and whole moments within the vampire mansion, [M/N]'s body was painful and the bones creaking and snapping together. [M/N]'s whine as the pressure of the chains were crushing him more and more, his muscles growling before they snapped off. [M/N]'s muscles stop growing as he slowly steps off the bed and rubbed the marks that the chains left on him.

" Fuckin-" [M/N] stopped, breathing in a scent that floated in his nose, his lips went dry for a moment as he peeked out the window. His eyes staring at the scent that wafted along with the others, it was a creamy yellow collar and smelled very familiar. [M/N]'s eyes stared at it flowing towards the direction of the tracks. He sniffs once more, opening the window fully and slowly, hops out. Landing on his feet, bending his knees a bit before moving towards the direction, skipping the whole walking part to running. The smell getting deeper and very strong as he ran.

He hops over the rails and looked at the broken down houses, many windows smashed in and rats crawling everywhere. The smell getting closer and stronger, his eyes moved around before peeking into the green house that looked to have seen better days. [M/N] looked over into the front room window and peeked in a bit, the ripped curtain shielding most of him. Inside he could hear the tv play a replay of Jerry Springer and two adults sitting on a old brown couch.

The women had natural bright red hair that went a bit passed her shoulders, a bit oily and pale like Karen. She wore a dirt neon shirt that said, **I'm with stupid** with a pointing arrow. She also wore dark jeans and she had soft green socks covering her feet. Her eyes stared boredly at the tv. She looked thin and had a small bruise on her cheek from something, probably a fight or falling on ice.

The man next to her was barely up, he slouched in his seat a bit, beer bottle in his limp grasp. He wore a button up blue shirt with a white tank peeking up from the button up shirt. Dark jeans and boots on his face, he had really dirty blonde hair hidden from under his trucker hat with a matching beard and mustache too. He had a scratch mark on his cheek and nose, from an animal or nails. Or maybe from his wife.

The smell wafted around them before floating into the back, down the hallway it seemed. [M/N] walked away from the window and towards the end of the house, ignoring the broken and abandoned buildings. [M/N] peeks inside the window and saw Kenny laying on his bed. He wasn't wearing his parka and shirt, just jeans and looking at his phone. His cheeks flushed a bit as he saw the outline of a six-pack and how well sculpted the human was. That must be all of Mysterion's work with the hero's.

_This is all business and the first scent I've smelled, like flowers and apples. Weird mixture but I love it. All business, plus we're both not technically human, so if I were to kill him, he would come back._

[M/N] takes a deep breath before knocking on the window, he waited before the window opened. " Hey~ came here to visit little old me?" Kenny asked, smirking as he looked down at [M/N] from the window. His gap smile showing and the hunter chuckled.

" Actually I'm in need of a favor, it's something that doesn't have to mean anything-"

"You want to sleep with me?" Kenny asked, leaning against the window with a raised eyebrow. "I've been this road before."

"Yes, I mean, not because you think that I'm thinking your easy," [M/N] said, as he looked up, his groin burning a bit as he looked up at the other, he was panting a bit as he looked up at him. " It's just, after everything and my wolf needing to blow off some steam, sexual steam." Kenny kept staring at him as [M/N] sighs a bit. "I'll go ask K-"

"I'll do it, but I understand..you'll be rough, a bit flithy and I want to experience everything." Kenny cooed a bit as he looked down at the wolf. " Come here baby~" Kenny moved back as [M/N] slowly climbed in the window. He shuts it as Kenny beckons him with his finger. " I'm so happy that you decided to come to me to get rid of your stiffy~" Kenny cooed.

"I'm happy that you're accepting." [M/N] replied, kneeling on the bed, his eyes moved over the blond. "But, I think, I'll give you a stiffy, since I did come here." Kenny raised an eyebrow before shrugging. He moved on his back, opening his legs a bit as [M/N] unbutton his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. "Shaved?"

"Before I was a hero, I was a princess," Kenny said, shivering as [M/N] rubbed his hairless legs, spreading them a bit more. "If I knew you were coming, I warmed myself up~"

"It was unexpected but I'll try to be a bit gentle." Kenny hummed as [M/N] lays on his stomach, he pulled up closer and pressed a kiss against the soft member of the blond. "I think you could do better than that~" Kenny teased before gasping when [M/N] takes the whole head in his mouth, his tongue rolling against the tip. Kenny looked down, watching [M/N] bob his head slowly to get a feel and moans, toes curling when [M/N] takes more and more in his mouth, practically deep throating him.

_Aw fuck~ A princess can get use to this~_

Kenny moved lacing his fingers through the hunters hair, tugging at bit. [M/N] ignored it as he bobs his head, Kenny's dick hitting the back of his throat and deeper when [M/N] pressed forward, his nose touching the small patch of pubic hair and pulled back. "Fuck baby~" Kenny moans as [M/N] resumed his movement. Kenny was slowly getting hard and harder in the hunters mouth. Kenny's face flushed and pressed his face against the cold pillow, moaning more every time [M/N] took him all the way in and all the way out.

**_He's so close to making us cum hard_ **

[M/N] pulled back, lifting Kenny's dick up a bit with his hand and licked over the tip, rolling his tongue against the tip. Kenny's dick was above average, and looked like he took care of himself. He could feel the blond's member twitch a bit every time he brushed his tongue over the slit. He settled with himself there, licking the tip, teasing it and rolling his tongue against him. His eyes a bit hazy and dreamy, but slowly turning golden, his fingernails growing sharper and hair slowly grew a bit on his forearms.

His own excitement growing from within his pants, pressing harshly against the fabric of his boxers and jeans.

"Fuck, baby, keep lickin' me more, I'm about to become undone like this." Kenny moans as he leans his head back, some sweat coming down his forehead and onto his ratty pillow. His fingers tugging more in [M/N]'s hair and moans a bit more, panting. His own mind went through why he felt so sensitive, he was the one who would teased the other, lots of foreplay, touching and most of all, Kenny taking most control but he felt in any second that he would be undone in this hunter's mouth. All he wanted was [M/N] in him.

[M/N] licked the tip once more, sucking it, his teeth accidentally scrap against it and eyes widen a bit as he felt the spurts of cum enter his mouth suddenly. [M/N] gulps once more, and pulled back, some falling down his chin but he quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry," Kenny breaths out, and takes a deep breath but gasping a bit as he smelled lemon tarts, apple pies, anything sweet and it came from [M/N]. " Fuck, you smell like a fucking fruit cart."

"So, you're calling me fruity huh?" [M/N] asked, voice a bit raspy and he looked up at Kenny a bit. " Says the one who cums in my mouth early, way early~" [M/N] grins a bit before undoing his button on the jeans but before he could do the zipper, Kenny moved up and forwards, his teeth tugged on the zipper with his teeth. [M/N] lets him, a loud growl like purr coming from his lips as he watched him. Kenny grins up once the Zipper was down. His hands pulling down [M/N]'s pants and he leans forwards, and gently nipped and sucked against the underwear. Kenny stared up at [M/N] as he nipped at the dick hidden by the underwear.

" Keep doing that and you won't be walking for days." He hissed a bit, as Kenny grins up, staring before cocking his head to the side a bit with a smile. 

"I was hoping for that, big boy~" Kenny teased and laughs when [M/N] pushed him away so he could shimmy out of his pants and boxers. [M/N] was naked now and Kenny eyed him up hungrily, and he moved his hands over [M/N]'s chest and arms, the muscle felt nice against his hands. Kenny looked up, and he moved up and kissed [M/N]'s lips, sucking on them.

_Remember tug your fingers in his hair, tempt him~_

[M/N] laid Kenny on the bed, kissing him back, his tongue rolling against Kenny's lightly as Kenny's fingers pulled and tugged at [M/N]'s hair a bit. Kenny's tongue rolling more against [M/N]'s and they parted when [M/N] looked down at him. Kenny lifted his legs over [M/N]'s shoulders and stared up at the hunter. Golden eyes looked for lube but Kenny shakes his head a bit, " No, I like a little pain~"

[M/N] said nothing but slowly sink into Kenny without question. Kenny gasped a bit as the hunter entered him. He tried to relax but the hunter was bigger than some average joe, and relaxed himself.

**_Don't be such a pussy, just fucking relax your self and enjoy it._ **

Kenny makes a face, _Why don't you take a fucking pole up your ass instead?_ He thought, groaning when [M/N] was all the way inside. _**I am, dumbass**_

" Kenny? Would you want me to pull out of you?" [M/N] asked, looking down at the human. He was trying to control himself, everything to stop him from hammer into the human and might break his hips or legs tonight. "Kenny?"

"I'm fine-e," Kenny whispered, moving his head upwards, gently caressing his cheeks with his hands. Tears threating to fall from his eyes but he refused to let them come down, he didn't know why he felt so full, so warmth and so happy. They weren't from pain, he wasn't in too much but feeling so fulfilled in a way no man or women could beat.

If [M/N] was a women, Kenny would beg her to have his children.

Now, he wanted [M/N] to never let him go.

"I'll start moving." [M/N] said, as he pulled back, pressing his hands against Kenny's thighs and pushed back in. Kenny was still tight but he let out soft moans as [M/N] kept thrusting inside the blond. [M/N]'s eyes staring down at the reactions on Kenny's face, his hips thrusting forwards and slowly gain speed. The hunter growls a bit as he kept moving his hips, his nails digging into the neitherborns skin which draws some blood down his nails a bit.

Kenny kept gasping and moaning every time [M/N] entered him and whine when he disappeared. If Kenny could reached, he would've pulled [M/N] closer for the full affect. Kenny felt himself slowly get lost into the pleasure before crying out harshly when he felt his sweet spot rammed against. " Fuck yes!" Kenny moans, before biting down on his pillow, almost forgetting that his parents and Karen was in the house. 

" There it is~" [M/N] cooed as he kept aiming at that spot, keeping the speed and going harder, skin being slapped together in the air. He growls and stared down at the way Kenny's face twisted up more, letting go, biting down, letting go and biting down on the pillow. Muffled moans coming from his mouth every time he bit down on the pillow. He saw Kenny's fingers diged into the blanket and growls more lowly. " Come here, darlin'" Kenny's member leaked a bit when called a pet name like that.

Believe it or not, he did get turned on more with sweet names than degrading ones. 

Sweetheart, buttercup, baby boy, darling, honey, cutie, anything else he would love it. At times, maybe during roleplay, he would like to be called dirty names but now, Kenny wanted to be treated as royalty and feel something, feel love.

" Call me that again!" Kenny begged, his breathing was getting faster and breathy. "Please, [M/N]-"

"Darlin' no need to beg, I'll call you whatever you want." [M/N] said, grinding his hips with each thrust. "I don't care, just let me fill you up."

"Yes, god, fuck, god." Kenny chanted as he moved his arms up and yanked [M/N] down on him. [M/N] didn't stop his hips or movements but Kenny's legs wrapped around [M/N]'s waist and pulled him deeper. " Baby, baby, oh, god!" Kenny mews loudly, as he felt his end coming near and slowly becoming undone.

"Darlin'" Kenny cried out into the hunters shoulder, as he felt another slam into him. [M/N] growls before biting down on Kenny's shoulder and blood came down his mouth and rolling down Kenny's shoulder. Kenny gasped, his own fingers digging into [M/N]'s back and he felt some of the wolves blood come down. "Fuck," Kenny moans as he came, painting his and [M/N]'s stomach white.

[M/N] kept moving more, giving a few more thrust and came. Kenny mews once more, a sweat coming down his body along with [M/N] who looked down at him. Some dry blood on his lips but Kenny smiles, moving his hand over his stomach. The golden gaze of [M/N]'s eyes staring down too and Kenny smiled more, seductive as he re-wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Come on big boy, aren't you trying to restart you bloodline?" Kenny cooed with a smirk.

_Atta boy, be seductive, flirty and entice him~_

_**He's yours for the night and the first to have actual sex with him, don't let him leave.** _


	27. 22[Breakfast and appointment]

[M/N] moans a bit when light hit his face from the open window, he could feel the curtain tickle his nose and cheek a bit. He groans a bit before slowly opening his eyes, he looked over to see the sun was slowly rising up, and yawned a bit. He sat up, scratching his face before wincing as he felt the scratches on his back were healing slowly, and looked to the sleeping blond next to him. Kenny's chest and upper stomach showed, muscular as he suspected and dried cum on his chest and some on his face too, though dabs on the cheek. Even with his wolf emotions, his lust and his extra wolf moods, Kenny was up for most of it. Literally, [M/N] thought he was a freak himself but Kenny was a whole other level.

He should be out for a while, though [M/N]'s ears perked up a bit when he heard tiny steps moving around in the living room and kitchen. Karen must be up then, probably cleaning or something. Then he heard a grumble, not his or Kenny's but Karen's.

" Or hungry." [M/N] sighs before glancing around the mess they made, and saw his pants and boxers in the corner. He slowly got off the bed and walked over, yawning as he pulled them back on. His shirt was ripped in his room and so, he moved and opened Kenny's closet. He turns on the light to see posters of suggestive women and some men hanging on the wall, he rolled his eyes a bit. His hands drifted to the shirts that hanged, something that said fingerbang, who's Mysterion?, and an old light blue suit hanging on the hangers. Deciding the most clean one, he picked the Mysterion shirt. [M/N] pulled the shirt on, and fixed it once it was all the way down.

His eyes looked to Kenny who was currently snoring against the pillow, he chuckled before walking out and towards the kitchen. He sees Karen brushing her hair at the table, humming as she did so. " Morning."

" Ah! [M/N]!" She cheered as she brushed her hair, " I didn't know you stayed the night with Kenny."

" Uh, Yeah, it was just a nice and quick sleepover." [M/N] said, giving a smile, watching her trying to pull her hair up, though strains keep coming down. [M/N] washed his hands with the water and soap, that needed to be re-filled. He shakes the water off before moving towards Karen, " Here, let me try." [M/N] said as she placed the hands in his hands. The hunter gently pulled the hair back and slowly pulled the hairbands through the hair and laced it around until it was tight and he did it to the other making her have pigtails.

" Thank you! All of Kenny's sleepovers aren't as nice as you, even if you'll be here one time then gone." She said, smiling as she looked to [M/N], " sometimes they'll reek of beer but you're my favorite."

" Aw, shucks," [M/N] smiled a bit until he heard her stomach groan a bit. " Hungry?"

" Yes." Karen flushed a bit, looking to the other with a bit of guilt. " But we don't have food, were even out of pop tarts." Karen said, she was looking for food that morning and found nothing. Even the weird tasting cherry flavored pop tarts were gone. She looked at the cabinets and fridge, nothing was there at all.

" That's okay, hopefully, Maria-" [M/N] checked himself and smiled, pulling out a couple hills, $15 dollars but better than nothing. " Come on, I can at least get you something for breakfast." [M/N] said as he pockets his money and moved towards the door, Karen coming behind him after putting her broken boots. There was holes in the shoes, and barely covered by the thin tape on them. _Maybe I should buy you shoes too? It's gonna be a bad winter._

The trip to the market behind their house wasn't too bad, even if [M/N] didn't like how Karen shivered with every step. He walked down, holding her hand towards the store he saw first. He walked in, pulled a cart since he didn't feel like carrying the food, and lifts Karen into the large basket. She smiled as she sat down, her feet were cold and sore. He pushed through the first aisle, bread and treats. He looked for the cheapest bread and pulled the one under 2 dollars before moving down towards the meat area.

" How long have you and Ken been, butt buddies?" Karen asked, smiling more as they passed the colorful cereals.

" Butt buddies?" [M/N] repeated, stopping the cart at the bacon section and moved, grasping the small pack of bacon for 3 dollars. " Who told you-"

" I'm 13, [M/N]." Karen said, giving another giggle as she picked up the bacon from his hands. " Plus, that's what Tricia and Ike say you two are, or well, any guy with Kenny." She said, watching [M/N] pick up the first cereal with purple bats on it. He placed it down and she's smiled a bit.

" Well, I had the honor of being with your brother, any guy would." [M/N] said, pushing the cart and stopped by the fridge and open the door. He grabbed the large gallon and his ears perked up as he heard some females talking about him and Karen.

" He's so cute, a little young to be a dad, maybe a younger sister but fuck, I need me a man like that." One with bouncy blond hair said to her dark haired friend.

" Yeah! I mean, maybe he's babysitting this early, but do you see his muscles. Oh, baby, he can choke and step on me anytime." The dark haired woman said, purring at the end. [M/N] shivered in disgust before pushing the cart, he could hear them talking more about him like he was a piece of meat before moving down the eggs aisle and picked up the carton of eggs. He kept moving down towards the check-out lane, ignoring the giggles behind him.

The guy at the register didn't really talked and kept scanning the food, " $11.33." The guy said as [M/N] hands over the 15 dollars and the guy began giving change slowly. He felt a finger tap his shoulder and [M/N] turns around to one of the women, she had to be in her late 20s and her breast were practically popping out her shirt. [M/N] looked at her, waiting for what she wanted.

" Hi, I couldn't help but notice how much of a good father you are, though no ring on your finger~" She giggled, eyeing [M/N]. " Wanted to know if you wanted help with the cutie~"

" Oh." [M/N] said, as he takes the money when it was handed to him and Karen had the bags in the cart. " Well, I'm not her brother or father if you're even thinking that, I'm currently fucking her older brother and well, I didn't want her or him to go hungry. But please, the next time you think about fucking someone, consider if they want you or not." [M/N] picked up the bags in one arm and Karen in the other. [M/N] left out the store and down the road, people giving him strange looks as he walked down road towards Kenny's house. "Sorry, I didn't want your feet to get frost bite."

"It's fine..I like this, makes me feel special." Karen said from her position. [M/N] shakes his head at the girl's silliness before placing her down once he managed to opened the door without his free hands, He could hear Kenny still sleeping in his room. Karen quickly takes her beat up shoes off and helped carry a bag into the kitchen. She moved, reaching for the bowl but [M/N] shakes her head. "I was going to eat cereal, though." 

"I have a better idea, Karen." [M/N] said giving a slight smile before reaching for the large bowl, cleaning it out with water. " Just for you and your brother, I have to go home soon because my sister might kill me for leaving."

Karen blinked before watching [M/N] break the eggs in the bowl, looking down in it and smiled when [M/N] began whisking it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny lets out a peaceful groan as he slowly wakes up, he wiped his mouth a bit from any saliva or questionable fluids before slowly sitting up on his bed. He knew [M/N] left, after all, he said it was more business than pleasure. Kenny stretched his arms above his head a bit with another yawn before standing up. He winced at the jolt of pain hit his bones before moving towards his drawer and pulled out some boxers, [M/N]'s boxers and slid them on then pulled out a pair of old pajama pants.

Kenny yawned as he walked out his room only to caught whiff of something cooking in the kitchen, the teen tilts his head a bit as he walked towards the kitchen. Maybe his mom went to the food bank or something? It smelled good, bacon, eggs and coffee. He walked into the kitchen only to see it was semi-clean and a couple dishes and pans washed, being dry in the kitchen set. Karen was eating some scrambled eggs, had some nibbled bacon and a glass of milk next to her.

"Karen, did you cook all of this?" Kenny asked, a bit surprised that she could do something like this. " Where did you get the money?"

"[M/N] took me to the store, he bought this and made it. I just went along with the ride!" Karen smiled, she got off the chair and moved to the microwave and opened it. She pulled the plate out and placed it on the table, it was covered with foil. " He made us breakfast before leaving, he had an appointment or something, but taste it Ken!" She slides the plate a bit, it stays still in front of the blond and Kenny smiles. He looked at the plate, unfolding the foil off and saw the good amount of eggs and three slices of bacon. Though on the foil, he noticed writing in sharpie.

**_Thanks for the night, Kenny. If you ever need something, wither it being shoes for Karen or something else, then let me know. Love, [M/N]._ **

Kenny's cheeks flushed a bit as he looked at the last word, Love, and he looked at the food. He grabbed the fork off the counter and picked up some eggs and ate some, smiling as he ate. His [M/N] made him food, and it was so very good.

_He called me love~_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] watched Maria write up all the information she could on the clip board. The building was at the end of the street of everything fun. It was a small building with brick white walls and only two windows in front. The lady at the front desk was quiet and only said to fill out the information on the clipboard before Ms.Donovan could see them.

" I said I was sorry-"

"Urusai!"

[M/N] winced at the snap, she had been out looking for a half-naked guy or dog, running in human clothes and didn't come home until 6 that morning and slept until he came home. Then they came here to go, or for him to go into some therapy that she found and cheap too. Once she was done, Maria moved back to the desk and hands the women the clipboard before sitting down. She didn't even glance at her brother and or make any sounds like annoyed grumbles or fretting.

[M/N] looked at her from the corner of his eyes before moving to the weird clock on the wall, it was almost 1 now but his appointment started directly one it. He didn't know what to say, what to lie about, if he had to, maybe it was a sister advocate or something. Though, he had never heard of a sister Donovan.

"Mr.[L/N]?" A sweet but professional voice called and [M/N] looked up to a lady no older than Maria. She had curly brown hair that could reach her waist but her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and some gel to keep her hair down. She had a grey plaid skirt that went down two inches below the knee, black flats with a matching black short-sleeve shirt. She had a folder in her hands and her pink lips formed in a smile. "Hi, I'm Delilah Donovan, or professionally, Doctor Donovan."

"Hey, this is the little shit, I've been telling you about." Maria speaks first as she slapped her hand against [M/N]'s back a bit. "You look pretty, by the way."

"Ah, you flirt." Delilah said, as she looked at [M/N]. " Come on, we'll talk for a while in my office before setting you a plan." [M/N] nods a bit before walking towards office with the woman. It seemed Maria found a new friend, and her last name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where. 

They stopped at a door with her name on it and opens it, "After you." She said politely and [M/N] enters the room that smelled like jasmine and ginger. It was a small office but large enough to seat three chairs, her desk and office chair, some pictures and her degrees. [M/N] sits on the black leather chair and looked around. " Okay, today, I want to get to know the real [M/N]." [M/N] didn't know what bullshit lies Maria told but he opens his mouth a bit. " The real [M/N] Van Helsing." She added, " Your sister gave me the details and proof too. I just knew I had to have you in my office. I used to be a twilight fan but never believed something like that could ever happen."

"Everything?" [M/N] stops her before she could start her ranting or such. "I mean, my story isn't sunshine and rainbows."

"Honey, believe it or not, there are kids and teens, adults even who probably suffer the same thing." She said as she gives another friendly smile. " Not in the same thing or by the same way but everyone has a problems, yours are just a bit more unique."

[M/N] nods a bit, his hands suddenly getting sweaty and clampy as his tongue felt heavy as lead. He didn't know why either, he had bullshit school teachers and their counselors but Ms.Dovnovan looked so trusting and nice, why did he feel bad that he was going to lie to her?

"Where do I begin?"

"Maybe from the beginning? If you would please?"


	28. a/n

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13246238/Whos-nextAlpha

If you guys want another scene other than Kenny, we all love the blond, but if you want someone else in particular than go ahead and head on and vote over there. For a smut scene or something for someone, just comment here or on that profile! Thank you


	29. 23[ My Memories]

_The newborn baby boy wails when he was pricked by a needle, a young girl winced and slightly hid in her black dress. She didn't like needles and it was very obvious when the baby didn't either, she watched as Sister Opal and Sister Superior Adela pour the blood over a closed-bud Xion flower. Her eyes gleam a bit as the flower slowly unraveled itself and the red coloring the usual pale color flower. They bloomed and the older Sisters looked at each other._

_" It's him, a Van Helsing." Sister Superior said, looking at the tears eyed baby, lifting him up a bit and coddled him a bit. " Maria."_

_" Yes, Sister Adela?" The little girl asked, looking at the tall woman and waited._

_" Tell one of the sisters in the study ares to call the catholic cathedral in Spain. We have found the child of Van Helsing blood." The little girl nods, her purple colored eyes stared at the baby as it sniffed and digged his face into the older woman's shirt. She can hear soft sniffs and whimpers. Maria wondered if she could hold the baby when they were done, she liked babies._

_" MARIA! Sister Superior said go call-" Sister Opal barked but Adela held her hand up a bit._

_" Sister Opal." Adela snapped a bit causing the baby to whimper, " Cease your voice, Maria, go ahead. Go help call, and maybe you can play with our little savior here." Adela cooed at the baby as Sister Opal scoffed a bit. Maria slowly walking off, as Adela cooed at the baby behind her._

_" Hm, I suppose I could name you after my father, " Sister Adela said, smile on her face. The baby barely paying any attention. " Hm, little [M/N]."_

_" N-Now I Lay M-Me down to S-Sleep-"_

_" Stop your stuttering! A gentleman does not stutter!" Sister Opal snapped, glaring heavily at the young boy, no older than five. She twirls the yardstick in her hands a bit before bringing them down on [M/N]'s hands. The boy whines as pain flashed on his skin and he rubbed his hands a bit, sniffing a bit. If he were to cry, he would be hit again by her._

_" You need to learn these prayers before you leave for your trip." Sister Opal hissed, as she walked behind him and looked down at the child. Her dark eyes glaring at him sharply, " Restart."_

_[M/N] sniffed as he folded his shaking hands a bit and kept his gaze down. He takes a deep breath to calm himself a bit. "N-Now-"_

_"YOU DUMB AND WORHTLESS CHILD-" Sister Opal screeched as she raised the ruler, there was a loud sound of skin being smacked but it wasn't [M/N]. Sister Opal drops the ruler in shock as Superior Sister Adela throws it to the side. " S-Sister A-Adela-"_

_"Now, Sister Opal, a lady never stutters." She hissed, glaring heavily at the woman. " Now go help the other Sisters and Fathers clean up the kitchen and prepare lunch. I have a craving for-" Sister Adela looked to [M/N] patiently and the little boy sniffed and tugged at the end of his button up white shirt. He flinched at her caring gaze and looked down._

_"Pepperoni Pizza-a." He said as Adela nods her head._

_" Pepperoni Pizza and some salads." Sister Adela orders as she moved, lifting up the little boy and settled him on her hip. " NOW." She orders as Sister Opal grits her teeth before walking out, the large wooden doors slammed behind her. She sighs, giving a roll of her eyes before looking over the red hands, she sighs a bit. " Come on, I think Maria is done with her archery lesson. Would you like to go play with her?"_

_"Ye-es." [M/N] sniffed a bit as he moved closer to the woman. She smiles a bit before walking out the large room and down towards the younger sisters rooms. {M/N] sniffed once more as Sister Adela opened the door to Maria brushing her hair neatly._

_"Sister Adela?" Maria said before turning her head more and focused on [M/N]'s whos hands looked red like strawberries. "Oh, uh," She stumbled towards the sister and looked at [M/N]'s hands. " Do you want to play dolls with me, [M/N]?" Maria asked, she was a bit old for dolls and focus more on her work. Though, after a bad day of learning for the other, she could goof off._

_"Yes, please." The tiny boy sniffed as Sister Adela sits the boy down. She watched as the children walked towards the small wooden dollhouse , Maria pulling out the dolls as [M/N] picks his favorite one. She smiles at the way they play together, like a real brother and sisters. It was no surprise when [M/N] took Maria more, as a sister of course. Adela couldn't help but coo at them everytime._

_Other sisters say the two would marry when [M/N] was old enough to understand._

_But Adela knew they weren't made for that, the both of them at least._

_She was honestly happy that they could play together before [M/N] had to leave for Spain. Adela though, needed to talk with Opal, soon, since this wasn't the first time where she abused [M/N] in that manner. Nuns with rulers were cliche and harsh on children's development._   
  


  
  
_[M/N] used to receive tons of letters from Maria and Sister Adela, check ups and just asking how he was doing in Spain. So far, he mastered hunting, fishing, guns, knife throwing, balance and had five languages down. His time was being used greatly, but when a letter hasn't come from home, he knew something had happened._

_A day passed by; nothing._

_Three weeks passed by; nothing._

_He gets nothing in the mail until five months passed, along with with his nineth birthday. He had mastered Archery like his sister, spoke two new languages and could track easily. That's when he got the letter from his sister or someone._

_Superior Sister Adela had passed in her sleep, she went peacefully after battling an illness for so long. Now her title was handed down to the new Superior Sister, Sister Opal. With her new orders, [M/N] was supposed to be sent home to learn some more things that Sister Opal wanted to teach him._

_Or beat into him._

_[M/N] loved Spain, the Sisters and Fathers were so nice and kind. They taught him a lot of things and helped him learn something about commitment and use his sense more. Not mention, he learned about what he liked even as a young child. He knew there was a reason why he wasn't attracted to girls, most of them around him. He talked to Father Felipe, the oldest and silliest Father there. The man sat him down and explained to him about Homosexuals and his feelings. Father Felipe just told him it was normal and now accepted, before asking who it was._

_His first love, Lucio. He wasn't a hunter, an orphan boy that the church had. He was only a year older than [M/N]. He had dark skin, light brown eyes and curly black hair with small beauty marks on his face and hands. He was a great reader and often read [M/N] books, talking about travel and what they can do once they left that place. [M/N] was so smitten by the boy, and the other did as well. Though, Lucio thought what they had was wrong, he often disregard [M/N] out in public but gave him kisses on the forehead and snuggling while reading a chapter book._

_That was [M/N]'s first love and heart break._

_[M/N] wanted the boy to come with him, back to their church but Lucio refused. That wasn't an adventure he wanted. Lucio had never yelled at him and or hurt him. The next day when [M/N] was leaving, all the kids, sisters, brothers and fathers bid him a goodbye. Minus Lucio, that was the last time he ever saw him or visit Spain._

_[M/N] was not brought in with a nice welcome or a smile, everything seemed dimmer and before he could unpacked his own things. He was brought to Sister Adela's office, and instead of the welcoming aura and warm room. He felt chills and his nerves cracking down on him, Sister Opal sitting behind the desk._

_" Now that Sister Adela is, out of commission, I can now refocus you on your mission." Sister Opal said as she stood up, the chair creaking as she moved around the desk. " You have are not human and do not deserve extra special treatment. You are here to be our weapon, not a vacation, until Maria is eighteen years of age, you will not see her. Understood?"_

_"What does Ma-" [M/N] almost howls when Opal drags her nails down his cheek. Thanks to his training in Spain, he could take it but it still hurt like a bitch._

_"Maria, cannot protect you from your destiny, nor can you prevent it. Like our lord and savior, you will die for humans. For us, Maria being with you is a luxury, not a privilege's." Sister Opal goes on as she glared down at the other. "Understood, mutt?"_

_[M/n] grits his teeth a bit as Opal tears his cheek again with her nails, eyes a bit misty. " Y-Yes Sister Opal."_

_She was finally getting her way._

_[M/N] howls when a metal rod beat his back, he takes a deep breath. He had been sneaking around other another teen in his room. He was apparently late for his history lesson and the others was late for cleaning up. At first, it was heavy flirting which lead to some petting then they made off to [M/N]'s bedroom. They were in the middle of it, when he was violently dragged off to the basement._

_" Your soul needs to be clean!" Sister Opal sneered as a faceless sister beats his back again with the rod, [M/N] cried out, once more but the beating happens again and again until [M/N] lays in a heap of his broken skin and blood. He gasped for air. " You fool, do you not know that any homosexual behavior will be driven out of you? We need more Van Helsings."_

_[M/N] gives out a weak chuckle making her eyes narrow, he grins up at her with blood in his mouth and salt at her face. She gives a shriek before moving back, wiping her face as [M/N] stared at her, cheek pressed against the cold brick floor._

_" You little monster!" She hissed, " Spitting at me!? You're crazy, stay here and heal yourself then! Happy fourteen birthday!" Sister Opal leaves, slamming the door behind her as [M/N] sat up wincing but laid in his puddle of blood. He could feel his skin slowly clamping together and the sound of skin molding back together was heard in the cold room. He knew that he had scars now, but his body could fix itself for the moment._

_Though, at least he was able to repay Sister Opal with his own gift, even if it was on his own birthday._

  
_[M/N] whines as he moved, his feet scooting on the floor, not wanting to meet another_ **_charmed_ ** _woman. Woman, he was almost fifthteen now and Sister Opal was now trying to set him up with a woman. She always tried to, to save the world. [M/N] would gladly give his tiny hims in a cold glass dish but Sister Opal was very against the idea. A real child should be born from functioning sex, between two heterosexual people._

_He glared at the woman who dragged him to the room to meet the holy woman when, a cart goes towards them. [M/N] moved out the way and the cart was flung into the woman, whom screamed out in shock and probably pain. The Sister rubbed her leg, and glared at the way it came from, just as a hand grasped [M/N]'s shoulder and began tugging him the other way._

_[M/N] looked at the woman who dragged him away, and noticed how familiar her scent was. The flowery flow she gave off and her dark purple nails._

_Only one nun had those nails, Maria._

_"Sis?" [M/N] sniffed a bit, it has been a few years since he actually saw her. It was pretty dumb how they lived in the same church but were forced away from each other. " What-Where am I going?"_

_"You're going to be saved, I had called the pope, after so many years, he finally returned my urgent call." [M/N] heard her, and tilts his head a bit. " He has given you a blessing to go around the world, as a hunter. It's early but it's for your own good." Maria said, she didn't look at him but [M/N] could smell the salty tears. She was very upset, the first time they met in years and they'll be separated once more. " I could call when everything is down, Sister Opal, knows better to mouth off to the pope."_

_They reached the front of the church where a dark car with tinted windows parked, [M/N] watched as Maria opened the door._

_Her eyeliner running down her cheeks and purple eyes watery. Seeing her wanted to make [M/N] cry, badly. He sniffed and looked at her, " Just get in, get in and just hunt. Don't come back, unless you're called urgently. Just, Please, don't die."_

_[M/N] hiccupped a bit as he entered the car, he could hear the other sisters hurrying towards the front. He felt so worthless at that moment, a feeling he grown accounted to. Though, when Maria slammed the door, the car began speeding down the pathway. [M/N] watched through the windows of the car, as the church became smaller and smaller. His eyes glazing at the nuns coming out, and seemed to be yelling at Maria. A deep growl coming from his throat when one struck Maria so bad, that she went down._

_[E/C] eyes glowing a dark gold that leaves with him._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That's the only time, I really wanted to cry, but also the time where I wanted to hurt, Sister Opal." [M/N] sniffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as pain came from his head a bit. He hated crying, the drawl backs where giving him a headache. " I always hated her, for the things she done, the things she did to me."

"I see," Delilah said, having to write on the fourth piece of paper. " Was the breaking point when she punched Maria to the ground or leaving?"

"Both?" [M/N] didn't know, but that was the first time his eyes turned golden. They were always a lighter shade of his [E/C], never golden. " I've always been connected with Maria, since I was a baby. Seeing someone hurt her, just makes me so angry."

"Hm," She said before looking over the papers and placed them on her lap. " From these stories and information Maria told me, I can say, safely that you suffer PTSD, and the possibility with attachment disorder and major depressive disorder." 

"Major depressive disorder? Attachment?" [M/N] voiced, as dread fill his stomach and his throat. He was suppose to be perfect, the best out of all the hunters in the world. He shouldn't be sick.

"Yes. Attachment because, you've moved and lost people either by missions or they broke your heart. At a very young age too, not to mention, you've never felt a very good connection with anyone at each place you moved to." She goes on, giving a smile. " Not to mention you have issues with food."

"I eat-"

"You keep forgetting to either eat or get groceries, Maria told me that Kyle even offered to get you food if you keep forgetting. You don't have too much remorse in your actions and when fighting, very impulsive." She said, as [M/N] looked at his lap a bit. " You're not off by too much, but enough to be worried about. The PTSD comes from Sister Opal and fighting these beasts as a young age. Then major depressive disorder for the reasons of feeling worthlessness on more than one occasion. Not liking the things you did as a child and growing up."

"I never ta-"

"You used to play all sorts of games as a child, like Maria said, but you refuse to even think about doing childish things." She said, as she looked to him. " I would like to meet you more often, alot more. Maybe every Monday? I can give you my cell if you want too!"

[M/N] looked at his lap, still not trusting the idea of him being sick, he couldn't be sick. He couldn't afford it. Not with humanity breathing down his neck, he has a job to do.

" [M/N]?"

"Oh, um, yes." He nods his head a bit, and Delilah smiles a bit. She nods her head, writing down on her planner it seemed. "5:45 next Monday? Two hours after school, then an hour here then you're back at home for dinner."

"That's nice. Thanks." [M/N] replied as he used a tissue to wipe any remainder of tears off his cheeks and chin. 

"No, thank you for talking to me, everything you said is very valid to me. I'm happy that you talked to me. Next time, we can continue more of your past if you like, or talk about possible therapies for you, maybe some medication that won't affect your work. Just have a good day of school tomorrow." She gives another smile and [M/N] walked out beside her, back to the waiting room where Maria was waiting. 

They chatted a bit, giving each other bright smiles after their parting. Maria and [M/N] leave, Maria driving them back to the home. Her purple eyes glancing at him, before asking.

" Do..you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." [M/N] replied, as he leans against the seat, " I want to go home, eat and snuggle with my cat."


	30. 24[Down with the Feelings]

  
  
  
  
[M/N] didn't go to school for two days, the way his mind was fucked in the gentlest way just made him feel drain. Unable to eat for most of the time, Maria would bring him food but he didn't eat it. She would switch out plates, one would be breakfast, lunch plate and then dinner. He didn't like wasting food but he didn't feel hungry at all. Just emotionally drain and tired, he was just lucky that the vampires weren't feeding openly at least.

[M/N] ignored his phone, after the fifty something call, he turned the phone off and hid it under his pillow. He couldn't just talk again, to his friends at least, were they his friends? They barely knew anything about him, and he knew minimal to nothing about him too. He didn't know what to say if they asked about his appointment or his emotions after the fight.

[M/N] probably knew they were annoyed with him not talking to them, or maybe they'll move on.

"Hey."

[M/N] flinched a bit as he looked up from his lap to see Kyle standing there, in his room. He was wearing the usual clothes, orange jacket with green hat tucking away his curls. "Why are you here?"

" Hm?" Kyle hummed, arms crossed and the basket in his hand swinging for a moment but stops. " Well, you've been ignoring all of our calls, texts and messages from Instacoon. Clyde's big mouth told us that you had an appointment with his sister. We were worried for your mindset."

"You shouldn't be worried." [M/N] rasped a bit, wincing as he finally heard himself talk after so many hours of staying hold up in his room. " I'm fine."

"Don't try to sell me grapes when we both know it's dogshit." Kyle huffed, as he sits the basket down on his desk before moving to the closet and opened the doors. " We're going to go eat."

"I'm not hungry." [M/N] said, moving and sitting down his feet on the carpet floor.

"Your sister said you haven't ate in two days. You must be starved." Kyle said, pulling out a shirt, nothing on it but then pulled out a hoodie and pants. He placed them on the bed, fixing them a bit. " Get change, we're going to enjoy a nice lunch I made for us. You and Me."

"Kyle I-"

"Shut the fuck up." Kyle interrupted, a bit ruder than he meant to but it stops [M/N]. " You _are_ going to get dress, then we _are_ going outside and find a nice _fucking spot_ and eat this food I made." Kyle said as he moved back by the door, " Now..get dress." Kyle crossed his arms, staring at [M/N] who stared at him for a moment. " What? we're going out today and tha-"

"I know, you'll beat my ass, but turn around." [M/n] requested as he moved off the bed fully. He heard Kyle grumble something but he turns around like he was asked to, [M/N] changes from his depressed clothes and into the hoodie without a shirt and then the pants. He moved under his bed a bit and pulled out shoes. Once they were on, [M/N] looked to kyle. He had a brush in his hand, the hunter sighs before sitting on the bed. Kyle smiled before gently combing the others hair with the brush, making sure to take his time and not to be to rough.

" So...what did you pack?" [M/N] asked, trying not to move from the other. " Kosher?"

"What?" Kyle stops for a moment, before shaking his head a bit. " Dude, just because I'm Jewish, doesn't mean I'm really into it. Plus, mom doesn't really cook Kosher, she knows some recipes but it's way too hard on my dad's stomach, so we stick to regular food." Kyle explained as he pulled back from his hair. He placed the brush down, grasping [M/N]'s hand. " Don't worry though, I made sure that every instruction I stuck to."

" Okay. Even if It was burnt, I would eat it." [M/N] admitted to the redhead, unknowingly making the redhead's heart soar a bit. _He's so appreciative, how'd I get his lucky?~_ Kyle swoons mentally as he grabbed the basket on his way out from the room.

"I think I know a small little area in Starks Pond, but it's usually taken up by some assholes who only kiss there. If we hurry though, we ca-" Kyle was trying to explain where they were going when a large boom came from outside, they both flinch and looked out to see the sun was covered by dark greying clouds. Soon, droplets of water began to come down gently before coming down hard.

Raining cats and dogs.

" Aw, fuck, the News said it was going to be nice today.."Kyle sighs as he looked out the living room window with another frown on his lips. Today would be their day, just bathing in the sun and eating the food that he provided, maybe talk here or there. Hell maybe even a kiss or two, if he was able. _Why does everything have to be ruined when it's me?_ His green eyes lowered to the ground a bit as he placed the basket on the floor in defeat.

[M/N] looked out the window then to the deflated redhead, all that hard work for nothing. Kyle didn't have to come over and try to take him outside. He came here by himself, with food and a small event planned. [M/N] sighs a bit before moving towards the small coffee table in the living room, he pushed the table closer to the tv. The hunter than picked up the plaid green blanket off the couch and unrolls it in the middle of the set up. [M/N] made sure there wasn't any cat hair on it. " Come on, maybe we can catch a movie or something." 

" Huh?" Kyle didn't see [M/N] move or any movement, he turns to look and a large smile breaks out. " Dude, you didn't have to do this." Kyle gives another smile, picking up the basket before walking over and on the blanket. " No one has..ever done this for me.."

" Well, unless you want your food to get soak in water, I think eating in here would be good." [M/N] said as he sat down on the blanket. Kyle following his lead and opened the basket, [M/N] turns the tv on and pressed on the Netflix app. He stole it from some kid on his last mission. "What do you want to watch?" 

"Maybe..something-" _Here you go Kyle, come on_ , " Romantic?" Kyle suggested as [M/N] hummed before pressing on the movie section and for romantic movies. [M/N] pressed on a random one, it began slowly as Kyle slowly pulled out the food.

A couple of sandwiches, different ones of course; Chicken, Turkey, tuna, ect. Some bags of chips, a couple of cold sodas, some fruit in plastic bags, even some chocolate strawberries. The whole display was beautiful as it was laid out on the blanket.

" You didn't have to bring a lot." [M/N] said, giving a tiny smile as his stomach groans painfully. " I owe you."

Kyle smiles a bit, cheeks a bit pink as he fixed himself on the blanket. " Stop, I would gladly do this for you, like I said, give me a call and I'll have dinner ready."

**_All the time, for the next 20 some years or more, I'll make you anything you want. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert. Maybe get myself an apron, or monogramed, "Mr. [L/N] or Mr. Van Helsing~" I could just imagine you coming home from a long day at work with my food ready at the table~_ **

Kyle's thoughts turn more family friendly, despite thinking [M/N] would marry him and not anyone else.

[M/N] smiles a bit, taking the first sandwich and began eating it, humming at the taste. His stomach growls still as he ate. Nearly eating his hand, he hadn't realized how hungry he was. Not eating for two days would do that to ya.

" Thanks Kyle," [M/N] said as he takes a third sandwich to eat, " Maybe I'll give you a ring if I am hungry. You'll make a pretty good chef one day."

"Aw, thanks dude."

_**Or maybe a pretty good wife or husband~ Whatever you want to call me~** _


	31. [Special 3]

  
  
  
If they had the Diabolik Lovers AU

\----------------------------------------------------NSFW (Mostly) -------------------------------------------------------------

\- [M/N], in place of Yui, but like, less of a dumbass.

\- Sakamaki Brothers places are team Stan and Mukami is Team Craig + Butters

\- [M/N] is full human but ain't a bottom or weak. Still a _human_ hunter.

\- He is forced to go there because of a job, plus rumors of a vampire uprising nearby.

\- Goes inside the large mansion, sees a cute redhead sleeping on the couch. Literally just sat on the other couch and waited, why would he disturb him?

\- After a few minutes a cute blond walked in, not even a second passed by and the blond literally asked if he wanted to fuck. Not even a _minute._

\- " I'm here for a mission, not a vacation." [M/N] wanted to finish the mission, get home, go to sleep and eat some Chinese leftovers.

\- " Who the fuck are you?!" The thick one at the stairs screamed, alerting the redhead that was once sleeping. A quick, " Fuck off, fatass!" Kyle goes and becomes straight on leader material.

\- explains that their "Creator" offered the house, wanting those vampires gone.

-Stan comes into the living room, drunk and red liquid hanging from his lips. Clearly drunk and looked to [M/N] then to everyone else, asking, " Can I have a bit?" Before anyone could blink even, Stan is close and trying to bite the human.

\- [M/N] kicks him, lifting his leg up high and Stan stumble back with a hiss.

-From day one, no one messed with [M/N] like that, they watched from afar and the one that only willingly came to talk to him was Kenny. More of flirting and wanting blood or sex, but when he playfully chased him to the church nearby. He got what he wanted.

-Kenny was already damned to hell because of his species, but he surely damned once more for being fucked on the table in the middle of the church. This human did not care at all, even if he was working with the Church, it was his body, his rules.

-That just charged Kyle up, whom watched [M/N] from afar, watching what he did. His likes, dislikes and how cute he looked when doing it. 

-When [M/N] comes back, smelling like Kenny, it pissed him off. So much.

-The very next day, Kyle began showing up more around [M/N], waiting to be seen and act all shy and genuinely surprised that [M/N] saw him. This behavior shocks most since Kyle, is usually alone or rather be alone.

-This pisses Kenny off, Annoys Cartman, and surprises Stan a bit.

\- Next to fall into the pit is Stan, dumbass walked into the wrong room and fell asleep. [M/N] comes home from the store and sees Stan cuddling in his blanket. He was gonna leave until he heard panting.

\- [M/N] turns to see Stan rutting against his blanket, half of it in Stan's face as the rest was against his groin area, rutting more and more against it. It looked kinda hot but doesn't touch, he moved but stops when a breathy voice calls him.

-" I know you're there, please..come touch me...it doesn't have to mean a thing..I want to be touched." Stan begs, his eyes glassy as he stared at the other. 

-It had to be [M/N]'s scent, it had to be, it was savory and addicted.

\- [M/N] fucks for the second time in the house

\- Kyle is super pissed now, and passive aggressively began hurting the others, but [M/N] in the house. He feels very angry, taken for granted at most by his friends. He opens the curtains in kenny's room, for sunlight to come in. Hiding Stan's blood tainted liquor, and even began fighting with Cartman over the littlest things once more.

\- One day, Kyle snaps and tugged [M/N] into the garden area, shoving him down a stone seat. Demanding why [M/N] liked the others enough to fuck them? Why not him? Huh? was he too ugly? Too fat? What was it?

\- [M/N] is trying to calm him down, like he didn't understand what was happening at all, confused.

\- Kyle is seething but explains, "Calmly" about what was going on and how he felt. [M/N] understands but explains that he just lets them. It wasn't like they were in love or anything, no, Kyle was still livid.

\- "Okay, if you're that jealous-" "I'm not FUCKING jealous" " Then lets fuck. You could even have control."

\- Kyle rides the hell out of him, outside, in the garden, [M/N] was only allowed to hold his hips and nothing else as Kyle lighting chokes him, slamming down on him. Kyle could feel the heated glares at his back and smirks in victory.

\- He gotten his turn but he was still hungry, so he moved, down, and bit down hard on [M/N]'s neck, which earned him a loud and lewd moan.

\- Kyle didn't give [M/N] a break and went on until round 5.

\- It pissed the others off and gave [M/N] the cold shoulder, Kyle took this time to hog most of [M/N]'s attention and offer to teach him whatever. From cleaning, to cooking, to studying, ect.

\- At school, it's a different game.

\- As cliche as it is, [M/N] has Fanboys and Fangirls, and they annoy him 24/7

\- Cartman finally comes into play, instead of being a scheming dick, and corners [M/N] on the roof top. He hungry but [M/n] refuses it, instead shoves Cartman away.

\- Cartman doesn't like it but shoves [M/N] over the railing, [M/N] swore he saw his life flash but he was caught by none other than Cartman

\- [M/N] was almost killed but didn't stop him from fucking Cartman in the bathroom, making him beg after titty fucking him. He has the tits for it and Cartman didn't mind~

\- After that, most of them came together and agreed to share [M/N], together since the human had plaque their minds and bodies. 

\- Too bad he was snatched by Team Craig before they could reveal the news


	32. 25[Spoiled]

  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday was a bit quiet for most of his time in school, though he always felt lingering glances at him he's back. Though, he pushed on, trying to keep his head out of the clouds of paranoia and into school work that he missed. He didn't understand why he felt so very glittery. He should feel confident, proud, uptight, and charming. [M/N] had to look perfect.

" Hey, Buddy!" Butters voice snapped him out, the Hunter turns to see him. The soft blond boy smiled at him, but also seemed to struggle with the books in his arms. [M/N] moved forwards as the first few began to fall. He held them and another one to lighten the load on Butters. "Oh! Thank you, my dad would've been awful sore about me destroying library property again." Butters gave a nervous smile and laugh as [M/N] shook his head a bit. 

"No problem, so.." [M/N] gazed at the ones in his hand and hummed. His [E/C] reading over the hardcovers quickly; _Approach on building and coding a robot, beginners guy to making robots, ROS robotics._ " Making a robot or something?"

"Hm?" Butters looked over and looked away a bit, laughing it off. " Something like that, it just lets my mind focus on that. I have plenty of free time now, being a someone...unfavorable in the eyes of the town is just a bit...boring."

"Like Professor Chaos?" [M/N] asked as the blond chuckles, shaking his head a bit but didn't vocally deny it. " I liked your cape though, looked badass. " Butters flushed a bit and kept his head turned a bit to hide the growing blush. " Though, Mysterion's cape is too. Though, if I wore it, I would fall on my face."

"Oh, so you like the other capes too?" Butters asked, his eyes staring ahead at the library flap but his blush gone and the feeling in his stomach too. Replaced with lead and bitter things when [M/N] mention the others. "What else do you like about them?"

" I don't know." [M/N] admitted as he walked beside the other, people laughing and talking loudly as they got their stuff from their lockers. " I haven't spent too much time with each of them but the time I told you guys to stop getting in my way, oh! I took Karen and Kenny out for ice cream and Kyle made me eat food." 

"I see, well, here we are," Butters said as he opened the entrance of the library box and slide his books in and then the ones from [M/N]'s arms. " It won't be long now." Butters sighs as he closed the flap.

"What won't be so long now?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised a bit. " Is there something that's gonna come out or something?"

"No." Butters sighs as he looked at the clock in the hallway. " Listen, I have a science class now, I need to get going and here." Butters opened his hello kitty folder and pulled out a large pile of paper with a big red **A** on it. " See you later, buddy." The blond left dejectedly away which confused [M/N] but he moved on with the stack of paper. He looked over it and a smile crawling upon his lips. It wasn't unusual about how he got good grades but he actually got a good grade with someone that did their own share of work. [M/N] hugged the paper close as he walked to his next class, entering it, and looked down at it.

"Whatcha doing?" Clyde asked, looking over to the paper, and hummed. " Lucky, I got a C- minus, Cartman didn't do his part." Clyde looked over the expression and tilts his head a bit. " Never had a good grade before?"

"I'm happy because I had a partner who actually worked with me, instead of me having to do all the work." [M/N] said, as he tucks the paper into his folder. His eyes looked at the front only to see their Psychology teacher's name replaced on the board and her desk. In fact, it looked like her desk was empty. "What happened?"

"Oh? The desk?" Clyde questioned as he looked forwards. "Oh! Yeah, our teacher had a baby or is going to have a baby but she left. She left when you were out, gave P.C principal the finger, and walked out." Clyde explained, chuckling a bit as he remembers the Pikachu meme picture and their principal's shocked face. " They haven't settled her yet, but today she's-"

" Hello, children!" A sweet and passive voice called as a woman with long strawberry blond hair walked in with folders and folders of paper. She had her hair in a braid that went to her hips, baby hairs falling a bit in her face but it didn't bother her. She wore a knee-length teal skirt with black kitten heels and a black shirt that showed a bit of cleavage but nothing too inappropriate. Everything was pulled together by the beige sweater she had on. "Sorry for being late today! I was getting my nameplate in the office along with the one that hangs outside my door. Hope your children didn't wait long for me!" She walks towards the desk, placing the folders down. Her eyes looked to the class, her dark painted lips pulling into a smile. 

[M/N] thought she was a bit bubbly for his liking but looked pretty professional in her clothes, a lot more than most of the teachers in the school. [M/N] watched her clean the desk up a bit, fixing the folders before sitting behind it. That pleasant smile still on her face, scanning the classroom before her hazel orbs locked onto him. " Oh! You must be [M/N]! I've heard a lot from your other teachers! I can't wait to know more about you, Mr.[L/N]."

"Uh, likewise." [M/N] replied as her smile seemed to brighten more. He couldn't get an exact read on her but she seemed pretty nice that would dim slowly as a teacher working here. 

"Now, yesterday, I was teaching about-"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He actually liked the teacher, she was pretty nice and very smart. Maybe she'll make it out one day, fifty years older but make it out with her sanity. [M/N] began making a rush towards his locker, free period meant he could go home early and maybe figure out how to move on further with the vampires. [M/N] opened the doors of the school, shutting it behind him, and began walking down the stairs. Just as he stopped at the last stair, a stoic voice stopped him.

"Hey, [M/N], skipping school early?" Craig asked, swinging his legs a bit off the stairs brick railing. He didn't look up from his spot, too busy painting his nails black. "You came back today and now you're leaving early before you can talk to us."

[M/N] smiled a bit, rolling his eyes a bit as he looked to Craig. He ignored the smell of the newly coated nails. "I'm just taking this moment to leave, go home, and plan out how to take care of the damn bloodsuckers." He said as he stretched his arms a bit. 

"So it's just you and your sister going to take down the whole fucking nest of vampires?" Craig questioned the hunter, slim eyebrow going up. "I mean, it's just two people."

"Actually it's pretty much me. Maria isn't someone up for fieldwork like me, she likes going behind the scenes for work." [M/N] said as he looked at Craig, smiling a bit, the smell of the nail paint was mostly gone. " I take care of the heavy stuff."

" But when we were out to go save your ass, she took care of everything when we went," Craig said as he closed the nail bottle and stuffed it in his pocket. 

"If it's about me, it's her job to come to save my ass." [M/N] chuckled a bit as he nudged the other a bit. " She's pretty good but she doesn't take any enjoyment in it. She likes the research, making appointments, making up lies, and everything in between. Just things that save my ass."

" She's talented," Craig admitted, she was fast, sly and made up everything from that point when they entered the castle. " And kinda bossy, I honestly thought she was a total bitch."

"She can be." [M/N] chuckled, Maria could be the sweetest person in one moment then turn into the biggest bitch that you don't want to mess with. " But I like her playful and teasing side more, it's a break from the other nuns being bitchy to us."

"So you were around other nuns as a kid?" Craig asked eyebrow raised once more. He ignored the bell that rings for their last class, which was the gym for him. He just finished his nails and wasn't going to go inside and mess them up. It literally took months to get Maleficent black from his sister, what was left of it. 

"Mhm, I was raised in the church, traveling around." [M/N] said as he checked the time. A few hours before night time, he would need to leave and hurry home to prepare a stakeout. " I like chatting with you, maybe we can continue another time? as I said, I have to prepare."

"Cool, I'm coming with," Craig said, placing his feet down on the stairs, and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I can come help, I have some experience with planning attacks."

"Craig.." [M/N] breaths a bit before shaking his head a bit. His therapist did say to maybe try childish things again, maybe talking about an attack would be childlike? Maybe like a playdate? [M/N] shrugs his shoulders a bit. " Okay, come on, I'm kinda hungry first."

"Then we should go stop somewhere to eat, there's City Wok, Taco Bell-" The school door slammed open, and out came Clyde, pulling Tweek behind him and Token slowly closing the door behind them. 

"I heard Taco Bell and I suddenly felt hungry," Clyde announced as he struts down the stairs, Tweek twitching a bit behind him. "So, is it official that we're going or?"

" Sorry about him, someone talks about Taco Bell a few feet away from him, and he suddenly feels hungry." Token apologized as [M/N] chuckled a bit. 

"It's fine, but I actually wanted to go to City Wok, I have a hunger for some egg rolls." [M/N] said as Clyde sighs dramatically but nods his head. " We can go to Taco Bell another day then, we should go before the teacher notices that Tweek and I booked it."

"I-I-Ugh!" Tweek groans as he looked at Clyde, shooting him a withering look. " I didn't b-book it! You dragged me b-by my apron." 

" You let yourself be dragged, therefore, it's your fault," Clyde smirks as Tweek sighs, patting his hair back to fix it as Token pulled out his keys. "Dibs on shotgun!" Clyde announced as he began walking to the parking lot. 

" I'll drive us, we can drop you back home if you want [M/N]," Token said as he began following after Clyde who was trying to open the locked door of Token's Jeep. Tweek sighs as he fiddles with his fingers, ignoring Craig's narrowed eyes as he walked to the Jeep. 

"We should go before Clyde breaks off the door handle." [M/N] said as he began walking forwards but stopped when a hand grasped his. He looked to see Craig holding his hand, "...What are you doing buddy?"

" So I wouldn't get lost," Craig said, shrugging as [M/N] gave a deadpanned look before shrugging as he began walking towards Token's car. [M/N] didn't question the guy's antics, but he found it a bit weird that Craig would even hold his hand. He seemed like an ass grabbing type of guy if he had to be honest. [M/N] opens the door, sliding in the middle as Tweek flinched when their elbows touched. "Sorry." 

"It's f-fine," Tweek assured quickly as he heard the door close, eyes glancing over as Craig fixed himself in the seat. He held [M/N]'s hand and the hunter didn't seem bothered at all. Not at all!

Having to date Craig when they were young, he knew things none of the others noticed about the emotionless male, usually emotionless but really crude when he wanted to be. Tweek knew how subtle Craig was with PDA or kissing unless he was proving a point that would be embarrassed the blond. Hand holding was one of his signature moves when he was soothing him or _seducing him._

Who knew Craig would be interested in someone else, other than Tweek and his guinea pig, Stripes. Who knew that Craig would try to take another thing that Tweek like, that was the reason they broke up. Craig being a selfish bastard who was only happy when he got something that he wanted. 

Like Craig wanting Stripes back, but this time, he can actually fuck that was naturally Tweek's. 


	33. [A very Karen Christmas] part one

[M/N] scowls as they passed stores that were filled to the brim with people, some shouting, shoving, and screaming at each other for the toys inside. He moved his hands up and cupped his ears to cover them from their noises and the music that played, _Jingle Bell._

"I don't see the point with having a Christmas festival, I mean, the mayor always goes over budget for the damn thing every year. Why not a Hanukkah festival?" Kyle complains as he walked beside Stan, arms crossed as he walked. " We would be way cheaper than Christmas, with special guest, Mr.Hankey."

"Kyle, nobody wants to celebrate your stinky jew holiday." Cartman groans, he adjusted the grasp on his shopping bag as he walked. They've been shopping since that morning and it was now five in the afternoon, all of them had something in their grasp or had relied on [M/N] to carry them all. Not like he had a problem with that, he has yet to buy anything at all. " All you dumb jews do is burn candles, eat fake food and sing dumb songs. It's like a family gets together for your people."

"Fuck off, fatass." Kyle huffed, glaring at Cartman before moving his gaze at [M/N]. "What about you [M/N]? Would you mind a Hanukkah festival or the regular Christmas one?"

"I honestly don't care, I don't celebrate both." [M/N] admitted, adjusting the hold on Stan's bag. " I don't celebrate holidays, not even my birthday."

"Dude, that's kinda fucking sad," Stan said as he looked over to the hunter, eyebrows up in surprise. " I mean, I can't imagine not getting a single present on my birthday or Christmas. Hell, did you even get a slice of cake?" He asked, wondering if it had something to do with the nuns in the church that [M/N] was raised in or if he didn't want a birthday and never really asked for a present before. 

"Aw, thanks for feeling bad for me, it makes my day, thank you." [M/N] said, rolling his eyes before looking ahead at the food place that Kenny was working at. Pretzel King, a seasonal job making 10 bucks an hour, the blonde had texted them to come to pick up Karen from his work. She had saved up babysitting money to buy her own presents for her brother but the manager there was being a dick and wouldn't let Kenny off at his scheduled time. They walked up after a customer paid and left. " Hello?"

"Welcome to Pretzel King, how may I help you sexy?" Kenny flirted as he leans on the cream counter, a smirk on his lips and eyelids lowered as he stared at [M/N]. He didn't wear his orange parka under his baby blue apron. He actually wore a slightly dirty white shirt that the apron covered, the huge stains at least, black cursive letters, Pretzel King on the front. He also had a fake plastic crown with fake jewels on his head, to pull off the whole King part of the fast-food chain. 

" We're not here to buy food, Kinny," Cartman said, looking at the blonde, eyes narrowed a bit. "We're here for your responsibility."

"I technically asked [M/N] to take Karen around to shop, you don't have to follow him," Kenny replied, leaning on the counter, the smirk replace with a thin line. " Wheres the whole, "Screw you guys, I'm going home" Part and leave?" 

" You know nothing, maybe I want to take Karen out shopping too? Huh? It is Christmas, I could spread joy to children and the poor." Cartman huffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde. " For being a dick, give me some pretzel nuggets." He demanded as Kenny rolled his eyes before pushing off the counter, opening the glass shelf as Cartman fished out five bucks from his pocket.

"We're his ride, so we're all going to spend another hour for Karen," Kyle said, watching Kenny feeding the pig of their group. " It's not a problem, I still need to buy Ike another gift anyway."

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate this, she's been wanting to come out here to buy some stuff, today would be the only time I have for her, but then the dick won't let me out for another two hours," Kenny said, taking the money from Cartman and the chubby male takes the pretzels from him. "Speaking off, what do you want for Christmas, sexy~" Kenny purred, looking over to [M/N]. He had bought most of Karen's presents, smaller gifts for his friends, and now wanted to get something that his crush wanted. Hopefully, something under two hundred.

"Oh, I don't celebrate Christmas." [M/N] answered.

"AH! You don't celebrate Christmas?" Karen gasped, nearly scaring everyone in the circle. She must've left the back when she heard them. Her blue eyes staring at [M/N], a soft frown on her lips. " Why is that? Has no one ever gave you a present? Are you on the naughty list?" Despite her age, she still believed in Santa. The good, the bad, and the naughty list. 

"Karen-" Kenny began, not wanting to offend [M/N].

" Probably, Santa and I, aren't on good terms." [M/N] quickly interrupts Kenny, looking to the girl. " We had a fight a very long time ago because I didn't finish a job. He was very disappointed in me. So until I finish it, I'm on the naughty list for good." He explained as Karen gasped a bit still, but nods in understanding. If Santa didn't like [M/n] decision then it was his problem.

"Wow, that sucks, but don't worry!" Karen gives a smile at the hunter, holding his hand. " I'll buy you a present! I didn't want to get a present for Libby anyway, fuck Libby!" People around gave them annoyed looks but continue on their way.

"Karen Ann McCormick!" Kenny hissed, looking at her with a narrow gaze.

" Bwahahahah!" Cartman snorts as he heard the littlest cuss and chew down on a piece of bread, coated in salt, He licked his lips as he ate his food, " Teach your sister fucking manners, Kinny."

"It's fine, everyone cusses, Ike is a year younger and cusses up a storm."Kyle assured, " Plus you aren't a saint either." Kyle chuckled, checking the time once more. " We should probably go before all the best things are taken." Kyle gestures to the many stores, all had lines or a fighting crowd. 

"I second that, I want to go home." Stan huffed a bit, looking over the lines of people. " But after getting something.." Stan's eyes drifted towards [M/N] who looked around bored and looked away when [M/N] began turning his head. "For my dad."

" Oh, hell no," Kenny interrupts, catching Stan looking at [M/N]. " He ain't your daddy, he's mine."

"Oh my god, you two are so.." Kyle sighs, annoyance pricking up a bit, " Stop calling [M/N] daddy and Kenny, get your ass to work. The faster you finish, the faster we can all go home." He turns to where [M/N] was standing, but noticed the other was missing. So was Cartman, a growl was going to come out but pinched his nose instead, inhaling sharply and exhaling loudly. " Fuck me."

"That's not what [M/N] said~"

"Kenny, thin FUCKING ice."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] looked around in the Disney store, his hand grabbed tightly around Karen's as children of all ages dragged their tired parents all around the store. Cartman was behind him, grumbling about the kids being around and bumping into them. Though, [M/N] could see Cartman's eyes searching the walls as well.

"MOM! I NEED THIS ELSA DOLL! SHE'S WAY SKINNER THAN THE FIRST DOLL!"

"DAD! I NEED THIS SIMBA PLUSHIE!"

"MOM! TIFFANY WOULD BY ME THIS MULAN DOLL, AT LEAST SHE WON'T CHEAT ON DAD WHEN HE'S VISITING GRANDMA!"

"GRANDMA! I WILL RUN AWAY IF YOU DON'T BUY ME THAT AVENGERS VIDEO GAME!"

There were loud yells and [M/N] grumbled as the kids kept on yelling, it made his ears ring and some part of him wanted to leave the store. He would avoid stores like these on Holidays, the yelling was too much but he was in here for Karen. He looked at the girl who stopped them, her eyes looking around for something specific.

"What are you looking for Karen?" [M/N] asked, eyes glaring at another child that was screaming loudly for a T-shirt.

"Something to get for Tricia," Karen explained, her eyes narrowed before she gasped, letting [M/N]'s hand go as she rushed forwards. [M/N] almost falls forwards but balanced himself out as he looked to Karen, practically yanking the last medium shirt off the table. It had cinderella on the dark blue fabric with her two mice friends and a couple of birds, She grins as she began walking back, feeling very accomplished. " I got the last one!"

"Good job, poor kid," Cartman commented on his side, craning his neck to look at the clock on the wall. " We spent a few minutes with a few slobbery and snot-nose kids to get a shirt." [M/N] sighs a bit, knowing where Cartman was going at. 

"Eric, don't be a dick to her."

" It was worth it!" Karen argues after, holding the shirt closer, " This shirt has cinderella, that's Tricia's favorite Princess too! Plus, they ran out of the Mulan shirts.."

"That's why I want it!" Another little girl declared and began tugging at the shirt in Karen's hands but the youngest McCormick wasn't having it. [M/N] watched as Karen clings onto the shirt and the other girl was too, the shirt stretching from their pulls. Their movement brought the attention of others who watched the scene, parents mostly were making bets, calling out, cheering for the girls to fight. 

[M/N] didn't know what was going on but he steps out, ignoring Cartman trying to stop him. He goes to Karen's side and grasped her, pulling her, and the other girl yelps as she falls on her face. The shirt was ruined, stretched out and Cindernalle looked like she aged fifty years. [M/N] looked over it and then glaring at the crowd who began booing at him, " Okay, funs over, go buy your overpriced merchandise!" The parents grumbled and drag their kids around.

"Man, Cinderella looked fucked up," Cartman said, looking over the shirt, taking it, and shakes his head. "Take it, little bastard." The larger male throws the shirt at the girl, who was now close to tears. " You fuckin' ruined it, stop crying," Cartman demand and a sob came from her lips, soon heavy steps came towards them, a woman with many plushies under her arm.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!" A woman with short hair demanded, her eyes narrowed at them, and [M/N] winced as she screamed, " YOU FUCKING HEATHENS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Ma'm, your daughter tried to take my ward's shirt, tugging and now ruining the shirt-" [M/N] said, looking down at the shirt and Karen turns her back at the woman who was still fuming at him. 

"I don't care! Your ward is Karen McCormick," The woman bristles as she helped her daughter up, clenching the shirt in her fist. " A McCormick has always started trouble for people who actually have money, who have parents. Why'd you brought her here anyway? Looking at what to steal?" She sneered.

"Excuse me-"

"You Karen-looking ass- bitch." Cartman stops [M/N], knowing he was going to be polite about it. "I get to make fun of Kinny and his poor life, poor fucker. Does he deserve to be called out for being poor and allowing himself to be poor? Yes, of course." Cartman tisked and moved forwards, getting in the woman's face. " But does that mean everyone is allowed to make fun of him because of that? No, No it doesn't."

"Listen here you fat fuck," She snarled, getting back in Cartman's face. " I don't have to listen to you, and my name isn't fucking Karen, don't be racist."

"Okay, then I'll go back to what we use to say instead of Karen," Cartman said calmly, smirking.

"Thank you-"

"You're absolutely, Welcome bitch." Cartman said, shoving her back when she goes to swing at him. Thankfully, it didn't bother him because Cartman shoved her back hard. She did swing at him first. "Fuck you, fucking cunt. Fucking Karens man.." Cartman grumbled as he began leaving, [M/N] following after with Karen. 

"I didn't mean to cause a fight in there-" Karen began and Cartman sighs, looking around as people passed them.

"It's not your fault if anything, that little crying bitch had tried to take the shirt. I'm just surprised that I kept calm, and [M/N] did too." Cartman answered for her, "Plus it was only Cinderella, there's a store that Tricia might like." Cartman nudged the girl in the direction of the skateboard store. It wasn't filled to the brim and lots of things were on sale by the looks of it. "Tricia would like something she could break her neck with then a shirt."

"I..I guess.." Karen sniffed a bit, " Thanks for being nice for once Cartman."

"Aye! I am nice, it's my job to make your guy's life horrible, not the evil Karen." Cartman huffed as Karen walked inside as [M/n] nudged the male with a teasing smile. " Don't you try anything!"

"I'm not, but I didn't know you had a heart." [M/N] chuckled, looking at the brunette, " You didn't have to be nice but you did."

"So what? I ain't a total dick to everyone, plus that little snot-nose bitch was out of place. Wish I could've turned her into chili." Cartman admitted, shrugging only for his face to turn bright red when [M/N] pecks his cheek, he squeals in horror and moved back with wide eyes. He wiped his cheek despite feeling his insides swoon at the gesture. " Fucking Gay!"

"Haha," [M/N] rolled his eyes as he looked back at the store, " Take it as an early gift for yourself." 

"Fuck you, my present should be under your tree on Christmas morning. Not a fucking kiss, which is pretty fucking gay." Cartman grumbled as [M/N] clicked his tongue just as Karen came out with a large box, wrapped with avengers Christmas paper with a huge red bow to match IronMan and Spider-Man. 

"I don't have a tree, so your gifts will be on the doorsteps of your guy's houses." [M/N] said, as Karen's eyes widen. _No Christmas tree either? That's so sad, it's not fair Ms.Maria and [M/N] doesn't have a Christmas tree. Kenny always chopped down a tree for us in the forest..maybe..maybe I can give [M/N] a tree? He would be sooooooo happy!_


	34. [A very Karen Christmas] part two

  
[M/N] didn't understand many Christmas traditions and he didn't really want to learn. He was only in it for the food if he had to be honest, he didn't like going to church and praying to Jesus, on his supposed birthday for five hours. He pushed through for the feast the sisters provided if they could. He wanted to get himself ready for it too with Maria but his friends had other plans. Thanks to team Stan, and Team Craig caught word of this and wanted to show him the good things about Christmas. He didn't know why at all, did he seem like the Grinch and they were the innocent Mary-Lou? Showing him about love and nonsense?

[M/N] could entertain them until Christmas.

**Stan Marsh:**

[M/N] sat down on the couch, holding the bowl of popcorn in his lap, and stared at the tv, eyebrow raised as the scene plays out. Stan sitting beside him, the Marsh leaning his head on the hunter's shoulder as they watched the so-called Christmas movie. _Home Alone_ , was just about some kid being left home as his family left for their own vacation. Now he had to fend off two incompetent burglars, who hadn't have the sense of killing the kid. It sounded mean but that would've happened from a relative point of view.

" You look confused." Stan said, noticing how much [M/N] kept furrowing his eyebrows and eyes narrowed at his tv screen, " You don't like the movie? I could replay the grinch one again, the newer one if you want." Stan said, going to switch the movie to whatever pleased [M/N]. He was happy to win the first day of showering [M/N], he was always great at Rock, Paper, scissors. " Just tell me what movie you want to watch, The Nightmare before the Christmas, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, Rudolph-"

" No, no, this is fine," [M/N] assured the panicking male, he looked at him and his face relaxed more. " It's just..this isn't a Christmas movie, it's more..about how Family loses their dumb kid and didn't realize until they get on the plane. Sure, the holiday is circled the time but it's not actually a Christmas movie."

" I guess not, it's just...everyone watches it because it feels like a Christmas movie," Stan admitted, looking to the tv and nuzzled himself onto [M/N]'s side. " Sorry for not showing the correct movie."

" It's fine." [M/N] said, the movie starts where it was paused, " It's not too bad, I guess.."

" You guess?" Stan repeats.

" I prefer Horror movies, even though my life already has too much horror in it." [M/N] said, throwing his arm over Stan's shoulder and the other took it as a chance to snuggle into his neck more. The movies were weird and the lifetime movies were a bunch of cliches, though he did love one movie.

The Nightmare Before Christmas.

**Eric Cartman:**

"Are the lights working?"

"No, they flicker but nothing."

"Goddamn it." 

Cartman moved, pulling the light's plug out of the socket, he glared at the socket before throwing the broken lights to the side. [M/N] was called by the Cartman household to help Cartman with the lights. With nothing else to do, he entertains the larger male by helping him decorate the tree, well it was actually Ms.Cartman that asked them to do it and he agreed to help the woman. 

"Aw, look at this, baby Cartman...with rolls." [M/N] teased, looking at the handmade ornament with a smile. It looked like Cartman was just born, still, pink and eyes closed, toothless mouth open with a scream as the picture was taken. Even as a baby, he was big and had some belly rolls.

"Aye! Fuck you!" Cartman snapped as he goes, yanking it away from the hunter and hangs it in the far back with a loud grumble. "Fucking bitching ass wolf, touching my fucking shit."

"Eric, be nice to your friends!" Ms.Cartman called to her son from the kitchen. 

"Whatever mom," Cartman hangs the other lights, with the help of [M/N], they managed to get the lights all the way around the tree, hugging it tightly with each wrap of lights they put on. [M/N] pressed the lights to plug inside the socket and the tree list up, flickering but this was their design, unlike the broken ones. "Finally, something isn't fucked up."

"So, what's with the tree part of the holiday?" [M/N] asked as they began putting the different color bulbs on the tree, humming as he did so. "Is it something to do with being one with nature bullshit?"

"I have no fucking clue, all I know is that if you don't have one, then you're fucking poor as shit," Cartman answered as he placed a cheap angel on the tree. "Pretty sure Jesus made it a tradition." 

"Oh, well, that's dumb, we didn't have trees at the church, just lights and candy canes.." [M/N] said as he placed an ornament on the bottom, filling it up there. "Nothing too much memory, I had a fun time in Italy than in the church."

"Huh, I thought you guys hated Christmas, that's why there aren't any decorations or anything," Cartman said as he placed the last ornament on the tree. "You guys are fucking weird."

"Thanks, Cartman." [M/N] rolled his eyes just as Ms.Cartman came out with the hot chocolate that she promised after the tree was decorated. His stomach growls as he sits up, she hands the mug to him with a smile. " Thank you, Ms.Cartman!"

"Aw, it's no problem, I'm so happy my Eric found a nice future hus-"

"MOM! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"ERIC THEODOR CARTMAN!"

**Craig Tucker:**

"I would never peg you as a giving type."

"Yeah, but it was either this or a week of detention," Craig said, tugging at the bright neon vest that had his name on it with a small reindeer button. " I rather do this shit than stay inside."

Craig was given the choice of a week of detention or helping out with the local toy drive this year, and he picked this since he had to do it for four hours. There were other volunteers, mostly some elderly adults but there were also some other kids who rather did this than have detention too. Mostly the Goth kids.

It was the Goth kids.

[M/N] helped because it was his day with Craig, and though he would also with something good for the kids, even if most of them were spoiled brats. [M/N] was on wrapping and Craig was on distributing the wrapped presents to the kids. [M/N] had no idea how Henrietta could wrap a present that easy, even with her grumbling and angry pinched eyebrows, her presents were beautifully wrapped. Her wrapping system upset the volunteer leader because the wrapping paper was black with a beautifully tied bow on top. Not the Christmas-y type, but they were wrapped. [M/N] was a bit of a clumsy wrapper, not as perfect as hers but they hide the box inside.

"This is kinda fun, better than the Home Alone movie." [M/N] said as he cuts the extra bow pieces and hands them to Craig who hands them off to the next person in line. " I like wrapping kid presents, it's so exciting wondering what you get for Christmas as a kid."

"How un-conformist of you, not getting presents like every Ken doll and Barbie wannabe," Henrietta said, not looking up from her work table. "I thought the church gives half-ass presents to the orphans."

"They did, never to me or Maria," [M/N] said as he picks up a barbie doll box, Veterinarian barbie, "They said we should be happy that we helped people, that was our gifts."

"That's fucking dumb," Craig said, leaning against the table, watching [M/N] wrap the pink box. " Didn't you say none of them say thank you?"

"Yup, but I didn't care, Maria would sneak out and buy me a toy, like a train part, a stuffed animal, or a small puzzle." [M/N] said as he taps the paper down, folding the first side of the box. "I was so happy, and upset, I never got her anything until now."

"Why?" Craig asked as Micheal pushed by, grumbling as his fake red nose was lighting up and goes down. 

"I always made her a drawling for Christmas, the only thing I could do as a kid, before our separation." [M/N] said as he taped the last side, looking over the boys for the white snowflake paper. "Then Sister Opal found out, and burned all my toys."

"What a bitch," Henrietta commented as she hands off the present, " You should've slit her throat when you had the chance."

"I would but then I would feel guilty, I always feel guilty with the bitch." [M/N] looked at the white bow and the blue bow, "Craig-"

"This one." Craig picks the blue bow and pulled back, " Blue is better."

"Thanks." [M/N] said as he moved, placing the bow on the present, smile on his lips. "Thanks for bringing me here, to give back to the community." Craig smiled slightly, giving [M/n] the finger before picking up the present. 

"Thanks for not bitching about coming here." _I want to spoil you with so many fucking gifts..._

**Kyle Broflovski :**

[M/N] stared at the frying dough in the fryer, he wasn't too close but he could smell how good the donuts were. It was Kyle's day and he did not celebrate Christmas like everyone else, but he did celebrate Haunnaku, which was a holiday that was way different than Christmas. Oh, Sister Opal would be furious if she were to find out, but that would've made [M/N] very happy. 

"Don't stand so close, you'll get your face burned off," Kyle said, gently pulling [M/n] back with a small smile. " I will rather be here cooking with you than taking you to the hospital."

"Not my fault, I never cooked donuts before, Jelly ones." [M/N] shrugs as he looked over to the larger woman who was mixing the egg mixture with the potatoes. "Do you need any more help with the Potatoe pancakes?" [M/N] asked as he saw her start the oil pan after finishing the mixture. 

"No Dear, thank you," Shelia said as she looked at the taller male, smiling a bit. "Just you two keep watch over the donuts, they are very finicky."

"No problem, thank you guys for inviting me over to cook donuts and potatoes pancakes." [M/N] said, as she smiled a bit. 

"Thank you for coming over to help, you are more polite and eager on learning our culture, unlike some other children.." She said as she began making the pancakes with her hands, pressing down on the pilled potatoes. "Plus, it's nice having us together, as a _family_ , cooking." Shelia looked to Kyle when [M/N] turned around to flip the dough, her eyes hinting about family to him and the redhead flushed.

"OOh! Are that donuts I smell?" Ike asked as he came into the kitchen, he was dressed up in his winter clothes to play outside. "[M/N]? Are you going to celebrate with us this year?" He asked, dark blue eyes gleaming a bit as he stared up at the other. 

"I wish bud, but no, I'm just helping for today," [M/N] answered as Kyle takes the donuts out of the fryer and [M/N] moved to the table where the jelly fillers were. He opened the side with the nozzle and pressed the back of the bag and the jelly squirts into the donut. "I never had Christmas before."

"Me neither," Ike replied as he takes a jelly-filled donut, eating it with a hum. 

"Where do you think you're going, Sweetie?" Shelia asked as she flipped the pancake on the other side. 

"My friends and I are going to go play tag, and maybe make some snow angels," Ike said, a bit too quickly and [M/N] picked it up, including the sound of his heart beating a bit faster. "Bye, mom!" Ike kisses Shelia on the cheek and hurried out, pulling his scarf around his neck as he left. 

[M/N] hummed as he filled another donut and looked down at his work with a proud smile, before doing it again. Maybe the kids were going to go prank some houses? It would be fun, but he hopes they aren't caught.

Kyle looked at the donuts frying before looking to [M/N] smiling, his eyes looking at [M/N], drinking in the view of [M/N] in an apron, his father's apron. It was dark brownish red, with black cursive on the front of it. It was his mother's gift for them on their anniversary. _Mr.Broflovski._

_**[M/N] Broflovski~** _

**Token Black:**

After spending hours at the Broflovski household, [M/N] was spending the evening with Token, who just wanted to spend more time with him. They were friends, but not pretty good ones, so Token decided to do something simple, driving in the neighborhoods that had lights on the houses. A pretty simple tradition he did as a child, but it was well worth it, seeing [M/N]'s eyes light up when they passed a house with lights or other decorations out. 

"So, I heard from Craig that you haven't really experienced a Christmas, or well, the fun side of Christmas," Token said, slowly driving by a few houses with their lights on and a few Santa Clauses on their roofs or front yard. 

"Yeah, we went to church and eat whatever they made." [M/N] said, face pressed up against the window. "No presents for us, orphan kids had everything, not even a tree or music."

"If it makes you feel any better, my family and I go to church on Christmas Day," Token said as he kept his eyes on the road, glancing at [M/N]. " My dad didn't have Christmas when he was a kid, his parents were poor, paying the bills and groceries. When he got older, married my mom who had the same background as him, they made lots of money so we never had a Christmas as they did."

"Really?" [M/N] asked, looking to Token, "Wow, you're parents are hard workers...I would want to live in a nice home like you guys. Though, with my lifestyle, I can't settle down."

Token smiled a bit, stopping the car at a house that had lights shining all over. There was Santa Claus and reindeer everywhere. This had to be the most expensive house and lit house in the neighborhood. "Maybe when we graduate, I could help you find a house like mine, I would assume people pay a lot for you to come to clean up."

"The Chruch takes it."

"Okay, well, we'll get you a bank account then, and build you up to the credit and get you a nice house. Large bedrooms, bathrooms, attic, everything." T _his is like a restaurant taking its waiter's tips._

"...Can I touch the reindeer? I'm sure they're not home."

"..Be quick."

[M/N] rushed out of the car and Token chuckled as [M/N] pets the fake reindeer decoration. _No wonder the guys like him, he's pretty cute at some moments, and serious the next._

**Tweek Tweak:**

After school on Friday, it was their vacation week, so Tweek had his day, or well, evening since he had work first. [M/N] didn't mind, he spent the day cleaning and went shopping for the things he and Tweek needed, ingredients to make Christmas cookies. It was a soothing way to relax and [M/N] heard from Clyde that Tweek bakes, bakes like a god as he said it. Now, when [M/N] asked about it at school, Tweek offered [M/N] to come over and try his baking.

"Gingerbread cookies? Little men made out of bread?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised as he played with the cutouts of the cookies. Some reindeer, some Santa Claus, some elves, and other Christmas theme cutters. " I've seen them in-store shops, all in different frostings."

"Gah!" Tweek twitched a bit, almost dropping the bowl, "Y-Yeah, it's the m-most cliche cookie there is on C-Christmas." Tweek said, resuming his stirring, looking to [M/N] from the corner of his eye. " If you-ack! don't like them, then w-we could make a different c-cookie."

"Could we make chocolate chip cookies?" [M/N] asked as he tied on the apron that Tweek gave him. 

"Can you eat-t chocolate?" Tweek asked, and freezer a bit when that sounded insensitive. "Fuck! Sorry, Gah! Too much pressure." He squeals as he stirred faster, nearly spilling it out the bowl, and flinched when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. " GAH!"

"Tweek, calm down," [M/N] cooed as he takes the bowl before the blond could launch it at him or in the air. " Yes, I can have chocolate, a regular dog can't have it but I'm just a wolf." He sits the bowl down and pulled the tray out, " We pour it in here, yeah?"

"N--No, not yet, we need to put it in the fridge for an hour," Tweek said, as [M/N] wrapped it up in plastic like they did on tv and placed it inside, Tweek grasped the other ball he made the day before and laid it, unwrapped on the counter, flour on it to make the dough spread. Tweek began rolling it out, [M/N] watching from beside him. _Aw geez, so much pressure...but he smells nice.._

"Do I start the gingerbread men?" The hunter asked, holding the reindeer outline, and Tweek smiles. "Yep, thanks for helping me today, [M/N], really helps me a lot..you h-help me a lot.."Tweek said, his cheeks turning a bit pink but the hunter smiled a bit. 

"No problem, I've been cooking and baking a lot, but this is actually pretty fun." [M/N] said, as he pulled the cutter back and placed the animal cookie on the tray, even already preheated for them. "These little people, we're taking care of, making sure they're all gonna be dressed perfectly. Be gentle with them so we can dress them with frosting. So fucking cute~" [M/N] placed the tray inside the oven and closed it, watching through the window as they slowly cooked.

Tweek watched [M/N], stopping his rolling, and looked away. He covered his mouth as he squeals a bit, how [M/N] was this cute? He didn't know. Though, his heart fluttered at the thought about [M/N] caring for the cookies, like they were people, tiny people.

**_Babies with [M/N]... I want a family with him, my husband, and my children..._ **

**Clyde Donovan:**

"Do you think Craig would wear this?"

[M/N] looked from the clothes he was looking at, his eyes snapped towards the other and saw a plain blue shirt with the words, I'm with Dick. It pointed to the left with an arrow making [M/N] shake his head, if it was for Craig, he could or not. It depended on Craig's mood. He would wear it everywhere or only at Church if he was annoyed. 

"Maybe? I mean, if he wore it to a place he hated then maybe." [M/N] said, as he looked back to the stuff that was hanging. He had prepared most of the presents for his friends and Maria, he just needed to find the right one for Kenny and Karen.

" I'll take that as a yes." [M/N] heard Clyde and the shirt was thrown into the basket. "Man, thanks for coming with me today, most of the guys say I'm a bad shopper." He really was, he had several dumb things from the plastic throw up to a dick on a hat. Clyde has a weird sense of humor but it was his money, he could do whatever.

"Did you see anything you liked?" Clyde asked, moving his gaze at [M/N], who looked back at him. Clyde grins, moving, throwing his arm over [M/n]'s shoulders, giving them a squeeze a bit. " Come on, tell _daddy_ what you want~"

"Do not say that, why...why are you like this?"

"Cause I'm baby,"Clyde snickered, before gasping, hurrying to a mug, picking it up. [M/N] saw it and rolled his eyes a bit. _I thought he said he was daddy? Now he's baby? Make up your mind, Clyde..._

"I need this, get it for me," Clyde said, shoving the mug in [M/N]'s face, " I'm baby."

"I thought you said, you're daddy." [M/N] said, eyebrow raised as Clyde's face flushed pink a bit. "It' says, _Nobody puts baby in the corner_."

"I want it, get it for me." Clyde whines a bit, pressing himself closer towards the hunter, rubbing his chubby cheek against [M/N]'s. " Come on, I'm baby~"

"Ugh, fine, just pretend to be surprise when you open it." [M/N] sighs, agreeing as Clyde placed the mug in the basket. Clyde grins, arm wrapped around [M/N]'s, liking how the other enabled him unlike some people.... Craig and Token.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What do you think about this one Karen?" Ike asked, showing the girl the white garland, holding it up a bit. " Or is the blue one better?"

"I like the blue one." Tricia agreed, looking at the blue garland in their shopping basket. They had some ordments and some silly disney characters. Mickey, Cinderella, Goofy and even a Mini-moose one. 

"Hm, I think the blue one, it would match the white bulbs." Karen said as she peeked into the basket. "I hope [M/N] would be happy that we're getting him Chirstmas things. It would be sad that they had a naked Chirstmas tree."

"Yeah, but do you know if they have a tree?" Tricia asked as she looked to her friend, eyebrow raised. " Have you seen it?"

"Well not-"

"Come on Dude, we can swing over to the Chirstmas Tree lot and get you a nice thick one." The pre-teens stopped talking when they heard Clyde's loud voice from an asile before them.

"Clyde, I said, I don't need a Chirstmas Tree, I don't even celebrate Chirstmas." [M/N]'s voice said next and then Clyde whines, " Come on dude! You can celebrate Chirstmas with us, like maybe Chirstmas Eve? I mean, everyone usually celebrates on Chirstmas Day anyway." Their conversation slowly leaving their ears, maybe they went to another asile. 

"So, we were wasting time?" Tricia asked drily, looking at their basket. 

"Not really!" Karen said, before her friend could scold her or lecture her. " I wanted to get them a tree too!"

"But Karen, a tree cost like a lot of money.." Ike said, rubbing his nape nervously. " Like a lot of money."

"I know that's why we're gonna go pick one from the forest!" Karen grins, and Ike felt like sweat was coming down more from his neck. From the forest? Their forest?

"Okay, well, if you know what you're doing, then I guess the trip won't be a waste of time." Tricia said, as she lifts the basket up. " Come on, let's go pay for this."

"simp." Ike muttered and takes a step back when Tricia glared at him. She turns and Karen follows behind them, still wondering if Karen's idea is an actual good one. She told them how Kenny gets their tree every year in the forest, but that didn't stop the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Oh boy, mom is gonna kill me if something happens."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a bad fucking idea." Ike sighs as he slowly walked on the thick ice, there were a lovely group of pine trees across it and Karen had taken the lead. The ice was thick, and the wind was coming down on them that morning. Tricia had the wagon that they'll somehow carry the tree and the axe that they stole from Kenny's room. He takes a deep breath once they hit land and looked over the trees that were covered in snow.

Large and thick, small and thin, some had lots of pinecones and others not so much. 

"This one?" Tricia asked, her pulling the axe up on her shoulder, being a bit more hefty out of the two. "It's thick."

"Yeah but it's a bit curved, and we can't decorate it soon." Karen pointed out, moving to the next one, and a next one, then another and another before gasping. 

"This one!" 

The tree was large, thick on the bottom and going thin on top. There were some pinecones on it, snow and some icecles on the tree. It was a nice shade of healthy green, lots of pine smell from it.

"Alright, let's hope it fits in the wagon," Tricia said as she pulled the ax off and goes, hitting the metal against the wood, she grunts when the first swing gotten stuck before yanking it out. Soon the tree flinches and goes down, blowing the snow off itself. Tricia, Ike and Karen pulled the tree on the wagon, all grunting but it goes on. Ike and Karen tied it around for safety, just as Ike's phone pings loudly.

"Who's calling?" Karen asked, tilting her head to the boy who looked over his phone, seeing it's Kyle calling. 

"Kyle." He answered he pressed the green phone and Kyle began asking where he was.

Tricia and Karen slowly pulled the wagon down onto the ice, it makes a noise but no cracks were on the ice. Slowly they pulled as Ike follows behind them a bit, explaining where he was, Kyle, going on full mother-hen mode and demanded Ike and them to come home. Karen was late with a picture with Santa and knew Karen was with Ike that morning.

"Who's that over there?" Ike asked, hearing some talking in the background, then a familiar laugh. " Is that [M/N]?"

"Yes, Ike, it is, but you three need to come back! It's dangerous-" There is a loud cracking sound, and Ike stops listening and looked down, to see the ice was cracking under him. His eyes widen and his heart hammering against his chest, Kyle's lecture going muffled. "Kyle?"

"WHAT?" Kyle exclaimed, and the ice cracked under him more, Ike staring at the cracks more and more. 

"Send help-" The ice breaks and the phone falls in the water with him, Ike could hear Karen and Tricia crying out. Everything felt so very cold, but he kept trying swimming up, hitting his head against the ice above. His fingers grabbing at the ice, trying to hammer his fist against the top of it but the current kept pulling him away. Ike's body going around in odd angles, water entering his mouth when his head hits the ice again, he shuts it immediately but water already enters his mouth. His eyes staring above but an Axe is brought down on the ice, he feels hands grabbing him and pulling him up, but they weren't strong enough and the person falls into the water with him. Though another pair of hands caught him before he could float away.

"Karen!"

Karen thought she had a good grasp on Ike, but she wasn't as strong as Tricia who was in junior UCF in town. She felt the current drag her away, probably how Ike felt but she kept losing air more and more. Her mind panicking and eyes glancing around for the hole but she was taken too far. Ike could've stayed here longer, he was better at holding his breath unlike her. Her legs and arms were going numb, and her dull blue eyes staring at the ice above but the black dots were dancing in her eyes. Her body was going to sleep and so was she. Her eyes shutting as her mouth opened, bubbles coming out just as something smashed through the ice, she saw something coming in, swimming at her with those golden eyes. 

She shut, even when the last thing she felt was something snagging her heavy winter jacket. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen opened her eyes a bit, blinking as she noticed she was in a hospital bed with an I.V in her arm. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her clothes changed in a hospital gown. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the grey hospital room. Her name written on the board, the date she was admitted. 

_Dec 14, 2020_

Her eyes to the date of that day, not more than a day maybe?

_Dec 18, 2020_

"You've been out for four days." [M/N] said as he was woken up from the couch in the room, Karen moved up a bit, wincing as her arms felt a bit sore and numb at the same time. Kenny laid in [M/N]'s lap. "You could've died."

"I know.."

"Ike is okay, he had to stay in the hospital for a day since he didn't fall unconscious." 

"That's good."

"I'm paying for this, the hospital room but after that, you're staying at my house to do a list full of chores."

"Okay.." Karen sniffed as she laid on the bed, turning her back to the other. She just wanted to get him a tree but she almost got Ike killed. She was being selfish, maybe Santa saw and put her on the naughty list. She was always a good girl, but not this year obviously.

As promised, Karen was released after a few hours, she had a clean bill of health. Kenny carried Karen all the way home, walking and him scolding her for trying that without him, but he was more than happy having her in his arms as they walked towards [M/N]'s home. Once they were on the doorsteps, [M/N] unlocked the door.

"The first thing I want you to do is.." The door opens and the music blaring inside, the house was mostly decorated with lights, tiny snowflakes, and a small nativity scene on a small table by the stairs with a baby Jesus and everything. The tree was in the corner with small presents under, decorated to the max but missing the star on top. "Put the star on top."

"It's beautiful!" Karen gasped as she walked over, her eyes glittering with stars as she marveled at the Christmas lights. "I thought you didn't need a tree?"

"Well, I felt bad that you kids went to go get it, and you almost drowning." [M/N] said as he pulled his jacket off, allowing Kyle to slide the ugly Christmas sweater. " Then we got it together when you were out. I felt bad, horrible even that you kids wanted to do this, that you wanted to do this."

"So we got some decorations and fucking decorated our asses off," Craig said, as he sips the hot chocolate. "Then Kenny, Cartman, Douchebag got the tree." The mute male waves his hand up as a hello and goes back to looking at his phone.

"Then Cartman found some old ordienents they weren't using and decorated the tree with Token and Clyde," Kenny explained as he hands his sister the pale star.

"Then we made some cookies, donuts, some potato pancakes, everything for today for when you came home." Kyle said sitting on the couch beside Tweek. " Tweek even made hot coco here."

"It's actually, pretty fucking good," Cartman said, sipping his as he looked at the tv screen, the Charlie Brown movie playing.

"I got some Christmas music too and even got some wrapping paper supplies to wrap some gifts." Stan said as he enters the living room, sitting the cookies on the coffee table. 

"We were just waiting for you to put the Star on," Token said, smiling as Clyde takes pictures of everyone with his phone. 

"Come on." [M/N] lifts Karen up, holding her as she reached forwards, placing the star on the tree. Kenny plugs it in and the Star flickers on, shining brightly. "What do you think? Up for this next year?" [M/N] asked, sitting her down.

"Well, maybe you should get the tree next time? I'll just decorate in the house." She giggled as [M/N] smiled, chuckling a bit as Karen sits on the ground, Tricia sharing her crayons and coloring book. 


	35. 25[Fried Rice]

Craig didn't let [M/N]'s go, even when they were sitting in City Wok. He kept a hold on him which confused the hunter, very much. Was Craig always this clingy? Had he not notice it at all until now? He just let the other do what he wanted, it was a bit hard to eat but he managed, his eyes focused on the food as Clyde was having a conversation with Token and Tweek, something about being able to eat fifty Taco Bell tacos in two minutes, Craig let out sarcastic remarks or something to make Clyde pout.

The door chimes and [M/N] kept eating his fried rice, ignoring the hush whispers of the group that came inside the establishment. The food could use a bit more salt but that was the only problem, [M/M] found with the food. Otherwise it was pretty good. He finished his food, everyone was slowly eating their own, mindlessly chatting about school now and how prom was coming up in a few months.

" What theme do you guys think it's gonna be?" Clyde asked, chewing on some Lo mein, slurping the noddle into his mouth with a smile. " I have a feelings it's gonna be under the water."

" Talk about cliche." Craig said, playing around with the left over pieces of dumplings on his plate, his stony green eyes staring at Clyde. " Plus the prom last year was under the _sea_ , not the water. Anyway, I heard they're some pretty _lit_ themes this year."

" Me too, though Nicole said they all sound the same, a fantasy theme," Token said, looking up from his phone and to the two. " Magical garden theme, fairy forest them, ghost hunter theme, and another one that the party committee hasn't decided yet."

" They all sound pretty cra-appy." Tweek said, sipping his water since his coffee wasn't allowed inside. His nervous blue eyes drifted towards [M/N] and Craig. " W-What do you guy-gah! Think?" 

" Don't care, ain't going." Craig responded with a shrug.

" They sound weird, but I've been to weirder proms believe it or not," [M/N] admitted with a chuckle, he kept eating as he talked, some spilling off his lips but Craig takes a napkin and wiped his lips a bit. " Uh? Thanks."

" Ha! Faggots!" The table beside them suddenly exclaimed, they laughed and high-fives together. " I can't believe South Park is going to shit with all these faggots, I remember when I was in elementary school that we kissed girls and straight was always an option." One snickered.

" Oh great, some college douches." Clyde huffed as he pushed his plate away from himself. " I don't feel hungry anymore."

" Me n-neither." Tweek muttered, pushing his plate away from him, hands jittery a bit and accidentally pushed his drink off. The tea splashed on the floor, getting some on the other guy's shoes. " Oh fuck-gah!" The Guy snarled when he noticed, standing up and grasping Tweek's shirt, a few buttons fly off as the blond panicked, trying to yank himself back but that made the guy angrier.

" You fucking retard! You just spilled your queer tea all over my three hundred dollar shoes!" He snarled, yanking Tweek up higher just as [M/N] slides his card over to Token. He blinked but [M/N] stared at the college guy about to beat Tweek up.

" For any damages." [M/N] said as he stood up, he grasped the red tray that helped carried their food and held it up. " Hey, cunt." [M/N] said, and the guy holding Tweek upturns his head, only to see a red tray coming and slamming against his face. He cries out, letting go of Tweek, holding his face where a small piece of the tray was struck in his chin. [M/N] dropped the tray and the other guys from the table stand up too. They weren't gonna let their friend get fucked us by a _faggot_.

Clyde was amazed a bit turned on from the action, he moved to grab Token's phone, playing a song that would sound good at the moment with this.

The first one tries to grab [M/N] by the waist, [M/N] evaded and snatched the guy by the hair. " I'm not usually a hair pulled but-" [M/N] grabbed the guy's head and slammed it on the table twice which earned two shrieks of pain. The guy falls, holding his head as some blood pool out from the area. The second guy goes, trying to punch the hunter on the face but [M/N] sidesteps a bit and the guy tries it again but [M/N] snatched his arm, pulling it over his shoulder, bending it before yanking it down.

Everyone winced at the sound of bones breaking and the bone pulling out of it's socket. " Oh shiett." Mr.W said, watching the scene.

Token he looked over Tweek, seeing there wasn't anything bad, just the shirt that was ripped badly and Tweek's hair poking at different directions, most definitely messy. " Tweek, Tweek, are you o-" Token looked and noticed that Tweek wasn't paying attention at all. " Tweek?"

" He's fighting for me," Tweek muttered, completely entranced with [M/N] moves, not even wincing a bit when he heard the bone-cracking . He stared at the scene, his cheeks slowly flushing when [M/N] looked to him, before slamming his elbow against the guy that tugged at Tweek's shirt.

"Oh fuck! Watch out [M/N]!" Clyde cried out, Tweek looked to see one of the guys going to use the wooden chair as a weapon and Tweek moved before anyone could stop him. He clenched his fist and punched as hard as he could. He heard a crack and the guy crying out, the chair falling on the ground. 

"Fuck." Craig mutters, seeing the guy crumple down on the floor. "I hadn't seen you fight in a long ass time."

"Well, now I have a reason to fight," Tweek said, and looked to [M/N] and winced when the second guy had the same idea. [M/N] didn't flinch when the chair slammed into him, breaking on the floor. [M/N] turns to the guy, who paled when the chair did nothing. [M/N] grasped the guy by the throat and threw him out the glass window, it shatters loudly and the guy was alive. He groans at least. The last guy tried to stab [M/N] with the plastic fork but obviously, it didn't work. [M/N] grasped the guy's arm, pulling it up, delivering punch after punch into the guy's face.

Once the last guy was down, [M/N] sipped his soda as Token takes the card back from Mr.Kim who seemed more than happy that he could finally decorate his restaurant. "Pwease come again." Mr.Kim said, sweeping up most of it, but would have his bust boy clean it up.

"Dude! You should show us some of your moves! I want to break bones!" Clyde said, eyes shining with the idea of breaking people's bones. " And Tweek! You finally kicked someone's ass! Or well, punched them hard enough on the nose!"

"You did?" [M/N] asked, looking at Tweek who flushed instantly before nodding quickly, " Cool, be careful next time, I don't want you to get in fights when I start them." [M/N] said before feeling his phone buzz. He unlocked it and saw a text from Maria.

_Get some milk, please?_

"I thought we had some at home, oh well." [M/N] shrugs, looking at the time. It was getting late and Token did drive them here. "Guys, sorry to leave but I gotta get some milk. It's getting late so maybe you guys should go home."

"Yeah, as much as I love hanging out with you, I don't think I'm ready to face another bat." Clyde said, Token nodding in agreement. " Yeah, plus mom has been on my ass to get home early." Craig sighs. "I-I have to make the f-first batch of c-c-coffee tomorrow." Tweek stutters out, tugging at [M/N]'s arm to get his attention, "Would you l-like some in the morning?"

"Sure, lots of sugar please." [M/N] said, giving him a smile before pulling back. He waved at them as he separated from the group. "See you guys later!" 

[M/N] made his way to the store, looking on his phone to see some of the heroes were coonstgramming. Some selfies and such but nothing much, they weren't out. He grasped the milk and paid, beginning his way home. Though he stops when something stopped in front of him, he looked to see it was a hamster dressed in tin foil. "Aw, why are you out here tonight?" [M/N] asked, bending down a bit.

That was the last thing he saw before everything turned black.


	36. 27[bite]

**WARNING: It's south park, come on now, you get it.**

  
  
  
[M/N] woken up to a gasp, he blinked his eyes a couple of times as he noticed the large bed he was on. He moved up, sitting up, wincing a bit. His head was hurting and his ears were ringing. He couldn't remember what happened or how happened, but he blinked when he felt an arm around his waist. He sniffed the air a bit and his body instantly tense but he didn't know why. He looked down at what the arm was attached to, seeing a rather skinny male with long white hair around him acting like a curtain of white. The guy was snoring softly, pink lips parted a bit as he snored and eyes closed.

[M/N] pouts a bit, poking at the other's forehead a bit. "Cula, wake up." [M/N] said, poking the other still until the other's eyebrow furrowed a bit. "Cula, wake up, I'm hungry." The man groans, sitting up, and blinked his eyes open a bit.

"So what? You have legs, go get it yourself." Dracula huffed, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Then Unlock the chain, Cula." [M/N] said, moving his leg over the covers and shakes it a bit making the chain rattle. " You have the key, remember?" Dracula sighs but moves, pulling the key off his neck, and leans over, unlocking it and the chain falls off. [M/N] stretched his arms a bit as he gets off the bed.

"We have a suit fitting my dear," Dracula said as he laid on the bed, on his side showing more of his naked form. His eyes marveling on the hunter's form, " I want to get hitch as soon as possible."

"Why?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised as a smirk played on his lips, " Because I'm one of the kind?"

"Exactly." Dracula smiled a bit, though there was an emotion that [M/N] couldn't pick up on. "Now get your damn breakfast and get ready for our appointment, every vampire on my bloodline is coming." [M/N] nods his head as he takes the robe off the hook, pulling it on and shuts it, walking down the stairs. He ignored the tingles he got when he walked down the cold stairs, he smiled at the servents that were doing their jobs. They were focused on those until he passed which they literally bowed their heads at him. He gives a nervous smile but kept moving on towards the kitchen.

Once he entered he saw one of Dracula's women sitting down at the island, "Morning swine." She hissed as [M/N] walked towards the table to see what was made. He moved, plucking the bacon off the counter, and ate it, crumbs falling on his robe. "Fucking pig."

"Bitch, I'm a wolf, get it right," [M/N] said as he lifts the apple juice, sipping it, and plucked a few pieces of toast off. " Who is gonna butt-fuck Cula into next century after the ceremony, so stop being a sorry bitch and walk off." She hissed, sipping the rest of her wine, dropping the glass on the floor before walking off, ignoring the shard mess she left. [M/N] clicked his tongue a bit before shaking his head as he bites into another piece of toast.

Within minutes a servant came in, sighing quietly before moving down on his knees, and began cleaning up the glass with the small sweeper and broom. [M/N] kept eating the toast, licking his lips as he noticed the servant and stared at him. His eyes narrowed a bit, looking at him. He hadn't remembered hiring him or seeing him around the house.

"Who are you?" He asked, causing the servent to stiffen and slowly looked up, blinking his dark brown eyes. " I've never seen you here, you new?"

The guy nods his head, standing up and throwing the glass away before taking out a rag and wiping up the wine. "What's your name?" [M/N] pushed as he eyed the other still, he looked very, very familiar but he couldn't remember how. "Shy are we?"

"I'm Dov," The servant said, dipping his head down making the brown waves fall with him a bit. " Sorry for not talking, I don't often speak."

"You're excused," [M/N] said with a smile, he yawns a bit before stretching his limbs. "Well got to go put some clothes on. See you later, Dova." [M/N] walked out of the kitchen but stops, he looked behind him a bit but saw the servant was gone already. _Did I just... his name is Dov, not Dova.._

"Darling? Did you finish eating?" [M/N] looked to Dracula hanging by the banister, staring down at him. " You looks spooked dear."

" It's nothing but yeah, I ate, turns out I wasn't too hungry thanks to one of your Dracula wives." [M/N] huffed as he walked back up the stairs just as a servant was walking by, they were holding folded towels but they limbs kept spasming and the girl was just struggling to get them up the stairs. She trips, letting out a startled yelp, but [M/N] caught the towels. " Be careful!"

" O-O-Oh sorry!!" Her voice was a bit raspy but still soft, her soft blue eyes looking to [M/N] and flushed, looking down. " I-ack! Didn't see the step and I began falling forward!" She tried to explain but [M/N] only smiles, handing her the towels once she fixed herself a bit. She was still fidgeting, but probably from the gaze that Dracula gave her. She moved on quickly, bowing her head as she walked away.

"Strange female, oh well, that's what I get for buying from the black market," Dracula said, offering his hand for [M/N] to take. The wolf takes it in his as he began walking where Dracula was tugging him towards. The room he opens up shows an organized mountain of many fabrics, tons of mannequins and so much else that had to do with fashion inside. "Duty calls doll, but I captured the best Seamaster in this bumpkin town." Dracula cooed as a yelp was heard within the room. "...the only one that knows how to sew a fucking button." Dracula shrugs a bit, leaning up to [M/N], pressing a kiss against his husband-to-be's cheek before pulling back. 

"Bye Cula," [M/N] said as the vampire leaves, shutting the door behind him gently before walking towards the center of the room. He looked at the childish designs that were hanged by Hellow Kitty pins or tape on the wall. His eyes marveled at them, smiling at the designs. 

"[M/N-N]?" A timid voice said, the wolf turns around and looked over to the designer. He looked kind of young with a bit of baby fat on his face and a bruise around his eye that looked like it was barely healing. "You're here for a...a..me?"

"For a suit, if that's what you mean." [M/N] corrected a bit, standing on the small podium, stretching his arms out as the other pulled the measuring tape out, rolling it out, and pressed against [M/N]'s arms. [M/N] watched his movements, making sure he didn't touch anything reserved for his husband.

"It's been weeks...since I've seen you.." The Seamaster said, pressing the tape against [M/N]'s leg, measuring it closely. "I've missed you...everyone missed you.."

"Oh?" [M/N] looked to him, now noticing how his eyes were different, one a milky blue and one another dull blue, at the edge of his eyebrow, he had a small scar. "Cula said I was taking a job in Romania and such, doing vampire work for him..but now I'm back home." The guy's eyes narrowed a bit but kept moving on with the work he was doing.

"Everyone missed you, it's been empty." He said, pulling back and at the desk with the paper and pencils. "It's been...unfulfilling." He admitted, brushing his light blond hair away from his face. [M/N]'s insides curl in him uncomfortably, not by the other talking but he suddenly felt so guilty for making him and the others unhappy. 

"Sorry?" [M/N] said as he looked at the other, crossing his arms over his chest a bit, "I'm sorry, but you do look kind of familiar, do I know you or something? 're you vacationing in Germany or Romania?" [M/N] narrowed his eyes when he heard the pencil the other was using snapped. 

"Oh...uh.." The guy throws the pencil away and quickly colors in the design, holding it out for [M/N] to see. [M/N] looked at it and gasped a bit, amazed at the design, taking it. It was a dark blue suit with a crescent moon design all over with some stars that were sewed into it too. The tie would be dark as well but the shirt would be white. It looked beautiful. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, uh..." [M/N] looked at the other, not even remembering his name. How he was a bad master of the estate. "Leopold." The Seamaster said, giving a tight smile at him.

"Leo, this is simply lovely." [M/N] praised causing some heat to hit Leopold's cheeks. He smiles once more, handing the picture back. Leopold takes it but also held [M/N]'s hands, giving them a tight squeeze. "Uh, Leo-"

"[M/N], I don't know what they did to you but I'm so sorry!" He seemed to blubber as tears slowly leak from his mismatched eyes, "I let them take you that night! Everyone is so upset with me and now you don't remember us at all! I-" The door opens and [M/N] yanked his arm away from the crazed designer and looked to the door to see one of the servants with fluffy red hair, barely slicked back with gel.

"Young Master, some guest have come for the lord," He said, flickering to [M/N], " It would be wise to wait it out in the library." 

"Yeah...wise." [M/N] muttered in agreement before hurrying out, the door closing behind him as he walked towards the library. The redhead servant opening the door, bowing a bit, some strains falling out, and without [M/N] realizing, pushed some of the strains behind the redhead's ear. [M/N] freezed up a bit as a soft blush came upon the servant's cheeks, looking at him. "Sorry! Fuck!"

"[M/-"

[M/N] slammed the door behind him, pressing himself against the door, rubbing his cheeks with irritation coming through him, growling a bit. He didn't understand how he was feeling, these memories coming through, like nostalgia hitting him full force every time. His hands had minds of their own, his own emotions against him and his body wanted to relax more with them then with his own fiance. 

[M/N] could hear muffle talking nearby and he moved away in the dark library, his eyes scanning at the many books that they owned. He moved up the stairs, knowing there was an old fashioned couch to lay and sleep on until they left and someone to come for him. He kept walking, running his finger over the books, humming until he stops when he saw a book with his name on it.

_**\--------le Van Helsing: 1800-?** _

[M/N] glanced at the ceiling to see if anyone was there before pulling it out, and winced at the smell. It smelled like lemons and old, very old. He moved towards the couch, opening it to the first page, and began reading.

_Dec 24, 1888_

_Since I've been assigned a job with the new species of the land, a Dr. Draco Ulla, the damn bloodsucker has been persistent of my interests and disinterest, as if he wanted to know me instead of my blood. I know he would like a sample of my purebred blood, to see if the bite from a vampire to a werewolf's skin is true, true that we will die but it is quite the opposite. I do not like him at all, he may be a Doctor before he turned but he is very annoying, not focus on the objectives of the mission, and a bit of an airhead. Like today, we were supposed to kill a nest of skinwalkers in Washington territory. The dumb sucker actually had the gull to flirt with them as we depcatated them all.  
I didn't see one coming from behind and he took it down in a flash, actually showing his fangs at the creature with such anger. It annoyed me how he looked happy to have caught my eye afterward. "Are you okay, Van Helsing?" He had the nerve to ask, but I blew him off and he got annoyed and pouty on the way back. Childish, I just hope that Sister Hera pairs me off with someone worth my time than this Bat-Bastard. His eyes give me the creeps like he's always staring at me. I have to head off now, we are now porting down in New York, to take care of some Vampire business, so that the builders could complete the roads at last for a new area. I hope I sicken Draco as I cut off his species' head._

[M/N] stared at the writing, moving his fingers over the words slowly before turning the page. It was a bit blurry and small entry but it was directly after the first. 

_Dec 25, 1888_

_That bloody bat-bastard, once again he dared to flirt with me as we killed his own species off. He didn't even seem to care at all, the bastard and his gull. We got rid of the vampires within minutes, no harmful casualties but the way he looked at me like some meat, made me feel... uncomfortable. Though, it was something I probably wasn't accustomed to, by another man. Woman, I got looks from because I did look very attractive to them, wanting my children of course but I've...move my eye towards men I couldn't have. The man I did not want is Draco, the foul beast. Even if I did...it would be doom from the start. Before we killed them off, the sadistic bastard practically drowns one in a horses' water pit._

[M/N] hissed as pain shot up in his head, holding it a bit, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears, pain shooting up hard and his hands shake as something hit him but it was a blurry memory.

_[M/N] struggles against the wooden chair, gasping for air as he is lifted up by it from the large glass tube that reminded him of the old witch trials if she wore to drown or not. He kept struggling as his eyes blurred, unable to see who was laughing and who was giving orders. He takes a gulp of air as he is sent down into the water, eyes went back to blurry as his mind slowly began to turn into mush, limbs painfully stressed and his squirming slowly stopping._

"What happened to me?" [M/N] whispered, looking at his hands, and pulled up his robe to look at his arms and noticed, literally now noticed the marks around his wrist, like he was handcuffed. He looked at them and saw how they healed, not fully but they were almost done healing. "Am...Am I even who I think I am?"


	37. 28[Dear..]

_Jan 1, 1889_

_I don't remember the last someone offered me roses, freshly cut and their scent was fresh. They reminded me of the fresh flowers that Sister Hera use to grow back at the church. They were so beautiful, but I threw them back in his face after he tried to court me. I didn't dare speak to him after that, even when we had another mission in New York, the queens area. There was a pack of rogue wolves coming there, and one fucker managed to snap a grasp around my wrist but Draco manages to kick it off with ease. It looks infected._

_Jan 4, 1889_

_I was right, the bite was infected, the wolf that bit me was suffering from a form of the disease that only other werewolves carry, there is no name in the human language for it. It was pulsing and purple marks covering the bitten area. My hand was slowly puffing up and I was put on bed rest near the pack area. Draco worked feverishly and without sleep, looking for a cure for my hand and the disease. I told him to buzz off, hunters were meant to die once they made their run but the blood-sucker refused. My head was killing me, and blood kept coming down my nose and my throat was dry as Egypt. I couldn't even see too straight, everything was blurry and noises were louder than they seemed. This might be it for me.._

_Jan 8, 1889_

_Dr.Draco Ulla made the first cure for the Phantom Wolf, the disease he decided to name. I was the first to get the vaccine and every effect on me had reversed. The bite mark even undid itself, he looked so happy when color came back to my face, even when the Church wanted him to leave around to show off more of the vaccine for others who were bitten.  
He never left, he refused to leave my side which confused me very much. He must be waiting to see if I were to croak or worst under his drug. Maybe he would hide my body somewhere that nobody would find. Maybe he would finish me off on his own? I didn't know what was going through his mind. Hell, the fool would even stare at me when I wasn't looking. _

_Jan 10, 1889_

_Today we traveled to Japan, to take care of an Omi. The country is splendid, with so many people and so much food that I never ate before. It was a strange texture but it went down, Draco was amazed as well. Like a child in a candy factory, so much child-like gleam in his eyes, I would've lectured him about holding my hand as we traveled but this time I let him. The man did save my life, after all, the least I could do was give him some sort of attention_.

_Jan 15, 1889_

_We came home finally at last, since we're both technically supernatural creatures, we room differently from the humans here. In the attic, where one side was mine and the other was his side. There is literally a fake wall that covered our rooms, separating them but I could always hear his mummering, at night. Usually, it annoyed me to no end but now, I find it really welcoming, even endearing if I were, to be honest._

_Jan 20, 1889_

_He asked to court me today, but again, I denied the vampire the pleasure of taking me out. Though, half of me truly thought about it, really thought about going on a simple date with the other. It almost made me smile, to think someone like me and him could work this out. When we both know it wouldn't happen. Odd though, when we left the Church once more, he was oddly quiet, like he was too deep in thought until we got to the Siren hideout by a bitch, south of Maine. He didn't speak a word of anything to me, only to ask questions and greet the locals. How odd, odd-even when I missed hearing his voice._

_Jan 25, 1889_

_I did a terrible thing, I let a human die on my watch. I didn't mean for it to happen but when the human man asked to court me in secret, like a mistress, Draco took him. Literally took him behind the building and sucked his blood out. Thankfully, thanks to the loud band music, it muffled his screams of agony. I could hear him, I did hear him, but I did nothing. My body didn't move even when I hear the wheezing from him as Draco returned. I said nothing as he did either._

_Feb 1, 1889_

_I'm afraid why my body and myself, is reacting to him. I'm not as disgusted as I thought I was about him. Someone saving your life deserves some sort of recognition. We were back in Japan to take care of a ghost of a woman who was stuffed into a well. We had to share the same room once more but this time took a trip to the Sakura festival. We dressed in their clothes and wore their shoes, even if I tripped a few times. We had a splendid time. We stopped like most couples as the sky lit up with fir-_

[M/N] cursed a bit seeing some pages were messy, the ink was runny and unable to be read. He skips a few pages before stopping when a page was completely blank. He checked over it, flipping towards the end, and saw nothing but a man holding a baby girl in his hands. The picture looked old, like 70's old. Made from those instant cameras.

"Darling?" Dracula's voice echos in the library, [M/N] closed the book and looked over the edge of the level to see the door he entered from the bottom open a bit. " Are you in here?"

"I-I am!" [M/N] called from above, he could see the light pool in more from the bottom and the door creaking more. [M/N] stuffed the book into the couch, hiding it and standing up. "Sorry, I was just looking around up here. So many...old fashion books." [M/N] said as he began going down the stairs, smiling a bit at his fiance.

" Ah, I see, well, sorry for the wait, they were just a pain in my ass as usual," Dracula said, pushing some of his own white hair back. " Come along dear, I want to snuggle and watch this new show I've found on Television." Dracula grasped [M/N]'s hand with a small smile. [M/n] follows, knowing what show it was and internally groans but his eyes flash towards the bottom of the stairs when he caught a servant standing there.

"Stan?" [M/N] muttered, looking at the ravenette.

"You say something dear?" Dracula asked, eyeing him from over his shoulder.

" I stan you, dear." [M/N] quickly corrected himself, looking at him, smiling briefly.

"Ah, you and your modern words," Dracula chuckled a bit as he pulled the other into their room. "I wanted to actually ask if you wanted to eat dinner in here tonight." Dracula hummed, pulling the human on their bed, snuggling into his chest, inhaling his neck a bit as he snuggled against him. [M/N] lets him, petting, moving his fingers into his hair a bit, waiting for him to turn the tv on to watch the show. His eyes moved towards the picture on Dracula's bedside table, a picture of "them". Now that he had a better look, the man in the photo was not him at all, well, almost. His feature was different than [M/N]'s and wore ugly and old clothes too. 

_Like around the 1880's...Could..that book be a diary of some Van Helsing before me? Is he a Van Helsing chaser?_

"I thought you were going to put the tv on-" [M/N] looked down to see Dracula asleep, already, softly muttering something and [M/N] chuckled a bit.

"I..love...you," Dracula mutters as [M/N]'s heart warms a bit at that, "Gabirel.."

"...Gabriel Van Helsing?"


	38. 29[ You don't own me]

[M/N] stared at the painted ceiling with a sigh, he looked over the marks on his skin from the vampire beside him. It's been two days since he found the book, and Dracula never left his side, always blabbering about their wedding day that seemed to get closer and closer. They were waiting for the venue to be cleaned and the food to be selected by them. Dracula did his walkthrough with the food but [M/N] was still very hesitant about it. They were filled with blood some way or another, after the ceremony, he would be able to taste blood like them too. 

It's been a while since he saw the book, and he hoped the book was where it was. [M/N] looked down at the vampire, watching him claw at the blanket before moving away from [M/N]. The wolf licked his lips a bit before sitting up, the chain moved with him but he moved forwards and caught the chain before it could clank on the floor. His eyes moved to the vampire beside him, Dracula sleeping soundlessly, ears twitched a bit but nothing else but soft breathing. That was a great sign. 

[M/N] pulled the extra key from his pocket, dangling it up to make sure it was the right one. He had to snatch it when he was helping one of Dracula's servants the other day. It was in the maid courters, and he snatched it. He slowly undid the cuff on his leg and placed it on the bed, slowly sliding off the bed. He looked at the other, seeing him reaching for [M/N] but quickly pulled his pillow off his side and moved it forwards. [M/N] saw the vampire grasped the pillow, nuzzling it closely with a hum.

[M/N] breaths out quickly before slowly getting up, barely putting weight in each step he took towards the door. He slowly opens the door, it didn't creak like he thought it would, and once he took the first step out, he breaths out. He closed the door behind him quietly before moving towards the library. He didn't smell nor sense anyone up which was a good sign. [M/N] saw the candle and took it with him into the library, if he were to turn the lights on then he would be found easily. 

He hurried up the library steps and over to the couch, bending down to see if the book was still hidden in the couch cushions. 

"Here we are." [M/N] pulled the book out and looked into it, but stops when the door below his level creaked opened and muffled talking. [M/N] stood up, holding the candle in one hand and the book in the other. There had to be four people below, his ears perking a bit to the sound of their feet. He moved around hiding into one of the many aisles of the library. They sounded like they were arguing over something but [M/N] ignored them in favor of looking in the book. He stops at the end of the aisle, seeing a table, hidden deep within the aisles. He placed the candle on the table and the book too, sitting down behind it.

"Did he stop writing?" [M/N] whispered a bit as he flips through each page, his eyes staring down at the book, hoping there was a smudge or something to tell him about what happened to Gabriel. He sighs, holding it up, above the candle to make sure it didn't burn, maybe the lack of light didn't help. He turns his head when he heard one of the voices become louder and louder, not noticing the letters on the book becoming clear and slowly appear on the book. 

"I'm just saying that we can't keep up with this shit," a voice said, as it came closer, " If I have to wash another fucking shirt from that asshole then I'm gonna hurl."

"You always hurl, on everything and everyone." A tried voice said, their steps coming closer just as [M/N] panicked a bit. He turns to blow it out but stops when he saw the letters appearing thanks to the close candlelight. 

"[M/N]?" A voice asked, almost trembling in disbelief, [M/N] turns to see the girl who almost fell on her face with the towel. [M/N] waited for the next move, more like hurry to tell Dracula was going on. But she didn't, she dropped her duster and hurried towards him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him.

"What?" [M/N] said, looking down at her, before the scent hit him full force. _Coconut and Coffee beans_ reminded him of a coffee shop but one of those new ones. Something like Starbucks and home-mixed together. He slowly hugged back, nuzzling his nose into her blonde hair, feeling something falling off onto the floor. He looked down and saw fake hair extensions on the floor, pulling back to see her face. Pieces coming together, that this was a male, but the male who worked in the coffee shop, who once stopped him from kissing Dovahikin and punched a guy for him.

"Tweek?" [M/n] whispered, as the blond nods, nodding his head into his chest. "Tweek."

"What about us?" Another voice asked, [M/N] looked to see the same ravenette standing there, the tie undone and hair messy. He still wore his butler suit and looked a bit relieved and pissed at the same time. _The beach, clean clothes, vanilla..Stanley..._

"Stan?" [M/n] whispered, looking at the other, the eye's watering a bit as the next person came through. Well, two actually, both literally shoving at each other to enter the area as Stan goes to hug him from behind, wrapping his arms around his and Tweek's waist. 

_Dirt, grass, babyblooms... Trent.._

_Apples and chrysanthemum...Kenny.._

"You guys, why are you here?" [M/N] whispered as he looked at them, pulling back from Stan's and Tweek's hug, but Kenny hurried and wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him down a bit for a hug. " Guys? You can be seriously hurt."

"We're 'ere to rescue you dumbass," Trent said gruffly and [M/n] actually missed the way he talked. " Butters downstairs almost caught you but the motherfucker you've been snugglin' with caught you first. He slammed your head into the ground, and lifted you up like nuthin'."

"Captured? Heh," [M/n] huffed, giving Kenny a gentle squeeze, and pulled back, looking over to the book on the table. "You would've told me that a week ago, I wouldn't believe it."

"Do you believe it now?" Stan asked, looking at the wolf hopefully, " We've been sneaking around here all week, under the gist of new vampire servants, which is a pain in the ass."

"You work inside, all the time," Kenny said, giving an annoyed look to Stan. " Trent and I have been workin' our asses outside, making the fucking ground so beautiful. So many places I can fuck someone at."

"Of course, you only care for that." Stan huffed, looking over to the book. "So, you've been reading about how to take down Dracula?"

"About how to kill off the entire fucking race?" Kenny asked next.

"How to l-lock them away forever?" Tweek goes next.

" A recipe for cakes from the 20's?" Trent guessed next, looking over the book.

"I think...it's someone from my family line? It's a Van Helsing but one I've never..really heard about." [M/N] admitted, looking over at the now visible writing. He noticed how it looked, sloppier and a bit harder to read than the first few pages he managed to read. "His name was Gabriel Van Helsing, and he was a hunter way before me. I'm taking a guess, but he and Dracula use to work together before they fell in love..I think?"

"Fell in love? Like the whole Romeo and Juliet bullshit? Two people from asshole families who fell in love despite Juliet being only 14?" Stan said, looking over the book. 

"Oh shut it," Trent huffed, peeking over as well. "What does it say?"

_October 13, 1912_

_It took forever but I finally found a way to hide Maeven away from this, away from this mess he made about blood purity. How he wanted me and Maeven to join his league as vampires, serving under him. He has tried to find control over me with my baby daughter, but now, he's taken it too far about wanting us to join him. I have to hide her away from this, from him and from myself. So, I will take her to a Church in Italy, where she will be taken cared for until I've sealed him away in his sleep. Maybe one day, I will see her again, but at the moment, I will protect her with everything I have. My daughter from his bones and from my blood, my baby girl._

_October 15, 1912_

_He found out._

_October 18, 1912_

_This is the last entry of my diary, I've decided to take my life, Maeven has been taken to the church in Colorado instead. She is being heavily guarded under a new name and her memories gone after Sister Kimberly blessed her. She won't remember me, nor of her home or her life before her new one. As painful as this is, she will be happy and protected for the rest of her life. Dracula will be sealed away with my blood, a Van Helsing Bloodline. If this is ever found, please, please, Tell Maeven that Daddy loves her. For now, if a Van Helsing finds this, and Dracula wakes up, the way to seal him away is-_

"It's blank after that." [M/N] said, looking at the back of the paper, bring it close to the light but there was nothing but the picture. "It's only this picture of Gabriel and Maeven." 

"She's...probably your grandmother dude, maybe a great aunt." Stan said, examining the picture. She was pretty small at the time of this, but [M/n]'s great-grandfather looks so much like [M/N]. Almost looking at twins. 

"Now what?" Tweek asked, looking at the book as well. His heart went out to the father, he did everything he could to protect his daughter and probably even gave his life to protect the whole world from Dracula. 

"I'm gonna seal him away." [M/n] said, closing the book. " Or kill him, once you kill the head vampire, the others die with him."

"How?" Trent asked.

" I'm going to bite him, right now, and-"

"Oh? You are?" Dracula cooed from above, and they all looked up to see Dracula hanging upside down, his white hair falling behind him dramatically as he landed on the table. His taunting red eyes staring down at [M/n]. "How charming to think you go against your own husband."

"Dracula, you've lied and cheated." [M/n] hissed, growling a bit until there was a thump beside them, they turn to see the rest of the group there. Their scents lingering and he saw Craig kick one of the help who hissed at him. They all looked like they were pulled from their beds, gagged and tied up. "You're not who you said you were, you lied since the first day I could remember here."

"Boo-hoo, wahhhh," Dracula mocked a crying as he looked down at them, " Who cares? I played this game with you far enough, [M/N]. I'm tired and now I want to win the prize."

"I'm not Gabriel." [M/N] hissed, glaring at him. His nails digging into his hands, and he could feel hair staring to grow thicker on his forearms. 

"I know, but you are his grandson, made of the bones I've created for your mother." Dracula hummed, sitting on the tabletop, folded his legs as he looked at his dark nails. " You're mine by bones deary, you've always been mine the second you were born and will always be mine even if you died. I could turn you quicker than in life like that."

"You don't own me." [M/n] growls, making the servants in the room tense along with his friends.

"I will soon," Dracula cooed, looking to the friends and hummed, "Kill them." He orders the servants, [M/n] growling, getting in front of them before they could touch his friends. "You can't protect them all, I know you've grown fawn of them over the last few months. How cute, something you picked up from Gabriel."

"Don't touch them." [M/n] growls, swatting his hand at a servant, who jumped back. Dracula only smiles, seeing how protective his [M/N] was.

"[M/n], dear, I can let this slide," Dracula said, giving a smile, though his eyes said otherwise. "If you join me, yes, I've lied dear, but I can be better, we both can be better together. You want me to be better, and I'm all for it...but Only if you're on my side.."

"Spill it-get away!" He smacks open away that was getting close to Butters, growling more.

"Stay here...with me." Dracula said, staring at [M/N]. " Stay here and be with me...forever..."


	39. 30[weak]

"If you don't hurt them, then I'll stay with you." [M/N] said, moving towards the vampire, bowing his head a bit to hide his rageful eyes. He looked to the ground as he kept walking towards him, ignoring the calls for him to stay back from him.

"Dude, you can't just let him take you," Stan tried, trying to move forwards to stop him but a servant got in the way and growls warningly at Stan. "[M/N]! Please don't leave me!" Clyde wheezed, kicking a guy's waist, his cold hands removed from his neck.

"Gah! G-Go away!" Tweek shrieks as one swatted at him, either to threaten him or scare him. "Please! Don't go!" Tweek said, as Craig shoved the guy away from them, it hissed louder. 

"[M/N], we can work this out, but please, don't go where we can't follow," Craig said, shoving a maid away but they kept standing up, getting up, and building a wall between them and [M/N]. A servant shoved Craig back, crashing against Tweek who yelped. "Fuck off!"

"[M/N], please, don't leave, please," Kyle begged as he tried to shove the maid off him, his angry eyes narrowed at [M/N]'s back to Dracula. Who seemed to be smirking and waited for his fiance to come closer. 

"Fuck! Bring your ass back here!" Kenny demanded, slamming his elbow into the other vampire's face. He goes in, he was quicker than most, grabbing [M/n]'s arm as several servants grasped at Kenny's leg. " Dammnit! We just got you back, don't you dare abandon us like this!" Kenny snapped, as he kept gripping [M/N]'s arm, hoping he would just pretend to end them, end their relationship with them just to kill the other. "Please-Hey!" The servants finally yanked him off, most of them sitting on him to keep him pinned to the floor.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Trent growls, slamming his fist into one of them, but the only result was him being shoved against the bookshelves, making some books fall over. He couldn't speak when one slapped their palm into his mouth. He tries biting but it didn't do a thing.

"You fuck!" Cartman yells, not even fighting them, he stood there watching the scene, "You made us gay! You come take care of it!"

"Come, dear," Dracula said, noticing [M/N] was taking those slow, " Come on, be free and live long with me."

[M/N] kept walking forwards, keeping his gaze low before seeing the end of Dracula's feet. He looked at them, slowly kneeling down on one knee. He slowly grasped Dracula's hand, kissing the top of it as Dracula grins. He was very happy that Gabriel's grandson was obedient and got quickly to the program unlike Gabriel himself. [M/N] looked at him, puckering his lips a bit and Dracula flushed a tiny bit, "Here? In front of the small harem you've acquired?" Dracula said, trying to be flushed in front of the others in the room. He grins at the group of males before leaning forwards, eyes fluttering shut. 

[M/N] stared at the other, opening his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, and snapped his jaw, locking it down on Dracula's neck. Dracula lets out a startled scream as [M/N] clamped down harder, he can feel the other vampires shriek as well. He didn't look but knew they were burning too, thanks to him biting down on the head vampire, the first one to start his home. He could feel Dracula dig his fingers into his shoulders, blood dripping down his clothes as the vampire tried to shove him away. He didn't dare to let go, he couldn't. [M/N] wrapped his arms around Dracula's waist, pulling him closer as [M/N] began to taste blood in his mouth.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! **LET ME GO! LET ME GO!** " Dracula demanded, moving his hands around [M/N]'s throat, clawing at it but nothing would let [M/N] go. His red eyes watering as he began to feel pain coming from his heart, he clawed weakly at [M/N]'s neck, "Please let me go!" He sobbed.

[M/N] didn't let go, instead, ignored Dracula's tears falling on his shoulder and chest. [M/N] slowly began pulling back, dark blood splattering on the ground, and [M/N] spit out the huge piece of the neck he took. It fell with a loud and wet smack against the ground as he took several steps back from Dracula who clutched his neck, his watery eyes staring at his neck part on the ground. [M/N] spat out any blood that entered his mouth, he looked back to see Dracula staring at him. He tried to reach out with the hand that once held his neck, whimpering.

"Gabriel...Gabriel...Please...don't...let me die...ple-" Dracula spat out blood his eyes staring at the mess on his robe before falling to his knees, smoke coming from his neck now along with his hands, He bows his head as he felt himself get weaker and weaker. Everything was becoming blurry and dark dots in the corner of his eyes. He was actually dying, for so many years, he was running from death but now he was going to face the reaper. He was going to see his Gabriel again, in the depths of hell.

[M/N] turns his gaze to the servants, they were all gone, melted down to ash. Nothing left but the clothes they wore to serve their master. The guys seemed to check on each other, some of the servants left bruises on their skin but once they made sure all of them were okay, they turn to [M/N]. It was quiet, but the hissing of Dracula's skin burning. They had never seen blood on his face before, well, as far as he could remember. 

"Gabriel?" Dracula asked, tugging at [M/n]'s pants, staring at him, and the hunter looked down to meet his gaze. "I'm tired.."

"Go to sleep then, Draco.."[M/N] responded, looking down at the vampire lord, frown on his lips as Dracula smiles once more, his gaze was milky white, "Sleep sounds lovely, thank you...[M/N]..."

Soon the grasp on [M/N]'s pants leg it gone, he looked down to see that Dracula was gone and had turned into nothing but ash. The clothes were left and [M/N] sniffed a bit, sneezing just as a hand grasped his. He looked over to see Kyle smiling, eyes watery as he reached up and gently wipe some blood off [M/N]'s lips. It stained the pretty ivory shirt that he wore to sleep, but Kyle kept smiling. 

"Hey, we should go home now, Maria had to stay behind and make sure the vampires in town die," Kyle whispered, smiling as he looked up at the other. [M/N] flinch when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He blinked to see Dovahikin, smiling, and nodding his head.

"Plus you need to brush your teeth," Dovahikin said, as many jaws drop at his voice. 

"Dude, you sound like that queer bait on Avatar, " Cartman said, still in awe.

"I would never leave [M/N], but now I'm considering it," Kenny said, knowing his first gay crush was indeed Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. 

"Go ahead, more for me," Butters said, snuggling up on the other side of [M/N]. 

"No, wait! Sike! Sike." Kenny said as Dovahikin rolled his eyes, patting Kenny's back a bit, "That's rough buddy."

"No, stop it, now," Kenny begs as he moved behind [M/N], as they began making their way out from the castle. Passing by piles of dust with the help's clothes on the floor, even the dress that the vampire bride had on once. [M/N] ignored it all as he thought of home and falling asleep in his bed, this was over. The mission was finished and now he could relax before he's pulled away from his new home and family.

"Who's driving? I am not gonna try and risk our lives down the damn mountain again." Craig said as he held up the keys, jiggling it as Trent reached up and snatched the keys into his hand. 

"I'll do it, just try not to fuck in the back," Trent said, giving Kyle and Butters an annoyed glance as he clicks the button, the car beeping from within the bushes.

"I make no promises," Kyle said with a cheeky smile.

[M/N] gotten into the passenger seat, leaning against the seat as his head rings. Everything finally hitting him and he felt weak, dizzy, and needed to sleep for hours. He bit into the lord of Vampire's neck, but he sent him in a decent way. He was expected to have some supreme battle with Dracula, skin breaking, claws ranking down their bodies. That's how the Church explained, but he did something that the Church never taught him once.

To let him go with love, maybe [M/N] did love him, deep, deep down. Maybe he was the reincarnation of his grandfather? He felt something, something like love to sent him away in a decent and clean way. 

Just thinking about it made [M/N] tired, he ignored the hush talking behind him as his eyes fluttered shut. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/n] groans when someone was washing his face with a rag and water, he swats at their hand before opening his eyes. They were parked right in front of his house, it was sunset now and nobody was around but them. His eyes looked at the hand that was cleaning him and sighs a bit, "Thanks Trent, Maria would've freaked."

"No problem, come on, she's been all worried sick." The blond said as he glanced at the sleeping people. Most of them all leaning on one another to sleep on, Cartman drooling on Stan's head and Stan kept wiping it away in his sleep. His eyebrows furrowed, grunting a bit. 

"Thanks..." [M/N] whispered, his eyes moved to his home, that he would leave within a few weeks, maybe days. "I should go insid-"

"I'm going inside too, be nice to meet your sis." Trent said, the way it sounded was like he wasn't gonna take no as an answer. [M/N] nods his head, yawning as he opened the door and Trent did the same. Trent pulled off his vest, throwing it around [M/N]'s shoulders to cover up the blood stains on his robe. " 'ere, so she won't freak."

"Maria had seen me in the worst." [M/N] said, as he looked at the other, " Thanks though, you guys saved me. Did the impossible."

"It was nothin'," Trent said, scratching his cheek a bit with a faint blush. "I would do it ina heartbeat."

"Don't, I actually like it...having friends.." [M/N] smiles as he walked up the stairs, pulling the screen door back and grasped the knob, opening the door to the smell of coffee brewing and cookies. He inhales before stepping inside, smiling as he smelled Maria's scent. 

"Good evening, [M/N]." Sister superior Opal said, sipping her coffee, not even glancing at him. "Seems you made it alive in one piece, but look very...horrid." [M/N]'s bones locked in place as he heard her voice. He could never forget Sister Opal. 

"Why...Are you here?" [M/N] asked, hissing as he looked at the woman who looked up from her teacup, she gives a cruel smile as she placed her cup down on the coffee table.

"Again, your manners need to be readjusted, which I have no problem with doing." She replied icily. Her eyes narrowed as [M/N] growls, only pulling back when Trent gently grasped [M/N]'s hand, holding it in his cold hand. "Ah, Homosexuals, how digusting-"

"Opal, if you're going to speak ill of my brother, seek yourself out," Maria said as she came in, a tray filled with cookies she probably made for the witch. Her eyes soften at the sight of [M/N] but Opal clears her throat. 

"Anyway, as for your question, it has been seen that this place..is filled with many creatures..all coming to this one spot. We don't know why but I have assigned you to stay around this area longer...for the safety of the citizens." Opal said, giving an eerie smile, " You'll be under my orders of course, you will come when I call and how you will act will be me. The freedom you once had is gone, because you took too many steps out of line."

"I killed Dracula, I des-"

"Thats the problem, you killed him meaning your regular schedule freedom is done. You're back under my hand." Opal finished. 

"I'm sorry, [M/N]. It seems...that your mother had plans for you, specific ones before she left...once you killed Dracula... you were the Churches, you're still my ward...you just have to follow their directions...that pertains to work...not your sexuality." Maria said, glaring heavily at Sister Opal.

"A shame, so many lovely catholic girls who would've made wonderful mothers," Opal commented, frowning. 

[M/N] looked at the two, then to Trent who looked back at him a bit worried. "[M/N]-"

[M/N] pukes on the floor, pieces of skin and ash coming out into the mix as he falls back, passing out. 


	40. [Arc 2]

_Please come back into the story, with some new love interest, some sexy smut scenes, some blood, and gore._

_Who is [M/N] going to the prom with?_

_Spring Break anyone?_

_How do witches fit into this plot?_

_Will [M/N] ever find true love?_

_Come back with us in the Beta_


End file.
